


A Hobbit's Rescue

by LadyLaran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Female Bilbo, M/M, Romance, The Hobbit Big Bang 2016, some dub-con but only one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 174,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf keeps a promise he made to a dear friend, Belladonna Took, and in doing so, a lass is saved from a society that scorns women.  While she is rescued, the others find that their lives are changed for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing the Burglar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TastesLikeCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeCream/gifts), [LadyAsh9015 (JoeyBear1424)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyAsh9015+%28JoeyBear1424%29).
  * Translation into Français available: [Le Sauvetage d'un Hobit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291705) by [CosmosSerenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmosSerenity/pseuds/CosmosSerenity)



> Author’s Note – I’ve no idea where the wombat kennel even thought of this, but it spawned this rabid plot wombat that keeps gnawing on me. So I’m having to work on this one on top of everything else. You’d think my kennel would keep it down but no, it likes to torture me!
> 
> This is AU and has gender bending as well dubcon in one chapter (you'll be warned when that goes up). Yup, I’m flexing my writing muscles again to ensure I don’t get myself stuck on slash and yaoi all the time.
> 
> One major detail here, I am completely spinning the story on its head. The hobbits of the Shire are backwards and treat their females poorly. You will NOT like the society; I’m warning you now. Just please keep reading because I think you might like it.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit.” I don’t make money from this. Right now, I’m just trying to appease the wombats before they try to go at my ankles again!

Thorin Oakenshield frowned as the wizard looked over the piece of paper he’d been given. The group had met in Bree to see what should be done about finding the fourteenth member of their company. The last thing he’d expected was for something to distract the wizard, and he was not liking it at all.

“He doesn’t look pleased,” a voice near his elbow spoke as the dwarf set a tankard of ale in front of the displaced king.

“No, Bofur, he doesn’t,” Thorin replied. “I hope this does not mean ill for our journey.”

Before the hat wearing dwarf could respond, Gandalf approached the table and eyed the band of travelers. 

“I must speak quickly because I will need to retrieve the fourteenth member of your company,” he said, working a bit of magic to ensure their privacy. 

Once that was done, the elderly wizard took a seat and gestured for all of them to pay attention.

“I spoke of adding a hobbit to the party because the dragon will not know the scent of one. Dwarves, men, and elves will be familiar to him, and a hobbit will be able to use that unfamiliarity to help you in this quest.

“Hobbits are typically an uncomplicated people, but they tend to be rather backwards in regards to different things. They rarely leave their home and when they do, the journeys are short ones to see what lies beyond the borders of their green home. There are even fewer that will go beyond those limits.”

“How few,” Thorin asked, a sense of dread curling in his stomach.

“I knew of one, and she was a dear friend of mine. Women are treated as possessions in the Shire, which made Belladonna an outcast because she refused to accept the traditions of her society. It took a singular hobbit many years to convince her that he would never see or treat her like a possession. Eventually, they became rather happy in their marriage.”

Gandalf ran a hand over his face, looking older than usual.

“They had one child, a daughter. Belladonna passed during the Fell Winter, but Bungo survived to raise their child. He refused to remarry as his family urged as they wanted him to sire a male child to inherit his holdings.”

“Daughters aren’t allowed to inherit there,” Balin asked, looking sickened.

“No, if a father passes on, his female offspring are sent to live with family members until they are sent to their marriage bed or wind up living as caretakers for their guardians’ children. A lot of the women wither, spirits broken or worse. Being an orphaned female is not a good thing,” he told them. “I just received word that Bungo is dying, and he wishes to see me. If I know him as well as I think I do, then he will be pressing me to take his only child with me. I also promised her mother that I would ensure a better future for her daughter.”

“How old is his child,” Thorin asked, a thought rising in his mind.

“She came of age this spring,” he answered. “I saw her during her coming of age party, and she is full of spirit and intelligence. Her father managed to help her education along as much as he could, and he takes pride in her. Truly, I believe he is the only male hobbit that views his womenfolk as a person and not a possession.”

“Given what you know, will she fight to survive in the wild?”

Blue eyes met the darker blue of the king and held. The grave sincerity in the Istar’s voice told the son of Durin that he was speaking the truth.

“She is a fighter and is willing to learn when given a teacher who is willing to teach. My last conversation with them, I did find she had a few wilderness skills taught her by her mother and father during various rambles they took when she was younger,” Gandalf answered. “Regardless of what you decide, Thorin Oakenshield, I cannot allow her to stay there, even if it means taking her to a safe haven and joining you afterwards.”

“I would speak with her father first,” he said to the wizard. “I shall accompany you to the Shire.”

“One important detail I must speak of before we depart,” the Istari said. “I know of the dwarven custom to share bedrolls for comfort. No one must ever approach Miss Baggins to seek physical intimacy. Am I understood? This is a taboo for their society.”

“She will be left alone,” Dwalin agreed as Thorin rose. “We shall wait for you here.”

The dwarf nodded and was accompanied by Gandalf out to the stables to get their mounts. It would be a long, hard ride to the Shire, and Thorin could feel the wizard’s anxiety.

It was nightfall and raining when they reached the smial called Bag End, and both males quickly tied their mounts to the fence. Thorin followed Gandalf to the round door, waiting after the taller man knocked on the door.

Moments later, the door opened and the king could see the small figure of a hobbit female standing in the entryway.

“Gandalf! Oh thank goodness you’re here! Papa was worried you would not make it in time.”

“I’m here, my dear,” he said, entering the home and ducking out of the way of a chandelier. “The message reached me before it was too late.”

“Please, hang your cloaks here and follow me. I’ll make you some tea while you see Papa,” the lass told them, gesturing to the hooks by the door.

Thorin hung his cloak, then followed the pair as the lass led them through a hallway before stopping at a door. She knocked once before opening it, voice soft as she called out to the hobbit within.

“Papa, Gandalf is here,” she said to him.

“Thank the Valar,” a weak voice replied. “Come in, please.”

Gandalf entered the room with Thorin behind him. As the wizard moved to his friend’s side, the monarch took a seat and examined the scene.

The hobbit in the bed was suffering from what looked to be a long term illness, and the man did not look as if he had long. Somehow, he had the impression that the master of the smial had been holding off death until the wizard’s arrival. Thorin said nothing, watching and listening to the conversation.

“I’m here, Bungo,” Gandalf said, sitting at the stool beside the bed. “You sent for me?”

“I did,” the dying hobbit answered his friend in a frail voice. “I want you to hold to the promise you made to Belladonna, Gandalf. You must take her with you; she cannot remain here.”

“Belladonna said it would be bad if something happened to you, my friend, but has it truly come to this?”

“There’s talk of marrying her to the son of one of my cousins, who would break my daughter’s spirit, or she would be forced to become a servant in the home she grew up in. I would not have that for my only child, Gandalf. The Baggins family will hold her guardianship once I am gone, and they have never forgiven me for marrying Belladonna nor for not remarrying after I lost her. They will not have her happiness and well-being in mind.”

“Surely they would need her consent before marrying her off,” Thorin asked, feeling rather disgusted by what he was hearing.

“I’m afraid not, master dwarf,” Bungo answered, sounding both tired and angry by what he had to do to ensure his only child’s happiness. “In this land, a woman’s consent is not asked for. She is sent to her marriage bed as soon as her father and future husband work out the terms for a dowry. My daughter will face that fate if she not taken from here.”

A cup of tea was handed to the monarch by the lass, and he watched her for a moment.

“Your tea and some biscuits, master dwarf,” she said politely. “I apologize for not having something heartier prepared.”

“I thank you for your kindness, young mistress,” he answered, watching her. “Will you answer a question for me, Miss Baggins?”

“If I can,” she replied, handing Gandalf a larger mug of tea.

“If a way is found for you to leave, would you take it,” Thorin asked, sipping the tea and allowing the hot liquid to warm him. It was a soothing blend that held just the right amount of sweetness, and he eagerly took another sip.

“I would,” she admitted. “I want to see what’s out there, master dwarf. I want to walk the roads my mother walked, see what lies in the far corners of Arda. I’m not ready for a husband or family and when I do become ready, I want to be able to choose who it is I go to my marriage bed with.”

“If you do this, you will not be able to return to the Shire,” Gandalf reminded her. “Can you accept that and be able to live with the consequences?”

“A life outside the Shire means freedom,” she said to him. “When Papa is gone, I have no reason to want to return.”

The wizard looked at Thorin, who nodded and rose from his seat. He walked to the bedside, looking down at the dying hobbit.

“I cannot promise she will have an easy journey, Master Baggins,” he began. “Normally, I would ask for a member of my company to be able to defend themselves for the destination we are making for is one full of danger. However, I know she will be safer with us than if she remains here once your protection is gone.”

“Who are you, master dwarf,” the elderly hobbit asked.

“I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain,” he informed him, meeting hazel colored eyes. 

“Will you promise to watch over her, keep her as safe as you can, Master Thorin?”

“I will, Master Baggins, though I cannot promise that she will not be in danger at times until we reach our destination.”

“I understand,” he said, coughing for several long moments. “Then I place my daughter into the guardianship of both yourself and Gandalf the Gray. Tomorrow morning, a letter to her mother’s brothers as well as a letter to my own family will be sent per my instructions. In it, I assured them that I have found a guardian for my only daughter and they need not concern themselves about her. She must be out of the Shire before those letters reach their destination, gentlemen.”

He gestured towards his daughter, who sat at the edge of the bed. Her eyes shone with tears she was holding back, and Thorin admired the effort she was making. This could not be easy for her.

“I want you to go and pack, my little bunny,” he said to his child. “Make sure what you choose is warm and sturdy. Remember your mother’s lessons and make us both proud. I love you, child. Now go. Pack and leave this place, never look back.”

She kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear before hurrying out of the room to obey her father’s last command. Once she was gone, the hobbit sighed and looked towards the other two in the chamber.

“Adamanta Baggins is now in your hands; treat her well and kindly, protect her as you can. All I ask is that she has the freedom she so richly deserves.”

“She will, my friend,” Gandalf said, watching as the hobbit closed his eyes. Bungo’s spirit slipped away, going into the Halls of Mandos, and the wizard rubbed at his face for a moment to collect himself.

“I’ll pack what food is in the pantry that can survive a journey. No need to let it go to waste with those who do not deserve it,” he said, sounding angry.

“I’ll check and see if the girl needs help packing,” Thorin replied, covering the body with a sheet before exiting the room. This was another burden of responsibility that he really didn’t need right now, but he kept picturing his sister in this position and knew he had to do the right thing here.

The dwarf just hoped he wouldn’t regret this decision.


	2. Setting Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – The response to this has been phenomenal, and I can safely say I have the best readers ever! Thank you for sharing my story with me; I hope I continue to deliver good quality chapters even if they may be late at times.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Thorin found the girl in her bedroom, muttering softly to herself while she was sorting through garments. She tossed what looked to be rather frilly dresses to one side without any sort of respect for them. From the looks of things, the lass was pulling out heavy articles of clothing that would keep her warm on the journey.

There was a mix of skirts, bodices, and blouses laying near her pack, and each of them were well made. Though he would rather she travelled in trousers, Thorin approved of her choices and knew these items would protect her on the road.

“You’ll need a cloak that will keep you protected from the elements as well as any female items that you might require,” he said, offering what packing advice he could provide. 

Adamanta nodded, hurrying to the bathroom and coming back with a several bags. They went into the travel pack along with all but one of the outfits she’d picked out. A few handkerchiefs were placed in as well, and she added her sewing kit too.

“I’ll leave you to change,” the dwarf told her. “Do you have a weapon at all?”

“I have the sword my mother was given during her travels,” she answered. “I can use it a bit; she was teaching me what she knew before she died.”

“We’ll finish that training while we’re travelling,” Thorin promised. “I’ll wait for you in the front sitting room,” he added, leaving the hobbit alone in her room.

Once the dwarf had closed the door behind him, Adamanta slipped out of the simple dress she was wearing and pulled on a set of warm undergarments, adding several petticoats for protection and modesty before pulling on a simple blouse and dark green skirt. She laced on the bodice that matched, tugging on a green coat.

Once dressed, the lass knelt at the trunk that rested at the foot of her bed and opened it. She pulled out a simple locket that had been her mother’s, putting it around her neck, and then removed the sword that her mother had left her.

Adamanta checked the blade before belting it around her waist, getting it into a comfortable position. She dropped the cloth and sharpening kit into her pack, knowing she had everything she needed for this journey. 

The lass picked up the pack and her cloak, heading to her father’s study. She was aware of the eyes of the men watching her when she opened a simple cask, pulling out several bags of coins that had been set aside for her use for housekeeping. 

“We will be covering all of the expenses, Miss Baggins,” Thorin pointed out softly, watching as she put the money into her pack and buried it deep inside to keep the pouches hidden.

“One never knows if an emergency will come, sir,” Adamanta told him. “I’d rather be over-prepared and not need it, then to need it and not have it. Besides, it also means fewer coins to go towards whoever inherits Bag End.”

Gandalf handed her a packet and what looked to be a small strainer. She blushed a bit, recognizing the contents of the packet.

“Don’t want to forget these, my dear,” he said, gently patting her shoulder as she packed the items he’d given her, then closed the travel pack securely.

Adamanta folded and rolled a bedroll and a very heavy blanket that would keep her warm in the night. Thorin helped her tie that to her pack, approving of the weight of the bedding. 

“Is that everything, Miss Baggins,” the monarch asked as she donned the cloak she had chosen. 

“I think so, sir,” she said quietly. “Anything else is too large and would be noticed if it’s gone. I have Mama’s locket and her sword, and that’s everything I dare bring with me.”

Thorin’s lips pressed together as he looked at the wizard, who looked as angry as he felt. No female should be rushed from their home at the dark of night and made to forsake keepsakes of her family. He kept picturing his sister in the same situation, and his rage only grew.

“Right then, Miss Baggins, we should be going. The company is waiting for us, and the weather will slow us down,” he said, watching as she donned the cloak and tied it closed.

“Do you have a clasp available to hold that closed better,” he asked, grinding his teeth as he heard the response.

“It belonged to Grandmother Baggins and would be missed,” she answered. 

Thorin picked up her pack, allowing her to lead the way out of the house. He watched her as she stopped at the doorway, turning for a moment to look back into the home she had grown up in before setting her shoulders. He could see her chin lift, showing a moment of bravery that the dwarf respected, and she turned to step out into the stormy night.

“I’ll take her pack if you will have her ride with you,” the monarch told the wizard while they headed to where their mounts were tied. “I’ll make sure she has a pony after we reach Bree.”

“Agreed,” Gandalf said, helping Adamanta onto the back of the animal before mounting the brown horse and getting himself settled. He waited while Thorin tied off her pack and mounted his own pony, and then the small group made their way to Bree.

If the hobbit looked back, Thorin never noticed it. She kept her eyes forward, looking towards their goal instead of what lay behind.

It would be rough going, the monarch mused to himself as they rode. The girl was untrained for the most part and rather soft, but he could sense the presence of a core of metal in her soul. Time would only tell what kind of metal lay there, but he suspected it would be mithril. 

Thorin wished he had time to take the lass to his sister, knowing she would fare better there, but it would take time they didn’t have to make the journey back to Ered Luin. The girl would simply have to learn to work with them and survive, and he hoped she was as eager to learn as Gandalf implied she was. For better or worse, Adamanta Baggins was now the fourteenth member of his company.

The weather did not break as they reached Bree, and all three of them were soaked to the bone by the time they reached the inn where the others were waiting. Thorin had been mildly impressed with the girl, who had not asked for breaks nor had she complained.

The monarch dismounted, then moved to the horse and helped her down. She landed on her feet easily enough, regaining her balance quickly.

“Thank you,” she murmured, waiting for her companions and trying to take her pack after the dwarf removed it from his mount. 

Thorin simply guided her into the inn, wanting to get warm and dry. He hoped his nephews had behaved and not tried to drive the elders into early insanity. Fili had calmed somewhat since meeting his One, and the presence of the young dwarf helped to steady his heir. Kili was the one who was still rather wild and tried to drag his older brother into mischief when he could.

He could hear a soft sigh of appreciation when the three of them stepped into the warm building and felt the same. It was nice being out of the inclement weather. 

“Thorin,” a voice called, drawing his attention towards the table the group had claimed as theirs since their arrival.

“Balin,” he returned, guiding the lass with him.

“I see you have found the final member of our company,” the older dwarf greeted, not attempting to peer under the hobbit’s hood for the moment. “There’s hot stew to be had, and I’ll order a warm cider for the young miss.”

“Balin, son of Fundin, meet Adamanta Baggins,” Thorin introduced them, watching as she bobbed a small curtsy while greeting his advisor.

“It is nice to meet you, Master Balin,” she said in a quiet tone of voice. 

“At your service, Miss Baggins,” the white haired dwarf answered kindly. “Come, let’s get you three by the fire and some warm food into you.”

After the girl was settled in her seat, Thorin turned to his advisor. From the look on the older dwarf’s face, he was waiting to see what the monarch had discovered during his brief trip to the Shire.

“Her situation was as bad as Tharkun predicted,” he told Balin, speaking in their native language. “Women have no rights at all, Balin, and she would have been forced to marry or work in her own home if we had not taken her. I have no idea how such a society thrives as they do.”

“Do you think she’ll do well with us?”

“She said her mother taught her to use the sword she carries now,” Thorin replied. “In her own words, she admits it’s not much but I think it’s a start. I want Dwalin to begin teaching her on how to defend herself; I don’t want her vulnerable for long.”

“Agreed,” the advisor answered, watching the table as the lass sipped at the cider that had been brought to her. He could see her watching the group as they interacted with each other, keeping quiet for now. The silence could be part of the training hobbits gave their womenfolk, and it made him wonder just how many things they would have to reteach her in order to help her claim her self-worth.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he turned his eyes back to his king.

“Do we need to supplement her equipment?”

“From what I could see, she has just about everything she needs for the journey,” Thorin replied. “I would like to see the dresses replaced with more masculine attire, but I doubt we have time to outfit her properly. What she has now fits, and she might not do well with ill-fitting clothing. It’s best to keep her in what she is familiar moving in.”

“The skirts seem full enough to protect her modesty while riding but not too full to hamper her movement,” the older dwarf commented, watching the lass again. “I doubt we’d be able to use the usual disguise our own womenfolk use with her. Hobbit women seem to have a different shape to them.”

“Indeed,” he said to his friend. “The only thing I think we need to find is an extra clasp for her cloak. She couldn’t bring the one her family owned as it would be missed.”

“Come to think of it, I think Kili might have a spare,” Balin informed Thorin.

“I’ll check with him tonight to see,” he replied, then headed towards the table to eat and warm up as well.

In truth, his heart said he had done the right thing but his mind was warring against having her here. Thorin could not break his word to her father, and he would see to it that the right thing was done by her. He just hoped that he would be able to ensure her safety and that her courage would rise to the fore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think of it. For those who are reading this on the site where there isn’t update alerts, I have a yahoo group and the link is on my page. Check it out there! Laran


	3. Meeting the Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I am in total awe of my readers; all of you have been so supportive of me and receptive of this tale. I had been concerned that the complete change in things would upset everyone, but it’s been hugely accepted. You guys are amazing; I hope you know that!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this.

Adamanta had slept rather well considering everything that had happened in the last few days. She’d shared Gandalf’s room, taking comfort in the presence of the family friend, and she had managed to swallow back her grief as she hadn’t wanted to burden the kindly wizard since he would also be mourning the loss of a friend.

She dressed in her dried clothing and had braided her hair away from her face, securing it with a simple tie she used to keep her curly hair out of her face. After placing her brush into the pack, the young hobbit made sure it was closed securely.

There was a light tap on the door before it opened, and she turned to spy Gandalf standing in the doorway. He had left the room earlier to check on the company and give her time to dress in privacy.

“Ready, my dear?”

“I am, Gandalf,” she said, donning her coat and picking up her cloak and pack.

“We will be eating in the public rooms downstairs and then heading out,” he said to her, watching her keenly. He was aware she wasn’t used to crowded situations as Bungo had not been too social over the years due to his stance on how his wife had been treated.

“All right,” the lass answered softly, moving towards her guardian. 

“I spoke with him this morning, child,” the wizard commented. “Even though your father appointed both Thorin and myself as your guardian, I wanted to make certain he and I were on the same page. He will watch over you when I am called away. One thing we do agree on is helping you shake off the hobbit mentality and ensure you are able to hone that spirit of yours.”

“Dwarves don’t treat their women the same as hobbits do?”

“No my dear, they most certainly do not,” Gandalf told her, wanting to ease any worries the lass might have. “Hobbits are the only race on Arda that holds such beliefs regarding their treatment of females. Dwarven women are strong, treated equally to their men, and are honored because they are able to do something their men cannot. A dwarf would never treat any female as a lesser creature.

“In fact, Thorin suggested that you train with Dwalin, who is his captain of the guard. He said you told him that Belladonna had given you some instruction in self-defense and he believes, as do I, that Dwalin will be able to pick up where she left off and ensure you can protect yourself.”

“Really?”

Gandalf looked down to spy an eager look on Adamanta’s face and chuckled. It always pleased him when someone showed interest in learning. 

“I have a feeling you will be learning in the evenings once camp has been set up,” he told her. “I’m certain other things will be added as well, and I expect you to work hard.”

“I will, Gandalf,” she said, sounding so very excited. A chance to learn, even if it was outdoor skills, was something she would not turn down. “Do you think I might be able to make a friend?”

The wizard’s heart ached at the question, and he cursed the hobbits for living as they did. The poor girl had been so very isolated because of her mother’s actions, and she was starving for interaction. He really hoped that the company would be able to give her what she was needing.

“You remain as sweet as you are, Adamanta, and show how willing you are to learn, and I have no doubt you will make friends,” he said, heart aching harder at the happy smile she gave him.

He gave her a gentle smile, guiding her down to the public rooms. The wizard could feel her tense a bit, realizing she was nervous, and gave her a soft nudge to head to the tables.

Adamanta set her pack down at the empty spot she had chosen, laying her cloak neatly over it. She took a seat, pouring herself a cup of tea before sweetening it somewhat.

“Miss Baggins,” Thorin called and she looked over at him. “I would like for you to meet the company.”

At her nod, the one to the king’s right began the introduction.

“I am Balin, son of Fundin, at your service,” the advisor began. “I’m Thorin’s advisor; just let me know if you need anything, lass.”

“Thank you, Master Balin,” the hobbit answered, eyes moving to the next dwarf beside him. This one was bulky, bald on the top of his head, and had a lot of tattoos to go with the wild looking beard.

“Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service,” he said. “I’m the Captain of the Guard, and I’ll also be training you to use your mother’s sword.”

“Gandalf mentioned it earlier, Master Dwalin. Thank you for your help and time, sir. I promise to do my best.”

He waved her gratitude off, motioning for the one beside him to continue the introductions.

“I’m Oin, son of Groin. I’m the company’s healer, lassie. Do you have everything you need?”

“I do, Master Oin,” she replied, blushing slightly at the mention of her monthly issues. “Everything can be gathered in the wild if I do run low,” the hobbit told him, doubting she’d run low anytime soon as her body had an issue with being regular with her courses. Her mother had dismissed the problem when Adamanta first noticed it, stating that it wasn’t too abnormal for a young female to be erratic for a while and that it would line itself out the closer she got to forty.

“Good, good,” the half-deaf healer commented. “We’ll speak on it later before we leave. Your turn,” he told the red haired dwarf beside him.

“I am Gloin, son of Groin,” the dwarf told her, nudging the silver haired one beside him to go next.

“I am Dori, son of Kori,” he began. “It’s lovely to meet you, young miss. If you need anything, let me know if I can help.”

“Thank you, Master Dori,” she answered, giving him a soft smile. 

“I’m Ori, son of Kori,” the young one by Dori informed him. “I’m Balin’s apprentice and the company’s scribe.”

“He’ll chat your ear off with questions once he gets over his shyness,” the dwarf on his other side commented, ruffling the younger one’s hair. “I’m Nori, son of Kori, and the company’s thief and source of information.”

“I’m Bofur, son to Tofur,” the dwarf wearing the hat commented. “The one next to me is my cousin, Bifur. I’m afraid his injury makes it so he can’t speak nothing but an older form of our native language or our hand language. He looks fierce but is gentle as a lamb. The one next to him is my brother, Bombur. He doesn’t speak much, but he cooks rather well.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” she said politely, looking to Bombur. “I don’t know much about how things work while traveling and camping, but I can cook fairly well and would happy to help you.”

Bombur gave her a smile, pleased by her offer.

“Thank you, Miss Baggins, I could use the help.”

Before she could reply, two more young dwarves popped up beside her and nearly made her spill her tea in surprise. Thorin sighed, speaking up just then.

“These two are my sister-sons, Fili and Kili,” he told the hobbit. “They’re good lads but can be extremely mischievous.”

“We’re not that bad, Uncle Thorin,” the blond haired one replied, giving his family member a playful look.

“No, Fili, you’re worse,” the king deadpanned, making his nephews and other dwarves laugh at the comment.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Adamanta told them once the noise had died down. “I am Adamanta Baggins.”

She was passed a few plates to choose her meal from, and she wisely didn’t eat too lightly as she wasn’t sure how often dwarves took their mealtimes. Obviously, they wouldn’t follow the hobbit schedule and it would be good to make sure to she ate enough to carry her through the morning.

Once she had eaten her fill and the others were also done, the group began to pack up their things. Adamanta slipped her cloak on, starting to tie it off when a voice distracted her from the small task.

“Miss Baggins, I have something you can use for that,” the brown haired nephew of Thorin told her. “Uncle said you didn’t have a clasp for your cloak, and I brought a spare one along with me.”

“I couldn’t possibly,” she tried to protest but was forestalled when the clasp was pressed into her hand.

“Using the tie works for a while but if we run into really bad weather, it’d be too easy to lose the cloak if the tie gives way. This will work, and it won’t be too heavy for you,” he insisted. 

“Thank you so much,” she said, looking up at him. “I promise to take care of it.”

He grinned and hurried off, and Adamanta affixed the clasp to the cloak. The clasp was two silver circles with what looked to be a rather elegant knot etched onto the metal. A sturdy chain joined the two circles together and would hold the cloak in place.

“That was very kind of him,” she said softly, looking up at the scribe. Ori had picked up her pack for her, giving her a small smile.

“Kili has a good heart,” the youngest son of Kori told her. “He’s the kind of dwarf that would do anything he could for someone in need, and I’ve found him to be a good friend over the years.”

“I get the feeling that everyone in the company have good hearts,” she replied as they headed out of the inn. 

“You’re right on that, Miss Baggins,” he said, pausing as Thorin pointed to a pony standing near Gandalf’s.

“That one will be Miss Baggins’s mount,” the king instructed. “Ori, Fili, make sure everything is set for her and help her on it.”

The blond haired nephew, who had to be Fili, headed to the pony at the same time she and Ori did.

“We’ll help you get up on her, Miss Baggins, and then adjust your stirrups so you can ride more comfortably,” Fili said to her. “Do you know much about ponies?”

“Nothing,” she admitted, blushing a bit. “We don’t really use them in the Shire.”

“Everyone has to begin somewhere,” he said to her, giving her a reassuring smile. “This evening, when we make camp, we’ll teach you how to take care of her. Directing her is fairly simple. Tap her sides with your heels to make her move forward and just lightly pull the reigns in the direction you want her to go.”

As he gave her the instructions, he showed her how to handle the reigns to move the pony in the direction she would need to go and then he and Ori helped her onto the pony’s back. Once she got her skirts settled, the two dwarves adjusted her stirrups to make sure she would be comfortable.

“All right there, Miss Baggins?”

“Yes, I think so. Thank you both,” she answered Ori. 

“You’re quite welcome,” he said, taking her pack to one of the ponies that were to be used to carry their supplies. Fili walked beside him, giving him a soft kiss before heading to his own mount.

Adamanta noticed the interaction but said nothing, wondering if this was allowed in the dwarven society. She didn’t get a chance to think too much on it when the leader of the group pulled her away from her thoughts.

“Let’s move out,” Thorin called and the company responded, following their leader.

The hobbit followed Fili’s instructions, using her feet to prod her pony into moving, and she smiled when the animal responded properly. 

“All right there, Adamanta,” the wizard asked, riding beside her as they headed towards the gate of Bree.

“I think so, Gandalf,” she answered him. “I’m learning to ride now, and we’re leaving Bree so it means I’ll get to see what’s out there. I think I’ll be all right.”

The wizard chuckled, ensuring that his horse remained at her side. She would have questions, he knew, and he was also waiting for when the moment the realization of her loss hit her. He was not looking forward to that and hoped that he and the company would be able to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – So here’s another chapter up and hopefully everyone enjoys it. For those who have asked, I post on three sites and have a yahoo group. The link is posted on my profile for those who want to follow me on a site that doesn’t have update alerts. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. See everyone soon, Laran.


	4. Lessons and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – It seems everyone is still enjoying the story, and I’m so very happy to see that. We’ll get to see a little of what Belladonna and Bungo were able to teach Adamanta before her mother died and her father’s health became too poor to continue any lessons regarding life skills.
> 
> Thank you to all for those who have been reading this and leaving reviews. And to those who simply read and come back for more, I really value all of you!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this tale

The day’s journey had gone rather well, Adamanta mused to herself as she clumsily dismounted. She’d watched the others do so before attempting it herself and while it wasn’t the most graceful exit from horseback, at least she’d landed on her feet and not on her backside. The lass was fairly proud of herself for that and patted the pony on her nose to celebrate.

Gloin was the one who taught her how to care for her pony, teaching her what she needed to know to remove the saddle and ensure the pony was ready to rest for the night. She listened and watched, helping him with her mount as she wanted to make sure that no one else had to take care of any chore that should be hers.

Once that was done, the lass found her pack near Gandalf’s, answering her unspoken question of where she should rest for the night. She set up her bedding, then noticed something that made her smile.

Adamanta approached Thorin, who looked up from his own work. If he was surprised by her willingness to approach him, he didn’t show any sign of it.

“Yes, Miss Baggins?”

“I spotted a game trail,” she told him, hoping he wouldn’t berate her for what she was about to offer. “Papa taught me to look for those when we went out for walks. I think I might be able to find us fresh meat for tonight’s meal, and it’ll help stretch our supplies more.”

“You know how to hunt,” he asked, watching her.

“I can hunt birds and small game,” Adamanta admitted, blushing a bit. “Mama showed me how, and I used to do it every so often when Papa wanted something in particular. It was easier to do that instead of going to the markets on my own and hoping they had what he wanted.”

“Dwalin will go with you,” Thorin said, gesturing for the dwarf to do so. He had a feeling this was a skill that most hobbit women did not possess, and he wanted Dwalin to get a feel for how she moved and her skills while hunting.

“I’ll be back soon,” she promised, going to tell Bombur what she was doing before leaving the camp with the captain at her side.

The camp was set up for the night, and the horses were tended to before everyone began to try to relax. Thorin kept an eye out for the hobbit and his friend, blinking in surprise when they emerged from the forest with game in hand.

“Look at that, lads! Looks like we’re having rabbit tonight,” Bofur crowed as Bombur moved to the pair. 

“Very nice and plump,” the cook praised, taking the catch from them. “I think I can make something delicious with these.”

Thorin looked to his friend as the hobbit went to clean her hands. Dwalin was smirking a bit, arms crossed over his chest. That expression alone told the displaced king that something had gone very right, pleasing the captain a great deal.

“I didn’t have to do a thing,” he told the king. “She tracked them down, killed and gutted them herself. She wasn’t squeamish about it at all.”

“Think she’ll be able to handle herself if things get rough?”

“I believe so,” Dwalin answered. “The lass makes no sound when she moves; I never thought I’d see anyone quieter than Nori, but I was wrong. She’s not afraid of hard work or getting her hands dirty. I’ll know more when I see what else she managed to learn from her mother.”

“Why don’t you go ahead with her first lesson,” he suggested, knowing there was plenty of time before Bombur had their meal ready. “Sooner she can handle that blade of hers the better.”

The captain of the guard nodded, moving forward and calling out.

“Miss Baggins, why don’t we have our first lesson,” he suggested, finding two sticks that would work for the time being. “We’ll have a quick spar so I can see what you know and figure out what you need to learn.”

Adamanta wiped her hands and headed towards the dwarf. She was eager for this lesson and hoped she hadn’t forgotten much of what her mother had taught her. At least with the small tracking and hunting lessons, she’d gotten to practice that whenever her papa had a craving for something the markets didn’t have.

The girl took the stick, swinging it a few times to get a feel for its length and weight before settling into one of the positions her mother had taught her so long ago. 

Thorin arched an eyebrow as he watched, noting the way she stood. There was no way Dwalin would unbalance her from that stance, which was good. Most amateurs had issues with keeping their balance while in position.

The entire company watched as Dwalin attacked and Adamanta defended herself. Her feet were quiet as she moved, blocking his strikes and attempting to hit her opponent as well. Thorin noticed a few gaps in her defenses, but it was nowhere near as bad as he feared. 

The girl met Dwalin’s attacks, keeping the branch in her hand at all times. She did get hit a few times but didn’t react, simply trying to fix the problems when they appeared.

“Not too bad, lassie,” the tattooed dwarf commented once the spar ended.

“Really,” she asked, watching him carefully as he walked around her for several moments. Adamanta was a bit skeptical, knowing she’d not had anyone to practice with but she had tried to fix the mistakes when she noticed she’d made them.

“Really,” Kili called out with a smile. “The first few lessons I had with him, I kept dropping my sword every time I blocked him. I spent more time picking it up than anything else.”

Adamanta turned, giving him a wide eyed gaze. She was rather surprised by what he’d shared, thinking that the dark haired prince would have been able to learn everything faster because of how dwarrows were raised.

“Really?”

“Oh yes,” the younger prince replied. “I think everyone has done that when they have their first lessons with him.”

“Oh,” she murmured, looking back at Dwalin. The dwarf shook his head, watching his student.

“Your mother did well teaching you,” he began. “You’re fast but need to be a bit faster with your movements and learn to keep your defenses solid. I did notice you seem to keep yourself in a small area for combat, why is that?”

“It’s frowned upon for most hobbits to learn how to fight,” she said, chewing on her lower lip. “It’s completely forbidden for a woman to fight so Mama had to draw the curtains closed in our front sitting room when she gave me my lessons. I still do it when I practice so there wouldn’t be any complaints getting back to Papa.”

“Which means you’re used to a smaller location when you practice,” he commented. “We’ll have to get you used to being in a more open area so you instinctively know that you can move more to evade or misdirect your opponent. Your basics need fine tuning before we can move forward but considering the situation, you did fairly well and your mother did a fine job teaching you in such bad circumstances. Tomorrow evening, we’ll start on that.”

“Thank you so much, Master Dwalin,” Adamanta said to him, sounding very pleased. “Mama would be so very happy to hear you say that. She worked really hard to learn what she did.”

“Off you go, lass,” he said, waving away the appreciation. “Go relax for now. Make sure to stretch some before you sleep or you’ll be too stiff to move in the morning.”

The hobbit lass gave him a bright smile, then went to her bedroll to sit down beside Gandalf. The wizard was smoking his pipe and patted her shoulder, feeling rather proud of her accomplishments for the day.

“You did very well, my child,” he told her, making her blush in happiness. “Belladonna would be so very pleased and proud of you.”

“I hope so,” she commented, watching the dwarves as they laughed and interacted with each other. “They seem to be very friendly with each other.”

“Most have grown up together,” he answered her, watching her face as well as keeping an eye on their companions.

“Are they married,” Adamanta asked, curious about her companions and their behaviors. “Some of them act as if they are.”

“I think two are,” he replied, blinking a bit in surprise at the question and realizing he shouldn’t have been.

“Gloin and Bombur are married,” Balin commented as he handed the two of them a bowl of soup. “Their wives and children are back in the Blue Mountains.”

“Ori and Fili aren’t married,” she asked innocently, accepting her bowl from him.

“No, lass, they’re courting,” he replied, then nearly dropped Gandalf’s soup at her next question. They didn’t realize the entire camp had gone quiet when they heard the girl’s question and were stunned.

“What’s courting?”

“Hobbits don’t court,” the advisor asked, voice tight. “How do you know if a person is suitable to marry?”

“The fathers determine it all,” Adamanta replied, stirring her soup. “Once the dowry is acceptable to both families, the bride is sent to her marriage bed to become a wife.”

She noticed the silence and looked up, eyes getting rather large when she realized that she was being stared at. The hobbit felt anxiety twist her stomach into knots and hoped that she hadn’t done something to upset the group.

“Did I do something wrong,” the girl asked, suddenly feeling scared.

“No, Miss Baggins,” Kili said, surprising them with his serious behavior. “You did not do anything wrong. You see, in our culture, the woman has a right to choose her suitor. Courtship is when two people, who have feelings for each other, begin a period of time where they spend time together with a chaperone, learning more about each other. At the end of the courtship, if things go well, then the marriage ritual is performed.”

“So you go through this because one person has feelings for the other,” she asked. 

“Most cultures do, Miss Baggins,” the archer told her. “A political marriage is rare these days, and Uncle Thorin has insisted that we find our Ones before we think about settling down. Ones are the person created just for us by the Valar, someone we can love and who will love us throughout all of our days.”

“Fili and Ori are each other’s Ones? Is that allowed?”

Given how tactfully he was handling her questions, Thorin let Kili continue with the explanation. He silently cursed the stupidity of the hobbits for how their women were treated. With a sinking feeling, the older Durin realized that there would probably be more conversations like this as she learned more about the world outside of the Shire.

“They are,” Kili said, moving closer to her bedroll and sitting at the foot of it. Her face was still easily seen by the others. “Dwarves are slow to reproduce, and our men outnumber our women. We recognized that Mahal made our soulmates for us, male or female, and we had to be open to them so that we would not live our lives alone.”

“What about children?”

“We have a sister who has devoted herself to her craft,” he said. “That means she has no wish to marry but is willing to help continue our family line. When the time is right, Ori will give what she needs to conceive a child and after she gives birth, he and Fili will raise the child. This way the baby is a mix of both of their families.”

She was quiet for a moment, feeling very much at a loss. Adamanta had been told by her parents that things were different outside of their green home, but it was confusing now that she was out of the Shire and experiencing all these new ideas.

“For hobbits, it’s about property and children,” the girl admitted, playing with her spoon. “No one that I know of would do such a thing for another couple. My mother was rare because she had only one child, and she was scorned even more because she wasn’t as fertile as other women; most hobbit women will have child after child until her body changes so that it is not fertile any longer.”

“We adore children, consider them a blessing from the Valar,” Kili said softly. “However, we would never force our women to carry if they do not wish it. My sister’s gift to my brother is one that will be respected for years.”

“It sounds as if your people have it better, even if it is more complicated than what hobbits have,” Adamanta said, setting her bowl down and trying to control her emotions. “Marriage rites and courtships, it sounds so complicated but wonderful. I hope your people, especially your women, appreciate what they have. I’d give anything for my people to have the same ways and believe the same thing. Maybe then, Mama would’ve been happy when she’d been sent to her marriage bed and Papa wouldn’t have had to worry about me so much.”

She wiped at her cheeks, trying to bring the urge to cry under control. Her emotions were really unbalanced right then, and the girl mentally scolded herself for her lack of control.

“Maybe one day, your people will wake up and realize what they are doing isn’t right. That’s in the hands of the Valar, and only time will tell how those changes will come and be accepted. Right now, though, you’re safe and don’t have to worry about that anymore. You’ve got the right to live your life how you want to, and we’ll help you where we can.”

“What happens after we get your mountain back? What happens to me then? I’ve nowhere to go,” she said, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. “I can’t go back; Papa’s gone.”

Thorin’s voice was a gentle rumble across the small clearing. His nephew had been handling the situation remarkably well, but this was something he would be able to answer. He knew the lass would accept these words if they came from him.

“Your father tasked both Gandalf and myself with keeping you safe, and I mean to see that promise through. Once Erebor is reclaimed, you are welcome to make your home there as my ward. In the meantime, we will see to it that you find your strength and ensure that you will be able to stand on your own to fight for what makes you happy.”

Her lips trembled with the effort to keep the tears at bay. Adamanta had expected to be shown so much kindness, and she was so very grateful for it.

“Thank you,” she managed to say, somehow keeping her voice even.

“It’s all right, Miss Baggins,” he told her. “Now, enjoy your meal. Bombur did a good job with the rabbits you caught.”

That brought a lot of comments of appreciation for what she’d done, making her smile shyly.

“I’m glad to know I helped,” she said, picking her bowl up. Adamanta looked up to see Kili giving her a gentle smile, and she blushed a bit at that.

“I don’t mind answering questions,” he said. “One more thing, don’t feel that you have to hide how you’re feeling. You have the right to grieve.”

She nodded, gripping her bowl tightly. His insight into how she was feeling was rather keen, and the hobbit wasn’t quite sure how she felt about that.

“Thank you, Master Kili,” she whispered, watching as he smiled and gave her a small bow before heading back to his brother’s side. She hoped that their words were true, that she’d be able to have a safe home once they’d gotten to Erebor and reclaimed it for the dwarves to inhabit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – The sister in this story is an OC and depending on how things go, she’ll probably have a small role in the tale. I wanted to handle the heir issue for Fili since his One is male. Please let me know what you think of the story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ~ Laran


	5. An Encounter with Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I swear, I have gotten the best reviews from all of you. You guys are inspiring and make me smile whenever I get a review on a day where I’m feeling bad either physically or emotionally. Thank you very much!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money off of this story.

The journey passed with only a few difficulties, and Thorin was rather pleased with the pace they had set as well as the progress of Adamanta Baggins. She was practicing every evening on her self-defense with Dwalin, going between sword and hand to hand combat. The captain of the guard had commented that the girl was committed to her lessons, and it was obvious he was pleased with her progress.

Adamanta had made herself useful, hunting when she could to help extend their supplies and foraging as well. The company had gotten used to having extra vegetables in the soup pot, which had helped to fill them up even further each night. She’d spent time learning how to set up camp, take care of her pony, and helped Bombur each night with the cooking. 

Thorin was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sounds of his nephews squawking and looked up in time to see a furious hobbit dragging his nephews into the campsite by the ears. He recalled she had been sent to bring the two their evening meal since they’d been assigned the task of watching the ponies.

“What’s going on,” he asked, looking as startled as the others. This was the first time they had seen her lose her temper, and the king was rather curious as to the reason behind her wrath.

“No offense, Master Thorin, Ori, but these two are proper idiots,” she snapped, dragging them into the center of the campsite before letting them go. Both dwarves rubbed their ears, looking frustrated and a bit put out.

It was taking quite a bit of control not to laugh at his nephews. The sight of the tiny hobbit lass keeping both of the princes pouting and cowering somewhat was incredibly amusing. Given the look on Balin’s face, it seemed he was having the same issue.

“I went to deliver their meals and found them looking rather serious. When I asked them what was going on, I was informed there were ponies missing. There were trees uprooted, and two more ponies went missing while we were talking. After I pointed out the trees, they decided to follow the trail.”

Fili and Kili tried to protest at this point, but they hushed when she gave them a warning look. Thorin was reminded of his sister, and it was a struggle to keep his laughter buried. 

“We find out the cause of the problem, and what do these two idiots do? They want to send me in to steal the ponies back from three trolls. I have no knife to cut them loose, and they tell me that if I get into trouble to hoot like a barn owl and a brown owl. I don’t know what either of them sound like! Idiots,” she growled, giving them another dirty look.

“Three trolls,” Thorin asked, amusement forgotten while giving his nephews a stern glance. “You were going to send her to steal the ponies without any form of weapon?”

“She’s quiet and our burglar; we thought she’d be all right,” Fili commented, wincing when he was cuffed by his uncle.

“One, she is still in training and there’s no way she can go against three fully grown trolls,” he growled. “Two, you should have come back here and told me so we can make plans. We’re going to have a very long talk about this once we handle the problem.”

Adamanta belted on her sword, drawing in a slow breath as she watched what was going on. She watched as the others armed themselves, debating on what needed to done. The hobbit looked up, judging what the time was by the night sky.

“Miss Baggins, while we distract them, would you be willing to free the ponies?”

“Now that I have Sting with me, I can do it,” she told Thorin. 

“Right, let’s do this,” he commented, grabbing his weapons and checking to see everyone was ready. He led the group to the clearing, spotting the trolls as they argued around the deep pot that had something cooking in it.

As soon as the group of dwarves rushed into the clearing, Adamanta moved silently to the pen where the ponies were being kept. She could see they were frightened, and she shook her head. This wouldn’t work because as soon as she opened the pen, the animals would escape and leave them stranded.

The hobbit decided to wait, keeping Sting drawn as she did so. She watched the fight, eyes wide as the dwarves fought the slow moving trolls. The small girl kept herself hidden, hoping that her companions would be all right.

Adamanta had to move when one troll nearly stepped on her, forcing her to break her cover. She dodged a grab, trying to evade the hand that tried to reach for her. The girl managed to evade the troll several times before she was tripped by a sword that had been dropped for some reason.

The hobbit didn’t loosen her grip on her sword as she was picked up, and she slashed at the face that appeared once the troll lifted her to stare at her figure. Sting bit into the soft tissue of the eye lid and into the eye.

The troll cried out and instead of dropping as she had hoped, the creature held onto her even tighter. She felt something snap in her side and screamed in pain, dropping Sting. The cry was heard, and the dwarves fought even harder in hopes of helping her.

“Drop your weapons,” he growled, tightening his grip on her. “Drop them or she gets squashed!”

She managed to bite back a second cry when another snap in her side was felt; Adamanta shook her head, not wanting them to disarm themselves. Before she could stop it, a cry escaped her when a third snap was felt.

The dwarves dropped their weapons, not wanting their hobbit hurt any further. They watched as she was tossed into a sack before they were stripped and separated.

Adamanta gasped in pain as she was dropped beside Kili, head leaning against his shoulder for a moment. He could hear her breathing and could tell she was in pain. Worry colored his voice, dropping it a bit as he queried her.

“Are you all right, Miss Baggins?”

“I think I’ve got ribs broken,” she murmured, trying not to breathe too deeply. “I’ll make it though. We have to find a way out of this.”

“The question is how,” he said softly, watching as some of their companions were tied to a spit. “We’re at a disadvantage here. They’re too big and difficult to stop because of the thickness of their skin.”

“We still have our wits,” she told him, trying to think of the lore she could remember about trolls. “We need to stall them somehow.”

His eyes met hers, and the two seemed to have a moment of thinking the same thing.

“Dawn,” he murmured, giving a small smirk as the blond haired hobbit nodded.

“According to Mama’s stories, sunlight is a troll’s only real weakness,” she answered back. “We need to think of a way to stall them.”

The two were quiet for a moment, and she gave him a saucy grin when she heard the topic being discussed by the trolls. This was something the lass could work with.

“Cooking,” she whispered. “Perfect topic for a hobbit. Try to keep the others from gaining too much attention, please? They won’t be too happy with me for what I’m about to do.”

“Will do,” Kili said, watching as she struggled to a sitting position. He knew she had to be hurting, but he couldn’t see any signs of it on her face.

“Wait, please! You’re making a mistake! That’s no way to cook a dwarf!”

The self-appointed chef of the trio turned to face the hobbit with a look of doubt on his face.

“What would you know about cooking dwarf?”

“Oh, only loads,” Adamanta told them. “The reason you never really hear of my people is because we’re the top predators. Humans, elves, and dwarves fear us because we’ll do anything for a good meal. Dwarf happened to my mother’s favorite meat, and she gave me so very many delicious recipes. I’ll be honest, Mr. Troll. You’re going about this the wrong way.”

“How so,” the troll demanded, staring at the hobbit. She returned his gaze fearlessly, mind racing as she reached for the recipe of the toughest meat she’d ever worked with.

“The problem with cooking dwarf is in the quality of the meat. Elves and humans are pretty stringy but reasonably tender after butchering. Dwarves, not so much, and it’s because of their more active lifestyle. The meat is incredibly tough and requires a lot of preparation to make them enjoyable to eat.”

Adamanta heard some sounds of protesting going on beside her and then a muffled sound that resembled someone being kicked. She mentally thanked Kili and paid attention as another troll protested against her comment.

“I’ve eaten loads of dwarf raw, and I ain’t had no problem with it.”

“I bet they tasted terrible too,” she told him. “Tough, no seasoning, and probably didn’t smell quite right. Cooking them for a long time not only helps tenderize the meat but also handles the aroma issue. Truthfully, I’m surprised you haven’t heard of these techniques by now.”

“How would you do it then,” the so-called chef asked the hobbit.

“First, rinse the meat down really well to remove any impurities. Grit can be so nasty on the teeth,” she began, just knowing she was going to hear about this later. “Afterwards, you need to prepare a good marinade and also a broth to braise the meat in. Depending on your mood, I can think of at least four herbal preparations that would really make the meat taste amazing! My mother had this one dish she did with mint that was incredible.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a gray robed figure and knew she was about to get the assistance she needed.

“Why would we need grass to make it all better?”

“Well, if you don’t want to listen to me, then there may be one other expert that will be able to convince you.”

“What’s that,” the troll asked and she gave a grin when a deep voice called out.

“The dawn will take you all!”

The rock Gandalf had been on split, allowing the rosy beams of the rising sun to coat the small clearing they were in. The trolls had no time to react as their bodies turned into stone.

Adamanta sighed, eyes closing as relief flood through her and removed the fear she’d been experiencing. They were safe and hopefully not too angry with her.

She felt the rope that kept her sack tied to her being cut away and opened her eyes to find Thorin was the one setting her free.

“Stalling them was a wise decision,” he told her, sounding rather proud.

“Kili and I both realized that we had to last until dawn,” she admitted. “We got lucky in the topic that was brought up; a hobbit can literally talk about cooking for hours. I’ve seen it happen before and figured I could use that to stall them. I’m sorry if I sounded a bit rude.”

“Not rude,” Kili chirped, very pleased with her performance. “Utterly brilliant though. I don’t think I could’ve managed.”

“He’s right,” the king admitted. “You did well, Miss Baggins.”

“Thank you, Master Thorin,” she replied, shakily climbing to her feet. “I didn’t free the ponies; they were too afraid, and I knew they’d bolt if I got the gate untied.”

“It’s fine,” he replied. “I sent Ori and Nori to gather our belongings. We will be heading out once we find their hoard.”

Thorin headed to find Gandalf, knowing the wizard would want to inspect the hoard as well, and Adamanta went to pick up her sword. She winced when she leaned over to pick it up, feeling her ribs protest the movement. Just as she was about to call for Oin for help, there was a loud ruckus as an odd looking man on a sled drawn by rabbits appeared.

“You all right, Miss Baggins,” Nori asked, handing her travel pack to her. He’d tied her bed roll to it, and she was grateful to him. The blond donned her pack, remembering Thorin’s words on wanting to leave soon.

“Sore but I’ll be all right,” she replied, then froze when an eerie sound filled the small clearing. “Please tell me those aren’t wolves.”

“Not wolves,” Fili answered as Kili drew his bow, notching an arrow. “Wargs.”

“We’ve lost the ponies,” Ori cried as the terrified animals kicked the gate down, running away from the sound of the approaching predators.

Adamanta drew Sting, waiting as the warg and rider entered the clearing. An arrow dropped the rider, and both Dwalin and Bifur were on the warg, dispatching it within moments. She shook her head, hearing the small argument between Thorin and Gandalf.

“It doesn’t matter now,” she cried out to them. “If there’s a scout then isn’t there usually a group behind them?”

After the odd wizard offered to draw off the pack, the company choose a different direction and began to run. The hobbit had sheathed her weapon, not wanting to injure herself with it as she hurried. Her side was aching badly, and she forced herself to keep quiet about it. There was no time for it to be checked, and all she could do was keep putting one foot in front of the other.

The fight that followed when Gandalf disappeared was terrifying, and she almost wished to have the trolls back. Dwalin kept her back, knowing her skills were not ready for this type of action yet, but she kept her blade drawn in case she needed to jump in. 

After Gandalf had shown a safe area, she was about to head in when she realized Kili was still engaging the enemy and wasn’t following. The hobbit hurried back, grabbing him by his tunic and pulling him out of the way of a warg that was about to attack from the side. She pushed him into the hole, then yelped when Thorin threw her in too.

Adamanta struggled to her knees, sheathing Sting while Thorin spotted the arrow in the goblin that had followed her down.

“Elves,” he spat, shaking his head. “Kili, are you hurt?”

“Miss Baggins got me out of the way in time, uncle,” he called back, settling his bow for the moment. “I’m fine,” he reassured his family member.

“There’s a path ahead,” Bofur called back. “Should we follow it or head back out?”

“Follow it,” Dwalin called back, heading to where the dwarf was. The others were behind him, and the hobbit trailed behind the group.

“Are you all right, Miss Baggins?”

The blond haired female looked up, spying Kili and Fili looking down at her, and managed to give them a wan smile.

“Tired,” she tried to reassure them. “I’ll be all right once I’m able to rest for a while.”

They stayed beside her as they followed the group, and the hobbit tilted her head for a moment.

“What is it,” the archer asked her.

“A very old magic, bound to the earth,” she answered. “I’m not sure what it is, but I’ve never felt anything like it before.”

“That, my child, is because of where we are,” Gandalf called back, smiling when she emerged from the cave. “This is the valley of Imladris, otherwise known as…”

“Rivendell,” she whispered, finally getting to see the valley that her mother had often described in her stories. “I thought I’d never get to see it. Mama spoke of it so often.”

“Your mother has been here before,” Balin asked as the group made their way down the path.

“Oh yes, several times,” she answered the advisor. “She was named elf friend when she helped rescue one of Lord Elrond’s children.”

“You’ll have to tell us that story one day,” Ori begged, interested to know what the hobbit woman had done to gain that title.

“Remind me, Ori, and I will. It’s a good story,” she replied, keeping her breathing shallow as they crossed the bridge to the courtyard. She wasn’t feeling well, and it seemed the stubbornness of dwarves as well as elves were not going to make things easier on her.

The difficulty breathing became worse when the company circled in tightly around her, jostling her as she was pushed behind Gloin for protection when a group of elves on horseback arrived and circled around them.

Elrond dismounted and before Gandalf could say anything, a cry of dismay was heard when the hobbit lass lost her battle to stay conscious. 

“Miss Baggins,” Kili cried, catching her before she fell. 

The elf lord pushed his way through the crowd of dwarves, checking on the unconscious hobbit. 

“She’s having difficulty breathing due to broken ribs,” he told the brunette dwarf. “Follow me, quickly. We need to get her to the Halls of Healing.”

Kili followed without argument, leaving the dwarves and Gandalf to follow Lindir to a place where they could rest until news of their companion was delivered to them. All of the members of the company were concerned and hoped the lass would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I may have changed up who did what, but I was too tired to dig up the movie and this was written while my ‘net was down. Sorry if I made mistakes, but I think it still reads all right. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Laran


	6. Passing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – There’s a hint of time passing by in order to help things move along while in Rivendell. Also too, a bit more of growth between two characters. I just hope it pleases my readers.
> 
> Also, for Joeybear, I hope this makes you smile. I know you’ve been through a very rough time the last few days; my thoughts are with you!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story. I’m just enjoying myself while practicing my writing!

The dwarves took the time to clean up while waiting for news on their missing companion. Thorin had spoken with Kili, who had returned a short time later, and the young dwarf had commented that Adamanta had thought the troll had damaged her ribs. He had no idea how bad it was, and it was obvious the archer was very worried about her.

Oin had fretted a bit, wondering why the lass hadn’t informed him about her injuries and it had been Dwalin who had reminded the healer that time hadn’t exactly been on their side. Some of them had agreed while others had stated they should’ve been told. Despite their grumblings, it was fairly obvious to anyone that the mutters were due to worry about the missing lass.

By the time Lord Elrond had arrived to where their quarters had been assigned, all of them were rather concerned about the girl and hoping that the news he had to bring would not be bad.

“How is she,” Kili was quick to ask, followed by a myriad of questions from his companions about their missing hobbit.

The elf held his hand up, halting the flow of voices. He gave them a small smile while he delivered his news.

“Miss Baggins had several ribs broken,” he told them. “When she regained consciousness, she was able to tell me what happened and that she hadn’t had time to tell the healer because of being set upon by wargs after the confrontation with the trolls. Her lungs are fine, and I managed to align the broken bones before binding them to heal. She will need rest and limited movement for a few days, but she will be fine.”

Oin looked at the healer, frowning a tad. He was pleased her lungs were sound, but it was worrisome considering how much running she’d had to do after the incident with the trolls.

“Not that I don’t trust your healing but I would like to see the lass myself.”

“You would be Master Oin,” Elrond asked, then spoke again when the dwarf nodded. “She said you would ask that, and I will escort you to her. As for the rest of you, a meal is about to be served.”

“We would rather see her first,” Thorin said to him, struggling to remain polite. “I do appreciate you taking care of her, but it would relieve our worry if we got to see for ourselves that she’ll be all right.” 

“Of course,” Elrond replied. “Just don’t let her move or become agitated. She needs to rest until those ribs heal.”

The company nodded, and he led them through various wings and into the Halls of Healing. The elf lord tapped on the door before opening it. They found a beautiful elvish woman sitting in a chair at the hobbit’s bedside.

“This is my daughter, Arwen. She has offered to watch over Miss Baggins and help ensure her healing continues properly. Arwen, this is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror,” he told his daughter, who gave a small curtsy.

“Welcome to Imladris, Master Oakenshield,” Arwen greeted in a low voice. 

“You have my gratitude for watching over my ward, Lady Arwen,” Thorin answered, clinging to his manners as he gave her a bow in return. 

“You are most welcome, Master Oakenshield,” she replied. “We will ensure she is brought back to full health. I hope you find your time here restful.”

While they spoke, Oin quickly examined the sleeping hobbit, noticing she had been given something to ease her pain.

“Everything looks good,” he reported to Thorin, feeling rather relieved. “She’ll sleep until tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Elrond didn’t take exception to Oin’s checking of his work and responded to the healer.

“I dosed her with Yavanna’s Grace, which alleviates pain while helping the patient to sleep,” he told the older dwarf. “You are welcome to restock your healing supplies while you are here.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” the healer told him. “Now, we should take advantage of the meal our host has promised us and let the lass sleep. I’ll look in on her later.”

Thorin guided his company out of the room, determined to give Miss Baggins what time he could to let her heal. The group could use the opportunity to rest and restock their supplies, and Gandalf had told him earlier that Elrond could offer insight into his grandfather’s map. He wasn’t too eager to say here, but he would use the resources given to him to ensure the company was rested and healthy before setting back out.

At dinner, Elrond had looked over the map and told the king that the moon needed to read the runes would appear at the end of the second week of the month, which meant they would be in Imladris for two weeks. It wasn’t ideal, but the monarch had agreed.

After the meal, Thorin had informed the company of what was going on and that they were to take the time to make repairs to their equipment and rest. They had agreed with his decision and though there was a bit of friction between the two races, the time passed peacefully while they waited for the right phase of the moon to appear.

With each day, the dwarves spent time sparring and planning for the next leg of their journey. Each of them had found ways to pass their time. In between researching new medical techniques in the library, Oin had ensured to fuss a bit at the patient, reminding her to make sure she told him about any injuries. This was a small lecture that had been repeated by both Thorin and Balin later, and the hobbit had promised to speak up if something more happened that cause her harm.

Adamanta had been healing well, spending time in the gardens once Elrond had allowed her to get out of bed and move slowly. Often, Kili was found with her as the two spoke quietly of various things or simply just stayed quiet as they soaked up the sun and peaceful atmosphere of the gardens. He often shared what he could about his culture, answering questions during the times when both of them felt chatty.

Despite the fact that Dwalin or Thorin had often had to track the dwarf down quite often for weapons practice, none of the older dwarves commented on the amount of time the pair spent together. Balin did remark that it was good the two younger ones were forming a strong friendship, and the others agreed. They’d been worried she wouldn’t be able to make a friend given how isolated Adamanta had been during her younger years.

A little over a week into their stay, the monarch found Fili and Ori sitting on a small balcony that overlooked the gardens. He took a seat with the couple, knowing that it was his turn to chaperone them.

“You two seem a bit distracted,” he commented, seeing the laughter on their faces. “What seems to be so amusing today?”

“Kili,” the blond haired dwarf admitted, blue eyes dancing with mirth. “We’ve noticed a trend in how he spends his day lately, and it’s rather interesting.”

Thorin frowned a bit, looking out at the gardens and spotting his youngest nephew sitting beside the hobbit. Kili was talking rather animatedly and whatever it was that he was telling her was making the girl laugh.

“When he’s not practicing his archery or sparring with Master Dwalin, he seems to gravitate towards Miss Baggins,” Ori commented quietly. “It doesn’t matter if it’s at meals or quiet times like this, he’s always at her side. Even more, he seems willing to listen, talk, or just sit in silence. That’s rather unusual for Kili, I have to admit. We all know he’s not one to sit still for too long.”

The older dwarf blinked, looking back at his eldest nephew and future nephew-in-law. Realization dawned on him as he thought back on how often he’d found two together since coming to the valley of the elves, and his eyes widened.

“How in Mahal’s name did we miss this?”

“I’m not sure, uncle,” Fili replied, sounding honest. “We’ve all been busy with various tasks to ensure we’re ready to leave once you give the word, and we didn’t notice how Kili’s been acting until recently.”

Thorin sank back in his seat, hand covering his mouth for a moment as he watched his youngest with the hobbit. The dark haired dwarf was now listening to whatever it was that Adamanta was telling him, and he could see the interest on his face. This was so rare to see from Kili.

“Do you think he knows?”

That prompted a laugh from the blond haired dwarf, who shook his head. He knew his brother rather well, and he doubted the younger one knew what was going on.

“I don’t think so,” he replied. “Truth is, I didn’t at first and he’s a bit thicker than I am at times. The way he’s acting though, it’s got to be that.”

“I don’t disagree,” Thorin told his sister-son, shoulders shaking a bit. “Your mother would be laughing herself sick right about now. Kili was always saying he would know his One right off and not be blind to it like you were. Mahal, I can’t wait to see what happens when he realizes we knew before he did.”

Ori and Fili started laughing then, leaning into each other as they did so. The youngest of Dis’s sons had gloated for weeks for being the one to make his brother see that Ori had been his One and made fun of Fili for acting like a lovesick fool for so long. It was time for payback, and both of them were going to enjoy this.

“What will you do,” the scribe asked Thorin when he managed to control his laughter.

“I won’t discourage it,” the older dwarf replied. “She has a strong heart and soul, and she’s good for him. Miss Baggins doesn’t allow Kili to get away with too much mischief and seems to balance him out. My only concern is that she’s still very naïve when it comes to certain things, and I don’t want her to feel that she has to accept him because of what Gandalf and I did for her.”

“This has to be her choice,” Fili replied, seeing where his uncle was going with this line of thinking.

“Exactly,” Thorin answered. “Until we took her away from the Shire, the girl had not been allowed to make any kind of decision for herself and this is the most important choice she will make in her life. I have no doubt she will be a good wife and partner for Kili when the time comes, and I want to see them both happy.”

“She’s still learning about what makes her happy,” Ori commented. “I overheard Lord Elrond telling Oin that hobbits have the same lifespan as we do so a long courtship between them might not be a bad thing. It gives him time to win her heart without putting pressure on her. The question here is if Kili has the patience to go through a lengthy courtship.”

“The fact she has a lot to learn could slow things down,” the blond dwarf said to them. “I don’t know if she knows what love feels like? She loved her parents, but the love between mates is something entirely different. Her society didn’t exactly encourage that.”

“There are a lot of factors at play,” a low female voice interrupted, making them turn to see the elf lord’s daughter standing near them. “The most important being that she has not yet mourned her losses. The wound is trying to mend, but she needs to release the pain so it can heal cleanly. I do know that she cares for him; I just do not know if she’s aware of it. She looks for him whenever she enters a room, and I have noticed Master Kili doing the same.”

“I hadn’t noticed that,” Thorin answered, gesturing for her to take a seat. “Then again, I doubt either of them have been too aware of their own behaviors.”

“Young love rarely is noticed by the two ensnared by it at first,” Arwen told him as she sat with them. “If you do decide to inform your nephew, I suggest he is told to keep things quiet and do not change his behaviors quickly.”

“So we just wait and see,” Ori asked, and Thorin nodded.

“I believe that to be the best course of action right now, and we can laugh at him for his behavior later. The most important thing is allowing Miss Baggins a chance to make her own choices and let her learn of what her heart is capable of.”

“It gives us a chance to amuse ourselves at Kili’s expense too,” Fili grinned. “Not bad entertainment there.”

The group laughed at his comment, and Thorin wondered just how long it would take his nephew to realize that Miss Baggins was his One and that his heart was in her tiny hands. At this moment, he just wanted happiness for both of them and prayed to Mahal that this would go well for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Not so sure how I feel about this chapter, it did help move things along but not certain I’m too pleased with it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! ~ Laran


	7. Late Night Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I want to thank everyone for their patience. I was finally able to get my meds and had to allow my body to adjust to them again. I spent a lot of times bouncing between groggy and foggy, and I couldn’t focus on much until after the side effects wore off as the meds built in my bloodstream. Good news is that my emotional state is much more stable than it has been, and I’m feeling motivated to work on my stories again.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” or the characters of said book and movie series. I don’t make money from this story either.

The night before the map was ready to be read, Thorin found himself back on the balcony where he had joked with his older nephew about Kili’s actions regarding a certain hobbit. He had gotten quite a bit of amusement from watching the lad, and he wished his sister could see this so she could share in the fun. The king had written his sibling a lengthy missive, sending it off earlier today, and had included the fact that her youngest son had found his One but hadn’t realized it yet. He had ensured to include his thoughts on Miss Baggins and his opinion on the future relationship between the two. Dis would be pleased with the news, he knew, and would be eager to meet the lass once Erebor was reclaimed.

A soft sound pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned to find the hobbit he had been thinking about standing not too far from where he was. The dwarf had not expected to see his ward wandering at this time of night, and it worried him.

“Miss Baggins, are you all right?”

Adamanta jumped in surprise and turned, and Thorin immediately noticed the signs of her distress. There were tear tracks on her cheeks, and her eyes were slightly swollen from crying. Concern filled him at the sight of the proof of her distress.

“I had a dream about Papa,” she admitted in a soft tone of voice, moving towards him. “I was surrounded by members of both sides of the family; all of them were trying to force me back to the Shire. He was trying to help me and couldn’t, and I couldn’t get to him. It didn’t matter what I tried, I couldn’t move past the danger around me to reach him. I could barely hear him calling for me over the crowd around me.”

“Sometimes our minds will tell us things while we are dreaming,” he replied, gesturing for her to take a seat. “It can be as simple as giving us a message in regards to something we are overlooking or even telling us that we need to stop holding things back inside.”

“I miss him,” she shared with her guardian, sinking onto the chair next to him. “I don’t miss the Shire at all, but I miss him so much. He never made me feel like I was a disappointment to him because I’m female. Papa tried his best to teach me everything I wanted to learn, and he got me out of there before my relatives could send me to my marriage bed or have me work for my family. He was the only male in the Shire who would do such a thing for their daughters.”

“He was a good soul and an excellent father for seeing to your needs as he did. I was proud to have met him and that he trusted me to take care of you,” Thorin told her. “It’s all right to miss him, Miss Baggins. He was someone who loved you and you loved in return. It takes time for the heart to heal from those kinds of losses.”

“I really didn’t get a chance to say goodbye,” she admitted, tugging her knees to her chest in spite of the dull ache of her ribs. “He rushed me to get packed, and I wasn’t there when he passed on to Mandos’s Halls. It feels like I failed him by not being at his side when he passed away.”

“He knew that you loved him, Miss Baggins, and I know he loved you deeply. He wasn’t alone in the end. Gandalf and I stayed with him until his spirit left this plain,” Thorin reassured her.

“That helps a little,” she said to him, still holding onto her knees as tears slid down her cheeks. “I’m glad to know that he loved me enough to hold onto life until he had a way to get me to freedom. I always thought Mama was the strongest one of the two, but I realize now that he was the strongest because of what he did. I don’t know who could’ve held out as he did in order to keep me safe as well as remain true to Mama’s memory.”

“It sounds as if he loved her a great deal,” the king said softly. He was both heartened and sad at the sight of her tears. This was a chance for her to start healing through the loss of her parent, but he hated seeing others unhappy like this.

“I think he did,” she replied, voice hitching slightly as she continued crying while sharing her memories with Thorin. “Most hobbits would have remarried in hopes of having a son to inherit rather than see the estate go to undeserving family members. Papa said to me that no one could ever replace Mama in his heart. I didn’t quite understand it then.”

“Do you think you understand his decision now,” Thorin asked.

“I think so,” she said. “It’s strange considering what the hobbits teach and practice. When he got sick, he tried to find a way to get me to my Took relations but the head of the Baggins family wouldn’t hear of it. He told Papa that if I wasn’t married before he died, then I would either go to my cousin or fall under the care of the Baggins family.”

“Why wouldn’t they let you go to the Took side?”

“My mother was a Took, and she made it all the way out here to Rivendell. For years, she didn’t do her duty and explored Arda to her heart’s content. It ruined her reputation in the Shire, and only my papa was willing to offer for her. My uncle accepted, not wanting Mama to become a servant in her family home.

“When she and Papa married, she told him about her worries for any daughters they might have and he told her that he would ensure any girl children they had would be treated fairly,” Adamanta shared, wiping at her cheeks. “I think that helped her accept the marriage and open her heart to Papa, but it took a long while before she fell in love with him. 

“The Baggins side of the family hated her for being so strange and was disappointed in him for marrying an outcast. When I was born, there was a number of suggestions for my name from them and Papa decided to honor my mama’s mother by naming me after her. Even though my grandfather was Thain of the Shire, the Bagginses thought the name wasn’t good enough for someone in their family.”

She sighed, resting her head on her knees. The dwarf stayed quiet, letting her share her thoughts as it was obvious she needed someone to talk to.

“I have been ostracized since I was little, same with Mama, and Papa refused to go to family parties unless we were both invited. They always acted as if it didn’t matter to them and found ways to make each other happy. I wonder sometimes if they would’ve been happier if she would’ve been allowed to choose him instead of uncle putting his foot down about her wandering habits.”

“The important part is that they found each other,” Thorin commented. “They both knew they had been loved by the other, Miss Baggins, and that is what makes life rich. The wealth your father had kept you both comfortable, allowing you two to practice things that were considered wrong by your people. Despite the ostracism, they were both happy because they loved each other and you. Granted, it took time because of the fact your mother wasn’t allowed to choose but they did fall in love. I’d be willing to bet that not many couples in the Shire were as happy as they were.”

“No, they weren’t,” she agreed, wiping her cheeks again. “The women I’ve seen or spoken to always looked and sounded unhappy. As much as they loved their children, they couldn’t take pride in them because daughters would follow their fate and the sons were taught they were above their female relations.”

“It won’t be that way for you now,” he reassured her. “Any male or female that approaches me to ask permission to court you will have to prove to me they are worthy of your love, and I won’t allow it unless you tell me that this person is the one you want to spend your life with.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Even though you are of age, Miss Baggins, your father requested that Gandalf and I watch over you. Your experiences in the Shire have only set you back in knowledge, and I would see to it that you are able to overcome that knowledge gap. We’re working on it now,” he answered softly. “Even when you are ready, I will continue to stand in as your family for as long as you want me to. It’s traditional for the one who wishes to court a family member to approach the head of the family to ask.”

“How does it work for your people,” she asked, watching him curiously. Adamanta wanted to push her pain aside for now and learning about the dwarven culture would be a good way to do so.

Thorin shifted a bit in his seat, getting himself a bit more comfortable while explaining this to her.

“Let’s say you meet someone who you feel drawn to,” he began. “This person feels the same and discovers that he loves you. He would approach me and explain his heart to me, asking me permission to court you. I will listen to his plea, send him away and call for you. We would talk about the one who wishes to court you, and I would see just how you feel about him. If you love him in return and want the courtship, then I would allow him to do so.

“Over the course of the courtship, you two would spend time together with a chosen chaperone. Gifts would be exchanged to prove that the heart is true. Each gift is to represent how the giver views the person he is giving the gift to or expresses how much he loves the person he is courting. There has to be a lot of thought into each gift given on both sides.”

He drew in a breath to continue, noticing the look of fascination and interest on her face.

“There are family meals, of course, and that gives them a chance to see how their loved one interacts with their family. This also gives the family a chance to get to know the one that is courting a member of their family. If there are concerns, the time to address them happens during the courtship. The one who petitioned for courtship must also prove he has the means to provide comfort and a warm hearth for his beloved.

“Once the couple feel ready, the one who originally asked for courtship will approach her head of family once again and ask for her hand in marriage. If agreed, he then has the right to ask his beloved for her permission. If she agrees, they become betrothed and the families start to meet to plan the wedding rites.”

“It sounds wonderful,” the lass replied, head on her knees as she watched him. “I never knew things like that existed.”

“They do,” he commented. “Elves and humans have their own traditions regarding courting and marriage, but they are a bit similar to what we have. This is something you now get a chance to take part in.”

“I do, don’t I? Thanks to Papa, you, and Gandalf,” Adamanta said quietly. “I don’t know if anyone will ever want to court me, but I have the chance to choose.”

“Yes, you do,” the dwarf lord assured her. “Don’t be so quick to think that you won’t have your share of suitors. You are intelligent, strong, and beautiful. That’s enough to turn the head of anyone, Miss Baggins. You’ll find your One, and it may be someone you do not expect it to be.”

Seeing the questioning expression on her face, Thorin continued.

“For my sister and my sister-son, their Ones wound up being someone they held a deep friendship with. Dis spotted it fairly quickly, but Fili was a bit dense about it for a while. He had no idea why he was feeling as he did about Ori and kept telling us it was because they were good friends. Kili was the one who finally drove it through his thick skull and pushed him into courting his One.

“In truth, I think it worked out better for them that way. Friends have a deeper level of trust and understanding that helps pave the way for the heart once the souls realize they’ve met the match Mahal has created for them. Even when they fall in love, that friendship remains and allows their relationship to work much more smoothly.”

He gave her a small smile, knowing he’d given her a lot to think about. Adamanta would be all right once things calmed down and was able to learn more about life and relationships.

“You have time, Miss Baggins, and I know you’ll make the most of it.”

“I do,” she replied, rubbing at her eyes for a moment. The crying and emotional upset earlier had tired her out, and the lass was ready to attempt to sleep gain.

“Get some rest, Miss Baggins, and may Mahal guard your dreams tonight,” he said to her, making her smile.

“Good night, Master Thorin,” Adamanta replied, getting up and padding back indoors to find her bed.

Once alone, Thorin tilted his head back to look up at the stars. With a soft sigh, he spoke aloud to give voice to his thoughts and hope that the pair he was speaking to could hear him.

“I will watch over her, and I know her One will do the same once he realizes what she is to him. Mahal only knows how long that will take. I am glad Gandalf and I were able to get her out of the Shire so she could grow and have the choices you two wanted her to have. I just wish I knew what to do to help her along this path.”

The monarch felt a gentle breeze caress his face and shook his head, getting up to find his own bed. There was a lot to be done over the next few days, and he would need to rest to make sure he was clear minded enough to keep a restraint over his temper. He and his company owed the elves of Rivendell a great deal, and Thorin had no wish to allow things to fall apart because he couldn’t keep himself and his dislike for elves under control. Truth was, the actions of Lord Elrond were helping him work through his issues but it would take time before he was able to accept any elf that came from places other than Mirkwood.

With a sigh, the dwarf lord pushed away those thoughts and sought his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it; please let me know what you thought of it. A quick reminder, I have a yahoo group where I post update alerts so if you read my stories on a site where update alerts aren’t given, then join up! See everyone next time! ~ Laran


	8. Providing Common Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Again, another apology for not updating sooner. Not only did we lose our internet but I had computer problems like you wouldn’t believe. Fortunately, things are in better shape at the moment so I’m posting again! Thanks to all who reviewed because your kind words are utterly amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The next day went well as the company rested up, finished their repairs, and generally caused a bit of mischief. Thorin kept an eye on his youngest nephew, watching as he spent time with the youngest member of the group and wondering just how long Kili would remain oblivious to what was in front of him.

Adamanta had been pleased when someone had sent the clothing in her pack to be washed and she was now outside in the garden, keeping herself busy by mending the tears and weakened hems she had discovered when starting to pack earlier. She knew Thorin would have them leave once the map was read, and she wanted to be ready.

“Hello Miss Baggins,” a cheery voice called, making her look up from her work. She smiled when she spotted Kili and patted the space beside her.

“Hello Master Kili,” she returned, noticing the signs of a very energetic spar on her friend. “Who was it you had to face today in practice?”

“Fili was being a bit too amused by something so I decided to try and get it out of him,” he said, dropping down to sit beside her and gently set the basket he was carrying on the ground next to him. “Unfortunately, I didn’t get too far.”

“You should try a contest for long distance combat,” she advised, knowing he sometimes got frustrated by the knowledge his brother was a bit better than him in close range fighting. Not that Kili wasn’t good, he really was but Fili had a slight advantage as the sword was his chosen weapon. Since the younger brother used the sword only when his first weapon of choice couldn’t be used, he wasn’t as strong in melee as the blond haired brother was.

“That’s a thought,” he admitted, leaning back against the tree trunk. “How are you feeling today?”

“Much better,” Adamanta replied with a relieved note in her voice. “Master Oin and Lord Elrond both looked me over this morning; he’s been using magic to help push the healing along since we should be leaving soon. The binding was removed today, but I’ve been told that I’m not allowed to spar or do anything that’s physically demanding for another week or so. They want to give my ribs a bit more time.”

“That’s wonderful news,” he beamed. “Aching ribs are the worst so I know you have to be happy about their diagnosis.”

“Oh I am,” she smiled back. “I’ve missed the luxury of being able to breathe deeper so I’m enjoying it today.”

“I can only imagine,” the dwarf admitted, opening the basket and pouring them each a mug of sweetened milk. She enjoyed the drink, not being able to get it on the road, and since it was good for her healing bones, Kili had ensured she had plenty of it.

Adamanta took the mug, taking a slow sip from it with a soft sigh. She accepted the plate of cheese, bread, and fruit as well. They had made it their habit to enjoy the midday meal together in the garden, and she enjoyed it a great deal.

“How have you been passing the day,” Kili asked, taking a bite of the bread and cheese.

“I was going through my clothing and found a few tears and weakened hems. I thought I’d get those repaired before we have to set out. I know Master Thorin will be having the map read, which means we’ll be leaving Rivendell fairly soon afterwards.”

“It’s a good idea,” the archer told her. “We’ll be crossing the Misty Mountains after we leave here, and it’ll be cold up there so having clothing that isn’t ripped will be an advantage you’ll need.”

The hobbit lass swallowed her bite and reached for her mug, looking over at her friend.

“I’ve never been in the mountains,” she admitted, feeling both curious and a bit scared at the notion of traveling over a mountain. “What should I expect?”

“Narrow paths for one,” Kili warned. “If we run into foul weather, it will make those paths slippery and incredibly treacherous. Keep an eye on those paths and ensure your feet are placed firmly each time you take a step. Make sure to stay close to one of us so we can help you stay steady, even if it means hanging onto our belts. We’ll keep to your pace so you won’t fall.

“The higher we go, the thinner the air will be and that can be hard for someone who isn’t used to that kind of thing. If you feel dizzy or have a hard time breathing, let someone know. We don’t want anything happening to you,” he told her.

“Sounds a bit frightening,” she admitted, sipping her milk. Adamanta was committing his advice to memory, not wanting to cause a problem during the journey.

“It can be, but just remember what I’ve told you and let someone know if you’re having a hard time,” he said. “You’ll do fine. It’s a bigger mountain range, but Erebor is actually higher or so uncle told me once.”

“We won’t have to climb Erebor, will we?”

“I don’t know,” the archer said with a shrug. “No telling where the hidden door is. We might get lucky and find it near the base of the mountain.”

“Or be unlucky and find it much higher,” she said, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. “Let’s just hope the weather holds and we can get through the mountains quickly and safely.”

“Agreed,” he replied, finishing off his meal and sipping at his drink. “I think the hardest part of our journey is going to be getting through Mirkwood.”

“Why do you say that?”

“If we’re lucky, we won’t run into the elves there. The elves of Mirkwood aren’t like the elves here. When Erebor fell, the king of Mirkwood did not offer any help at all. He had an army assembled not far from the mountain but didn’t try to aid the people in regaining their home while the dragon was settling in. The worst part of it was that he did not offer to help with our injured, didn’t offer sanctuary or anything. We lost a lot of people during the time it took to find sanctuary due to untreated injuries, starvation, or exposure.”

“Valar,” she whispered, eyes huge with horror. “No wonder your people mistrust elves so much. I know that Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel offer aid when they can to those in need of it so why did the king not do this?”

“I don’t know,” Kili admitted. “Truth is, I’ve heard rumors that my great grandfather allowed his heart to be filled with the love of gold and it reached the point where he insulted Thranduil by not fulfilling his promises.”

“Even so, that’s no excuse for turning your back on people in need,” Adamanta said firmly. “Someone needs to box that elf’s ears for being so heartless.”

The archer chuckled at that, shaking his head with a smile. For some reason, he could picture the hobbit lass scolding the elfin king for his failure to show compassion. It was a thought he would have to share with his family when he saw them later today.

“That would be something I’m sure uncle would love to see,” he told her, making her giggle. “Honestly, I just hope that’s all rumor about my great grandfather and not truth. If it isn’t, then it means the whispers about a curse on our line would be true.”

“What curse,” she asked, finishing her drink and wiping her mouth with a napkin she found in the basket.

“The whispers are that our line is cursed with gold madness,” the dwarf confided, looking troubled. 

“This is where the differences between our cultures will make things challenging,” the hobbit told him. “Gold and gems, they’re pretty and they can buy things, but it’s nothing to lose your head over. In the end, it’s just metal and rocks so why would a person become mad over them?”

Kili chuckled at that, grinning at her words. He had a feeling they wouldn’t go too well with other dwarrows and would make things interesting during the journey as well as after their quest was completed.

“Oh you will definitely be an interesting addition to the mountain, Miss Baggins. Dwarves are proud of their work, be it mining or crafting. Sometimes, we can lose sight of it and not want to let it go.”

“Dwarves are proud of their work, but wouldn’t that pride grow if the work is seen by everyone and admired?”

“Yes,” he answered, watching her while waiting for her to finish her thought on the discussion taking place.

“Then it means everything needs to be circulated and shown, not hidden away. You don’t want a room of useless mathoms after all. You circulate it, sell it for food, and then people have those useless mathoms to brag about, which sends people back to the mountain for more unique items to clutter their homes with.”

“Mathoms,” the blond male asked, smiling a bit at her choice of words.

“Dust catchers,” Adamanta said, blushing a bit. “Annoying to keep clean so why have them around? The point is, if you put the importance of gold at the right level in your mind, you won’t have a problem with thinking it to be the most important thing. For your people, gold is a tool that will pay food merchants so your people will have food until farms can produce again. Keep that in mind and I doubt you’ll have a problem with the so-called curse.”

“It’s a good way of thinking, Miss Baggins,” a deep voice interrupted, making both of them jump. Kili cursed softly, wiping up his spilled drink, and they both looked up to see Thorin standing next to them.

“I’m glad you think so, Master Thorin,” she told him, gesturing for him to sit if he wished to. 

“Kili is right to be concerned over that curse,” the monarch told her as he sat across from the girl and his nephew. “My grandfather broke his word to our allies several times and nearly lost his life because of the Arkenstone. He was so intent on bringing it with him and tried to go after it when he dropped it in the treasury.”

“Useless mathom,” the lass commented, shaking her head.

“It was known as the Heart of the Mountain and the symbol of the line of Durin’s right to rule,” Thorin said in a mild tone, watching her as she absorbed the knowledge.

“Pardon me for being so frank and possibly disrespectful, Master Thorin, but it’s a useless mathom that had a ridiculous notion attached to it.”

Both Durins paused at that and she went on to explain herself, blushing a bit at her forwardness. Adamanta was grateful they were hearing her out and not calling her a useless ignorant child for her ideas.

“Your family ruled over your people for generations before that rock was found, correct?”

“Yes, either in Erebor or another mountain,” Thorin said, listening to her.

“I’m sure they ruled justly and fairly, showing compassion when needed,” Adamanta replied. “They didn’t need a rock showing they had the right to rule because they proved it every day they sat on the throne. Your people were respected, had a comfortable home, and didn’t go hungry. They flourished, and that’s the sign of a good and just king.”

Both Kili and Thorin nodded, absorbing her words and she continued when the elder dwarf motioned for her to do so.

“I’ll be willing to wager my best sewing needle that the gold madness problem didn’t show up until this stone was found,” she told him. “Where is a heart supposed to be?”

“Within the body,” Kili said, then his eyes widened. “Mahal, do you really think the cause of the curse was due to the stone, Miss Baggins?”

“From what I’ve heard, your people have the ability to sense the stone much like hobbits can sense the earth and all things growing. Master Thorin, how did the mountain feel after Her heart was removed?”

Thorin thought for a moment, dredging up memories from his youth. He remembered feeling the stone humming around him and how it changed once the Arkenstone had been found.

“She felt wrong, hurt almost,” he admitted. “Most of us were so caught up in the beauty of the stone, we never noticed that She was wounded and begging for our attention.”

“The gold madness and maybe even Smaug attacking may have been Mahal’s way of punishing us for not taking care of the mountain who loved and tended to us,” Kili whispered, sounding horrified. “He gave Her to us to shelter us and for us to tend to, and we wound up hurting Her.”

Thorin ran a calloused palm over his face, mind racing with the new information that the hobbit had opened their eyes to.

“Before anything, the moment we go back into the mountain, we need to put the Arkenstone where it belongs and ensure it’s never tampered with again. Somehow, we have to put things right with Erebor and hope that Mahal will bless us again,” he said in a pained voice. “We should have realized things were not right with Her. We have to make sure She is taken care of before we do anything else.”

“We’ll need to do a more formal apology and dedication once the priests arrive with Mum,” Kili said to him. “In the meantime, we need to find the others and tell them what Miss Baggins helped us to see. Maybe they can help us find a means to make amends so that we don’t fall under the curse when we enter the mountain.”

“Possibly even present our knowledge to Mahal before we undertake the next leg of our journey, ask for forgiveness for failing the mountain that He blessed us with, and as we renew our vows, we amend them to promise we will never cause Her harm again. That might help us with succeeding as well as keeping ourselves protected from the gold madness,” Thorin suggested.

“You’re doing the reading tonight, right?”

Thorin nodded and listened to the suggestion from his nephew.

“Let’s talk to them now about what we’ve come to realize and get their ideas as to what we should do for asking Mahal for forgiveness and His blessings. We can set it up while you go with Lord Elrond for the reading and then go through the ceremony when you return.”

“That sounds like a plan,” he said. “I’ll go gather them together while you return the basket. We’ll meet in the courtyard by our quarters.”

Adamanta looked over at Thorin, a questioning expression on her face.

“Should I be there,” she asked, knowing that certain aspects of their society was something they held secret and she didn’t want to intrude.

“Since you helped us discover the problem, I would like for you to be there,” the monarch replied. “This is your future home we are going to be taking back. While you weren’t there when we removed Her heart, you were the one to help us see what we did.”

“I’d like to ask Mahal to bless this journey and help us make the mountain feel better,” she told him, sounding so very sincere. “I don’t know if He’d listen to a hobbit, but I want to try.”

“According to the stories, the creator of your people is the wife of Mahal,” Kili said softly. “I think He’d be willing to listen to you since Yavanna guided uncle and Gandalf to the Shire so you could be free from the horrible ways your people treat their women-folk. I think Mahal and Yavanna brought you to us so we could understand what it was our people had done to the mountain.”

Adamanta froze, staring at him with large eyes and both dwarves had a sinking feeling that a lot had been lost over the years.

“Don’t tell me your people forgot who created them?”

“I think so,” she whispered. “I didn’t know our creator was a female Vala. Oh, She must be so heartbroken by what Her children have become.”

“You’ll be our living reminder,” Thorin promised. “If Mahal and Yavanna grace you with their favor and give you children in the future, you’ll teach them of the Green Lady who gave life to your people and ensure She is not forgotten in our mountain. By Her grace, our people will be able to bring life to the lands around Erebor.”

“Ori knows the stories,” Kili offered. “He might be able to tell you about how Mahal courted Her and how Eru presented Her the song of life to create Her own children as a wedding present.”

“I’d like that,” she said, putting away her sewing as she did so. “Maybe, maybe I can find a way to send the stories back to the Shire and hope that Yavanna can fix the problems they have.”

“We can hope,” he said, giving her a small smile and helping her to her feet. “I’ll meet you and uncle in the courtyard,” the archer promised before heading off.

Thorin picked up the bag and walked beside his ward as they headed back into the buildings. 

“I owe you a debt of gratitude, Miss Baggins.”

“No, Master Oakenshield, you don’t,” she replied. “All I did was use a bit of common sense and the problem was revealed. You did most of the work by listening and being open to a solution to the problem. The hardest part will be to follow through and ensure the mountain is healed before anything else is done. You must keep Her needs in mind over your own when you enter your home for the first time.”

He stopped and rested a hand on her shoulder, making her pause and look up at him.

“Thank you for being the voice of reason and common sense,” the King Under the Mountain told his ward. “Never stop providing that please.”

“Just don’t stop listening,” the hobbit told him. “I don’t have a frying pan to get your attention with, and I’m not sure I can lift Bombur’s ladle.”

That brought a loud bout of laughter from the dwarf, and she giggled while he laughed. 

“The first thing I will make when we reclaim Erebor is a frying pan so you can use it whenever I stop listening. I expect you to do the same for Fili whenever he succeeds me,” he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter; please let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading. ~Laran


	9. Crafting Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I was so happy to see the response to the last chapter. I hope this one gets the same great response. I love how all of you are enjoying the story so much. So here’s hoping that I can continue to deliver. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story. All I can lay claim to is the plot wombat that’s currently chewing on my ankle.

The reaction to Thorin’s news about the possible cause of the curse on the Durin Line as well as the invasion of the dragon had been rather explosive and noisy. No one had an argument against what he’d told them, and those who were old enough to remember thought back and realized that the mountain had sickened after the Arkenstone had been found and mined. All of the older ones were heartsick at what they had ignored, and it devastated the entire company.

Bifur was the one who had confirmed the king’s news, and his cousin translated while the dwarf spoke his reply to the information.

“It is certainly cause enough for our creator to act against us for the crime of injuring our home and not hearing Her cries for help. The best thing to do would be to hide the stone within Her in a place where it can never be found. Once Her heart is returned, She should begin to heal and become strong once again. Our father should forgive us once that is done.”

“There are a few places where we could do that before the caravans arrive,” Balin said, contemplating what needed to be done to make amends. “We return Her heart and ask for forgiveness, then do not speak of where the stone was put. The secret has to die with us because this horrid act can never happen again.”

“I’ll have the priests of Mahal also do a formal ritual for healing of our home,” Thorin advised. “I think it needs to be done before we send the souls of our lost brothers and sisters back to the Stone where we were once carved. Otherwise, we’re inviting disaster and I will not have this curse looming over our heads. More importantly, we owe it to Erebor to ease the pain She is in. As Miss Baggins told me earlier, we need to keep Erebor’s needs in mind when we enter our home and not think of our own. Her needs outweigh ours.”

The group unanimously agreed with him and were very eager to have the ritual to ask Mahal for forgiveness and guidance for the rest of their trip. It was important to them to continue this journey on the right foot. When Kili had spoken of Adamanta’s wish to partake in the ritual, the group had been enthusiastic in their approval.

By the time Thorin and Balin had left to have the map read, the company began preparing for the ritual and the hobbit slipped out to the gardens to make her own little offering for this special rite. It was something that had entered her mind, and she felt that this would be the right thing to do for the upcoming ceremony.

Kili followed her outside and spotted her while she was picking flowers. He could hear her singing as she worked, choosing each blossom carefully.

“What are you doing, Miss Baggins?”

“Something Papa taught me,” she told him. “Flowers are a silent way of communicating, and each flower represents a thought, feeling, or wish. I thought I would make three crowns for the ritual tonight: one for Mahal, one for Yavanna, and one for the mountain.”

“I don’t know anything about flowers,” the archer admitted, touched by her wish to add something to the ritual. “But I would like to help if I can.”

“I’d love to have your help,” the lass answered him with a smile. “I’m gathering the flowers first, one crown at a time. After I have enough for all three, I’ll show you how to weave a flower crown.”

Kili agreed and listened to her instructions, cutting the flowers at the right length for her and helping her carry them back to their favorite spot beneath the tree. While she wove the flowers together, she told the dwarf of the meaning of each of the flowers chosen and why this combination felt to be the best one for what they were doing that night.

“I had no idea flowers were so versatile in their meanings,” he said to her, watching her work. “Do you make these kinds of crowns often?”

“Papa used to make them for me or Mama on our birthdays,” Adamanta said, giving a small smile at the memory. “Hobbits use them to celebrate harvest, the first day of spring, and we also wear them for funerals to commemorate our thoughts and memories of the one who has gone on to the Halls of Mandos. A lot can be said through flowers. Papa once told me that it could be both easier and more difficult to communicate with them instead of words.”

“We do the same but through gems,” Kili told her, amazed that her people had a similar tradition to their own. “Some gems have a variety of colors, just like flowers, and each one has their own meaning. I learned them while growing up and learning my craft.”

“What craft did you learn,” she asked, not lifting her eyes from her work as she was making sure the weave of the stems were tight and wouldn’t give way.

“I’m a jeweler,” he said. “My brother is a blacksmith, like our uncle, and my sister followed my mother into her craft. They both are engineers, which keep the mines safe and growing. Both of them are very much in demand because they’ve devised ways of helping the mines in Ered Luin go a bit deeper to get to the better ore.”

“All of them sound like demanding trades,” the hobbit replied, listening while keeping her fingers busy with the crown she was working on. 

“They can be since each one are in demand in certain areas of Middle Earth, especially blacksmithing. Uncle trained Fili, taught him everything from simple horseshoes, housewares, all the way to armory and weapons,” Kili said with a smile. “He’ll probably do his master project once we reclaim Erebor; I know he’s been working on his design on his free time.”

“And your craft, you make jewelry?”

“Anything from simple chains to more complex pieces,” he said quietly. “People think I don’t like to sit still and it’s true, but I find working this craft is enough to keep my mind focused. I’ve learned what gems work better with certain types of jewelry. Most of what I do now is repair work or remounting older gems into better settings to help feed the families around our home.”

“What kind of jewelry do you enjoy working on the most,” Adamanta asked him curiously.

“The more delicate pieces are the most difficult ones, and I love working on those because of the challenge they offer,” he replied with a smile. “Uncle said that once Erebor is reclaimed, I’ll have access to better materials to work with. He even said that he wants me to design and craft the new crown for his coronation. Traditionally, Uncle Thorin is supposed to use the one his grandfather wore but he said he wanted a new tradition that hasn’t been tainted by bad memories. So he wants me to create the new crown for the kings of Erebor.”

She looked up from her task, giving him a bright smile. The future project he’d mentioned was a huge one and somehow, she knew he would be able to make something incredible for the coronation that would happen once the mountain was reclaimed.

“That’s amazing, Master Kili! It really shows how much he trusts your skill that he would ask you to do this.”

“I know,” he said with a bashful shrug. “He told me I could use it as my master project; I just hope that I don’t let him down.”

“I don’t think you will, Master Kili. Let your love for family and your home come through while you work,” Adamanta told him. “If you do that, Erebor’s crown will be the most beautiful crown in Arda.”

“Thank you, Miss Baggins,” he said to her, giving her a warm smile that she returned.

“You’re welcome, Master Kili,” she answered, finishing one crown and began to work on the next one. She was aware of Kili watching her movements, hiding her blush and keeping her focus on her task.

“Do hobbits wear jewelry?”

“Not very often,” she replied. “I do have one special piece that I was able to bring with me since it isn’t entailed to the Baggins family,” Adamanta told him, setting her crown down and pulling her mother’s locket off.

Kili took it carefully, noting the craftsmanship of the locket. The pendent was air tight, keeping the contents of the locket protected even if it should be immersed in water. He opened it to see penciled portraits of two hobbits and two locks of hair within it.

“Are these your parents?”

“They are,” she said with a soft smile, leaning over to look at the portraits. “Papa gave this to her after she found out she was pregnant with me to celebrate the gift she was giving him. A traveling dwarf made it according to Papa’s specifications.”

He turned the locket over and noticed the sign that had been engraved there, smiling at her.

“This is the mark of the dwarf who trained me,” he told her. “I’ve never seen him make lockets before; he did an amazing job on this one.”

She took it from him, giving the portraits a smile before closing it and slipping the chain back around her neck.

“Mama treasured it from the moment he gave it to her, wearing it always, and then passed it on to me after she passed away,” Adamanta told him. “I couldn’t bear to leave it behind.”

“It’s a good way to keep them close to your heart,” he agreed. “Thank you for showing it to me.”

“You’re welcome,” she said softly, going back to her work. “You might think of making one for your mother with a portrait of all three of her children in it. With Fili getting married sometime in the future, he’ll be setting up his own home and she might find that difficult.”

“That’s a good idea,” Kili told her. “I could get Ori to do the portraits; he’s an amazing artist, and I’m sure he could draw three at the right size for the locket.”

“Might be a nice surprise for when she arrives in Erebor,” the hobbit commented. “Provided you have time to make one for her before she gets there.”

“I’m sure I’ll find time,” he told her, drawing a small notepad out of his tunic and began sketching while she worked.

Adamanta began humming as she worked, filling the silence with a soft melody that soothed her companion. Once she had finished with all three flower crowns, she looked over at Kili, who was focused on his work.

“I’m ready to go in when you are,” she told the dwarf. “It’s getting dark, and I know Master Thorin will be finished with the map reading soon.”

“Right,” he replied, getting up and helping her to her feet. As he watched, she carefully picked up her work and walked beside him into the building to head to the courtyard where the ritual would take place.

The courtyard had a small pyre ready for the ritual, and the dwarves were dressed neatly with combed hair and beards. There was an air of solemnity, and she turned to her companion.

“I should clean up,” she murmured. “I feel a bit messy, and I want to look nice for this since the others have taken such care with their appearance.”

“All right,” he said to her. “I should do the same. Meet you here?”

She nodded, heading towards her room while carrying the crowns with her for safe keeping. The hobbit hoped this would begin the mending that Erebor and the dwarves that both needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - To answer the question I KNOW is brewing, yup, I am going to replace the crown of Erebor. I think it would be better to have a fresh start all the way around; that crown symbolizes a lot of ignorance and pain to the royal family at the moment. You’ll see what Kili comes up with later in the story. I think you will love it; at least, I hope you do! Please let me know what you think of the update! ~ Laran


	10. A Plea to the Valar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I’m enjoying how much everyone is liking the story and how it’s unfolding. I hope this continues to be the case! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed; you guys are utterly amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

When Thorin and Balin returned to the courtyard from their meeting with Elrond and Gandalf, they found the company was ready for the ritual and there was air of sober reverence that filled the small area they used for gatherings. The king in exile noticed that Miss Baggins had just entered as well, her hands full with something he couldn’t make out. She also appeared solemn and respectful, dipping into a small curtsy to greet the group before finding a spot to stand that was out of the way.

At the king’s nod, Oin lit the pyre that had been laid for this purpose. The elves, once they had found out what the dwarves needed the wood for, had happily supplied them with enough dead wood to lay the ritual fire out properly. 

Thorin murmured something in Kili’s ear, who nodded and moved to Miss Baggins’s side. The younger dwarf whispered softly to her to explain his presence with her and not his uncle since his brother was standing at Thorin’s right side.

“Since you are a part of this, uncle wants me to translate since the entire ceremony will be in Khuzdul. We don’t want you to be left out.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, then quieted as Thorin stood in front of the pyre and began a chant in the native language of the dwarves.

“He’s beginning the opening prayers, entreating Mahal to hear His children and harken to our request,” he murmured, knowing he couldn’t share all of it but could give her the general idea of what was going on.

Once the chant ended, the dwarves bowed towards the pyre and Thorin began to speak in the rolling syllables of his people’s language. Adamanta could see the look of genuine sorrow and regret on his face as he spoke to the father of all dwarves.

“We have erred greatly in our handling of the home You have granted us,” Kili interpreted softly. “We removed Her heart and did not listen to Her when She cried for help. The punishment You set to us did not waken us to Her plight, and it took the daughter of Your beloved Wife to open our eyes to what we need to do in order to heal our home.

“We beg Your forgiveness, Stone Father, for what we have done. We stand here, hearts open and willing to listen, and ask for knowledge as to how to heal the mountain who has been home, protection, and mother to us. We wish to bring Your children home but only after we have made amends to Her.”

Something told her that now was a good time to present her offerings, and she looked at Thorin with a silent question on her face. The monarch nodded, telling her she could do it, and she headed towards him and the pyre. Kili was right beside her, ready to interpret when necessary.

Adamanta lifted the first crown she had crafted, voice soft and reverent although it carried well to the others in the courtyard.

“For Lord Mahal, Father of the Dwarves,” she began, speaking to the Vala who had made the people she viewed as dear friends. “I made this to show our gratitude for Your love as a father to Your children and showing patience when mistakes are made, like all children are wont to do. A grave error has been made, and we beg for Your forgiveness. This wreath reflects our love, devotion, reverence, as well as a plea for understanding, protection, wisdom, forgiveness, and healing.”

Thorin was handed a beautifully woven flower crown that looked as if the hands of the most skilled jeweler had crafted it. There was no sign of beginning or end to the circlet, and the flowers covered the stems. It was a work of art, and he knew Mahal would love it due to the care and emotion that went behind the crafting of the offering.

“Hear our plea,” he said in his native language, focusing on the emotions within his heart and soul. 

Adamanta heard Kili’s whispered translation, adding her own in her heart, and watched as the crown was fed to the pyre as an offering. Once the first crown had been given to the fire, she lifted the second crown.

“This is for Lady Yavanna, the wife of the Lord Mahal,” she said to them. “The mother my people have forgotten but Her husband’s children never forgot. For the Green Lady, I wove a gift to show our love to Her as well as appreciation for allowing us to communicate so that your home will be healed once She is reclaimed. It is also an appeal for the lands around Erebor to be healed so that Her husband’s children will be allowed to live abundantly. This offering reflects our love, devotion, respect, gratitude, and prayer for fertility for the land and Lord Mahal’s children.”

The crown was another work of art, and Thorin repeated the “hear our plea” before feeding it to the fire. He turned his gaze back to the hobbit, who looked down at the circlet she held in her hands.

“This is for Erebor,” she began. “This is our apology for the hurt You have endured and our promise to You that we will help You heal. Your heart will be returned to where it belongs, and we will make sure You are no longer hurt from this point forward. The children will come back to fill Your halls and make life return to You so You will no longer be lonely. This reflects our desire for forgiveness, for Your healing, Your happiness and ours, and our promise to protect and love You as much as You do us.”

She took a step back as Thorin fed the offering to the pyre and stayed quiet, adding her own silent heartfelt pleas to go with the prayers going on in their native tongue. Kili stayed beside her, translating every dwarf’s prayer as they went around to offer their sorrow for the damage done to their home and asking for forgiveness. 

The archer’s voice took on a smooth quality when it became his turn to add his prayer to the rite, asking for forgiveness, protection, and wisdom. He also thanked Mahal and Yavanna for adding Miss Baggins to their company as she had provided insight necessary for their success in reclaiming their home and saving their people. He asked that they would continue to have wisdom in following the insight of the daughter of their Father’s wife and also thanked them for protecting them this far in the journey.

Adamanta didn’t understand his prayer, but her heart moved with the sound of his voice. She continued to add her silent prayers to the spoken ones, and there was a pause for when it was her turn. Something pushed her inside, nudging a memory to the forefront of her mind, and she began to sing an ancient song in the language of her people. It had been crafted during their Wandering Times, and it was a plea for protection, healing, and a hope for a forever home. The hobbit put her heart and soul to it, pleading for her companions and herself.

As the final notes died away, a soft breeze, scented with honeysuckle caressed the faces of each dwarf. She opened her eyes to see a look of awe on the faces of her companions, and each one had a few tears that were slowly being rubbed away.

“I think They heard us,” Ori said softly, voice full of awe. He hadn’t expected that breeze at all, and it had touched his heart. The scribe leaned into his One when Fili wrapped an arm around him.

“I agree, lad,” Oin told him. “We have to make sure that we keep the promises we made tonight.”

“And we will,” Thorin said, knowing he would ensure that his family and people kept the promises through future generations.

“Aye, that we will,” Balin said, looking towards the hobbit. “Those crowns were absolutely gorgeous, lass. I had no idea flowers could be utilized in such a beautiful manner.”

Adamanta blushed, giving him a shy smile. She hadn’t expected to be praised for the work she’d done, and her voice was almost shy when she answered the elder dwarf. 

“Thank you, Master Balin,” she told him. “I haven’t made those in a while, and I hope they were enough to please the Valar and the spirit of the mountain.”

“I have no doubt they loved it,” Bofur reassured her. “I doubt Lord Mahal has ever had something like that offered to Him before.”

“And he means that in a good way,” Dwalin said, chuckling a bit when he spotted another blush on the lass’s cheeks. It was becoming a game with the company to see how often they could make her color up like that.

“Thank you,” she murmured, looking down for a moment. The hobbit was very pleased they had liked her offering, and her heart felt lighter now. She had a good feeling about their journey and knew the Valar would be watching over them.

Thorin sank to the ground, getting comfortable and gesturing for the others to follow suit. Once they were as comfortable as they could get, he shared what he’d learned during the reading of the map. They all listened before Gloin piped up.

“We could make it to Erebor by Durin’s Day,” he commented. “We’ll make good time now because we’re rested and our supplies are well stocked. It’ll be tight but doable.”

“Excuse me,” Adamanta interjected. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what’s Durin’s Day?”

“It’s first day of our new year,” Fili answered, sounding worried but there was also a sense of relief in his voice. “It usually happens when autumn fades into winter.” 

“Oh, I see,” she murmured, chewing on her lower lip. “You think we can make it in time? There’s still a very long way to go.”

Dori nodded, mentally tallying the days and the distance they still had to travel.

“I agree with Gloin; I think we can make it in time,” he told the girl. “We just have to do our best each day to make headway. If some terrain slows us down, we’ll just have to push ourselves on the easier terrain to make up for it.”

“We’ll make it,” Thorin agreed. “Now, things have gotten a bit more challenging. After the reading of the map, Lord Elrond and Gandalf pulled me aside. The White Council is meeting soon regarding the findings that the wizard Radagast found. There’s concern about the darkness encroaching on Mirkwood.”

“What do you mean,” Nori asked, sounding puzzled.

“I was reminded that, even though Isuldur destroyed Sauron and the one Ring, the lead agent of darkness has not been destroyed. Something is polluting the forest, and the White Council is meeting to see what can be done about it.”

“It surprises me that it took the wizard to report this for the council to act,” Balin commented, and the king shook his head.

“Thranduil has said nothing to the other elf lords of the issues his lands are facing,” he replied. “They don’t know why, but I figure it’s his stubbornness. From what I have heard, he’s got a grudge against the other two elven kingdoms and won’t ask for help from them.”

“Elves are like hobbits, tied to nature. By ignoring this, he’s putting his people in danger because the darkness would be infecting them,” Adamanta commented, sounding incredulous. “How in the Valar’s names can he allow his pride to keep him from helping his people? That’s completely against what a leader should do for his people!”

“The White Council is stepping in to help them,” he assured the hobbit. “Elrond and Gandalf told me that they approve of the quest to reclaim our home, especially once I shared the discovery we made about the gold madness and how it ties into the Arkenstone. After they heard our plan, they said that Lady Galadriel also share their concern regarding Smaug and how he could be used if there is another power rising to challenge the good people of Arda.”

“So we have their blessing,” Oin asked, holding his ear trumpet in place.

“We do but the concern lies with Saruman,” Thorin shared. “It’s commonly known that he holds most races to be inferior, and Elrond stated that it was very likely that we would be stopped if he discovers our true purpose. Saruman will not support us, and they have no desire to see us stopped. They suggest we leave no later than dawn tomorrow as he is supposed to arrive tomorrow afternoon.”

“Given the odd nature of wizards, would it be better if we left tonight and found a good spot to rest outside of the valley and then pick up the trail the next morning?”

“I think you’re right, Dwalin, and Gandalf said that if we did that to ensure we find a place to rest since we will not sleep tonight. Lord Elrond is having his people pack together plenty of supplies to carry us over the mountains. Since he’ll be at the meeting of the council, Gandalf said he would meet us on the other side of the mountains.”

Adamanta rose to her feet, dusting her skirts off. Given what the dwarf lord had said, she could tell that they would be leaving tonight. The hobbit didn’t have a good feeling about this wizard and figured that it would be better to be long gone before this bigoted person showed up. 

“If that’s the case, we should get going,” she told them. “Master Bombur, let me grab my things and I’ll meet you in the kitchens to see what they’re going to supply us with.”

“I’ll meet you there, Miss Baggins,” the quiet dwarf answered, heaving himself to his feet.

That was the signal to everyone to get moving, not wanting to be stopped by the White Wizard. They had a purpose and also blessed by not only most of the White Council but also by two of the Valar. It was time to get going and make it to Erebor before Durin’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; please let me know what you think of it. I’m having so much fun with the dwarves and their culture! Thanks for reading. ~ Laran


	11. The Tale of Bellandonna the Clever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Yes, your eyes aren’t deceiving you. I’m updating this story more than once tonight. You guys really don’t want to know how far ahead I’ve gotten in this tale. I wasn’t joking when I said the plot wombats won’t stop chewing! 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story. All I’m trying to do is kill the blasted rabid plot wombat that is trying to chew me to death!

It took less than an hour for the company to leave Imladris. The elves had worked quickly alongside of the dwarves, ensuring their guests had plenty of supplies to make their journey a bit easier, and they gave their blessings for good fortune and safe travels as the group left the valley. All of the dwarrows accepted the good wishes, feeling a bit happier to know their quest was supported by the fair folk that dwelled within the valley.

Once they started up the path into the Misty Mountains, Adamanta asked them to pause for a moment and dug small packets out of her pockets. She handed them each one parcel, telling them they would need something for energy since they were walking through the night.

Kili opened his packet to find bread, cheese, dried meat, and an apple. It was something that could be eaten while walking, and he gave her a bright smile. He knew that something like this would be beneficial for all of them and was grateful for her generous spirit.

“Thank you for this, Miss Baggins,” he chirped at her, starting to combine the meat, bread, and cheese so he could eat them easier. He tucked the apple into his pocket to enjoy in a while.

The rest of the company agreed with him and began eating while walking, enjoying the simple meal she had put together for them. The hobbit felt happy with their reactions to what she’d done and began eating her own meal while walking beside the archer. 

The walk took most of the night, and she relied on Kili’s help because her night vision wasn’t as keen as the eyes of the dwarves were after the sun had set. He made sure she didn’t trip and kept her from the edge when they began climbing into the mountain areas.

Thorin stopped them near dawn, and Adamanta sighed as she drew in a slow breath. She was exhausted but had to help get camp set up. The last thing she wanted was to be a burden on the group especially since she wasn’t used to this kind of terrain.

“Miss Baggins, we’ll have a light supper. You can worry about hunting with Kili later this afternoon. We’ll rest here for now and start the next morning.”

She nodded, setting her pack down and getting her bedroll set up. A part of her had the feeling she needed to stay awake and help put her sleeping schedule back into shape so she ignored the temptation to lay down for the moment and went to help Bombur set up a light meal for the group to enjoy.

Once they had food prepared and everyone was served, she sank onto her bedroll and enjoyed her meal. Though she was tired, food was good to help her rebuild her energy. Nori took her bowl once she had finished since he was on clean up duty, and the hobbit gave a light stretch. 

“Miss Baggins?”

Startled, she looked over at Ori, who smiled at her with his book on his lap. His pen was poised, ready to write, and she had a feeling he was about to ask her for something she had promised when they had entered Rivendell.

“I was wondering if you could tell us about how your mother became an elf friend? I never got a chance to hear it while we were in Rivendell and was hoping you’d share the story with us.”

Adamanta looked around at the group and found that everyone was alert and seemed to be interested in the story. So the lass smiled at her friend and launched into the story.

“My mother had just reached her coming of age, and she was determined to do something interesting before she was sent to her marriage bed. One day, she spotted Gandalf travelling through the Shire and remembered him as being a friend of her father, the Thain. She walked up to him and asked him rather bluntly if he was going on an adventure soon.

“’I certainly am, Miss Belladonna Took,’ the wizard replied. ‘Are you interested in going on one?’ To his surprise, she said she was and was ready to go now. So off to Rivendell they went for the wizard had a meeting to attend, and he wanted to give the spirited daughter of his friend a chance to explore the world before she had to settle down and raise children.

“During the trip, they saw many things she had only dreamed of. The clever Miss Took riddled with a bandit, distracting him long enough so that the wizard could disarm him. She felt she was having quite the adventure, and she was awed when she entered the valley of the elves.”

She sipped her water and then continued with her story, happy to be able to share something of her mother with her friends.

“Knowing their hobbit guest would be bored while waiting for Gandalf, Lord Elrond’s twin sons decided to show her what a hunting trip would be like. Excited to undertake another adventure, she went with them and was ready to enjoy the experience.

“Two days out, while tracking their prey, their hunting party was attacked by a group of orcs. At the insistence of the twins, Belladonna stayed hidden by a group of boulders and watched the skirmish.

“The twins fought well until an orc snuck behind Elladan, and down he went! He had taken several injuries during the fight, and he couldn’t get up. As the horrible creature laughed and mocked the elf, Belladonna became angry and hurried out of her hiding spot. She pushed the evil being out of the way and drew Elladan’s hunting knife. With a war cry of her own, she killed the orc by stabbing it in the heart.

“The other twin, Elrohir, finished off the remaining attackers and turned to find Belladonna standing over his twin to defend him from anyone else who sought to hurt the injured elf.”

She took another drink of her water and went on with the tale. It had been a while since the hobbit had thought of the story, and it felt good to be able to be able to talk about this special memory.

“Elrohir, who had studied healing from his father, was able to aid his twin so that the party could return to Imladris. Lord Elrond, who had heard the story from his sons, presented an old elvish blade to Miss Belladonna Took and declared her to be an elf friend. As she admired her shiny sword, Elladan spoke up and said that Miss Took had proven she had a stinger to her and everyone would be wise to be wary of her sting. Thus her sword was named!”

“I see where you get your spirit now,” Balin said, making the lass blush.

“I’d be happy if I even have half of her bravery,” she said, pink in the cheeks as she did so. “Elladan and Elrohir taught her how to use her sword, and she bothered every ranger that she ran into on the few other adventures she went on to extend her knowledge. After she told me the story, I wanted to learn how to protect myself because I had hoped I’d be able to have adventures of my own. Papa told her to make sure I could do it so we’d close up the windows with curtains and have our lessons.”

“I think it’s safe to say you got her spirit, lassie,” Gloin chuckled. “It takes a lot of courage to do what you’ve done, and she would be proud of you.”

Tears filled her eyes, and she ducked her head to try to blink them away. His words had touched her a great deal.

“Thank you, Master Gloin,” she said to him, sounding honored by his words. “She and Papa are people I would love to be more like.”

“I think we’re seeing a blend of them in you, lass,” Oin commented. “You’re becoming your own unique person, and I know we’re happy to see what you’re becoming.”

It really touched her to know that they were proud of her. Most of these dwarves seemed to be crusty and tough to get to know, but she really enjoyed spending time with all of them. In her heart, they were her friends and family and that was another reason she had prayed so hard earlier. She really wanted them to succeed and be able to create the homes they were longing for.

“Thank you, Master Oin,” she said. “I’m grateful to all of you for giving me a chance.”

There was a bit of chatter, and then Fili piped up. There was a question that had been preying on his mind since the ritual, and he was happy he now had a chance to ask it.

“The song you sang earlier during the ritual, what language was that?”

“Old hobbitish,” she replied. “It’s not spoken too much outside of rituals and in our songs. The song I sang was one that written during our Wandering Days.”

“Hobbits didn’t originate from the Shire,” Ori asked, making notes.

“No, we didn’t. The area we originated from had some form of disaster hit; our histories don’t speak of what happened. Some think we might have been attacked, and others say it had to have been some form of drought or flooding. No one thought to record our history, and the songs that survived didn’t say what happened. There’s only a handful of songs that are remembered and have been handed down.”

“That’s sad,” the scribe commented. “History really molds our society so we learn what mistakes not to repeat.”

“Oh I agree and it’s sad,” she told him. “I think that’s when we lost the knowledge of who created us. If we had kept our history, I don’t think the hobbit society would have gotten into the state it’s currently in.”

“You’re right,” he said to her. “I don’t think they would have let women fall into such a role had they remembered that it was Lady Yavanna who had created them.”

She nodded, curling up a bit with a slight yawn. Even though she had resolved to stay up through the day, the hobbit was slowly losing the battle with her exhaustion. Thorin noticed it and encouraged most of his company to try to rest. He chose Kili to stand watch with him, telling Gloin and Bombur they would have second watch, and Dori and Fili for third.

With that decided, Adamanta got herself snuggled into her bedroll and drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next few days would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - So we get the story of how Belladonna became an elf friend! I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. Please let me know what you think of it. ~ Laran


	12. Unplanned Diversions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Just a word of warning, the story is about to take a much darker turn. There’s a scene about mid to nearly the end of the chapter that has dub-con in it. I’m just warning you guys in case some people don’t like that so you might need to skim over it when it arrives. No, it’s not marked but you’ll see when it shows up.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Once everyone had rested up that day and gotten a normal night’s sleep the following night, Thorin had them up early the next morning and Adamanta had gotten to experience more dwarven culture due to them singing a few working songs to help distract some of the younger dwarves and their hobbit from the paths that were quickly becoming treacherous. They spent several days climbing, paths growing narrower and steeper, and the songs kept coming.

The lively melodies had helped to keep her attention away from the height that continued to get higher as they made their way through the paths Elrond had suggested. The hobbit forced herself to focus on the songs and watched Kili’s back instead of looking out at the view.

True to his word, the archer had stayed beside or in front of her every step of the way and often checked on her to ensure that she was doing all right. She spotted Fili doing the same for Ori, and the other dwarves who had family with them were often checking to ensure their family members were all right. Thorin had done a few head counts during the breaks and would often talk to Kili, looking satisfied once the conversations were finished.

“Are you doing all right, lass?”

She looked up from her quick lunch, spotting Oin standing over her. The blond haired lass nodded, swallowing her bite of food.

“It’s getting a little difficult to breathe,” she admitted, having promised not to hide if she was having difficulties. “Kili made some suggestions that are helping.”

“The ribs doing all right?”

“They only ache a bit when I get cold or too tired,” Adamanta told him and he nodded in satisfaction.

“Keep following the lad’s suggestions, and you’ll do fine. If it gets too difficult, I have a few remedies that will help so don’t try to be strong on us now. The last thing we need is for you to get sick or hurt when we can prevent it,”’ he warned her.

“Kili made me promise to say something if I’m having trouble,” she told him. “I won’t break my word.”

He patted her on the shoulder, giving her a crooked smile. It made the hobbit lass smile back, liking that smile since it was rarely seen.

“Good, mind you hold on to that promise and sing out if there’s a problem,” he told her, then headed to check on the others.

Adamanta forced herself to finish her meal, knowing that she needed the energy for the climb. She felt tired, and the day was only half done.

“Kili says you’ve been doing well so far,” a familiar deep voice rumbled beside her. 

“You haven’t rushed us so I’ve been able to keep an eye on where I put my feet,” she admitted to Thorin, looking over at him. “I’ll be the first to admit that this isn’t easy; you and the others make it look like you’re strolling through flatlands.”

“A lot of practice,” the monarch assured her. “Kili and Fili have a bit more experience because they would often inspect other areas of Ered Luin with me, and the mountains are fairly high in places. Ori, on the other hand, has lived a simpler life and so we’re having to keep an eye on him to make sure he handles this climb well.”

“At least I’m not the only novice doing this,” Adamanta quipped, sipping her water. “How much more climbing do you think we’ll have to do?”

“If Lord Elrond’s map continues to be accurate, we should start climbing downward by mid-afternoon,” he replied. “That can present another set of challenges altogether so be cautious where you put your feet, and stay close to Kili. If you should slip, he can help stop you from falling.”

“I don’t want to cause him to fall,” she admitted, and Thorin shook his head.

“You’re smaller and lighter than he is,” he told her. “If you stay close to him, he can stop your tumble before you gain momentum. You’ll be fine, Miss Baggins.”

Oin came by, handing her a cup of tea. She gave him a questioning look, not expecting anything from him so was rather surprised by the offering.

“Drink that before we go,” he said. “It’ll help with your breathing. More I thought on it the more I realized it’d be better to give you and Ori something before we started moving again so we won’t have to stop.”

“Thank you, Master Oin,” Adamanta replied, giving him a soft smile before focusing on the steaming mug in her hands. “I hope this tastes better than it smells,” she quipped quietly to Thorin, who chuckled.

“Knowing his remedies as I do, it probably tastes quite a bit worse,” he informed her. “Despite how bad they taste, he knows his herbs and they always work.”

Adamanta made a face and then started drinking the tea, forcing it down when the taste threatened to make her retch. Once she was finished, she got up and cleaned the mug before handing it back to Oin, thanking him quietly for making the remedy for her.

Once everything had been cleaned up and packed away, the group shouldered their packs and began the climb once again. The singing started up, and the hobbit forced herself to listen and allow the melody to soothe away her nerves.

The climb, while nerve-wracking, had been uneventful and it was when they were to start on the downward path that Elrond had told them to use that things became more problematic. 

From her position behind Kili, she could hear Thorin and Dwalin blistering the air with Khuzdul and she leaned in so the archer could hear her.

“What’s going on? I don’t think I’ve heard them sound so angry since the night you and Fili decided to prank them by tying their hair together,” she asked in his ear, standing on tiptoe to reach it.

“The path has been blocked by some sort of rock fall, and it’s too dense for us to try to push our way through. We’ll have to use the other path, but it’s not on the map Lord Elrond drew for uncle.”

She couldn’t see what was going on and waited for several long minutes before she heard the king call back to the group in Khuzdul.

“We’re going to have to take the other path,” Kili translated. “It’s steeper and narrower than the one we were meant to take. He said for Ori to hold onto Fili and for you to do the same with me. This is going to be tricky, and you’ll need to keep your balance.”

“Merciful Valar,” she commented, sound frustrated and a bit afraid. “This just keeps getting better and better.”

“You’ll be just fine, Miss Baggins. Just keep a good hold onto me; I won’t let you fall.”

“I know you won’t, Kili. I trust you,” the hobbit answered, sincerity ringing in her voice. She couldn’t see the smile but definitely heard it when he answered.

“I’m glad; ready to keep going?”

“Not really,” she squeaked. “But let’s get this over with. Sooner we’re back on level ground, the happier I’ll be. In the future, I think I will pass on using mountain climbing as a recreational activity.”

Adamanta could feel his laughter as she placed her hands beneath his coat and slid her fingers between his belt and his back, holding onto the leather strap. She made sure to keep out of the way of his bow and quiver, not wanting to hinder him if something should surprise the group.

The company began making their way down the path and she could feel the gravel beneath her feet, making the path extremely slippery. Occasionally, she had to brace herself using him to help keep her balance. Kili never complained and remained still, giving her time to get her footing before starting off again.

She was just starting to relax, applying herself to watching her feet and using the young dwarf to help keep her balance, when things went from scary to downright frightening. 

The path had become wider but much steeper than it had been, making everyone slow down. The group had moved closer together because of it, and a loud cracking sound filled the air. Adamanta didn’t have time to scream when the ground opened up beneath her feet, and the company fell through the hole that had been created.

They hit a slide of some sort, which led them deeper into the mountain, and when it stopped, they were dropped onto the polished floor. The hobbit didn’t have time to catch her breath when it was forced out of her due to the weight of most of the company on top of her. She felt one of the previously healed ribs snap, and Kili heard the whimper of pain from where her face was pressed against his back.

“Miss Baggins,” he called, trying to wiggle so he could face her.

“Get up you idiots,” Dwalin managed to breathe out when he heard the worry in the archer’s voice. “Miss Baggins is somewhere in this pile, and we have to get her out.”

Those on top of the dwarf and hobbit pile quickly got off and once the weight was off of her, she was lifted off of Kili’s back and set gently on the floor by Bifur. The gentle dwarf helped steady her as the healer approached.

Oin checked her ribs, hissing in Khuzdul when he felt one of the tender areas give beneath his fingertips.

“Damn it, not good,” he growled. “One of the ribs broke again. We’re lucky it wasn’t all three of the old wound or even more than that, but this will slow her down. Lass, draw in a breath for me.”

Adamanta complied while he leaned down to listen to her breathing. He nodded, reaching for his pack.

“Broken rib but it didn’t shift or hit her lung. We got lucky,” he reported to the company and just as he was about to pull out some fabric to bind her rib, a voice called out.

“Your luck just ran out,” it called before a blinding light filled the room. 

The hobbit lass gave a scream when she felt unfamiliar hands grab her, pulling her from her position. She tried to draw Sting and fight, but her blade was taken from her. She couldn’t see but tried to fight back, swinging her fists to try to hit the one who was holding her. All she could feel was someone lift and carry her away from where she had been just moments before.

When Adamanta’s vision returned, she was laying on the floor, hands and feet bound tightly. She looked around, realizing they were in a different chamber altogether. Her dwarven companions were chained to the walls, unable to move. The girl wasn’t too sure why she hadn’t been chained, and she tried to loosen the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

“Are you all right,” she called to her friends while attempting to free herself.

“They are just fine, Miss Hobbit. You should be more concerned about yourself,” the voice from earlier replied. 

Adamanta looked up to see a male emerge from the shadows. He looked human, but she had a feeling that this one was ancient. At first glance, he looked to be a handsome person but that changed when his eyes were seen. She shivered at the amount of hatred that was focused on her.

“Why should she,” Thorin called out. “She’s done nothing to you.”

“I despise hobbits,” their captor spat out. “So when I realized that a dwarven company had a hobbit with them, I just had to bring you here so I could see the halfling for myself. To find that the creature is female, well that’s a surprise.”

He walked up to her, kneeling for a moment to look into her wide blue eyes. The man sneered at her, looking both disgusted and gleeful. It was an expression that made her stomach churn with fear, and it filled the dwarrows that could see his face with anxiety for their hobbit.

“I’d be willing to bet you aren’t wed,” he told her. “Your society doesn’t let their women out so you must be a run away.”

“Leave her alone,” Kili called out, hating to see her looking so frightened.

“Oh no, I have a personal ambition to ruin the life of every despicable halfling that dares to cross my path,” he growled. “They destroyed my family and home, and I have vowed to avenge them.”

“You didn’t live in the Shire,” she managed to ask, then gasped when he slapped her hard. Her head made painful contact with the polished floor, making her vision go white for a moment.

“You don’t get to speak,” he snarled. “And no, I didn’t live in that wretched area. No, I lived in a peaceful area where the hobbits first emerged. They brought death and destruction to everyone there, and then they just left without caring for those who were hurt due to their actions.”

Adamanta shook her head, not knowing what he was talking about. Once again, she cursed her people for allowing their history to be forgotten. She had no idea what had been done to anger this man so deeply.

“Miss Baggins had nothing to do with it,” Balin told him, following her thoughts somewhat. “She has no idea what it is you speak of. Her people have lost a lot of their history.”

“They polluted the land, farming it in ways that stripped the soil of the very fertility that helped the crops to grow. They destroyed the very land Yavanna created them to nurture,” he gritted out in a voice full of hatred and fury. “People started to starve, and it brought clans of other races down upon us to get what food we had had. When their blessed lady decided to save them, they ignored the plight of everyone else and left them to die.”

Tears filled the hobbit’s eyes as she realized what it was this man had seen, and she mourned for the families lost. How her people had been so cruel, she didn’t know. They could have ensured the people around them had gone with them so that they could survive.

The man slapped her again, sneering at her tears. Adamanta bit back a cry when her head hit the floor once more, vision going white again for another brief moment.

“Heartless creatures who wound up being very stupid,” he sneered to her, then slipped into ancient Hobbitish. “You are unmarried, aren’t you? You left before you could go to your marriage bed, and isn’t that oh so lucky for me?”

Her eyes widened with fear, and he shook his head. He could tell what her first thought was and quickly set her straight.

“Oh no, not me. I would never sully myself that way,” he said in the ancient hobbit language. “You see, since I promised to destroy every halfling’s life that crossed my path, I have a duty to so. For me, it’s a sacred duty I enjoy so very much. It seems you ran away to avoid the marriage bed or a life of servitude. You probably dreamed of being able to fall in love and marry someone of your choosing.

“Not anymore, you disgusting creature,” he snarled. “You aren’t worthy of having a relationship outside of what your wretched people think is normal. The dreams of love and romance are now gone for you, and I will curse you to a marriage not of your choosing.”

The man straightened up, switching over to Westron as he addressed the dwarves he held captive.

“One of you will lay with this halfling and take what every female prizes,” he ordered. “The rest of you must watch or I will break every bone in her body. If you refuse to do this, I will kill one dwarf at a time until someone obeys me.”

Adamanta’s eyes went huge when she heard the order, and her heart sank. Her head dropped when she realized what he was making one of her friends do, and this was not what she wanted. She had honestly thought she would have a chance to fall in love and have the choice as to whether or not she married. Her heart was shattering inside, and it was all she could do to keep from crying.

“Well, who will do it? Answer now or she will suffer,” their captor growled. “I am in no mood to wait.”

The dwarves looked at each other, debating on what should happen. None of them could break the chains that held them, and their hearts were breaking at the realization that their little hobbit lass would lose her innocence on the floor in full view of everyone in the room. There was no way they could let her be hurt or allow lives to be lost.

“What do we do,” Dwalin asked Thorin in Khuzdul. “We can’t let this happen.”

“We have no choice, Dwalin. She’s already injured, and he will kill one of us if we don’t do this. I can’t allow more harm to come to her or let any of us die at the hands of the madman. We’ll have to find a way to avenge her once we’re free of the chains and she’s safe. As much as I hate this, we have to accede to his demands.”

“I’ll do it,” Kili called out in their native language. He sounded resolute in his decision, which was something the others hadn’t heard from him very often. 

“Kili,” Balin called, sounding worried. “Are you sure?”

“She’s my One, and it’s my duty to protect her and my fellow dwarrows. I know we can’t get out of this situation so I’ll do what I can to keep as much of her dignity intact as possible.”

Thorin nodded, eyes sad. He had hoped for so much more for his sister-son’s admission of what the girl was to him as well as the first time the two would come together as lovers. He hated their captor for doing this to them.

“This is not what I would want for either of you,” he told his nephew. “A maiden’s first time should be private and slow, full of love and gentleness. It’s something you cannot provide for her at the moment. Make sure she’s prepared to receive you and be careful not to hurt her. You’ll be able to go slower with her once you are able to court her properly and make things right for her. You have my word on this, sister-son, we will make things right for her.”

Kili nodded, worried for his company and for the girl that had been made for him. He drew in a slow breath, hoping Adamanta would forgive him for this.

“I’ll do it,” he called in Westron. “No need to hurt her or any of our company. Just undo her bonds first.”

“I’ll undo her feet,” he purred, sounding so very pleased with himself. “You won’t need her hands for this.”

At his gesture, a hidden guard undid his chains and he rubbed his wrists for a moment to encourage circulation.

“I don’t care how you do it,” their captor told him. “As long as it’s quick and she must not be a maiden by the time you achieve release,” he sneered, then looked back at the dwarves. “She suffers if you look away.”

The archer moved quietly to her side, dropping to his knees and cupping her face. When it was lifted to the dim light, he could see the forming bruise on her face as well as the tears in her eyes.

“I know you didn’t choose this, and I’m sorry,” he said to her quietly. “I care too much to see him hurt you again or to have our comrades killed.”

“Just don’t hurt me,” she whispered, breaking his heart even further.

“Never,” Kili swore to her. “Try to relax and I’ll do my best to make sure there isn’t too much discomfort. I promise you, I will make this up to you.”

Her lips trembled, and he leaned in to press a gentle whisper of a kiss to her mouth. The trembling continued, and the dwarf gave more kisses in hopes of easing her nervousness.

In his heart and soul, the Durin prince wanted this to happen after their marriage rite had been performed and in the privacy of their own bedchamber. She deserved a soft bed with warm sheets as well as time to explore him as he explored her.

The archer hooked her bound hands around his neck as he leaned in to kiss along her jaw and throat, needing to relax her as much as he could. He knew the others were watching and forced himself to focus solely on her.

“Hurry it up,” the smirking man ordered. “It’s not as if she’s allowed to enjoy it; to them, women are breeding stock only. You’re acting as if she’s worthy of being shown respect. Trust me, she’s not.”

Kili felt the body under his tense at the man’s words and spoke up. He would not let that bastard’s words stand, not wanting Adamanta to believe the cruel ideas that this enemy wanted to impart on her.

“Women are allowed to enjoy bed play with their chosen partner,” he told him. “Miss Baggins is the most honorable person I know, and she deserves her first time to be better than a fast tumble where she’s denied pleasure.”

“You keep arguing with me and not make this go by faster, I’ll start by carving the youngest looking dwarf,” he glared, pointing a knife at Ori.

“Do what you need to do,” she whispered to him, eyes closed. “I won’t be the reason someone gets hurt.”

Kili gave her a desperate kiss, hoping she could feel what he was feeling right at that moment. As he did this, he gently moved her skirts out of the way and removed the undergarment she wore. Carefully, he slid his fingers between her folds and searched for the spot that would help her relax a bit and allow him a way to enter her without hurting her too badly.

When the calloused fingers gently caressed the hidden nub, her eyes flew open to stare at him in shock. Both of them could hear the crazed man demanding that they go faster, but Kili wanted to make sure her body was at least somewhat prepared to accept him.

When he could feel the folds become slick enough, Kili undid the buttons on the trousers and freed himself from the layers he wore. He was keeping her as covered as he could with both her own clothing and his body, not wanting anymore of her modesty compromised. When he was in position, he kissed her softly and then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Breathe in, hold it, and when you feel me enter, breathe out slowly. It’ll help,” he assured her, feeling her follow his instructions and slowly entered the tight passage. His cock pressed against the proof of her innocence, and he looked into her eyes again. “Right, Adamanta,” he whispered. “Breathe again and relax.”

When she exhaled, he pushed his way through her maidenhead, heart clenching at the cry of pain that broke free from her. The tightness around him was maddening, but he stayed still and allowed her to relax.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “No more pain, I promise.”

She didn’t relax until his fingers found the hidden nub and began massaging it slowly. When he felt the tightness ease just a bit, Kili began a slow thrusting movement designed to pleasure her. The archer didn’t care what it took, he was going to ensure she had some form of pleasure from this. Her first time would not be just about pain.

Her small body shuddered slightly in his arms as she felt the tingling sensation build around that spot he was rubbing. Now that the pain had died down, the movement he was making inside of her didn’t feel bad either but it was all so strange to her.

Seeing the confusion, Kili pressed another kiss to her lips and continued to pleasure his One. He could feel her body reacting to his touch, the passage becoming slicker as her ardor began to build. It was obvious no one had told her that being intimate was pleasurable, and he wasn’t sure if she knew what was going on inside of her own body.

“Relax, Adamanta,” he soothed in a low tone where only she could hear him. “Let the feeling build and don’t fight it. This is part of what makes bed play so special between lovers.”

The archer could feel her body tightening as it ramped up to its first climax ever, and he hoped that this would help ease the memory of their first time together. If he ever found their captor again, he would kill the man slowly. He pushed the thoughts away, focusing on her. 

Kili continued his thrusting, picking up speed as she rocked against his touch. It didn’t take too long before the tension in her body snapped, and he could feel the contractions of the muscles in her passage grip him tightly as she came for the first time ever. He kissed her, moving fast as he pushed himself to his own climax. Within a few moments, he followed her into orgasm and gasped against her shoulder as he spilled himself inside of her. 

Once he’d caught his breath and her own breathing had evened out, he looked into her eyes.

“Are you all right?”

At first, she shook her head and then nodded, acting as if she didn’t know the answer to that. Despite the contradicting answer, the archer understood and spoke quietly, wanting to comfort her where he could.

“It’s confusing, I know, and we’ll talk about this soon,” he promised as he slowly pulled out of her. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned her up before replacing the garments he had removed. Only once she was fully clothed did Kili adjust his own attire, seeing to her comfort first.

All the while he was doing this, their captor was laughing and watching them closely.

“A deal is a deal,” he snickered, leaning down to whisper to the pair. “Congratulations. I hope you two have a long and fruitful life together.”

The human stood up and called out, obviously very pleased with what had happened.

“Let them go” he said, disappearing into the shadows once again. 

After he was gone, the manacles on the dwarves were removed by unseen hands and they fell to searching for their supplies, hoping to give the hobbit time to collect herself.

Kili managed to get her hands unbound, gently rubbing at her wrists before helping her to her feet. Fili handed him her cloak, which he settled about her shoulders and fastened the clasp he had loaned to her at the beginning of their journey.

The archer donned his gear, handing her Sting and watching as she belted it on with shaking hands. He wasn’t sure how to comfort her, but he would remain at her side until she was ready to talk.

He noticed someone had shouldered her pack, allowing her a chance to give her injury time to ease off on the pain until Oin bound it.

Kili bit back a sigh when he realized she had clasped her shaking hands in front of her, head down as if to hide from everyone’s eyes. He looked up to see his uncle was noticing the same body language, and the older dwarf shook his head at his sister-son. They would talk later and hopefully do something to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Like I said, it’s dark but necessary for the rest of the plot. Things will become tricky because of how hobbits handle things and the fact the company has been trying to teach Adamanta that the way her people do things isn’t always the right way. Please let me know what you thought! I do promise things will get better. ~ Laran


	13. Concerning Their Hobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the next installment to the story, and I hope this will help relieve some of the darkness from the previous chapter. It’s up to the company to try to make things right for their hobbit!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

After the company finally made their way out of that horrible place, Thorin pushed them as hard as he dared. They were lucky when it was discovered that they had come out of the other side of the mountain, and he wanted to put some distance between that madman and themselves. The last thing they needed was to be close if that insane human changed his mind about what he wanted to do with their hobbit. Given the grim determination the dwarf lord could see from his fellow dwarrows, they were of the same mind as none of them protested the grueling pace he’d set.

Adamanta had not spoken a word since everything had happened and had kept her head down, following Kili as they made their way to safety. It troubled all of them, especially when they eventually set up camp and found that she was acting incredibly withdrawn. It felt like she had regressed back to the time when Thorin and the wizard had brought her to the company, and none of them liked what they were seeing. It bothered them to see her like this, having enjoyed watching her blossom under the positive attention of the company.

Kili gave his uncle a worried look, concerned for his One, and the king shrugged, at a loss on what to do to help her. The only thing they could do was wait for Gandalf and hope he could help their little lass. The wizard had more experience when it came to hobbits, and he should be able to do something to help Adamanta.

By the time Gandalf had arrived a full day later, the hobbit had not eaten much at all and had not spoken a word. She had remained close to Kili the entire time, but she hadn’t answered any questions nor had she looked up. The only thing she had permitted was for Oin to bind her ribs so the broken one would heal without problem.

The wizard came onto the scene and froze, immediately realizing something was incredibly wrong. His eyes found Thorin’s, who gestured for him to follow. The Istar did just that and listened as the story of the past few days was spoken.

Gandalf’s hands tightened on his staff to the point where his knuckles popped. He stared at the king for several long moments, gathering his thoughts and trying to calm down.

“Whoever this was knew exactly how to break her,” he growled. “Because she’s so young and newly out of the Shire, he realized what it was she wanted regarding her life and took it from her. Her future has been changed against her will.”

“I don’t understand, Gandalf. How has her future been changed,” the dwarf asked in confusion.

“Summon Kili,” he answered, rubbing his temples with his free hand. “Ask Balin to sit with Adamanta for the moment so she’ll have someone close by for reassurance. This discussion needs to be had between the three of us, and it’s distasteful enough where I do not care to speak of it more than once.”

The King Under the Mountain nodded, going to call for his sister-son. He returned a few moments later with Kili at his side, and Gandalf could see that the scene beneath the mountain had changed the young dwarrow as well. 

“Uncle says he told you what happened?”

“Yes, Kili, he did. Know this, I do not hold you accountable for what happened. Your captor knew precisely what to do to devastate Adamanta and threaten her future. There was no alternative available to keep any of the company safe outside of the actions taken.”

The archer sat down on a rock, staring up at the wizard. It was obvious to the Istar that both dwarves were worried about the hobbit, and it was even more obvious that Kili’s concern for her was quite a bit deeper.

“I can’t get her to speak or smile again, Gandalf. I know she was robbed of the perfect first time, but I mean to make it up to her. I fully plan to ask to court her and let her know that she’s my One. I was going to ask you and uncle for permission when the time was right.”

That was certainly a surprise Thorin hadn’t anticipated, and he knew that he’d grant permission when Kili was ready to ask for it. He was proud that his sister-son was dedicated to the happiness of his One and, not for the first time, wished that things had gone differently.

“I’m glad to know this, Kili, but there’s something you and Thorin should know. Do you remember when I left instructions that no one was to approach Adamanta with a request for bed play?”

Both dwarves nodded, remembering the conversation. It had seemed odd, but all of them had just figured that it was due to the fact the girl was incredibly innocent despite the life she had led in the Shire.

“Hobbits do not have marriage rites,” the wizard informed them. “When the bride’s father comes to an understanding about his daughter’s dowry with the one who wishes to marry her, he sends her to her marriage bed.”

“She’s used that phrase before,” Kili said, and then both Durins froze when understanding began to dawn on them.

“Exactly,” the Istar replied, knowing they had realized just what had happened in that mountain. “She is taken to her future husband’s home and is sent directly to his bed. Once he takes her maidenhead, she is his wife until death parts them.”

“Oh Mahal,” the younger dwarf breathed out. “We’re married in the eyes of her people. She was hoping for a choice, a chance for courtship and to fall in love, and that damned bastard took it from her by forcing us to marry in the traditions of hobbits. Even then, he stole the privacy a new bride is entitled to.”

“Did he speak to her at all,” Gandalf asked, worried for his charge. 

“He used some of the ancient language of her people before Kili spoke up,” Thorin answered. “I recognized one or two of the words. The rest of the time, it was in Westron and he kept going on about how hobbits had ruined his family. He was dead set on doing everything he could to punish her for whatever it was that had been done to his people.”

The wizard paced for several moments, then turned to the two dwarves. 

“He probably tried to emphasize to her that she didn’t have a choice despite the fact that all of this has happened out of the Shire. I wouldn’t be surprised if he mocked her for hoping for a chance to fall in love, choose her husband, and marry him in the ways of his people,” he began. “Since this has happened, she’s more than likely reverted to old habits to help deal with what’s happened to her.”

“Meaning she’s going to be subservient and frightened,” Thorin observed, feeling both angry and horrified for what she had gone through. “What do we do? We could tell her that what happened isn’t binding in our ways and she does not have to consider herself married.”

“That might just make her more confused,” the archer sighed, rising to his feet to begin pacing the clearing as he tried to think of a way to make this right. “She might think I don’t want her or am ashamed of her, which is not the truth.”

“We need Balin,” the dwarven monarch stated, thinking he might have found a solution to help his ward. “There might be a way to get them through this, but I need to know just what has to be done. Given Kili’s position in my family, this has to be done without any mistakes.”

“What are you planning,” the wizard asked, watching his fellow guardian. 

“There might be a way to do a marriage rite without the full ceremonial trappings,” Thorin replied. “Ori and Fili’s wedding will be the one to set us on the right path to new life, but we cannot allow Miss Baggins to feel as she does right now. May Mahal and Yavanna forgive us for not being able to help her before now, but something must be done for the girl so that she’s given back her right to choose.”

Gandalf nodded, going back to the campsite to summon the advisor. He returned a few moments later with the older dwarf in tow. Balin spotted the looks of concern on their faces and was quick to reassure them.

“Dwalin’s with her now,” the son of Fundin commented. “Now, what’s going on? Kili looks both terrified and angry.”

Thorin quietly shared everything with his advisor, knowing that Balin’s knowledge of the ancient rites and laws would aid them. Once the news was shared, their cousin frowned and thought on the problem at hand.

“I can see what you’re all worried about,” he said, breaking the silence. “If the lass considers herself married in the way of her people, a people whose traditions we have been encouraging her to break away from, then she might worry she is either trapping Kili into something he doesn’t want due to our own words or that we might not acknowledge it and consider her damaged goods.”

“Neither could be further from the truth,” the archer told his old tutor. “She is my One; I realized it a few days ago. I never got a chance to speak with her on it because I was going to talk to Uncle Thorin and Gandalf about courting her.”

“The question now remains on what we need to do,” Thorin told him. “I have no wish for her to second guess all of this, Balin, and the insecurity caused by our captor will be preying upon her mind even now. I don’t like seeing her regressed like this; she deserves to be happy and blossoming the way she was before all of this happened.”

“No, I understand completely and agree that something must be done to help her through this,” the advisor replied. “There is an old ritual that might work to reassure her if Kili wants to try it, but it hasn’t been used in centuries. I remember reading about it as a lad, and it was marked as still being a binding method for marrying. There were times when our people did not have our mountains for shelter and the ritual items were not available to us. Courtship wasn’t always a feasible thing back then, and marriages were important for the survival of us all as well as keeping society going. Our ancestors developed a marriage rite that could be performed without our priests or ceremonial items. All it takes it the leader of the party the couple are in to wed the two.”

“Do you remember what’s needed for this?”

“Aye, Thorin, I do. It’s a bit involved, but we can do it. We will need shelter for them because they will require a day or two away from us to ensure their vows are celebrated,” Balin answered. “Add to that, it will give her time to rest and try to recover from that traumatic event.”

“I know of a place not far from here,” Gandalf said to them. “Someone I know lives a few days from here, and we can use his home for shelter if all goes well.”

“What we now need to do, Thorin, is to let me speak to Miss Baggins first and see where her mind is on all of this. Providing she shows a willingness to do this, we’ll do a partially chaperoned conversation so Kili can talk to her about presenting his suit to her. If she agrees, we’ll move on from there. Once we reach shelter, they can officially marry through the older rites. That will give me time to teach you what you need to know.”

After Thorin’s nod, Balin turned his keen eyes upon the younger dwarf. There was a determined look on the youngest Durin’s face that reassured the scholar that Kili would do everything he could to ensure his One was allowed to make her own choice on how she wanted things to happen between them. 

“If she says no, you’ll have time to make sure your friendship stays solid and can approach her later for the proper courtship rites. Either way, we’re going to respect her answer and ensure she knows that she is loved by all of us.”

“I would sooner cut my own hair and shave my beard than to cause her pain, Balin,” the archer said, sounding more honest than Balin or Thorin could ever remember.

“Good because I will see you do it if she’s hurt,” he warned, rising to his feet. “This area is secure so I’ll bring her back here. The rest of you go back to camp. If she agrees, then we’ll move to the next step. Kili will probably need to speak to her about why he wants this, and then he’ll have to present his suit in front of the company to prove he is in earnest about winning her hand and heart.”

“I’ll do whatever is needed,” Kili promised, making the others look a bit pleased by his honest reactions regarding the hobbit.

“Right,” Balin said, heading back to the camp. “Let’s do this and see what we can for our Miss Baggins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Good old Balin! He’s always good for finding ways to help things go along. Now, how will the conversation go and which route will she choose? Please let me know what you think of the chapter! ~ Laran


	14. Adamanta's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – This will be the last chapter for tonight, and I hope everyone’s enjoyed the updates. I’ve still got loads to go, but I’m so very happy with the directions this story has taken so far. I just hope everyone else enjoys it too. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I earn money from this story.

Once the four of them returned to the camp, Balin watched the too quiet hobbit for several long moments before approaching her and speaking in a gentle tone of voice.

“Miss Baggins, may I have a word, lass?”

Startled blue eyes looked up, watching him for a moment before rising to her feet. Adamanta headed towards the elder, who gently guided her to the area where he’d had a conversation with Thorin, Kili, and Gandalf just moments before.

When they arrived, he settled the lass on a stone and took a seat in front of her on the ground. Balin had taken the lower position to allow her a chance to feel secure. Given the situation and topic to be spoken of, the last thing the advisor wanted was for the girl to feel uneasy.

“We need to have a bit of a chat, my girl, and it will not be an easy one,” he began. “Please look at me, Miss Baggins.”

The hobbit looked up from her hands, which she’d had clenched together in her lap. He could see the mix of emotions in her eyes and hoped that what he was about to share would ease some of her fear. If this didn’t work, the scholar really wasn’t sure what to do to help her. In his heart, the dwarf sent up a silent prayer to Mahal and His wife asking for help.

“Thank you, lass,” he said softly. “Now, I’m here to listen to your thoughts on what’s going on, Miss Baggins. You’ve had a traumatic time of it, and I want to know what’s going on under that head of curly hair of yours. Talk to me, child. You’ve been too silent lately, and none of us can help you if we don’t know what you’re thinking.”

For a few moments, Balin was afraid she wouldn’t answer but finally, her voice was heard for the first time since leaving their captor’s hideout.

“I don’t know what to think,” she said softly. “I thought I would have a choice, and now I don’t know what to tell Kili.”

“Is this about how hobbits wed, lass?”

She nodded, looking so very worried and unhappy and he gave a slow nod of his own. His voice was gentle but firm as he continued, keeping her attention focused on him.

“Gandalf told us what the full custom is for your people regarding marriage, lass, and this brings a few questions to my mind that need answering before I can present a solution. First off, what are your feelings for Kili?”

“He’s my friend,” Adamanta said to him. “He understands me and makes me feel at peace inside. I’m happier when he’s around, and I enjoy being with him. I’m scared he’s going to hate me for what’s happened because we both lost our ability to choose. I don’t know what I’d do if he decided that I’m not worth his time or friendship.”

“He can’t hate you, Miss Baggins,” Balin assured her. “He admitted something to us when the question was asked who would be the one to lay with you.”

“What did he say,” she asked, fingers twisting tightly in her lap in a way that had to be painful.

“He told us that he was your One and had made the decision several days ago to approach Thorin and Gandalf to ask permission to court you,” the dwarf told her, making her eyes go large in shock. It was obvious to him that his answer was the last thing she’d expected to hear.

“How? I mean…doesn’t his One have to be a dwarf? He’s a prince!”

“Mahal and Yavanna are Ones,” he reminded her. “They may be Valar, but they are completely opposite of each other. Her joy is in the earth and growing things; his joy is in the stone and creating things. Yet they are happy together, and our stories speak of the great love they share.

“Truth is, Miss Baggins, Thorin would be pleased to have you as a niece. You have shown tremendous courage since the moment you left your home; he has seen your strength of will, compassion, and intelligence. We all have and know that you are an amazing person we are honored to call friend. I imagine Dis will absolutely adore you because you are able to do what most people can’t, keep her boys under control.”

Her voice shook, tears in her eyes as she answered him. Some of what he was saying was a balm to her aching heart, and the hobbit lass hoped he was speaking truthfully.

“You think so?”

“I know so, lass,” he replied. “Kili’s family will support the pair of you no matter what. Now, the feelings you speak of are akin to the beginnings of love, and I believe that it will grow as you two spend more time together.”

Adamanta’s hands shook harder while she gave voice to something she’d locked inside of her heart.

“That man wanted to ruin Kili’s life. He knew the hobbit traditions and that Kili would be stuck with me once he lay with me,” she whispered in a voice that was trembling as hard as she was. “I know you all say that I need to pick my own traditions, but some things are hard to shake off. I’m scared of Kili hating me when he finds out about this.”

“He knows, lass, and doesn’t hate you,” Balin said soothingly. “In fact, he was worried you wouldn’t be happy with him and he’s trying to find a way to prove to you that he wants to share your life in every way possible. It’s why I was there to talk to Gandalf, Kili, and Thorin. They wanted to be able to give you a choice on what you want to do.”

“I don’t want to force him to keep me,” she told him in a voice that was almost impossible for the scholar to hear.

“Oh my dear lass,” the dwarf replied, giving her a soft smile. “I think you’d have a hard time getting him to go away. We don’t leave our Ones; it’s just not how we’re built. From the moment we realize who our Ones are, our loyalty is first and foremost to them and to family.

“Now, what if I were to tell you that there’s a way to make this right?”

“How,” she asked, desperation in her voice and in the azure depths of her eyes.

“Kili is willing to acknowledge the hobbit tradition and proudly introduce you as his wife, but we have a way to also give you both a wedding rite. It’s not the traditional one we would use if you married in Erebor as we don’t have access to the ceremonial implements or a priest of Mahal; it’s older and sacred to us even if it isn’t used these days. 

“He wants to marry you in the ways of his people, proving to everyone that he is not ashamed of you and desires to show just how much you own his heart.”

She froze, looking at him with a mix of emotion in her eyes and voice. Adamanta replayed his words in her mind for a moment before questioning him.

“He’s giving me a choice?”

“He is, lass,” Balin said. “He is willing to do several things, and it’s your choice as to what path the two of you will follow. One, he can ignore the hobbit tradition and remain your friend, offering you courtship once you reach Erebor and he gains permission to do so from your guardians. Two, he can acknowledge the hobbit tradition and treat you as a dwarf treats his spouse, setting up a home for you both when we reclaim the mountain. Three, if you accept this, he will present his suit in front of the company to show how much he loves and respects his One. If you accept the suit, you will be betrothed and the wedding rites will happen when we reach the safety of the home of the person Gandalf knows.”

“Why does it have to be in front of the company,” the small hobbit asked.

“Because when dwarves travel, the company becomes a family unit to both the suitor and the one being approached. By doing it in public, he declares before Mahal, family, and nature that this person is his One and he would do all he could to ensure her happiness. It’s a sign of respect to both her and the company.”

Adamanta nodded, fingers twisting in anxiety again. He spotted the motion and softened his voice somewhat.

“Lass, answer me this. Can you see a future without Kili in it?”

Her answer was sharp, curls flying free from the messy braid as she shook her head. The immediacy of her vehement response eased some of his worry.

“No, Master Balin, I can’t. It makes my heart hurt to think about it.”

“That’s a good sign, my dear. The question is, how do you want this to work now that you know how important you are to him?”

She was quiet for several long moments, and Balin remained patient. He would not press her into agreeing to do something if she didn’t want it.

“I want to be with him,” Adamanta whispered. “I don’t know if I love him, but my heart aches when I think of him not being there. I want him to be happy, but I don’t know if I want this to be the hobbit way only. The Shire isn’t my home anymore, and I’m trying so very hard to step away from the horrid traditions hobbits have. It’s just hard doing that right now, especially with everything that’s happened and the awful things that man said.”

“What did he say to you, lass,” the advisor asked, voice showing his concern.

“That I was a filthy hobbit and that I don’t deserve to have a choice or be happy,” the hobbit told him, eyes full of pain. “He was happy about taking my choice and dreams from me.”

“He’s wrong,” Balin said firmly to her. “You are a wonderful lass that we all care a great deal about. You’ve brought so much good to our company, Adamanta, and I’m looking forward to spending more time with you. If there was ever a person who deserves joy, it’s you. I want you to try to forget his words and think about what makes you happy. He tried to take your choice from you, my dear, but he hasn’t because we’re giving you one now.”

Tears filled the azure depths for a few moments before she blinked them away. The dwarf could tell that he’d helped soothe part of her pain, and he was glad for that. Kili and the rest of the dwarves would be able to help her get past the rest of the pain.

“I don’t want it to be the hobbit way alone,” she repeated herself. “But I worry about waiting too.”

It didn’t take long for the advisor to realize her concern, and he reached out for her hands. She let him take them, looking into his eyes.

“I don’t think any of us have thought of that concern yet,” he admitted. “I won’t say anything about it until you are ready to do so. The main concern is how you want this happen between you and Kili, Miss Baggins. This decision is entirely yours.”

Adamanta swallowed, looking at the gloved hands holding onto hers. She hadn’t expected to be given a choice, and it helped ease the agony around her heart. She’d been afraid that the decision would be made for her regarding the possible marriage issue between her and Kili. That they had returned her power to make the choice really helped her with her inner pain and worry.

“If he decides to present his suit tonight, I will listen. If he is certain I am the one he wishes to wed, then I will choose this path for us rather than the others you spoke of.”

Balin leaned forward, kissing her forehead. He was proud of her for making her decision and sounding so very committed to it. The scholar knew the core of strength within her had proven to be as strong as mithril once again.

“Just be happy, lass. You deserve that,” he told her, making her give him a small smile. It did his heart good to see that again.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Master Balin.”

“No more formalities, lass. Call me Balin,” he told her. “You are important to all of us, and we view you as family.”

“Call me Adamanta then,” she said. “True family need not be formal, I agree.”

He climbed to his feet, offering her his arm with a bright smile.

“Shall we, Miss Adamanta?”

As the hobbit took his arm and rose, the advisor knew she had a way to go before she would regain her equilibrium but her willingness to listen and make her decision told him that her spirit had not been crushed by the madman’s actions. It was up to Kili now to woo his One and do everything he could to make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I hope everyone has enjoyed the update! Please let me know what you think of it. ~ Laran


	15. Proposal and Chases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Everyone’s response to the chapters has been amazing so far. I’m so glad you are all enjoying the story. I love this one and will be sad once it’s finished, but Mahal knows I have a lot more in progress to work on and post! 
> 
> I’m going to be updating a few chapters again today so buckle in and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

When the two made their way back to camp, the worried eyes of Thorin, Gandalf, and Kili were watching them closely. The worry didn’t disappear until Balin met their eyes and gave a tiny smile and nod, silently telling them that all was well. It was obvious to the older dwarf that the concern over the lass wouldn’t ease until she’d finally healed from what was done to her, and he hoped that helping her would also aid the youngest of Dis’s sons to heal as well.

After helping Adamanta to her seat, the advisor approached the wizard and two dwarves and addressed them in a soft voice. He was glad to have good news to share with them, knowing this would help alleviate some of the stress they were carrying.

“She has agreed to allow Kili to present his suit to her in front of the company and knows that if she accepts, they will be wed once we reach the safe place that Gandalf spoke of. Miss Adamanta had a lot of worries plaguing her, and they will take time to dissipate. Part of that will be up to Kili in how he handles everything from this point forward. The rest of it will be helped along by the company.”

“How do I do this,” the young dwarf asked softly, looking to his uncle. “I want this to go well and don’t want her thinking this is because of duty or anything else. I need this to be a happy memory for her to look back on in the years to come.”

“Be honest with her, Kili,” the monarch advised, squeezing his nephew’s shoulder. “You know she is your One, and remember her background. Hearth, home, and love is more important to her than riches. When do you wish to do this?”

“Now,” Kili answered, looking at his uncle’s advisor as well as the dwarf who he viewed as a father. “She could risk worrying about things further if I delay in doing this. I don’t want worries preying on her mind if I can help it.”

“As you wish, sister-son,” Thorin answered, rising to his feet and escorting his nephew to where the hobbit was sitting. “Miss Baggins, my sister-son would like to speak with you if you would be willing to hear him out?”

“I am willing, Master Oakenshield,” Adamanta answered, eyes moving from king to nephew and back again. She was a bit taken aback by the formality but suspected this was a traditional thing for their people.

Thorin gave her a small bow before returning to his seat, and he could see the eyes of the company were fixed on the couple. He turned his own gaze towards them, hoping that things would go well for both. Mahal knew they definitely deserved a chance for happiness, and he sent up a silent prayer to their creator for help for the young couple.

Kili sank gracefully to his knees in front of her, head lowered for a moment as he gathered his words together. He had never been one for pretty speeches, and this was one of the most important ones he would ever give in his life.

“Miss Baggins, I am here to place my heart at your feet,” the archer began, words ringing with honesty. “During the course of our friendship, a gift from you I cherish greatly, I have discovered that you are my One.”

The company completely went still at his opening words, and Fili gave his uncle a questioning look since his brother seemed to be breaking with tradition in asking for her hand in public as well as skipping the courting period. Thorin gave his sister-son a nod, silently telling him that this had his blessing and they would speak of this matter later.

“You are a cherished companion and loyal friend; you steady me where I tend to be flighty and headstrong. You see me for who I am and do not care about the power my family wields,” the brown haired Durin told her. “I seek to have you know my heart, to walk beside me through the years as we heal what was broken. I would create a home with you so that we may share our lives together – to laugh, to argue, to cry, and to smile within our own sanctuary. If Mahal and the Green Lady are willing, I would have a family with you – daughters to raise to be as strong, wise, and spirited as their mother and grandmother and sons to instruct to follow the wisdom of common sense, to respect others, and value life and love.

“I would do and give all of this,” Kili continued. “I will do this for you and with you, Miss Baggins, if you would but accept my heart and grant me the privilege of becoming your husband.”

It was deathly quiet after that, and Adamanta looked into his eyes to see if there was truth to his words. In the warm brown depths, she could see the wish for home and family with her as well as the love that was starting to grow. Her own heart beat just a bit faster when she saw this, and her voice was soft but easily heard by the group. 

“I cannot imagine life without you, Master Kili,” she said to him. “My heart hurts at the thought of it, and I would have you by my side through all things. There are a lot of things I have to learn about myself and life, but I truly wish for you to be at my side through everything the future brings. Yes, I will accept your heart and become your wife.”

Kili gave her a bright smile, eyes soft, and she smiled back at him as he took her hands, pressing kisses to the backs of them.

“Congratulations on your betrothal. I wish both of you a long life of happiness,” Thorin called out, granting both of them a warm smile as he did so. 

The rest of the company was quick to offer their own words of joy, happy to see that the two were moving forward from that awful time in the mountain. All of them knew there was more needed for her recovery and growth, and each of them promised themselves to be there for their hobbit when she needed them.

Adamanta accepted each congratulation quietly, blushing deeper with each one that reached her. Kili had seated himself beside her, looking happier than she had ever seen him, and a large part of her was so very pleased to know that she had played a part in making him so happy. Another part of her heart was frightened, but Balin’s words and the love in the eyes of her future husband helped to ease that.

Once the noise had died down, Thorin climbed to his feet and addressed the group. Despite the wonderful news, he knew they had a long way to go yet until they could find a place to rest.

“It’s still early yet so I would like to set out and try to get a bit closer to our goal,” he told his company. “We’ve still got a long distance to travel in order to reach our destination; we’ve got good news to cheer our hearts while we travel to our next stopping point.”

There was a quiet roar of approval, and the company scrambled to pack up and get going. Their moods in regards to facing a long walk was fairly high, and they were willing to get moving without complaining about needing rest.

Adamanta ensured all of her belongings were in the pack, bedroll tied to it, before donning the leather travel pack. Her eyes moved to Kili, who was ensuring all of his weapons were in place, and she gave a small smile at the sight of him. He was beaming, and it made her feel warm inside to know she had played a part in the joy he was showing.

“Congratulations, Miss Baggins,” Ori said to her, giving her a gentle smile. “I wish you all the happiness in Arda.”

“Thank you, Master Ori,” she replied, smiling back and falling into step beside him as the company set off. 

She and the scribe were directly behind Fili and Kili, and they stayed close as they still had another day or so of traveling down the mountain. Adamanta felt safer behind Kili, and Ori had confided that he felt the same with Fili.

The group had travelled for several hours when something drew the hobbit’s attention away from her conversation with the young dwarf. She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and was quick to call her betrothed’s name.

“Kili,” the girl hissed out, making him turn his head back towards her.

“What is it, Adamanta,” he asked, both dropping the formality now that they were promised to marry.

“There’s movement to our left,” the blond informed him. “I’m not sure what it is, but it’s getting closer.”

Kili’s keen eyes watched the area she had indicated, spotting the same thing she had seen. He frowned for a moment, not liking what it was he was seeing. The shapes were too indistinctive but held an ominous feel to them. He didn’t like it and was quick to inform the leader of the company about what they’d spotted.

“Uncle,” he called out in a low voice. “We’re being watched.”

As Thorin turned to address his nephew, everyone paused at the sound of a warg’s howl. He growled in anger and frustration, looking back to the company.

“We need to move quickly,” the future king ordered. “We really don’t want a confrontation here on such a narrow path. This makes for a dangerous field to do battle on if it comes to it.”

“Indeed,” Gandalf commented, watching the area where the hobbit had spotted their watchers. “Run!”

The group took off down the path, and Kili had stayed at Adamanta’s side to ensure she kept her balance on the downwards slope. She could see Fili doing the same for Ori and found herself grateful for the help.

She could hear the approaching wargs grow closer, and her chest ached as the still healing rib was jostled with each hurried step she took. The hobbit gave no indication of her pain, focused on getting to safety.

The group emerged in a small clearing, and Adamanta looked around her. There was a steep drop off and a very narrow path ahead. Her breath caught in her throat when a warg appeared on the path, cutting off their escape route.

“Into the trees,” the wizard shouted, sending the dwarves and hobbit to the trees. This would keep them out of the reach of the wargs for the moment, though the Istar would have to come up with some plan to get them completely out of this predicament.

Adamanta grumbled to herself, realizing the branches were too high for her to reach, but before she could say anything, she heard a shout as a strong pair of hands wrapped around her waist. The hobbit blushed at the contact but said nothing as she knew this was to help her get to safety.

“Fili,” her betrothed called out before tossing the blond haired girl up to his brother. 

She didn’t even have time to make a sound before she was caught by the fair haired brother and set onto a branch next to him. Adamanta held onto the limb above her for balance, eyes wide as she watched the scene.

“There you go, Miss Baggins,” Fili said, reaching down to help Ori and then Kili up the tree. 

The archer took a seat next to her, eyes grimly watching the scene as every dwarf finally found safety. His voice was soft, sounding none too pleased with the scenario as more wargs and orcs entered the clearing.

“This does not bode well,” he said to her, then gasped when a pale orc rode into the clearing on a white warg. “Merciful Mahal, it cannot be.”

“Is that the one from Master Balin’s story,” the hobbit asked, trying very hard not to show her fear at the moment. “If so, isn’t he supposed to be dead?”

“I don’t know how he survived a wound like the one uncle gave him,” Kili murmured. “Yes, that is Azog the Defiler.”

The hobbit began praying to any Valar that would listen, hoping for a solution to their problems as the orcs pointed to the dwarves in the trees and laughed at the situation. Right now, the company needed a miracle to get out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Here we go; everything is on the move again. Please tell me what you thought of the story! Thanks for reading. ~ Laran


	16. A Hobbit's Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it because this one was fun writing!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story. I’m just having a fun time working on the plot!

Adamanta’s heart was racing as the wargs snarled and snapped at each other beneath the limbs of the trees, and she could see the eyes of the orcs upon the company. There was a deep seated hatred and lust for blood that was chilled her soul when she saw it. The pounding of her heart grew faster and harder when Azog gave an order to his subordinates, and wargs were set loose on the trees in hopes of dislodging the company.

She heard her named cried before a flaming pinecone was dropped into her hands. The hobbit paused a scant few seconds to let Kili light one of his own before drawing her arm back and throwing the burning ember directly at the warg nearest her. At the yelp from the wolf-like creature when it was hit on the snout, she grabbed another one, lighting it off of Kili’s next one before repeating the actions again and again. 

Adamanta never felt her hands burn with each pinecone she threw, keeping herself focused on protecting her friends. What drew her from her concentration was when Kili had to help her jump from one tree to the next when the tree they were in began to fall. She clung to the second one when it gave an odd groan and began to slant, but she became distracted by the figure of a dwarf going down the strangely angled trunk to face the orcs on the ground.

The hobbit’s vision became focused on the leader of the company as he approached the pale orc and heard the panicked cries of her betrothed and Fili when the older dwarf launched himself into battle. When she saw Thorin go down and heard the terror in Kili’s voice, something inside of her snapped and anger, concern, and a need to act filled her.

Before anyone could stop her, the small hobbit scurried down the tree trunk, drawing Sting at the same time. A cry emerged from her throat as she launched herself at the orc that had been commanded to finish the king off. Despite her small size, her hurried pace combined with the way she had thrown herself at her target had brought the orc down onto the ground.

The elvish blade she wielded sank into the target, and she drew back once again to thrust it right into the area where the heart was. After the creature stopped moving, Adamanta rose and positioned herself between the pale orc and the struggling king.

Azog’s eyes met hers, and she could see the deep loathing in them. The hobbit held herself fast, not letting him intimidate her at all. Her blade moved into a defensive position as she called out to the horrid being, refusing to show any fear. Her voice filled the clearing over the snarling of the wargs, burning of the trees, and sounds of dwarrow trying to keep themselves from falling to their deaths.

“The King Under the Mountain does not stand alone!”

The warg lunged at her, and she ducked out of the way while Sting swung out to slash across the animal’s throat. Adamanta could feel the hot spray of blood when it hit her but ignored it, retaining her position as Thorin’s defense even as the white animal fell.

At the snarled command from their leader, a group of dismounted orcs rushed towards her and she met the blade of the first one with ease. The hobbit could hear the voices of her mother and Dwalin in her mind, imparting instructions, as she ducked, blocked, and struck out at her targets. All the while, she maintained her narrow field of battle so that she never left the downed dwarf’s side. No matter what happened, Adamanta would not leave her guardian unprotected.

Another warg, this one coming from her right side, was felled by an arrow hitting it directly in the eye and she hid her thankful smile while continuing to fight off the orcs that wanted to harm the king. In the distance, the lass heard the battle cries of her friends and knew she did not stand alone.

Adamanta continued to protect Thorin, downing another orc before ducking when the powerful claws of an eagle scooped up the fallen king. She spared a glance to ensure he was safely secured, noticing both monarch and Orcrist had been scooped up, but the oaken shield he carried had been left behind. The hobbit moved backwards, picking it up just as another eagle lifted her from the battle zone.

A low sound of fear came from her throat when the eagle holding her dropped her. She landed heavily, groaning slightly as her rib protested the rough landing.

‘Do not fear, little sister. You are safe now,’ a quiet voice drifted to her ears. 

The hobbit cleaned her blade on her filthy skirt before sheathing it and then held onto the feathers of the eagle carrying her with one hand while keeping a firm grip on the shield with the other. She spotted the limp form of Thorin, and her heart threatened to break at the desperate call of his nephews. That sound never be in their voices, especially Kili’s, and it was all she could do to keep her tears at bay as she prayed for the health of her guardian.

The ride to safety seemed to take forever, and Adamanta slid off of the back of the eagle once it landed and gave him a curtsy while thanking them for their aid. She got the feeling she had amused the creature, but it said nothing as it gave her a nod and flew away.

The lass moved to Kili’s side, watching as Oin and Gandalf worked over the still king, and she slid her free hand into her betrothed’s to offer comfort. He gave it a gentle squeeze, saying nothing as the company waited.

The tension broke when Thorin drew in sharp breath and then struggled to sit up. She waited, still holding onto his shield as the group rushed forward to greet him. The anger she had felt earlier stirred itself to a high roar at the looks of near tearful relief on Fili and Kili’s faces, and she practically stomped her way to the dwarf that shared her guardianship when she heard her name spoken by the other guardian.

“Adamanta is all right,” Gandalf soothed. “Here she is,” he commented, then blinked at the look of fury on the hobbit’s face.

“What were you thinking,” Thorin began, then yelped when a small pair of hands boxed his ears.

“What was I thinking? What in the name of all of the Valar were you thinking? You went right into the middle of an orc pack with no exit strategy or someone to support you during battle! Do you have any idea what you did to your sister-sons by doing that? Or what that action tells the rest of us?

“All of these dwarves heard your call, leaving kin and home to follow you, and you repay them by throwing yourself into a battle that nearly ended your life. You didn’t wait for the rest of us; you just decided to go after that damned orc on your own. That action, Thorin Oakenshield, was irresponsible! This group looks to you for leadership, and your actions state that you don’t care if you live or die. What does that tell them?

“The quest means more than your pride and need for revenge, and you had better remember that. You swore to Mahal that you would see the mistakes of your forefathers corrected and heal the mountain. You can’t do that if you’re dead, you stupid, thick headed dwarf!”

Her furious rant was cut off when the king pulled her into a hug, making her squeak in surprise as the strong arms held her close. Adamanta hadn’t expected this reaction to her rant, knowing her words would have probably angered anyone else who had just borne the brunt of her temper.

“You are right, Miss Baggins,” Thorin began. “I acted in a foolish way, forgetting the importance of the tasks ahead. Once again, you have proven yourself to be our voice of common sense and I will listen to it. Thank you for rescuing me and for making this stubborn fool listen.”

“You’re welcome,” she said to him. “Just don’t do it again please. I don’t think Erebor is ready for Fili or Kili to take the throne.”

That startled a small bark of laughter from him, especially when his sister-sons protested the small teasing jab at them. Adamanta pulled away, then came back with something heavy in her hands.

“You forgot this,” she told the king, who gave her a smile as he took his shield from her. 

“Again, thank you,” Thorin said, then looked over his company. “I should have thought before I acted, and I am both grateful and proud that all of you were so quick to respond.”

“You should have seen her, uncle,” Fili said, pride in his voice as he shared the details of the deeds of his brother’s intended. “Not only did she take down several orcs but that blasted white warg of Azog’s is dead. He’s going to be looking for a new mount now.”

“How many fell to her blade,” the dwarven monarch asked, staring at the blushing hobbit with a look of pride on his face.

“Three,” Dwalin answered, sounding proud of his student. “Not counting that damnable white warg. For once, practicing in her sitting room came in handy because she made sure to keep within two or three paces of you the entire time. Lassie, you are certainly ready to move out of the basic level and learn more advanced stances. I’m damned proud of you.”

“We all are,” Oin said, eyeing the filthy lass with a keen eye. “What I’d like to know is how much of that blood is yours.”

“Oh, I don’t really know,” she stammered as everyone looked at her with worry. “I don’t think they managed to hurt me.”

“You’re still high on the battle as well as anger right now and may not know it,” he commented. “We need to make sure.”

Ori surprised everyone by turning his back and calling out briskly. He didn’t want his future sister-in-law to feel uncomfortable during her exam by the healer.

“Give her your backs, lads. Give her some privacy so Oin can check her over.”

Every dwarf obeyed, forming a small ring around her and giving her their backs to allow her privacy. It was a good thing too because the healer had her strip down to her small clothes, examining the hobbit closely.

Oin rebound the broken rib after determining it hadn’t shifted, and he ensured that there were no other injuries. He found that the white warg’s fang had scraped along her shoulder when she had ducked, and it was a good thing she had because if she’d been any slower, the lass would have been missing an arm or worse. The healer cleaned and bandaged it, finding no other injuries save for the burns on her hands, and he took care of those too before allowing her to redress. 

Since she had no desire to put clean clothing over her filthy skin so she donned the clothing she had been wearing. Once she was dressed, Oin called out that it was safe and reported her injuries to the group.

“I’m glad they’re nothing serious, but you must be cautious until they heal,” Thorin said to her, eyes moving from her to something in the distance. The look on his face changed from worry to longing as he viewed the scene in front of him.

Curious as to what had drawn his attention, Adamanta turned and spotted a lone peak in the distance. 

“Is that it,” she asked, sounding curious and hopeful.

“Erebor,” the dwarf lord murmured, voice full of longing and hope. It had been a long time since he’d seen his old home, and it gave him a sense of renewed purpose.

“Well, at least we’re close enough to get a view of Her,” she said, giving her companions a smile. “I was wondering if it was just a story and didn’t exist,” she teased, breaking the somber attitude of the group by making them laugh.

“It’s real enough,” Dori said, eyes gleaming. “It’s just been a long time since we’ve laid eyes on her, and I’d forgotten just how majestic She looks from a distance.”

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you lads but I’m rather keen to see Her up close,” Fili told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I love it when sassy Adamanta rears her head. It just shows how much progress she’s made since leaving the Shire. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please let me know what you think! ~ Laran


	17. Travel Chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Another chapter to for you to enjoy. I hope everyone is liking what’s being posted so far. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Adamanta was about to don her pack as the group readied themselves to get off of the Carrock, but it was picked up by Nori before she could even pick it up from where she’d set it. The dwarf just waved off her protests, giving her a wry grin as he settled her pack on top of his.

“With that rib and shoulder, you don’t need to be carrying your pack. Just give yourself time to heal so you can move without pain,” he told her. “Besides, you’ll be having enough trouble with getting down from here.”

“I hadn’t given much thought to that,” she said, looking a bit pale at the way the path went. The height between the levels of the steps was a bit much for her small size.

“It’s not so bad,” Dori soothed, patting her uninjured shoulder. “We’ll be with you every step of the way, Miss Baggins.”

“Right,” she said, rubbing her face for a moment. “All of you have leave to use my first name. You are all friends and dear companions. In truth, all of you have become family to me.”

Her comment made all of the dwarves smile, and Gloin looked at the steps and back at their hobbit as he considered the best way to get the lass down.

“Not exactly hobbit friendly and nearly not dwarf friendly,” he grumbled. “All right, lads, we’ll need to play pass the hobbit to get her down safely. Ori, Balin, will both of you make sure Thorin gets down all right?”

Both agreed, ignoring the king’s comment that he could do it on his own, and Adamanta watched as the rest of the dwarves began to move down the path of the Carrock. Once each one was on a specific level, they stopped and before she could comment, Dori swept her up into his arms and passed her down to the next dwarf. After she was passed to the next one, the dwarves who had helped her down from prior levels hurried down to take places so they continue with passing the hobbit.

The hobbit lass was bright red by the time her feet touched ground, and she looked up at the beaming dwarves and sighed. Though she was embarrassed, Adamanta was truly grateful for their aid. There simply would have been no way for her to get off the Carrock on her own.

“Thank you for your help,” she said to them. “I don’t think I’ve been carried this much since before I learned to walk, but I appreciate the assistance. That would have been too much for me,” the blond haired young lady admitted.

Thorin adjusted what equipment he was allowed to carry as Ori had been sneaky and stolen his pack so he wouldn’t try to agitate his healing wounds. He looked back at the company, noticing how tired they were but knew they had to keep moving.

“We should do our best to push for safety,” he told the group. “We have a lead on the orc pack, but there’s no telling how much ground they will push to gain. Gandalf, how far is this friend’s home from here?”

“If we hurry, we can be there before nightfall,” the Istar told them. “That’s if we don’t stop for breaks, which would be best as time is against us. He’s a skin changer, and he stays in his animal form at night. It’s easier to talk to him when he’s in his man shape.”

“Bombur, do you have something in the supplies that will allow us to eat and walk,” the dwarf lord asked the cook, who nodded.

“Travel bread and dried meat,” he answered, starting to pull the supplies out and handing everyone their meal. 

Once they had their food in hand, the company began walking towards the sanctuary that Gandalf had said would be there. The wizard walked beside the king, guiding them to their destination.

Adamanta managed less than half of her food, exhaustion curbing her appetite. She offered the rest to Kili, who shook his head. 

“Keep it, you might get hungry later,” he told her. “Drink plenty of water though, it’ll help perk you up some.”

“I will,” she acknowledged, taking a deep drink from her water skin while keeping pace with the archer. “By the way, thank you.”

“For what,” he asked, looking down at his betrothed.

“Your timely intervention with the warg,” Adamanta replied. “I wouldn’t have been able to turn fast enough to block it given the attacks I was fending off. That was an incredible shot.”

“You’re welcome,” Kili responded, giving her a sheepish smile. “I wasn’t going to allow any of them to lay a hand or paw on you. I was very proud of you, Adamanta. You showed a lot of bravery and skill out there, and I can’t thank you enough for stopping them from killing Uncle Thorin.”

“My body reacted before my brain did,” she admitted. “I was so angry and scared, and I knew that I couldn’t let him die just because he was being foolish.”

She was quiet for a moment, and the archer could tell that there was something else she wanted to say so he gave her the time to form the words.

“I heard you and Fili calling out to him, and I didn’t want you to lose him. I didn’t want to lose him either,” Adamanta shared with him. “He’s become someone I know I can trust, and Papa chose well when he asked him to be my guardian along with Gandalf. The thought of losing him…of you losing him, it didn’t sit well at all.”

“Our father died while Mum was carrying our sister,” he commented. “I don’t remember him much; I was around two when he was killed. Uncle Thorin stepped in and played the role of father figure for us. We’ve lost so many of our family since the dragon invaded Erebor, and the idea of losing him now scares me.”

“Well, he’ll be around for a long while if I have anything to say about it,” she answered pertly, making him laugh.

“I’m glad to hear it, Adamanta. Truth be told, I want him there for the other major life events that Fili and I have coming up. Fili is due to marry in a year or so if Dori and Nori agree the time is right,” he said to her. “Eventually, my sister will present her gift to them and I know my brother will want Thorin to be there when the babe takes its first breath so that he can present the baby to him.”

“Is that a dwarven tradition,” she asked, blushing a bit. 

“Oh yes,” the archer answered, explaining the tradition to her. “The women of the family will remain in the birthing room to support the one giving birth. In our eyes, this is the greatest battle anyone can face and the women who go through it prove their strength as warriors, even if they have never lifted a sword or axe in their lives. Once the babe is born and the cord is cut, the midwife will call for the father, the patriarch, and the rest of the men in the family. They’re allowed entry, and the baby is handed to the father, who presents the child to the patriarch. Once the child is greeted, respect and reverence are shown to the new mother for undertaking such a battle and overcoming it.

“When the baby is two weeks old, he or she is presented to the community and taken to the priests for its naming day. That’s usually a day of celebration for everyone. I take it hobbits are different?”

“Very,” the lass said to him. “The men want nothing to do with the birthing process and never sees the new mother until she is cleaned and the room shows no signs of what she’s gone through. Usually, they’re outside or at the inn, drinking and smoking while waiting for news. I’ve heard of men who will not go to greet their wives for a long while if the baby is a girl.”

“I will never understand that attitude,” Kili admitted. “Maybe it’s because our women are fewer in number, I don’t know. I just know that the celebration for a healthy daughter is typically livelier than the ones for the boys. Daughters are cherished, and the family considers themselves remarkably blessed for having them. Our family line has been called that for having a daughter each generation.”

“Your mother and sister?”

“Exactly,” he told her, grinning a bit as he did so. “We’ll see how it goes for my generation in regards to girls in the Durin line.”

“Fili wouldn’t mind having a daughter,” she asked, looking up at him.

“Not at all,” the dark haired prince answered with a soft laugh. “He would probably be the most over protective father in Arda if he did, and he’d adore her.”

“Like you wouldn’t be either, little brother,” Fili jested, poking his sibling from behind. It seemed he and Ori had overheard that comment, and the fair haired dwarf was eager to tease his brother.

“I never said I wouldn’t,” he returned. “Only I’m going to make certain any daughter we’re blessed with will be able to kick the arse of any boy around her. She’ll be an amazing warrior like her mum or grandmum.”

“I’m not an amazing warrior,” Adamanta reminded Kili, who grinned at her.

“Not yet but you’re getting there. I can’t think of a better role model for any daughter we have than you or my mum. You’ve got a lot of spirit and courage.”

“If she’s like Dis, Fili will be abdicating in a week,” Balin called back, making the men laugh and Adamanta look rather confused.

“Why did he say that,” she asked, tilting her head when Thorin answered her.

“My sister is known to be the one who rules the family,” he said. “I’m not ashamed to admit it; my sister terrifies me most of the time, and her daughter is nearly as stubborn and willful as her mother is.”

“Good thing too,” Dwalin joked. “Otherwise we’d be in serious trouble with these three trying to run things. Let’s hope the future women of Durin are the same as Dis and Belis or Erebor is in serious trouble.”

Adamanta was rather baffled by the amount of respect the men showed for Kili’s mother, and she was both pleased and daunted by it. Kili seemed to think she had a lot of similarity to his mother and would be an amazing role model for their daughters. Truth was, she didn’t see it.

“What is it,” the archer asked, seeing the mixed expression on her face and knew something was troubling her. 

“I can understand your mother and sister being a good role model, but I’m not strong, a warrior, or anything like that.”

“After what happened when uncle came to, I have no doubt you’re a lot like my mum,” Kili reassured her. “No one else but her, my sister, or you would’ve boxed his ears and tore into him as you did. Trust me, it’s a good thing and a quality I want our girls to have.”

“I can’t wait to tell Mum about that,” Fili laughed, ducking a swat from Ori. “She’s going to love Adamanta.”

“Even Fili agrees,” the archer chuckled. “You have a spine of mithril, Adamanta, and it’s finally coming out for you and the rest of Arda to see. If our daughters have half of your spirit and all of your common sense, then I will be one proud dwarf.”

“Provided Mahal blesses either of you with daughters,” Thorin grumped back, still playful. He knew Fili was right; Dis would adore Adamanta and would probably help mold that strength of mithril into something formidable.

“Actually, it’s quite possible,” the hobbit shared. “My grandmother, who I was named after, had twelve children and nearly half of those were girls.”

The entire group stopped for a moment, staring at her in stunned disbelief, and Gandalf chuckled. He knew what had amazed the group, and he spoke up then.

“Hobbits are incredibly fertile,” he reminded them. “Belladonna was considered unique due to the fact she was only able to give Bungo one child. So we’ll have to see how it goes with Adamanta in the future.”

Said hobbit blushed, looking down at her feet, and Kili gave a soft chuckle at that.

“Regardless, each one will be loved and valued for the treasure they are,” he said, making her peek up and give him a smile, her cheeks rosy as she did so.

The dwarves behind her grinned, looking at each other for a moment, before Ori broke his silence with a question.

“I wonder if their kids will have the best or worst of both parents,” the scribe asked. “Kids with big feet, curly hair, and big noses.”

“I do not have a big nose,” Kili growled at his brother’s One. “Curly hair would be adorable though.”

“And the feet,” Fili asked, enjoying the chance to tease his brother.

“Probably small for a hobbit and large for a dwarf, and they’ll be just perfect for our children,” the archer rebutted. “Anyone teases them for it, and I’ll bust their heads open.”

“Along with the rest of us,” Dwalin replied, giving them a bit of a grin. “Any child you two have or Fili and Ori have will quite possibly be spoiled rotten, along with Bombur’s little ones.”

Adamanta looked over at the heavy dwarf, head tilted. She enjoyed learning new things about her companions, and she was quick to question the red haired cook.

“You have children, Master Bombur?”

“Yes, Miss Adamanta, I do. Two boys and a girl,” he replied. “My wife told me before I left that she’s expecting another. She’ll be bringing all four when the caravans for Erebor arrive.”

“I can’t wait to meet them,” she said with a smile. “I think Erebor will be happy to have children in Her halls again. Having life within Her halls, laughing and living, might be what’s needed to help Her heal.”

“I think it just might,” the dwarf agreed, making the others smile and continue talking about the future while they traveled. There was a lot to look forward to, and all of them were hoping that things would continue to improve while they were on this journey. The fact they were gaining more distance between them and the orc pack was something to be encouraged about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – A bit of a filler but a necessary one to help with transition of time. Please let me know what you think so far! ~ Laran


	18. Arrival at Beorn's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Another chapter to enjoy. I do hope you will like it, and the next chapters will have a bit more meat and plot to them, I promise.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I earn money from this story.

The group traveled through the day, not stopping in order to make it to the sanctuary that Gandalf had told them about. As they travelled, Balin quietly told Thorin what he remembered about the marriage rite they would perform once things settled at their destination. The monarch listened to what his advisor had shared with him, wanting to get everything right so his nephew and ward would be able to join their lives together. It would be a good step in the right direction for both of them to heal from the trauma they’d gone through. Right now, he just hoped that this person Gandalf knew would grant them sanctuary for a few days to heal and to see to it that the actions the human had taken against their hobbit would be made right.

The sun was starting to begin its descent when they crested the hill and spotted the farm the wizard had told them about. 

“Is that our destination, Gandalf,” Thorin asked, looking over at the Istar, who nodded.

“He lives with his animals in isolation,” Gandalf told him. “He may not be comfortable with all of us approaching at once.”

The dwarven king looked over his shoulder, eyeing his party. Most looked tired, and he was worried about the hobbit who appeared to be ready to fall over.

“We need the sanctuary, Gandalf,” he said to the wizard.

“I know,” he replied. “Let me take Adamanta and Kili with me to start with, and wait for a while before sending the group in by twos or threes.”

“Try not to take too long, Tharkûn,” the heir of Durin warned, sounding concerned for his company.

“I won’t,” the immortal magic user assured him, turning to face the group. “Adamanta, Kili, if you’ll come with me?”

The hobbit nodded, drawing in a deep breath to try to boost her energy. Kili gently guided her forward, noticing her exhaustion and realizing she might need someone to lean on if it became worse. She was too close to falling asleep standing up, and he didn’t like that at all.

 

The trio headed to the farm, moving down the hill. Adamanta blinked when a large man came out of the house, heading towards them. She’d never seen anyone so tall before, and it was a tad bit intimidating to her.

“Who are you,” the huge skin changer demanded, then blinked at the sight of the small lass standing a little behind the wizard. “Oh my, such a tiny lass. I’ve not seen halflings in this area for centuries.”

“You know my kind,” the hobbit asked, then blinked when she realized what she’d done. “My apologies, sir, my manners seem to have disappeared on me. I am Adamanta Baggins,” she introduced herself, giving him a curtsy.

“Such a polite little miss,” the man said. “Why are you here, little Miss Baggins?”

“Well, we’re traveling with a group and were beset upon by orcs,” she told him. “We were lucky in getting away from them and have been hurrying to reach safety quickly in case they manage to close in on us again.”

The man looked to the archer beside her, frowning slightly. He wasn’t pleased with the hobbit’s report, disliking orcs more than he did dwarves.

“More dwarves,” he asked, and the hobbit nodded.

“Counting Gandalf, our party numbers fifteen,” the lass replied. “I apologize for dropping in on you like this, sir, but we are exhausted and have some injured in our group.”

“And you need sanctuary until they are healed enough to continue on your journey?”

“Yes, please,” Adamanta said to him. “I do have some coin for repayment or we can barter something you might want or need in exchange for your hospitality.”

The shape changer tilted his head, then chuckled. He was rather taken by her manners and kind spirit, and Beorn knew he wanted to hear more of the tale she had partially shared with him.

“I would like to hear the story of how a hobbit decides to leave her green home, travelling with a company of dwarves, and winds up here,” he told her. “That would be payment enough, little bunny.”

The hobbit froze at the name, grief shining in her blue eyes, and both wizard and dwarf stared at her in concern. The large man blinked, noticing the reaction.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, pressing a hand to her heart. “My papa used to call me that. I haven’t heard that pet name since he passed.”

“I’m sorry, little miss,” the shape changer said. “I did not mean to cause you grief.”

“You didn’t,” Adamanta assured him, blinking back tears. “It’s good to hear it again, even if it’s not from my papa.”

“I am Beorn,” the wild looking man introduced himself. “You and your party may stay with me until you are ready to leave. I would suggest someone goes to retrieve your company,” he told the dwarf, who nodded and headed to call the others.

The hobbit gave him a soft smile, curtsying to the man. She was so very grateful to have a roof over her head, and the knowledge that they would be safe during their stay on Beorn’s lands was something the lass appreciated a great deal.

“Thank you so much,” she told him. “I promise you’ll hear the story.”

He smiled to her, voice gentle when he spotted her sway. It was rather obvious that she was exhausted and staying on her feet by sheer force of will.

“I will be patient until you can tell it,” Beorn said to her. “Now, let’s get you indoors so you can rest.”

“Thank you,” Adamanta murmured, glad that he was so willing to aid them as he did. 

Beorn nodded, escorting her into the house and to a small bedroom. He opened the door, letting her view the simple interior. It wasn’t fancy and had a bed with a table and chairs in front of the fireplace.

“It looks amazing,” she responded, rubbing her face. “I hate to trouble you, Master Beorn, but is there a place for me to clean up? I’m covered in orc and warg blood. There is no way I could sleep comfortably while I am so filthy.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” the large man replied in a sympathetic tone. “I’ll have a bath brought to you, little miss, so you can bathe in privacy.”

“Thank you so much,” she said, tilting her head when the hobbit heard a mix of sounds from the main door. “It sounds like the rest of my party is here.”

“The bath will be here soon,” he told her. “I will inform the others of where you are and that you will emerge when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Adamanta repeated herself, watching the man as he left. She frowned, realizing her pack wasn’t there and hoped someone would think to give it to her.

The hobbit was alone for a few moments before a small group of sheep entered, carrying her pack, a small tub, and several buckets of warm water. She spotted another one bringing towels and soap. It was a bit odd but charming to see Beorn’s animals helping out this way.

“Thank you so very much,” she told them politely, taking her pack and pulling out a change of clothing. By the time she had it laid out, the tub was full of water and waiting for her.

The rest of the animals had departed, but one sheep remained, tilting its head at her for a moment and nosing at the filthy garment she wore.

“Oh,” she realized. “You want to take my clothing? They’re awfully dirty; I don’t want to leave it for you to clean.”

It shook its head, waiting for her to remove her clothing, and she did so, setting them within the sheep’s reach. Adamanta removed her bandages, then sank into the tub with a content sigh as the warm water helped her muscles relax. She scrubbed at her hair and the rest of her body, removing all of the dirt and blood that had accumulated on her skin.

Despite her desire to soak and enjoy the warm water, the lass got out of the tub once she was clean and dried herself off. Once she was in her small clothes, she heard a knock on her door.

“Miss Adamanta,” came the healer’s voice. “If you’re finished with your bath, I’d like to take care of your wounds.”

“It’s safe to come in, Master Oin,” Adamanta called to him.

The healer came in, spotting the wet haired hobbit, and gave her a small smile. The lass looked a bit better now that she had bathed.

“I see you’ve gotten yourself comfortable,” he told her, pulling salves and bandages out of his pack. “Feeling better?”

“Much,” Adamanta replied. “It’s nice to have all of the blood and dirt off of me.”

“I can imagine,” the dwarf replied, taking care of her wounds before stepping back. “No signs of infection, which is good. How are you feeling, any pain?”

“A dull ache in my ribs,” she informed him. “I’m just more tired than anything else.”

“Go ahead and get some rest,” Oin told her. “I’ll let the others know what’s going on and make sure you’re left alone to sleep yourself out. I believe Thorin will be using that time so he can speak to our host about the marriage rites for you and Kili.”

“That reminds me,” she began, pulling a chemise on to sleep in. “Hobbits don’t exchange gifts, but is there anything I need to have for Kili for all of this? I know gift exchanges are part of the courting, but I don’t know if it also applies to the marriage rites.”

“From what I understand, one part of our tradition has remained the same since the days this rite was performed. Kili will braid your hair and include a bead with a symbol of his love for you and possibly gift you with something else that he has created to show his devotion to you and the family you are creating. Thorin will also add another braid with a bead to state that you are now a member of the Durin line. As far as your portion, usually you would have a bead for him as well as something to commemorate the wedding.”

“The only thing I can do is sew, and I don’t have the fabric or anything for a gift for him,” the girl said to him, looking a tad bit frustrated at the realization that she might not be able to reciprocate during the wedding ritual. 

“You can have something crafted for him, lass,” the healer reminded her, a little amused and proud of her for ensuring that her decision would go as perfect as possible.

“Is there another jeweler in the company besides Kili,” the wet haired lass asked him, taking a seat on the bed as she did so.

“Thorin is a blacksmith, but he’s picked quite a bit over the years while Kili has been training. He might be able to help you there; do you want me to send him to you?”

“If he’s not busy,” she answered, giving him a small smile.

Oin left the room, and Adamanta pulled the bag of gold from the pack that she’d hidden several pouches in. One bag could be used to craft the bead and maybe something as a present as the healer had mentioned. She hoped the king would be able to help her make the marriage rite special for Kili when the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - They are now safe and sound – for the moment at least. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! ~ Laran


	19. The Marriage of Adamanta and Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I had fun with coming up with a wedding ritual for this story; I wanted it unique and hope that I achieved that. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from the story.

Two days passed after their arrival at Beorn’s home, and the company used the time to rest and recover from the stressful encounters they had recently faced. Both Thorin and Adamanta healed from their battle with the orcs, moving carefully until their bodies were ready to regain their natural abilities to move properly. The monarch had been cautious during the time he’d spent at the skin changer’s forge to work on the present that the hobbit had given him material for as well as something needed for the marriage rite. The blacksmith had ensured that his path didn’t cross with Kili’s so he wouldn’t see what he was working on. He knew that his nephew had been hard at work on both the bead and the present he would present his bride on the day of their marriage rite.

After gaining Beorn’s permission, Oin had harvested a few things from their host’s garden and had taken the hobbit aside to discuss the option of keeping herself from conceiving a child. The herbal concoction he had given her would not harm a babe if she was already carrying from the first time she had been with Kili, but it would protect her if she had not conceived. They had discussed her monthly courses, and the hobbit had confessed that she wasn’t sure because she had been irregular since her body had begun to give the sign of fertility. Adamanta had told him that her mother had often said it wasn’t unusual for younger female hobbits and that the issue would line itself out by the time she hit her forties. 

Oin had listened to her and stated that he would keep an eye on her just in case she had conceived during her first time. The healer had stressed the need for her to take the potion, just in case, as it would be dangerous for her to be on the road while pregnant. He had also admitted that this was a remedy he used for the women of his people and had cut the dose back as hobbits were smaller. The order was to ensure she took it every day at the same time, and she had promised to do so. She had taken it every morning at the same time, knowing the old dwarf was correct about this need to protect herself.

On the day of their marriage rite, the animals of Beorn’s house had been working on preparing a feast in their honor. Their host had ensured that everything needed for the ritual had been given to them; Adamanta had shared her tale with him, leaving nothing out, and he admired the archer for ensuring that the hobbit had been allowed to make her choice regarding the outcome of that short time in captivity.

Adamanta had spent the morning outdoors, enjoying the sunshine and flowers while relaxing before she had to go and get ready. A part of her was nervous about the day’s event, but the rest of her was both content and happy. In her mind, she was following through with the best choice she could have made in the situation. Her heart told her it was right and, while watching the bees visit the flowers, she was praying that she would find love with her soon to be husband. 

The hobbit trusted the dwarven instinct in regards to finding their Ones and knew that his intuition about her being his One was solid. All she could do now was get to know him better and wait to see what direction her heart took her. Her determination now was to be a good wife for Kili and work on creating a happy life for both of them. 

With a soft sigh, she rose to her feet and headed inside. The hobbit had laid out a skirt and bodice that was in a shade of blue close to the one the Durins seemed to favor. The only instructions she had been given was to leave her hair down, which she had not done at all during her time on the journey since it was rather time consuming to brush out if it had been left down for too long. The thick curly hair had a bad habit of tangling when allowed to remain unbound.

Once she arrived in her room, she found a small piece of fabric on the bed next to the outfit she had laid out. Curiously, she picked it up and found two golden items that Thorin had been working on for her. Eagerly, she picked up the first one and examined it. 

The bead was beautiful, narrow and long with a phrase from the story the dwarves had about the courtship of Mahal and Yavanna. After listening to Ori share the story with her, Adamanta had chosen to have Yavanna’s responses engraved into the metal for both the bead and the other piece she’d asked Thorin to make. The bead read “my heart is a garden where your love will grow.”

The other item was a gold ring, flat surface instead of rounded, and etched on it was “forever faithful, forever yours.’ The writing on both was in the dwarves’ traditional language, and Thorin had worked long on this to ensure both items were flawless.

Adamanta smiled, setting them aside and began changing into the outfit she had chosen for the rite. Over the chemise, she wore two petticoats and the short sleeved blouse. After fastening those in place, she slid the dark blue skirt over the petticoats, buttoning the waistband properly. The bodice was laced on, and she examined herself in the small mirror Beorn had loaned her. 

The outfit was plain but the color suited her, bringing a darker hue to her eyes. She ensured her mother’s locket was on, and it could be seen due to the modest neckline of her blouse.

The hobbit grabbed her brush and ran it through the loose curls of her hair. She didn’t stop until the tangles were gone and the color gleamed in the light in her room. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, stopping near her hips. The length was the reason she kept it tied back as well as the curls that stayed despite the weight of her hair.

“Miss Adamanta,” a voice called. “Are you ready?”

After tucking the cloth with the ring and bead into her pocket, she opened the door, finding Dwalin waiting for her. The rugged warrior had cleaned up, beard and what was left of his hair brushed neatly with proper braids. The lass gave him a smile, which was returned. 

“It’s time,” she asked, watching him for a moment.

“It’s time,” the dwarf responded, offering her his arm. She took it, not feeling intimidated by the height of the seasoned veteran.

Dwalin escorted her out to the gardens where her favorite flowers grew, and she inhaled the sweet aroma of honeysuckle with a soft smile. They had chosen the area where she would feel the most relaxed, and she adored them for it.

As they approached the area where the rite was to take place, she could see that the company had divided themselves into two lines for her to walk between. At the head of them was Thorin and Balin with Kili waiting on them.

Dwalin escorted her towards the three, flanked on either side by the line of company members. She could see the smile on each of their faces, sharing nonverbally just how happy they were for her and Kili. It made her heart warm, and she turned her eyes towards where her betrothed was.

From what she could see, the archer’s brown hair had been tamed, pulled back away from his face with a clasp. She could see a braid similar to what Thorin and Fili wore starting behind his ear so as to keep the braid out of the way when he used the bow.

“Welcome Adamanta, daughter of Belladonna and Bungo,” Thorin greeted.

The hobbit sank into a curtsy, showing respect to her guardian as she did so. Her hand didn’t leave Dwalin’s arm, and it steadied her as she gracefully rose back to a standing position.

“Kili, son of Krili, heir of the Durin line, has come before me with a request to engage in the marriage rite with you. Does this meet your favor, daughter of Belladonna?”

“It does,” she answered, voice clear. 

“The first step of the rite is to prove that you are strong together,” the monarch declared as Balin stepped forward. 

While the advisor tied a loop around her left wrist, Thorin continued, explaining what the purpose was for the rope.

“Here in the wild, without hearth or home, families must be strong to stand together. The two of you must acknowledge the other and protect where the other cannot.”

The other end of a three foot rope was tied around Kili’s left wrist, binding them together. Once that was done, each of them was handed a beautifully created dagger. The hilt was bound with dark leather, and the blade shone in the sunlight. Adamanta caught sight of etchings in the blade, realizing they were dwarvish runes.

“For this trial, you will face two of the best sword fighters in the company,” Thorin continued, watching as Balin drew his own blade and Fili stepped forward, drawing a blade of his own.

The hobbit swallowed against the tightness in her throat, staring at the pair. She was barely out of amateur phase of learning how to use the sword, and she knew Balin and Fili had years of experience compared to her meagre skills.

“Don’t worry,” Kili said softly, hoping to reassure her. “They’re not here to harm us, just test us to see how well we can read each other and work together. Do what feels natural.”

Adamanta nodded, adjusting her grip on her dagger. She knew that she would have to follow his lead as he had more experience with this than her. The lass trusted him to ensure they would make it through this trial.

Moments later, both Balin and Fili lunged and Adamanta parried the blow from Balin, following a sixth sense to duck and found Kili striking out at Balin. She covered for her betrothed, blocking the blow from his brother. The hobbit used her smaller height to her advantage, ducking between the blond dwarf’s legs when he tried to stride closer to his brother. She spun, noticing the rope’s position at the same Kili did, and both shared a nod before running the same direction. The rope caught the older brother at the knee and knocked him over.

Adamanta kicked his sword out of the way, ensuring to connect the ball of her foot with the hilt of the weapon and not the blade. She turned to spot Balin and Kili fighting each other, and she could tell her betrothed was being hard pressed by the more experienced swordsman.

Taking advantage of the older dwarf’s distraction, she circled around both, making sure to keep enough slack in the rope so that Kili wouldn’t be hindered. As soon as she was in position, making sure her betrothed could see her, the hobbit ran at the white haired dwarf, catching him by the knees and knocking him over.

When Balin hit the ground, Kili kicked his blade out of his hand and Thorin called out.

“Enough,” he said, bringing the duel to a halt. The monarch was fairly impressed with how the two had worked; they seemed to be able to anticipate each other fairly well, and he was resolved to ensure Dwalin worked on this knack the pair had.

“You two have proven your strength and ability to work together,” he told them, watching as Fili helped Balin to his feet. The advisor chuckled, removing the ropes from their wrists and taking their daggers while the couple gave each other a smile.

“Kneel,” the monarch instructed the pair, watching as Adamanta sank to the ground. Her skirts pooled around her, and she placed her hands in her lap. His nephew wasn’t quite as graceful, but he could see the determination to see this rite through. Thorin was proud of both of them, knowing they had a difficult path ahead of them and both would do what they could to ensure they travelled this journey as smoothly as they could.

“Adamanta, daughter of Belladonna, do you swear yourself to your One? Do you swear to honor him in all ways, to support him when he is in need of your strength, to be his voice of reason when he requires it, allow him to shelter you when you have need, and walk with him as you traverse the life Mahal and Yavanna have granted you?”

“I do so swear,” she replied, voice clear enough for all assembled to hear.

“Kili, son of Krili, do you swear yourself to your One? Do you swear to honor her in all ways, to support her when she is in need of your strength, to shelter her and heed her when she speaks the words of reason you require, and walk with her as you traverse the life Mahal and Yavanna has granted you?”

“I do so swear,” Kili said, meeting his uncle’s eyes as he answered him. 

“Then bestow upon her the braid that will mark her as yours,” Thorin commanded, watching as Kili moved towards the hobbit. Even though the archer typically didn’t wear but one braid, he had memorized this particular braid when his mother had instructed him on it.

The curly hair didn’t defy the skilled fingers as he braided three locks of hair from her left temple to back behind her ear. He didn’t stop until the braid was near the end of her hair, draped over her shoulder. Once done, he closed the braid with a long bead, this one holding flowers etched into the gold as well as tiny dwarven runes.

Adamanta recognized the flowers and smiled up at him, heartened that he’d remembered the flowers for eternal devotion, faithfulness, and pure love. He smiled back her, nodding before sinking back to his original position.

“Adamanta, daughter of Belladonna, bestow upon him the braid that will mark him as yours,” he said. He’d had Fili teach her the braid a bride would grant upon her husband, and he watched as she started the braid behind Kili’s left ear. The hobbit ensured it was tight and neat, and it wouldn’t get into the archer’s way. Once done, she sealed the braid with the bead she’d asked the monarch to make for her.

“Have you tokens of love to exchange with each other?”

At their nods, he continued with the ceremony. The dwarf lord was happy to be the one to do this for them. The priests of Mahal were traditionally the ones to perform the marriage rites, and this was an occasion that he would treasure the memory of forever. 

“You may exchange them, starting with Adamanta,” he told them.

The hobbit slipped her hand into her pocket, taking Kili’s left hand as she did so. She slid the ring onto his finger, placing a soft kiss to the knuckles before letting the hand go. His eyes widened when he read the runes, then softened as he looked back at her.

His gift to her was a bracelet made of three chains woven together. Two of the chains were each crafted of three tiny chains braided together to form a larger chain. The third was a series of linked flowers that mimicked those on her bead. It was simple, beautiful, and she adored the token.

At the nod from his uncle, Kili leaned in to press a soft kiss to her smiling lips. Her eyes closed for a moment, opening only when the kiss ended. Her new husband rose, his brother moving to stand beside him as the rest of the dwarves, save for Thorin and the princes, went onto one knee.

Adamanta remained still as her guardian wove a braid into her hair on the right side of her head, starting behind her ear and working all of the way down to the end of the locks of hair. He sealed the braid with a flat bead that was identical to the ones he and his nephews wore. This bead held the seal of the line of Durin.

“I welcome a new daughter to the line of Durin,” he said to the group before pressing a small kiss to her forehead. He helped her rise to her feet, handing her to her husband who had her turn to face the group of kneeling dwarves.

Thorin’s voice was proud and carried to the dwarves, Gandalf, Beorn, and the animals who had been watching the rite.

“I am proud to present Lady Adamanta, soon to be princess of Erebor, wife to Prince Kili, son of Krili and Princess Dis,” he announced, making her blush as the group cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I’m sure everyone’s noticed Adamanta’s title and are curious as to why it’s Lady and not princess. That explanation will come up soon, I promise! Please let me know what you think of the chapter! ~ Laran


	20. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I will go on record and state that the two most difficult scenes for me to write are action sequences and lemons. I can’t tell you how long it took me to get through this one because I wanted it to flow right and not be stilted or campy. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Now that the ceremony was over, the group went to enjoy the food that had been waiting for them to celebrate the union between Kili and Adamanta. Beorn and Gandalf contributed to the laughter and noise, toasting the union and wishing them many happy years together.

Adamanta blushed quite often, thanking them quietly as she did so. Kili was sitting beside her with an arm around her shoulders as he offered his own gratitude for everything they had done to make the day so memorable for the newly married couple. 

Thorin approached the pair, offering them the daggers they had used during the rite. They were sheathed and could be fastened onto their belts later. 

“May Mahal and His wife bless you both and grant you happiness,” he told them. “I am genuinely happy for both of you.”

“Thank you, Uncle Thorin,” the archer said, giving him a warm smile.

“Thank you, Master Oakenshield,” the hobbit said to him, blinking when the older dwarf made a motion with his hand to cut off her words.

“You’re family now, Adamanta. That means you can address me by name or by uncle. In fact, I insist on it,” he said to her. “Speaking of family, Kili, Dwalin will be waiting to start training you two together soon. You both showed a very keen ability to read each other, and I believe you will be a partnership on the battlefield that will be incredible.”

“I think that’s a wise idea,” Kili agreed. “She can read me rather well, and it’s something we should take advantage of. As long as Master Dwalin remembers she’s still learning and doesn’t have the experience or training that I do.”

“I’ll make sure he remembers,” Thorin promised, not wanting his new niece to become frustrated if her teacher made demands of her that she didn’t know how to fulfil yet.

“If we do this well, wouldn’t Master Fili and Master Ori be able to do the same since they have been courting for a while,” the blond haired lass asked. 

“We’re testing them for that tomorrow,” the king said, grinning at them. “If they can read each other and work well together, then I plan on ensuring Ori’s training is sped up and the two train together as well.”

“Fili will enjoy that,” Kili laughed, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. That gleam was echoed in the dark blue eyes of the older dwarf.

“I plan to make sure he does,” Thorin returned. “Well, as much as Oin allows me. I’m healing well, but he wants me to rest for a few more days.”

“It’d be better to have you at full health when we start off again,” Adamanta said softly. “Master Oin says my wounds are healing well too. Gandalf has helped to speed the healing up somewhat; he made sure I didn’t lose sensitivity in my hands.”

“I am pleased to hear it,” the king told them. “Now, enjoy yourselves. Tonight is for the both of you.”

The two smiled at him, watching him as he rejoined the rest of the company. Mead flowed freely, and the dwarves happily imbibed of the beverage while singing and chatting amongst themselves. Beorn and Gandalf mingled with them, sharing stories and Adamanta blushed when the wizard brought up one story where she had smacked him in the backside with the toy sword she had stolen from one of her male cousins. 

“Did you really do that?”

“I did,” she admitted to Ori, blushing. “It was the Old Took’s birthday, and he was a friend to Gandalf as well as being my grandfather. I had gotten rather tired of being told by my Baggins relations to act like a proper lady and decided I was going to have fun. So I stole the toy sword from my cousin, who was being quite awful, and pretended to be on an adventure like Mama had been. She scolded me for being naughty, but Gandalf slipped me some candy later to make up for it.”

“Core of mithril,” Kili murmured, making her blush. “I bet you were rather adorable at that age too.”

“Valar, she was,” Gandalf laughed. “I remember the first time I saw her after she started walking. I was having tea with Belladonna and Bungo, and the little mischief maker decided to make off with my hat. She was toddling around Bag End with it over her head, and she couldn’t see a thing. Bungo was too busy laughing to scold her for touching things that didn’t belong to her. I couldn’t blame him, she was too precious.”

Adamanta’s blush grew darker and Thorin laughed, shaking his head.

“Here I was thinking she’d curb his love for mischief; I may end up having to scold the pair of them for playing pranks on others.”

“Only if you make me mad,” the hobbit protested. “I’m quite sensible these days.”

“No, love, when you get mad, you box people’s ears,” Kili reminded her. “So I can imagine you only prank people who irritate you.”

That comment sparked laughter from the group, and Ori was quick to share the story with Beorn. The skin changer laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“The little bunny fights back; that is good to see,” he chuckled. “She will be quite the voice when you reclaim your home.”

“Especially once she meets Mum and Belis,” Fili replied, grinning. “They’ll have two generations of Durins on the throne that they’ll need to keep in line.”

“You do notice you’re including yourself in that,” Bofur pointed out, then nearly fell off of his seat at the blond dwarf’s reply.

“Of course I am,” he answered the hat wearing dwarf. “I’m not foolish enough to think I’ll be able escape either of them!”

Adamanta giggled, sipping at her drink. She’d eaten her fill and now was simply enjoying the company of her friends and family. Both she and Kili hadn’t imbibed much of the mead, wanting to enjoy the night with the others with a clear head. 

The merry atmosphere continued but when a ribald joke was heard in the language of the dwarves, Thorin gave his nephew a nod to let him know that this was time for the two to withdraw for the night. Though they were simply making merry, Adamanta did not need to be exposed to jokes of that nature.

Kili leaned his head down beside his wife’s, voice low as he murmured to her.

“Ready to retire for the night,” he asked, watching as she looked over at him for a few moments before nodding.

“I think so,” she replied quietly. “It’s getting a bit too boisterous in here, and I’m not used to this kind of thing.”

He helped her to her feet, then guided her from the main room. The two had succeeded in making their exit with only Thorin noticing, and the king silently wished them well before turning his attention back to the party.

Adamanta entered the room that had been hers for the time they were there, noticing the fire had been laid and lit. Her keen eyes also noticed Kili’s belongings had been moved here but said nothing as she knew this was what was proper between husband and wife. 

The dwarf slipped off his boots, laying his belt and the two daggers from Thorin onto the small table where some of his wife’s things were laying. He slipped into a chair in front of the fire, watching her for a moment before speaking.

“I love your choice for the bead and ring; I find it to be perfect for us.”

“I’m happy you approve,” she answered, relieved he was pleased with her choice. “I was worried about it but, like you, I felt the quotes were very appropriate to use considering the situation. What does my bead say?”

“Interestingly enough, I chose the same story to find the words I wanted for you to wear,” Kili said to her. “It’s Mahal’s response to her vow. It says ‘the forge of my heart will always burn bright.’”

Her fingers stroked the bead as she gave him a smile in response to what he had said.

“It’s perfect,” Adamanta said to him. “Thank you for the thought you put behind it; I noticed the flowers on it and my bracelet. I can’t believe you remembered all of that.”

“I had a feeling it might be important so I made sure to memorize it,” the jeweler admitted. “I have no idea how long it will be before we can find a space for you to grow flowers in Erebor, and I wanted to make sure you had those flowers with you to remind you of what is in my heart.”

“It’s perfect,” the hobbit reassured him again, fingers going to caress the bracelet. “You must have spent every waking moment on this. I’ve never seen anything so lovely.”

“I’m rather proud of it,” he confessed. “You are the type of person where simplicity suits you best and again, I wanted you to have the reminders with you always.”

“Thank you,” she said to him, going willingly when he took her hand and gently tugged her onto his lap. It felt comfortable leaning into him, and she rested her head against his shoulder as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire.

Adamanta felt him press a kiss to her hair before strong fingers lifted her face towards his. Her eyes closed when his lips brushed against hers before settling there. 

This felt a lot different from the first time he had kissed her, and she melted into him as he slowly moved his lips against hers. When the kiss finally ended, Adamanta was breathing a little more rapidly and could hear a light rasp to his voice when he spoke to her.

“I very much want to make love to my wife tonight, but I have no wish to frighten you or do something you feel you’re not ready for,” he confessed to her.

“Beyond the fact that I know what happened is meant for marriage and making babies, I didn’t understand what was happening,” she admitted. “Mama didn’t have much of a chance to explain things before she died and due to being ill, Papa didn’t really have the will or energy to explain marital relations once I came of age. The only thing I knew is that the first time was supposed to hurt, and that every married woman I’ve overheard talking about marital relations complained quite often about fulfilling her wifely duties.”

“That’s where the cultural differences come in again,” the archer shared, fingers trailing gently over her cheek. “The act of intimacy between a husband and wife is not solely meant for the creation of children. It’s an expression of the love they share. The first time for a woman can hurt, but she can enjoy the aftermath if her lover knows what he’s doing. 

“You should have had so many things done differently for your first time,” Kili admitted. “You were nowhere near prepared for our joining, and everything was too rushed. Fast encounters can be enjoyable, but the first time is meant to be slow and savored. My attention should be entirely focused on you.”

“The ending caught me by surprise,” Adamanta told him, meeting his eyes. “Is that what you meant about enjoying the aftermath?”

“Something like that,” he informed her. “For one, women are able to enjoy more than one climax while she is making love with her husband. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to build the pleasure up for you or allow you the chance to enjoy how passion starts to build and grow inside of your body. It was bad enough your first time was in public like that, and I certainly wasn’t going to leave you with the memory of pain only.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his as she closed her eyes to think about what he’d said and what she really wanted. 

Kili let her have the time, knowing she needed it. Things had to be confusing for her right then, and he didn’t want to push her into something she wasn’t ready for. After removing the clasp that kept his hair out of his eyes and somewhat tamed, he gently stroked her back to help soothe her.

“I want to know what it’s like when it’s done properly with all of your attention focused on me,” Adamanta said a short time later, whispering her words to him. She opened her eyes in time to see his warm brown eyes darken before he kissed her again.

This time, the hobbit could feel the love and passion behind his kiss and tried to follow his example. He patiently taught her what to do before licking lightly at her lips.

“Open for me, love,” he whispered, giving a soft sound when she obeyed the request.

Her fingers gripped his tunic when his tongue began making slow forays into her mouth, teasing her in a sensual way that made her heart race. It didn’t take too long before she was mimicking him, learning what he liked while kissing.

Adamanta released his clothing, hands sliding into his hair as the kiss continued. She made a soft mewling sound when she was moved closer to him, feeling his heat against her body. He groaned in response, ending the kiss to nibble along her jawline.

There was a soft gasp of pleasure when he nibbled her earlobe, and the dwarf could feel her shudder against him. Curious, he did it again and heard a moan from his wife. Kili hid his grin, gently nibbling along the rim of her ear to the tip.

“Kili,” she keened, feeling heat moving through her body. It was starting to coil in her belly, and it was a lot deeper and breathtaking.

“Sensitive,” he murmured, letting go of her ear. “Nice to know.”

Nimble hands undid the buttons at her waist, and the skirt loosened. Kili untucked the blouse before moving to the laces of the bodice. The garment was set aside, and his fingers gently traced over her collar bone while he leaned in to kiss her again.

Adamanta was quicker to respond this time, inviting him in when his mouth opened over hers. She made another soft sound of need as he explored her depths, her fingers tightening in his hair, pulling it slightly. He made a sound of surprise when the pulling motion sparked another wave of passion; apparently, his little wife had found an erogenous point that he hadn’t known about.

It didn’t take long for her to figure it out and set about playing to see what he liked. Gentle tugs as well as a light graze of her nails across the scalp made him groan helplessly as passion built. He was proud of her for taking the initiative to start exploring what he enjoyed, but she was making it damned difficult to keep his pace at the speed the archer wanted.

The kiss broke with both of them gasping slightly for air, and she raised her arms when he began tugging the blouse up over her head. The garment was dropped to the floor, and the dwarf looked at the pale skin of his One. The chemise was a plain one, chosen for its ability to hold up to the journey as well as provide some support for her breasts as it was tight across her chest.

Calloused fingers trailed over her shoulders and down her arms, exploring the satin-like quality of her skin. He could see the healing injury she had gotten from the graze of the white warg’s fang when she had killed it to save his uncle, and Kili leaned forward to press a gentle kiss there before leaning back.

“Your skin is so soft,” he murmured, watching her as he continued to caress her shoulders and arms. His touch would make her flesh more sensitive and also allow her to become used to the feel of his hands on her.

Her breath caught a few times when he found sensitive places along her collarbone, and blue eyes met heated brown when his fingers plucked lightly at the straps of her chemise.

“May I?”

Unable to form an answer, Adamanta nodded and watched his face as he slid the thin fabric down over her shoulders. She could feel the material of the bodice of the chemise move downwards, and she freed her arms from the straps once the garment had pooled at her waist. The hobbit could see his eyes burn even brighter as he took her in.

Kili gently unfastened her locket, setting it with his clasp, and carefully trailed his fingertips over the tops of her breasts. They were of a medium size but fit her small frame perfectly, and he found himself eager to explore them. 

His wife gave a shudder when he traced around her nipples, watching them harden, and her eyes partially closed as he dragged his fingertips over the beaded nipples.

“Oh,” she managed, throat strangling the sound as she felt the heat in her tummy beginning to coil tighter. The hobbit could feel herself becoming wet between her legs but didn’t worry, vaguely recalling she had done that when he’d touched her before and figured it was a good thing.

Her head tilted back when he cupped her breasts, gently squeezing and testing their weight. That action turned her hair a brilliant shade of gold as firelight danced off of the blond locks, and it took Kili’s breath away. The archer leaned forward as he adjusted his hold on her, lapping at one of the hardened nipples.

“Kili,” she keened, body shuddering at that action, and he was so delighted with the reaction she gave that he did it again. She mewled, shuddering as the heat began growing even more, and her fingernails lightly rasped against his scalp when she drew him closer to her.

The dwarf shuddered at the sensation and took the nipple between his lips, suckling at her. The sounds coming from her were somewhat louder now, and his wife squirmed in his lap while he built her pleasure by nursing from each breast, alternating between the two. 

His name came brokenly from her as she writhed, needing something more but not sure what it was. Kili intensified things by nipping occasionally when he swapped breasts, enjoying the erotic sounds his wife was making. He reached behind her, finding the laces for her petticoats and untying them before setting her on her feet.

Adamanta swayed, and he caught her when he rose. After giving a small push, the skirt and petticoats hit the floor. Her chemise and small clothes joined the mass of fabric just moments later. 

The archer’s breath caught in his throat as he viewed his beautiful wife, eyes devouring the sight of her pale skin glowing in the firelight. In his heart, he thanked Mahal and Yavanna for this gorgeous creature and his voice was reverent when he spoke to her.

“I am the most fortunate dwarf in Arda,” he said to the woman in front of him. “You are exquisitely beautiful, Adamanta. You outshine the rarest gem.”

She blushed and then squeaked when she was scooped off of her feet, wrapping arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed. The hobbit blinked up at him, watching while her husband removed his clothing and then climbed onto the mattress with her.

Adamanta shivered when she felt the heat of his skin against hers and then keened when his mouth found her breasts once more. She arched, fingers groping at the sheets before sinking into his hair again and felt his own groan when she pulled lightly at his hair.

His hands caressed over her ribs and stomach, seeking out any erogenous points he could find, and he was pleased to find that her body was very sensitive when it came to love making. The gasps and moans his wife gave only fed his own desire, and his mouth followed his hands to lick and nibble along the areas he had just discovered.

Her body writhed beneath his, skin growing warm beneath his hands and lips, and soon he came even with her womanhood. Strong fingers carded through the patch of hair there before parting the outer lips to lightly caress the inner folds. Kili could feel the proof of her desire soaking his fingers and leaned in to lightly tease the swollen nub that was one of the keenest spots to please a female.

The hobbit mewled, thrashing as the heat coiled harder in her belly. The tension was building and was deeper than the first time she’d felt the erotic tension in her body during that dreadful first time. The blond gasped when he lightly nipped at her clit before teasing it with his tongue. Within seconds, she called out his name when the tension snapped and her body fell into pleasure.

The archer groaned, savoring her climax and working to push her into another one. Her responsiveness was amazing, and he was enjoying showing her just how pleasurable lovemaking could be. She gasped and keened as she came again, and his body throbbed with the acute need to be one with her.

After the second climax, the hobbit reached out for him, needing to kiss him again. He crawled back up her body, kissing her deeply. She gave a soft moan, pushing up into him with a hunger to feel his skin against hers. 

Adamanta shifted her legs, allowing him to slide between them, and she could feel the throbbing heat of him against her most sensitive area. She gasped into the kiss and then broke it, eyes cloudy with desire. The golden haired woman felt empty in the place where he had been pleasuring her, and she needed more. 

“Please Kili,” she whispered, voice rough with desire. 

“What do you need, my love,” he asked, his own voice reflecting his need for her.

“I don’t know why, but I feel so empty,” she confessed, looking up into his eyes. “Please, Kili.”

“It’s all right, my jewel,” the archer soothed, kissing her lovingly as he moved into position. 

She lost herself in the kiss, winding her arms around him and holding on when she felt him nudge against her. The hobbit stayed relaxed and gave a low moan when she felt him enter her. 

This time, there was no pain, and the feeling of being filled helped the aching she’d been experiencing. Adamanta shifted, wrapping her legs around him in hopes of drawing him closer, and was rewarded by a deep groan from her husband. Kili rested his forehead against hers, panting slightly as he struggled not to spend himself due to the feel of the tight heat of his One.

Once he had regained control over himself, he began to thrust slowly, watching her as passion softened her features and made her eyes turn the color of smoky sapphire. The dwarf gave another moan when he felt her start to move with him, shuddering when her fingers dug into his back as she arched when the spot inside of her was stroked by his cock with each movement he made.

“Oh Valar, Kili,” she rasped, shuddering in need as need burned its way through her. Adamanta could feel a deep pressure against something inside of her that was becoming a heavier form of desire, making the passion curling in her belly tighten even more.

Kili picked up speed when he felt her legs tighten around him, urging him to move faster and deeper, and he was utterly lost in how gorgeous she was like this. He continued to pleasure them both, pressing passionate kisses to her neck and shoulders and when he felt the warning signs of her climax, he sped up to ensure they both came together.

Adamanta pulled his head down, fingers tugging his hair as she kissed him desperately, nearly losing the ability to breathe when her climax hit. She held on tight, shuddering in his arms, and heard his deep moan of fulfillment when he spilled himself deep inside of her.

He pressed soft kisses to her lips as they finally began to regain the ability to think and slowly pulled out of her. Kili laid down on his back, tugging her into his arms so they could enjoy the warmth and connection between them. The hobbit snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

“All right, love?”

“More than,” she murmured drowsily. “I had no idea it could be that way.”

“There’s a lot more to learn,” he said, pressing a kiss to the curly hair. “I will enjoy teaching you.”

“I want to learn it,” she told him, eyes closed as she listened to his heart. Adamanta gave a tiny yawn, snuggling into him when he pulled her closer.

“You will,” he promised. “Sleep now, tomorrow will be the first day of our lives together.”

It didn’t take long before she fell asleep, and Kili watched her rest for a while, thanking Mahal and Yavanna for his wife. He was incredibly happy and hoped that he would make his beautiful One happy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I hope this chapter was all right for everyone. Please let me know what you thought of it! ~ Laran


	21. Training Plans and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Thank you to everyone who left reviews; you guys are amazing, and I appreciate each and every one of you. I’m doing another multi-chapter update so here we go.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Adamanta woke late the next morning, which was odd for her since she was an early riser but considering the fact that she and Kili had made love two more times during the night, the couple definitely deserved the rest. She gave a soft yawn, rubbing her eyes before opening them to spot her husband sitting on the bed next to her.

“Good morning, love,” he greeted her, giving the small woman a warm smile. “I brought breakfast for us to enjoy together.”

She smiled, sitting up to accept the tray he had brought. They situated it in her lap, and she happily picked up the cup of tea he had prepared for her. A few sips helped to wake her up, and the hobbit gave a content sigh.

“Perfect,” she murmured, making him smile in return.

“I’m glad I got it right,” Kili said to her. He’d paid attention each time she had been able to fix her tea to her liking, and the effort had not been wasted. The look of pleasure on his spouse’s face gave him a warm feeling to add to the ones growing deeper within his heart.

“It’s wonderful,” Adamanta told him in reply. “Thank you so much for preparing it.”

“You are most welcome,” the archer responded, leaning in to kiss her. “How are you feeling?”

Adamanta shifted a bit, testing her muscles and found that there were a few sore areas. Her body was unused to the activities they had indulged in during the night, and it would take time to become acclimated to it. 

“A little sore but nothing bad,” she assured him. “I’ve hurt worse after a training session with Master Dwalin.”

That response made her husband laugh, and she grinned at him before taking a nibble of the buttered bread that he’d brought. Though simple, the meal was certainly enough to satisfy her hunger.

“Speaking of which, will either of us be expected for training today,” she asked, knowing how intent Dwalin and Thorin were about ensuring her skill with a blade improved.

“Not unless we want to,” Kili replied. “We can laze about today and just relax if you’d rather. Usually, a newly married couple is given some time to spend together before being expected to rejoin the rest of the community.”

“Which is a little difficult considering we’re on a journey with a fixed date on when we must be there,” the hobbit mused. “Do you think we might have that time once we settle in Erebor?”

“I’ll insist on it,” he said, getting a bit of a stubborn look on his face that made her shake her head. “You’re thinking of having training, aren’t you?”

“I’m nowhere near the level of any of you,” she admitted. “Now your uncle wants us to learn to fight together, and I’m scared I’ll slow you down. If we do nothing else with our time, I’d feel better knowing we worked on this so that we can protect each other and the rest of the company. We can make up for missing this alone time once we’re safely in the mountain.”

Kili leaned in to kiss her, smiling warmly as he did so. He adored her for the amazing sense of practicality she held and what it meant for the company as well as Erebor.

“Uncle Thorin is right; you are certainly our voice of common sense,” he said, making her blush. “Let’s finish eating and then dress for the day. I’ll redo your braids once you’re ready.”

Adamanta nodded, sipping her tea in between bites of breakfast. She finished her fruit and bread, then set her tea cup down. As Kili took the tray off of her lap, she climbed out of bed and blushed while cleaning up before dressing.

The dwarf was already dressed and straightened up the room while Adamanta slipped on the outfit she had chosen for the day and then took the remedy Oin had given her a few days prior to help prevent pregnancy. He turned while she was brushing her hair, grumbling a bit at the tangled mess the curly mass had become. 

With a soft chuckle, Kili stole her brush from her and worked through the snarls that had formed in the night. Once he got it taken care of, he redid the braids for her, ensuring the beads were on snuggly and then braided the main locks of hair. By the time he was done, the two dwarven braids were loose and the rest of her hair was firmly plaited in a way that would not allow for any of the golden tresses to come free. 

Adamanta kissed him to offer her thanks, then handed him the hair clasp he had removed the night before. While she put her locket back on, he worked on the familial braid before turning to her to redo the marital one she had put into his hair yesterday.

“I think we’re ready,” he said, watching as she grabbed the belt where Sting was sheathed. He helped her slide on the sheathed dagger that Thorin had crafted and then donned his own weapons.

“I think so too,” she answered, trying to get the belt to a more comfortable position now that it was heavier than she was used to. “I’ve no idea how to fight with the dagger though.”

“There’s a style Fili is familiar with that requires a sword and dagger,” Kili replied, opening the door for her. “He was determined to learn any two handed styles he could so he should be able to teach you to use the dagger with Sting if you want.”

“I wonder if it’s a good idea,” Adamanta queried, walking beside her husband out to the gardens where the company usually sparred. “I’m still learning about using Sting as it is; I’m not sure I’m ready to add a second style when I’m nowhere near ready to master the first.”

“We’ll talk to Master Dwalin about it and see what he thinks,” he told her, blinking as they emerged into the bright sunlight.

“Good morning,” a deep voice greeted as Thorin walked up to the pair. “I hadn’t expected to see much of either of you today.”

“Adamanta felt that it’d be better to stay focused on training for part of the day and considering the deadline we have, I agreed with her,” the archer informed him. “We can take our private time after we reclaim Erebor.”

“I’ll make sure you get it,” the king promised, knowing what they were sacrificing. “I appreciate the dedication from both of you.”

“I don’t want to let my friends and family down,” the hobbit admitted. “There’s still too far to go to get to our destination, and I need every minute of training I can get to ensure I can help protect everyone.”

“We’ll see to it you learn what you can,” Thorin replied. “What were you two discussing so seriously?”

“Whether or not Adamanta should learn the two handed style of fighting so she can use the dagger along with Sting,” Kili said to his uncle. “I know she’s coming along well with what she’s learning so far, and we were curious if the timing was right or if she needs to add the dagger with Sting later.”

“She’s got a good grasp on the basics for using one weapon now,” the monarch replied. “I think we can see to it she practices on it more to refine her skills and then spend time on using both weapons. It was how we ensured Fili kept fine tuning his single sword style while learning the two weapon style. I’ll talk to Dwalin about it and arrange time for both styles as well as partner practice for the two of you.”

“Speaking of partner fighting, were Fili and Ori tested,” Kili asked, eyes gleaming as he did so.

“They finished a few minutes ago and did remarkably well. Ori showed potential with the battle hammer so Dwalin will be working with him on it,” the long haired Durin replied.

“How did you convince Dori to let him do it? It was a pain in the arse to let him permit Ori to learn hand to hand combat.”

“I reminded him that we’re going to be facing more dangers after we leave here and the lad needs to know how to fight. Once he saw Ori with Fili, he realized I was right, especially once I ordered the pair practice for them as well.”

“I’m glad,” Adamanta interjected. “He’s a gentle soul but needs to be able to protect himself. It’s not always good to have to rely on others for the entirety of your safety. If he’s separated from his brothers, he needs to be able to stand on his own until someone can stand with him. It’s one of the reasons I was happy Master Dwalin was willing to teach me. I didn’t want to be a burden on anyone.”

“You have been anything but a burden, Adamanta,” Thorin told her, making her blush a bit while smiling. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. “That was one of my greatest fears when I left the Shire with you and Gandalf. I was worried I’d give you cause to regret taking me along.”

“I did have my doubts,” he confessed. “You proved me wrong rather quickly, and I am proud of the growth you have made since joining the company.”

“Lassie,” Dwalin called out, spying the three of them. “You’re here for training?”

“I am, Master Dwalin,” she called in response. “Have you time for me?”

“I certainly do,” he replied, grinning. “Get over here.”

“Go on,” Thorin urged when she looked back at him and her husband. “After you and Kili work together, I’ll have Fili ready to work with you on using your dagger with your sword.”

Adamanta nodded, hurrying off to have her lesson and once she was out of earshot, the older dwarf turned to look at his nephew.

“I am not asking for details, but is everything all right between you two?”

Kili nodded, turning his eyes back to his uncle. He knew the other had been worried because of what had happened a few days ago, and he was glad to have good news for the displaced king.

“She’s doing well,” he said to him. “We had a bit of a chat over certain things, and I keep having this urge to go back to the Shire to break a few skulls with one of Gloin’s axes.”

“I’ve had that urge quite often as well,” Thorin confessed. “Gandalf admitted to me last night that he only kept going back to the Shire because of his friendship with Adamanta’s family.”

The archer sighed, rubbing his forehead for a moment as he watched his wife begin her training with his uncle’s dearest friend. It seemed all of them were rather furious when it came to the people who lived in the Shire and their horrible habits regarding the women that lived there.

“During the conversation last night, she mentioned overhearing the women speak of their marital duties and how they dreaded it. Adamanta’s mother never had time to speak to her of what to expect, and her father’s health was too poor to address it once she came of age.”

“None of her other female relations stepped in to help explain things,” the older dwarf asked, not pleased with what Kili was sharing.

“Not that she mentioned,” Kili replied in a soft voice. “From what she’s let slip in conversations before now, her family was a bit isolated for the most part. Apparently, her mother was considered undesirable because she’d had those adventures before having to settle down. Adamanta was viewed with similar thoughts since the family believed she was just like her mother and wasn’t worth the effort.”

Thorin sighed, shaking his head. His nephew continued, sharing his thoughts with the dwarf he loved like a father.

“There’s only so much I can teach her as well as break through a lot of the things she’s been taught in the Shire regarding female issues and duties. I was thinking of sending a letter to Mum and asking her if she’d be willing to be there for Adamanta to help her through the rest of it. There’s probably a lot of questions she has that I can’t answer.”

“It’s a good idea,” the older dwarf agreed. “The only problem will be keeping your mother from gathering an army to march on the Shire once she hears about everything.”

“I’m trusting Adamanta to keep her from losing her temper too badly,” Kili admitted. “I know Mum will take her under her wing as soon as she meets her.”

“That reminds me, our host has stated that if we have letters to send, he can send a bird with them to Ered Luin,” Thorin told him. “This way Dis won’t be too angry that we waited this long to tell her about your wedding, and I’m going to wait for her to arrive so the family can be affirmed in their roles before the population of Erebor.”

“Which I’ll have to prepare Adamanta for,” he said quietly. “Do you want me to add the circlets for all of us to the order for the new crown?”

“If you have time,” Thorin commented. “You’ll be rather busy once the mountain is healed so don’t overload yourself.”

“I won’t,” Kili reassured him. “I’ve been working on ideas for it, and there’s been ideas for the family too. It’s a matter of finding the materials I need for the projects.”

“You’ll have plenty to choose from,” his uncle assured him. “Now you should get to work on training before Dwalin calls both of us out for a lecture.”

The archer laughed, unslinging his bow and going to practice his skills until the captain of the guard called on him to practice with Adamanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - A bit of a filler but important one because it regards Adamanta’s growth as a fighter in some ways. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of it. ~ Laran


	22. On the Move Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

The next few days went by rather swiftly for Adamanta and her husband. She spent quite a bit of time training with Dwalin and Fili as well as working on the partner style fighting with Kili. The hobbit found that she was enjoying the opportunity to train with her new brother, and the style she was learning happened to boost her confidence somewhat. Sting was small enough so that she could wield both it and her dagger without fear of crossing the blades or putting herself at risk for self-harm. The blond dwarf was an excellent teacher and explained things about why certain stances were needed or why one block was better than another she could use, and she was finding it interesting.

The partner training was going very well; she was becoming her husband’s line of defense when he was utilizing his archery and then was the one to help keep opponents off balance when he had to resort to melee attacks rather than long ranged. They’d even included Fili and Ori, and the four of them were becoming quite a formidable team. The scribe had dedicated himself to his lessons after having a long talk with his brothers about the necessity of what he was doing.

The evenings passed with stories and songs while Kili worked on something in his notebook or spent time on a letter to his mother and sister. Fili had done the same, ensuring that the two women back in Ered Luin would have letters from both brothers. The hobbit had spotted Thorin penning a letter as well, and she felt amazed at the devotion the three males felt towards the two dwarrowdams.

Adamanta passed the time going over her clothing and Kili’s, mending any tears or weakened seams that she found. She even offered to do the same for Thorin’s and Fili’s since Dori watched over Ori’s garments as well as his and Nori’s. Once she’d gotten that taken care of, she’d offered to help the others with their sewing needs and found herself working on the clothing that needed repairs. The hobbit even had found time to do the same for Beorn, ensuring some of his garments were repaired properly. There was one thing the hobbit was proud of was her ability to sew quickly and keep her stitching strong.

After the evening activities were done, she found herself in the small room she now shared with Kili. Her husband was eager to explore her body and often allowed her the chance in return. The hobbit was willing to do so, but there was still that voice in the back of her mind that was a carryover from what she’d heard as a young lass. While she eagerly enjoyed their lovemaking, she was often too shy or uncertain to explore him in too much detail. Her dwarf never mentioned it when she faltered at certain things, simply kissing her and helping her to lose herself in his touch.

Thorin was soon healed enough to travel as was the hobbit, and Beorn loaned them ponies to get them to the borders of Mirkwood forest. Adamanta had spent time helping Bombur with their supplies, hoping they had enough due to the inability to forage within the borders of the elvish woods. Both she and the large dwarf were worried about that fact, but it was reassuring to know that Beorn was giving them enough food to hopefully last for the journey through the forest. Both she and Bombur had discussed their concerns with Thorin, who agreed that rationing at the beginning of the trek might be wise due to the fact they could be in Mirkwood for a while.

Because of the loan of the ponies, the company made good time from their host’s home to the borders of the realm of the elves. While the group dismounted and unloaded the ponies, Gandalf had a soft chat with Thorin before his gaze fell on the hobbit.

Adamanta had stopped her task, staring in the gloomy looking woods with an expression that bordered on fear. Whatever held the lass’s attention was something that worried her, and the wizard didn’t like the look on her face.

“Adamanta,” he called, moving with Thorin to the young woman’s side. “What is it?”

“This forest is sick, Gandalf, and it will die if not taken care of soon,” she whispered, shuddering as her senses were assaulted by the suffering of the woods. “This place is not safe for anyone.”

“That’s why I’m meeting a few others to see what’s causing this sickness,” the wizard reassured her. “All will be well.”

“Is there no other way to Erebor that will keep us from having to enter here?”

“I’m afraid not, Adamanta,” Thorin said to her. “Going around the woods would add more time to our journey than we can spare.”

The hobbit shook her head, still staring into the gloom, and the wizard got a look of concern on his face. He called for Fili, Kili, and Balin to join him and Thorin and once they were a short distance away from their hobbit, the Istar stared down at the dwarves in front of him.

“If the deadline to enter Erebor was not looming so close, I would insist on another path for Adamanta’s sake,” he began. “Hobbits are born with the ability to sense the earth in order to properly tend the things that grow. If the land becomes ill, it can affect them greatly so you must keep an eye on her.”

All of them looked grave at that piece of information, and the wizard knew they would do their best to help the woman. 

“Do the best you can to hurry,” he urged. “Do not leave the path for anything; I do not care what you may hear or see.”

“I understand,” Thorin said to him. “Be safe on your journey, Gandalf, and we shall see you at Erebor soon.”

As the wizard rode away, Kili went to where his wife was standing and drew her back against his chest. He lowered his head, murmuring in her ear.

“It’ll be all right,” he tried to reassure her. “Hopefully we won’t have to stay in there long.”

“I hope you’re right,” she said, one hand moving to cover his where it rested against her waist. “I truly fear what will happen if we are in this place for long. I can hear the earth, and it doesn’t sound good. Why have the elves allowed this?”

“I’ve no idea,” Kili admitted. “It’s another thing Thranduil must answer for. Since I know elves are as connected to nature as we dwarves are to stone, this must be agony for his people.”

Adamanta shuddered, eyes still fastened on the forest they were soon to enter. She couldn’t imagine what the king was like if he was the type of person to allow this to continue. The hobbit managed to pull herself together long enough to pick up her bag and settle the heavy item on her back.

The company entered the forest and after just a few feet into it, the woman in their midst admitted something that chilled all of them.

“I can’t see too well in here,” she told her husband, who was right behind her. 

“It’ll be all right, Miss Adamanta,” Gloin reassured her. “We have good vision in the dark so just trust us.”

“I do,” she called back. “I just don’t like being so limited like this. Relying on hearing alone isn’t comforting.”

“It can be a scary thing,” Bofur said from behind Kili. “Just remember we won’t let anything happen to you. Stay next to Kili or one of us; we’ll make sure you don’t stray from the path or run into something.”

“I know,” the hobbit admitted, shivering a little as she looked around.

“Miss Adamanta,” Ori began, having been approached by Thorin on a specific topic earlier that morning and thought now would be a good time to bring it up since she needed a distraction from their surroundings. “I overheard you speaking to the elves in Rivendell in their own language. How long have you been able to speak Sindarin?”

“Since I was small,” she answered, forcing herself to focus on the conversation and not on the woods around her. She trusted her husband to keep an eye on where she was going since she couldn’t see much. “I’m rather fond of languages; Mama taught me Sindarin, and Papa taught me old Hobbitish. We were starting Quenya before he passed.”

“How would you like to learn Khuzdul,” the scribe asked, watching as her head came up slightly.

“I’m allowed to learn,” the hobbit questioned with a note of eagerness in her voice. “I’d heard that your people don’t permit outsiders to learn the language Mahal taught His children.”

“As you’re Kili’s wife and soon to be princess of Erebor, you’re permitted to learn it. I can’t teach you to read or write it right now since it’s too gloomy for you to see properly, but we can work with you on the vocabulary and go from there,” the younger Ri brother offered, smiling to himself.

“Master Ori, I would love to,” she said, tilting her head. “Though I have to ask something. What do you mean by soon to be princess?”

Balin answered that one, knowing he’d be able to explain it better. Their traditions were different from the other races, and he knew this might confuse her at first.

“Every generation of the royal family born in Erebor has been affirmed to be of the bloodline,” the advisor began. “It’s done before the assembled dwarves of the mountain, presented before Mahal and the spirit of Erebor. Kili, Fili, and Belis are generally acknowledged as the princes and princess of the Durin line but will be affirmed once we reclaim Erebor. You’ll be at Kili’s side when that happens and affirmed as well. Think of it as a blessing from the spirit of the mountain and Mahal as well as a sign of your commitment to Kili in front of the dwarves who were not there to witness your marriage rites.”

“I’m not going to have to fight again, am I?”

“Oh no, Miss Adamanta,” Balin laughed along with the others. “No fighting there. I would recommend maintaining your training with Dwalin in order to keep your skills strong.”

“I hadn’t thought to stop the training,” she admitted. “One never knows when the need for it might arise, and it wouldn’t be good to be rusty at it.”

“Wise decision,” the advisor said, then allowed Ori to pipe back up with his next question.

“Any requests while learning, Miss Adamanta?”

“First off, Adamanta is fine from all of you,” she said. “You’re friends and family to me. Secondly, no teaching me profanity until I’m fluent enough in Khuzdul to either be able to apologize nicely or back up the language with the reasons why I’m angry enough to use it.”

Her pert comment sparked another bout of laughter from the dwarves, and her heart warmed when she heard the chuckles from her husband. It felt good to know she’d been able to make him laugh, and she would cling to that while traversing this horrid forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I hope you all enjoyed it. We’re finally moving again! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading. ~ Laran


	23. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I hope you all enjoy this; I had to do some serious research to find out who was Thain during the time of the company’s quest to Erebor. You know, the normal calendar and Shire calendar are a pain to have to deal with when examining times of each Thain’s reign. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I earn any money from this story.

The trip through Mirkwood seemed interminable to the hobbit, who was slowly growing weaker day by day from the illness in the earth and lack of sunshine. She hid it as best as she could, focusing on learning the new language the company was teaching her. The lessons were a welcome distraction, and she was grateful to have something to help distract her from the awful location they were trying to traverse through.

Kili was the first to notice her health’s slow decline, and he went to speak to Thorin and Oin about it during a small break they had taken to eat and rest before moving onwards. The healer admitted that since she was as connected to the earth as she was, there wouldn’t be much he could do for her outside of adding another elixir to her morning one to help strengthen her body.

The archer asked him to do so and ensured he did everything he could to see to his wife’s comfort. Instead of waiting until later in the evening to spread the bedroll out, he did it as soon as they stopped to make camp. The layers of blankets between the ground and her seemed to help, and it became habit for him to do so. He cradled her close at night, helping to keep her warm, and during his shift for the watch, he made sure she was covered well.

The company picked up on his worries and her declining health, and they had unanimously decided to keep her chores as few as possible. Training was out because she couldn’t see much, and so they told her stories of their history and where Yavanna had influenced either their race or maker.

Adamanta listened to her lessons and the stories, learning quickly as she tried to keep her focus on their words instead of the horrid forest they were in. Each story and lesson was a welcome distraction, and she was grateful for that she had a good memory for auditory lessons as well as written ones.

They had been travelling for what felt like forever to the hobbit, and the woman was listening to her companions as they jested between them in order to keep everyone’s spirits up. Something drew her attention away from the jokes, making her focus on the woods around her. Another noise made her stop, which nearly had Kili running into her.

“Adamanta?”

His voice speaking her name alerted the dwarves ahead of them that something was wrong, and they stopped to peer at the couple in the center of the group.

“What is it,” Thorin asked, trusting in her remarkable range of hearing.

“Footsteps on either side of us,” she murmured, grateful that her hearing was still as sharp as ever. Though she couldn’t see much, her hearing was still better than the dwarves’ and she’d been relying on it since entering this place.

“Any idea where,” Dwalin asked, peering into the gloom to see if he could spot what she’d heard.

“No, I can’t see much in this Valar forsaken place,” she replied, then nearly yelped when a blade appeared under her chin.

“This is my home, dwarf, so I would watch what you say about it,” a male voice spoke.

A quick peek showed that a party of elves had managed to surround them, and she sighed. She’d heard them too late, and it was not sitting well with her. It really disappointed her, and the lass hoped she’d be able to do something to make up for this.

“Disarm them,” the speaker said in Sindarin, which the hobbit was able to translate.

Her own belt was removed, and it was only the sight of the sword at her throat that kept the other dwarves from protesting when the elves took their weapons. The group was bound and marched through a different path they hadn’t noticed.

Adamanta could hear the low babble of Sindarin after they entered the caves where Thranduil’s people lived. The doors closed behind them, and the one who had held her at sword point led them to the king’s throne room.

“What do you bring before me, my son?”

“Dwarves, Father,” the prince said, giving a small bow as the conversation continued in Sindarin.

Icy blue eyes skimmed over the group, freezing on her for a moment before resting on the leader of their company. A look of loathing and disdain crossed the elf king’s face, making Adamanta’s stomach tighten in a combination of dislike and unease.

“Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror,” he drawled, staring at the dark haired dwarf in question. “It has been a long time since I last saw you.”

“Not long enough, Thranduil,” Thorin answered in a cold tone. 

The king didn’t react to that, eyes going back over the group before coming to dwell upon Adamanta once again. She met his gaze with her head held high, calling on every ounce of courage she possessed.

“Now why would a halfling be in the company of dwarves,” he mused to his son in Westron, still watching her.

“Camp follower perhaps,” the younger elf commented, making the company growl in protest at the accusation.

“A treasured one since she bears the seal of Durin,” Thranduil commented. “She is no common camp follower due to that bead in her hair.”

“You overstep yourself,” Adamanta spoke out in a cold tone. “Through my mother, who was the daughter of the former Thain, I am the cousin of Fortinbras Took, the current Thain of the Shire, and I am the wife of Prince Kili, sister-son to Thorin Oakenshield. I will not have my honor besmirched by two royals who should know better than to bandy harmful gossip about as if they were nothing but common washerwomen.”

The hobbit caught a glimpse of approval in Thorin’s eyes and Balin’s face, and she knew she’d done the right thing. It warmed her inside, but she kept her expression neutral as she continued to meet the eyes of the two royals. Thranduil gave a tiny nod, accepting her comment but not offering apology for his words.

“What brings Thorin Oakenshield to my domain,” he drawled slowly, turning his gaze back to the leader of the company. “Have you come to reclaim that what you should not?”

“I would not step foot in your kingdom, Thranduil, save for the fact that it is the shortest route to my cousin’s kingdom.”

“Is that so,” Thranduil asked, watching them for signs of the lie he knew Thorin had given him. The dwarves knew that he was looking for a lie, and Adamanta spoke up again. In her heart, she hoped she was doing the right thing.

“I see no need to question my uncle’s words,” she informed him. “Lord Dain was unable to attend our marriage rites, and his family requested I accompany my husband during my uncle’s next trip to the Iron Hills. Now was the best time to do so.”

The hobbit blessed the fact that she’d heard Kili speak of his cousin several times and was grateful for her memory. Since Thorin had given her this opening, she could use this information to ensure their true mission was not uncovered.

“Take them to the cells, remove everything that provides comfort and separate them,” the king told the red haired elf near his son. “I do not want them able to speak to each other. Perhaps time alone will loosen their tongues.”

She bowed, then gestured for the elves to follow her and the prince with their prisoners. They were led into a small chamber several levels below the throne room, and Adamanta watched as each of the dwarves were stripped of their coats and boots. Each of them were left in their shirts and trousers, and she worried for their health because it was significantly cooler down here.

When the female elf approached Adamanta, Kili spoke up and addressed her. He had a feeling that his words would mean nothing to the woman, but he had to try.

“Lady elf, I must ask if you will allow my wife to retain her coat and cloak. Like your own people, hobbits are attuned to the earth and the darkness that has fallen upon your home has adversely affected her health. I would not see her take ill due to the chill.”

Tauriel turned her eyes upon the brown haired dwarf, who met her eyes with no fear. She could hear the concern and love he bore for his wife and wished she could honor his request.

“I understand your concern, Master Dwarf, but I have my orders. Nothing of comfort is allowed for any of you.”

The female elf was the only one to touch her, and Adamanta was grateful for that. Her cloak was unfastened and removed, as was her coat. She hid the shiver that threatened to show, not wanting Kili to worry. 

The elf prince spotted the chain around her neck and gestured for the red haired one to remove it. He took it from his subordinate, and the hobbit broke her silence.

“Please be careful with the locket,” she asked softly. “That and the sword taken from me are all I have left to remember my parents.”

Tauriel looked over Legolas’s shoulder as he opened the locket, and both spotted the drawings of the two hobbits and the locks of hair that lay within.

“Where are they,” the prince asked, not making any nasty comment about them as he had with the images of Gloin’s wife and son.

“My mother has dwelled within the Halls of Mandos for the past seventeen years, and my father has just recently joined her,” she told him, voice tight with grief.

Legolas froze, looking into her eyes and seeing the raw anguish within the blue eyes of the hobbit. He nodded, closing the locket carefully.

“It will be kept safe,” he promised. “You have my word.”

At a brisk order, the company was led two more levels before they were divided and incarcerated in cells a long way away from each other. There were sounds of angry protests as family members were separated, and Adamanta’s heart broke for all of them as she knew they took comfort in the presence of those they loved.

Before he was led away, Kili touched his wife’s cheek and looked into her eyes. He dropped a lingering kiss on her lips, murmuring softly as he did so.

“It’ll be all right,” he assured her. “Be strong, love. I know you can. We’ll get out of this soon.”

“Be careful,” she said softly, biting her lip when he was dragged away from her. Her heart was aching at the knowledge she would be without him for the first time since their marriage rites, and it did not sit well with her.

Adamanta and Thorin were the last two to be placed in cells on a floor that was several levels away from the others. Before he was led away, he whispered a reassurance in Khuzdul, which she was able to mostly translate.

The female elf led her in the opposite direction of where the monarch was going. It was almost like a labyrinth down here, and the hobbit was rather turned around. 

When she was placed in the cell, the rope that bound her wrists were removed and the elf looked at her for several long moments before closing the door. The hobbit said nothing, listening as the sound of footsteps faded in the distance.

Once alone in the darkness, Adamanta sank to her knees and rubbed her wrists where the rope had chafed at her skin. A familiar touch of cool metal reassured her and she smiled, grateful Kili had insisted that she wear a blouse with long sleeves to help keep her warm. It had hidden the bracelet her husband had given her as a token of his heart during their marriage rite.

Her fingers gently stroked the bracelet as her face turned upwards in the dark.

“Lady Yavanna, have mercy on those affected by the sickness here. Lord Mahal, protect the company,” she prayed softly. “They are my family, and I would be so lost without them. Please, Lord and Lady, I beg of you, help them through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - And another chapter bites the dust! I hope you enjoyed this one; please let me know what you think of it. ~ Laran


	24. Conversations in Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I apologize for the length of time it’s taken to get this story updated. On top of health and personal issues, we lost my grandfather shortly before Christmas. It’s been next to impossible to focus on writing. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Kili paced the length of his cell, his thoughts on those who were not with him. His fingers gently stroked the ring that he had been left with, grateful they had not realized the importance of it. He often took comfort from his wife’s token, but it did little to ease his mind of the worry he was feeling for his family and friends. Having no news of them was quickly unsettling him, and the archer kept praying they were all right.

“Master Dwarf,” the red haired elf called, and he turned to face the bars of the cell. She held a tankard of water and plate of food. 

The young prince nodded, moving towards her to accept the food. Once he had the items and set them down, he looked up at the elf, asking the same question he had asked every time food was delivered. Kili wasn’t expecting an answer but hoped for one regardless.

“How is my wife?”

“You say she is bound to the earth and nature as my people are,” Tauriel asked, pondering the decline she had noticed in the hobbit female each time she’d checked on her. 

“Her people have the same connections as yours do,” he replied, hoping this small change in the elf’s responses meant he might gain some answers. “She has been affected by the illness within Mirkwood, and I was hoping we would be out of it soon so she would recover. Adamanta mentioned that the lack of sunlight was hindering her as well.”

“She is unwell,” the elvish woman told him after debating on what to say. “I do not know where she draws her strength from though because she has shown so much spirit each time my king orders her to his throne room for questioning.”

“My lady wife has a core of mithril,” he said proudly, eyes shining with love and pride. “She has proven that many times since Lady Yavanna and Lord Mahal brought her into my life.” 

“She has not given any signs of fearing King Thranduil,” Tauriel said, sounding a bit awed. “Not many can do what she has been doing. Both she and your king have been the only outsiders not to cower at any sign of my king’s power. Her actions infuriates and intrigues him.” 

“I’d be surprised if she ever feared your king,” Kili said, giving a soft laugh. “She boxed my uncle’s ears once for doing something rather foolish and then proceeded to lecture him about his actions. Given your king and prince’s words regarding her, it will take a lot for her to find something to respect them for and she’s not one to bend easily if her loved ones are at risk.”

“Outside of my king’s throne room, she gives signs of a gentle nature and is soft spoken. I admit we were all taken by surprise when she argued with him for the first time,” the captain informed him. “I should go, I am due to bring her up to him soon.”

“Thank you for telling me a little of how she is,” the prince told her, giving her a small bow. “I know my request may be denied but if you can, please tell her that my heart and thoughts are full of my One.”

The red haired elf nodded, heading downwards to where the dwarven king and the hobbit were kept. As she approached the female’s cell, she could hear coughing and it didn’t sound good at all. The elf frowned, worried about what she was hearing. The hobbit’s breathing sounded congested, and that it was coming from within her lungs.

When she unlocked the gate, Tauriel could see the pallor of the hobbit’s skin was broken only by the light flush of fever. Something was wrong here, and it concerned the elf a great deal.

“Let me guess, I have been summoned again?”

Her voice was rough, made harsh by the coughing, and the captain could hear the strain the small woman’s lungs were under. 

“How long have you had the fever, little miss?”

“I’m not sure,” Adamanta replied. “I can’t tell day from night down here, and there’s nothing to mark the passage of time.”

“You need to see a healer.”

“What I need is to leave this forest and spend time in the sun. A large part of what ails me can only be aided once your king forgoes his pride and asks for help to combat that which is infecting his realm,” the hobbit replied. “Until he does, anyone connected to the earth as your people and mine are will suffer from this illness.” 

Tauriel said nothing more, knowing the young woman was right, but she could do nothing against her king’s orders. She led the hobbit into the throne room and stood to one side as the monarch eyed the golden haired lass.

“Thorin can be remarkably stubborn,” the elf commented, watching the small figure in front of him.

“A trait that is shared by others I am acquainted with,” she replied, watching him in return and seeing when he picked up the insult she had handed to him. 

Thranduil decided to try a different tactic, hoping to gain information or at least be able to manipulate someone into giving him what he truly wanted. He hadn’t been able to break through her defenses during her previous times here in his throne room, and the king was sure this new approach would reap better results.

“If Thorin and your company were trying to retake Erebor, I might be persuaded to lend assistance. His grandfather promised me a certain prize and then reneged on the bargain after it had been struck. A chest full of gems that mirrored starlight,” he said, voice wistful.

The red haired elf’s eyes grew wide as the hobbit’s temper flared, pushing aside any signs of the illness she was suffering from. The lass adopted a cold tone that demonstrated the fact the little miss was decidedly furious with the king’s statement.

“Was Thror’s breaking of that bargain the reason you turned your back on those in need?”

“I could not put my people at risk,” he began and was quickly cut off by the irate woman.

“There was no risk in aiding those who were in desperate need of shelter and medical aid,” she hissed at him. “Do you know what the death toll was for the elderly, those who were injured, women, and children whose lives were thrown away by your thoughtless actions?

“Your counterparts have earned the reputation of generosity and compassion by opening their homes to those in need, fulfilling the role of the eldest children of Ilúvatar himself, and you have shown your mettle to be that of a selfish child who cares for none but himself. One might think that Greenwood is being punished for your heartlessness, Thranduil,” she scolded him, not giving him a chance to speak.

“Your people suffer, oh great king. During our stay in Imladris, I happened upon the joyous laughter of younglings. With the fall of Sauron, the elves of Imladris and Lothlórien have been blessed by the arrival of the next generation. Despite the darkness that still threatens, Ilúvatar has blessed them. I have been marched through your halls, oh king, and hear no sound of children. 

“Your heartless behavior and thick headed pride have not only caused damage to the children of Mahal, but they have wounded your own people,” she continued, coughing once but managing to keep it under control.

“All of this and the fate of your own kingdom weigh upon you, and all you can speak of are worthless mathoms,” Adamanta seethed. “It is past time you dropped the pride and saw beyond the end of your own nose, Thranduil, because you have much to answer for. You can start by asking for help with the sickness that is infecting your lands and also by making peace with the neighbors you condemned to a cruel death.”

Blue eyes turned to the red haired elf, voice cool but calm. Her energy was failing, but the hobbit would be damned before she showed any sign of weakness before the elven king.

“I would very much like to be returned to my cell please. I find the company up here leaving a great deal to be desired.”

Bemused, Tauriel looked to her king, who gestured for her to comply. There was a look she had not seen on his face in a long time, and her heart burned with hope that maybe the hobbit’s words had reached him. In her heart, she prayed to Ilúvatar that what her king had heard would enable him to finally act on behalf of the people he ruled.

She led the smaller woman out of the throne room, breaking her silence once they were out of earshot.

“You risked much by speaking as you did,” the elf told the hobbit, who made a dismissive gesture. “My king is not known for patience for those who speak against him.”

“I may anger him, but he would not dare to harm me. I warned him during the first meeting I had with him that my mother was a close friend of Lord Elrond’s, and I carry her title of elf friend. During my last conversation with him, Lord Elrond said that the debt Imladris owed my mother transferred to me. Apparently, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn feel the same or so Lord Elrond informed me. I told him it wasn’t necessary, but it seems that stubbornness is a trait shared by all of Ilúvatar’s children.”

“Your mother was named that?”

“Oh yes,” she said, coughing for several long moments before continuing with her answer. “He gave her that title after she defended his son from orcs and goblins; they still call her Belladonna Took the Clever. The sword I bear was hers, gifted to her by Lord Elrond.”

“Perhaps you should be dubbed Adamanta the Wise,” Tauriel said. “You show wisdom even if you are a bit reckless at times.”

“Uncle Thorin calls me the voice of common sense,” she replied, then stopped and doubled over as the coughing grew worse. 

“You need to rest,” the elf murmured, blinking when the hobbit shook her head.

“I need to be on good clean earth and sit in the sun,” Adamanta replied. “I can do neither while your king remains so foolishly blind.”

“There was a look on his face I have not seen in many a year,” Tauriel told her. “Perhaps your words have fallen on ground that is becoming fertile.”

“From your lips to the Valar’s ears,” she murmured, bracing herself against the wall. Once she regained her strength, she was led to her cell and the red haired elf leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Your husband sends word that his heart and thoughts are full of his One,” she told her, amazed at the radiant smile the hobbit sent towards her.

“Thank you,” Adamanta told her. “I hate using you as a messenger but if you can, please tell him that he is greatly missed and thought of quite often.”

Tauriel nodded, then shut the cell door. She headed back up to the throne room, thinking on what she’d heard earlier and wondering what her king would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I know it’s short, but I will be trying to do multiple chapter updates today. Again, I’m sorry for the delay. Writing is a serious challenge for me right now. Please let me know what you think. ~ Laran


	25. Ripple Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Another update for all of you to enjoy. I hope to get a few chapters of this posted today as well as other works updated too. We’ll see how my energy holds out. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Thorin was interrupted from his thoughts by the arrival of the elvish captain, and he rose to his feet when she opened the door to his cell. Despite the fact that he had no intention of attacking, the dwarf lord was cautious in case the elf had other intentions.

“King Thorin, my king wishes to speak with you,” she informed him quietly. 

The dwarf was a tad bit surprised as it had been some time since Thranduil had wanted to have an audience with him. He kept quiet, walking beside the she-elf, and she was the one who broke the silence.

“Your company is faring well so far,” she told him, taking him by surprise by the information she had volunteered. Until now, any questions regarding his family and company had gone unanswered. 

“My sister-sons and niece,” he asked, speaking of the three closest to his heart.

“The one named Fili asks about you and his brother as often as he asks about one named Ori,” she replied. “Kili is the same as his brother, though he worries a great deal about his wife.”

“How is Adamanta,” he queried, worried for the hobbit. The elf could hear it in his voice and drew in a slow breath before answering him, knowing this would add to his burden of concerns.

“She is unwell and weakening by the day,” Tauriel answered honestly. “Despite her illness, she has managed to show a strength that I have come to greatly admire. She refuses to show any weakness to my king and has lectured him quite often.”

Despite his grave concern for his niece, Thorin chuckled. His sister-son’s wife was showing more depths to her personality each day, and he was glad to see her true self emerging. The dwarf lord was proud of her growth and couldn’t wait to see what the end result would be.

“That’s Adamanta for you,” he said, eyes gleaming with mirth. “That one is a blessing from Mahal and Yavanna to my family.”

“I can see why,” she replied. “Your nephew stated she has a core of mithril, and I am very much inclined to agree with him.”

“The rest of us do as well,” he commented, then quieted when she opened the door to a small room with a table and two goblets resting upon it. This was a change from the throne room which had been the usual location where he would meet the elvish king, and it made the dwarf wonder what was going on.

“You may wait outside, Tauriel,” Thranduil ordered, and the she-elf complied with a bow. 

Once they were alone, the king gestured to the table, not looking up from his own goblet.

“Be seated, Thorin,” he said to him, voice soft. “I have questions that I must ask, and I require honest answers from you.”

He reminded himself of his niece’s reported health issue and took a seat, watching the elven king with wary eyes. For Adamanta’s sake, the dwarf would do his best to keep his temper during his time in the elf’s presence.

“How many made it out of Erebor when the dragon attacked,” Thranduil asked, catching Thorin off guard.

“Less than half of the population,” he answered, voice quiet but full of remembered pain when Balin had come to him, his father, and grandfather with the report.

The elf nodded, still not looking up but seemed very lost in thought. Thorin wasn’t sure what to make of this line of questioning but would wait it out, suspecting Adamanta might have said something to put Thranduil into this mood.

“Of that count, how many actually survived until you arrived to a place where you could regroup and heal?”

The dwarf responded with a number that had been too high for a population already too low, and he could see the other king wince. Oh yes, he was definitely suspecting his niece had managed to prick the conscience of this particular king.

“If you were to attempt to retake Erebor, what would be your complete vision for that? Why would you do it?”

“It was brought to light recently that removing the heart from our home was the wrong thing to do, and we did not heed Her cries when She sickened. We believe that Mahal acted against us in order to force us to realize what we had done. To my shame, some of us did not understand what we were hearing and the others simply hardened their hearts to the home that our creator granted us.

“The gold sickness was the first sign of Mahal’s displeasure with us, but it wasn’t enough to gain our attention. Smaug’s attack was our Creator’s way of removing us from the problem in order to allow us to grow up and see with eyes unclouded by greed,” Thorin answered, somehow knowing that honesty was necessary at this moment in time.

“If I were to attempt to regain our home, I would have two important goals. One, the Arkenstone will be returned into the depths of the mountain and work to heal Her. Two, I will ensure that my people are sheltered and cared for. Our birth rate is too low, and where we live now does not produce enough to allow us to buy the things we need to thrive.”

“You truly believe that the gold sickness your grandfather had and the attack of the dragon were punishments from the Valar?”

“I do,” Thorin answered. “Our line showed no signs of the madness until the Arkenstone was removed from where it belongs within Erebor. The greed caused us to do things we normally would not have done, and I was reminded that we hindered ourselves by amassing such wealth and not spending it.”

“What do you mean,” Thranduil asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“We take pride in creating things and having recognition for our work,” he replied. “When we sell the items we have crafted, people take notice of the workmanship and order more. This sends more of our work out into the world, and recognition for the master who created the items becomes widespread. The reputation built means more than gold to a craftsman. The greed made us lose sight of that.”

“After the fall of Sauron, I knew that evil would still be able to flourish in Arda and thought nothing of it, simply content to watch over my people. When our women never conceived, I believed it was Ilúvatar’s way of keeping us safe because our younglings are slow to grow and require a great deal of care,” the elf began.

“I found out recently that my way of thinking was erroneous. Our Father has blessed the elves of Imladris and Lothlórien with younglings, but our home was overlooked. The Greenwood has now been corrupted and has become Mirkwood. 

“It was pointed out to me that my people are being punished for my actions and pride,” Thranduil said softly. “The difficulties began when I turned my back when I should not have. It is the responsibility of the oldest children to aid their younger siblings, and I did nothing of the kind. Because of my inactions, many of your people perished and their blood falls on both my hands and your grandfather’s.”

Now that was something Thorin did not expect to hear, and he straightened in his seat to stare at the elf. Thranduil looked up, and the dwarf could read the exhaustion and sorrow in the otherworldly looking eyes.

“I freely admit it,” the blond stated. “I have a long and difficult journey ahead of me to make the changes necessary to free my home from this illness and earn the forgiveness of those I have wronged as well as the Vala I have offended.

“Thorin, you and yours have not admitted to the truth of your errand but you need not confess it. I know all too well how strong the pull of home is for anyone, and your home has been lost for many years. That loss has affected another community, and they will need our aid in order to shake off the shackles that they have lived under.”

Both were silent for several long moments before Thranduil continued.

“Though I have the numbers needed to go against Smaug, my warriors are spread throughout my land in order to destroy the creatures that have come with the darkness. To recall them would take a considerable amount of time and I was informed earlier that there are now orcs roaming my woods.”

“We have had a run in with them as well,” Thorin replied. “One particular orc is intent on destroying my family, and I will not allow that to happen.”

“I understand,” the elf told him. “I have my warriors thinning their numbers out as we speak. My son alerted them to my orders recently, and I know how much my people enjoy hunting orcs.”

“As do mine,” the dwarf admitted, bringing a look of grim satisfaction to the other king’s face.

“As I said, I mean to earn forgiveness and know it will be a slow process. I may not be able to supply you with warriors, but there are other things I can do in order to assist you. You will be resupplied before you leave my realm, and I will give you a guide who can lead you through the forest and towards Dale. You’ll be able to avoid Lake Town this way, which I advise you to do.”

“You have issues with the men there,” the king in exile asked, a bit surprised by the recommendation.

“Just one man in particular, a pathetic representation of the human species who calls himself the Master of Lake Town. The people starve while he continues to tax them in order to fulfil his own greed. There is a particular human my son has spoken with, and Legolas informs me that he is an honorable man and good father. The human, known as Bard, is the descendent of Girion. 

“Thorin Oakenshield, if you succeed in reclaiming your home, I ask that you aid this man in the rebuilding of Dale and help the people escape the hold of this so-called Master.”

“Before Mahal, you have my word,” Thorin answered. “Our wrongs have affected those people, and I would see things put right.”

“We shall work together to achieve that goal then,” Thranduil said to him. “I have one last gift to give, but it will be one that is meant for one particular individual. I am told you have an archer in your company?”

“My sister-son is very talented with a bow,” the dwarf replied.

“I would speak with him before you leave,” the elf informed the other. “At this moment, we will be releasing your company and installing them into guest rooms to allow your niece time to recover her strength. Once you deem the company ready, I will have a guide chosen and ready to lead you to your destination.”

“Thank you,” he told him, surprising himself with his words. In truth, Thorin knew Thranduil was being generous and he respected that.

“All recognition for this goes to your niece,” the elven king replied. “She has a sharp tongue and knows just what to say in order to have the scales fall from your eyes.”

“Adamanta has done the same for us, and we call her our voice of common sense and reason just because of that talent she has,” he replied. 

“She is that,” Thranduil commented. “I know that renewing the old treaties is not the way to go. There are too many scars to even think of doing such a thing, but I believe new treaties will be the best way to allow our people a chance to heal together.”

“I would be agreeable to that,” the dwarf answered. “I have only one stipulation.”

“I believe I know what it is, and I hold the same stipulation,” the older male told him. “Please, share the stipulation.”

“I would have Kili and Adamanta mediate any treaties as well as be the main ambassador to handle any issues between our people. You and I have too much bad blood between us to ensure a long lasting peace, and we can handle diplomatic events that require our presence there. My sister-son and his wife are better equipped for this.”

“That was my thought as well,” he replied. “I know the perfect ambassador to use for when the time is right. Now, one of my guards will escort you to your room and your people should be there soon. I have had all of your belongings placed there so you can reclaim them.”

Thorin gave him a nod, following the guard out after Thranduil called the elf in to give him orders. He was amazed at the change in the elven king and hoped this meant that Thranduil would follow through on his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – We now see what the effect is that Adamanta’s words had on the elvish king. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. ~ Laran


	26. Changing Locations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Yes, another update. I hope all of you are enjoying this!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Kili had been surprised when the elvish captain had opened his cell, gesturing for him to follow her. She could see the confusion on his face and gave him a brief explanation.

“My king has ordered for your company to be made comfortable in the guests rooms,” Tauriel told him. “Your king is already there and waiting for everyone. I sent the others up with some of the guards, but I felt you might want to come with me to retrieve your wife. I didn’t think you would want another carrying her if she is too weak to walk.”

“You are right, captain, I certainly do wish to come with you to get Adamanta,” Kili replied grimly, following the guard as she headed down several flights of stairs. “Do you have any idea what caused Thranduil to change his mind?”

“Oh I certainly know what caused this change of heart,” the red headed immortal replied. “Your wife said a few things during her last visit to the throne room that pulled the scales from his eyes. Your leader will be able to explain things in further detail.”

That brought a soft laugh from the dwarf beside her, and she could tell he wasn’t surprised by her words. They reached the cell before Tauriel could comment on his reaction to her news, and she opened the door.

Kili gave a soft sound of concern when he spotted his One, hurrying to the hobbit’s side and kneeling so he could reach her easily. His hand rested on her forehead, and he frowned in concern at the heat emanating from her skin. She looked too thin and worn, and he was anxious to get his wife to Oin but kept his voice calm when he addressed her.

“You, my love, are feverish. We need to get you out of here.”

“Kili,” the golden haired woman murmured in a rough voice while her husband lifted her in his arms. “Am I dreaming?”

“No, my One, you are not dreaming. We’re getting you to Oin now,” he told her in a soothing tone of voice.

“Oh good,” she whispered, then coughed hard. “I don’t feel so well.”

The admission made him worry even more, and he carried his wife over to where the captain waited. She was lighter than usual, and Kili needed to get her to Oin. He was hoping the healer could do something to help his One regain her health soon; seeing her like this frightened him a great deal.

Tauriel’s eyes widened at the sight of the hobbit, who was looking worse than when she’d last seen her, and quickly hurried them to the upper levels. The dwarf made no comment about her speed, easily keeping up with her pace, and simply kept his wife cradled against his chest to share his warmth while they headed to the rooms where the dwarves were to be housed.

When they entered the wing where they were to stay, brown eyes alighted on his brother’s form, who called out the archer’s name when he spotted him at the same time.

“Kili!”

“Fili, get Oin and hurry,” he ordered, looking to Ori. The scribe looked caught between worry and anger as his One scurried off. Both the prince and his soulmate had seen the paleness to Adamanta’s skin and the weight loss that made her features appear sharper.

“Ori,” Kili continued, knowing he needed to get his wife comfortable. “Do you know where they’ve put Adamanta and me? We have to get her warm.”

“Follow me,” the youngest Ri brother said, hurrying towards the room where they had seen the couple’s belongings. He opened the door, wincing at the sound of their hobbit’s coughing.

Ori helped him lay Adamanta down, then pressed a calming hand to his friend’s shoulder as Kili tucked the blankets snugly around her thin form.

“She’s strong; she’ll pull through this,” he reassured him, and both dwarves looked up when Oin and Thorin rushed into the room.

While the king gently pulled his nephew out of the way and into a warm hug, the healer set to work examining their hobbit. He felt her skin, frowning at the heat coming from it, and then listened to her lungs.

“Her breathing is strained,” he commented, then set for his packs. He turned his gaze to Tauriel, who had not left yet.

“Do you have any food and water that have not been touched by the sickness in these woods?”

“We do,” she said. “We dare not touch anything that grows in the tainted areas, and all of you have been fed from the clean sources.”

“Thank Mahal for that or we’d have a more serious issue. I need someone to take Bombur to the kitchens area,” Oin instructed. “I need him to make a broth for her to be fed every hour, and it needs to be made from both meat and vegetable to help replace the nutrients she’s lost.” A packet of herbs was thrust into her hands. “Make sure he adds this to it. This will help her fight the infection trying to settle in her lungs and rebuild her strength faster. Ori, go get the tea kettle that sets up over the fire and get some hot water going for me, lad. You’ll want to bring it in here so we’ll have a constant supply.”

Both elf and dwarf hurried to follow his instructions, wanting to see the hobbit begin fighting her illness. Once alone, the healer turned to both uncle and nephew and spoke with a grim tone in his voice.

“As soon as we get her strength up to where she can be moved safely, we need to leave here as soon as we can. The taint in the forest is part of what’s destroying her health. Sooner we get to clean land and sunshine, the better.”

“Thranduil will be giving us a guide when we’re ready to depart, and we’ll leave as soon as she’s strong enough to travel,” Thorin assured him. “He advised we avoid Lake Town and after what he said about it, I agree. If time is with us, we’ll make camp near Erebor and give Adamanta a chance to fight this off before we look for the door.”

“Good,” the older dwarf replied. “Sooner we’re out of here, the better. I’m fighting an uphill battle on a muddy slope in regards to her health because of whatever these elves have allowed to let happen here. Right, Thorin, stand guard at the door and don’t let anyone in until Kili and I call you. Kili, lad, I’ll need your help. We need to get her out of these clothes; they’re damp with cold and not good for her right now.”

Thorin nodded, going out of the bedroom to stand guard at the door while his nephew opened his wife’s pack to pull out clean garments to change her into before helping the older dwarf with the resting hobbit. Between the two of them, they stripped her, got her clean and into a fresh chemise to sleep in.

They had just finished tucking her in when there was a knock at the door accompanied with the dwarven king’s voice.

“Ori is here with the tea things,” he informed them, not wanting to intrude in case the patient was still in the process of changing clothing.

“Come in,” Oin barked. “Ori, get that kettle filled with fresh water and onto the fire.”

The scribe did as ordered, setting everything up and soon bringing the hot water to the healer. Everyone watched as he used part of it to make a warm compress to rest against her throat and chest, and then brewed a tea for her.

“Kili, hold her up and see if we can get her to wake to drink this,” he instructed, watching as the younger dwarf lifted his wife’s torso off of the bed and sat behind her. 

“Adamanta,” he murmured in her ear and after a few moments, the hobbit’s eyes opened.

“Kili,” she managed before coughing, and Oin hurried to talk to her.

“Don’t try to speak, lass. You’re ill, and we’re needing to get your strength up so we can get you into the sunshine,” the older dwarf promised. “We’re going to need your help for this. I’ve got tea you need to drink, and Bombur will be bringing you some broth. You need to drink as much as you can.”

She nodded, head nestling against Kili’s shoulder, and the golden haired lass drank as much of the tea as she could before exhaustion carried her away.

“The herbs will help her sleep as well as aid in fighting off this illness,” Oin reassured them, checking the warmth of the compress.

“When Bombur is back, I’ll explain what happened,” Thorin told him. “If they promise to remain quiet, can we meet in here so Kili can hear of the news?”

“As long as they are quiet, they can,” the healer said. “I’ll be staying with the lass until she’s improved enough for us to go.” 

“Thank you, Oin,” Kili told the other, who simply nodded at the gratitude. 

“She’s strong, lad, and she’ll fight through this,” he reassured him. “All we can do is give her what she needs to help her do so, and then we’ll make sure she finishes the fight in the environment that’s better for her. It’ll take both of us to get her on the right path to health.”

The healer spotted the determination in the warm brown eyes and knew that Kili would not be leaving his wife’s side during her illness, and he was pleased to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I hope all of you enjoyed this one. I should have at least one more chapter up today since this one is fairly short. Please let me know what you thought of this update. ~ Laran


	27. A Kingly Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Last update for this one today. I’m hoping I’ll be able to keep working on my stories and not get too grounded by depression and fibro. Here’s hoping! Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

By the time Bombur had come back with the broth, the rest of the company had assembled outside of the patient’s door to wait for news and instructions. Thorin opened it and spotted his comrades, addressing them in a quiet voice.

“Oin’s waiting for you, Bombur,” he told him, letting the heavyset dwarf through before eyeing the others. “All of you can come in, but you must be silent. I need to explain what has happened and would like Kili and Oin to hear it too, but I will not do so unless you all agree to keep quiet. Adamanta needs her rest so she can regain her health.”

The group nodded, giving their promise to keep quiet, and he allowed them into the room. Each one found a spot to sit, casting a worried look to the figure that the youngest prince was bracing against his chest while the healer spooned broth into her mouth.

In a low voice where Oin and Kili could hear but not disturb the patient, Thorin explained the conversation he’d held with the elven king. All of them listened with wide eyes, and Balin shook his head after the leader finished his explanation.

“Leave it to our Adamanta,” he murmured quietly, sounding proud of their lass’s accomplishment. “The Valar must have been using her as their instrument to reach Thranduil’s heart.”

“Perhaps so but it’s certainly a new beginning,” the king answered. “While we wait, I want all of you to go over the packs and ensure nothing is missing. Ready yourselves for departure, even though we are still waiting on Oin’s word that Adamanta can be moved. Balin, try to find out what the date is if you can.”

“Already done,” the advisor told him. “We have time, especially if we camp near the mountain to let her regain her strength. I was surprised that we haven’t been here nearly as long as I suspected we had.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Thorin replied, feeling a bit relieved with the information Balin had shared. “The last thing I want is to rush her during her recovery, but we do need everyone together to come up with some sort of plan to go against Smaug.”

“We’ll be working on putting some ideas together,” Dwalin said in a low but gruff tone. “Once we’re out of here and letting the lassie gain strength, we’ll share what we’ve come up with and see what everyone thinks.”

“That will do,” the monarch replied. “Everyone use this time to rest and plan. Thranduil should be meeting with us once again before he has his guide escort us from his domain.”

“One thing, Thorin, what are we to do about the Master of Lake Town? If he is as the elven king says, then we’ll be encouraging a revolution of sorts,” Gloin brought up. “I’m not certain we’ll be stable enough to do so.”

“My thoughts on the matter are to meet with this Bard and offer him the funding and materials to rebuild Dale. He can find men willing to go with him and start on that. I think that, once a better living solution is offered, the people will leave the town to return to their ancestors’ home. I may discuss this with Thranduil to see what should be done if they are denied the freedom to leave,” Thorin answered. “The truth of the matter is that we need Dale in order to rebuild our economy.”

“Which means supporting their ability to move about freely,” Balin concluded. “I think planning this with Thranduil will be best since we won’t have the military means to force the Master of Lake Town to do what is right.”

“I am going to send word to Dain once the mountain is reclaimed and on Her way to healing,” Thorin told him. “We can use the dwarves he sends to help us with the men’s situation if need be. Regardless, we shall need their hands to begin the rebuilding process until the caravans arrive.”

“It’s a wise idea,” the advisor agreed. “You think Dain will do so?”

“Despite his response during the meeting of the Dwarf Lords, he did tell me to send word once we were in a position where Erebor is ours once again and he would send reinforcements and supplies.”

For once, the king did not sound bitter about his cousin’s decision and it pleased his family to hear it in his voice. 

“Thorin,” Kili’s voice rang out quietly. “She’s waking.”

There was a mild rush as the dwarf king headed to the bed, spotting the blue eyes of his niece. Her voice was nearly too soft to be heard, but the group was able to make out her words.

“Everyone safe?”

“Yes, Adamanta, we are all together and safe. All we wait for now is for you to fight this fever,” he told her. “You are the reason Thranduil released us, and we owe you another debt of gratitude.”

“No debt,” she murmured, eyes starting to close after sipping more of Oin’s tea. “Family, no debts in family.”

“You’re right; there are no debts in family,” he answered in a gentle tone. “Now rest.”

As she drifted off to sleep, Thorin made a few decisions but kept them to himself for now. There would be time enough for discussing things later; right now, they had to be ready for whenever their hobbit was well enough to leave this place.

The next two days were exhausting for Kili and Oin. They tended to Adamanta, sleeping only when the company demanded that they do so and took over caring for their hobbit. All of them had commented that the lass had bonded them as a family, and they were determined that they have a go at ensuring their little family member healed.

Adamanta’s fever broke on the second evening, and Oin reported that the infection hadn’t quite fully settled in her lungs due to the treatment she’d been given. She would be weak for a while, but he was certain she would make a full recovery. As long as she was bundled warmly and agreed to remain still, leaving Mirkwood would be the next step in helping her to improve.

The joyful response to the healer’s news was heard by their elvish hosts, and word reached Thranduil. The King of Mirkwood sent a small feast to help his guests celebrate and then sent word that he wanted to meet with the archer of the company.

It was only due to Thorin’s promise to remain with Adamanta that Kili left their room at all. He followed the messenger to a room that held lovely murals painted on the walls, but his eyes were drawn to the blond haired king standing near a table on which rested a single small chest.

“You are the company’s archer?”

“I am,” he replied, meeting the eyes of the monarch.

“You remind me a great deal of Thorin,” the elf said quietly, noting the braid that was bound by the bead that held the seal of Durin.

“I am the youngest sister-son to him,” the dwarf said calmly. 

“That would make you Kili, husband to Lady Adamanta,” Thranduil said, shaking his head slightly. “You are a very lucky dwarf, Prince Kili. Your wife is blessed with a great deal of insight and despite her illness, she struck at the heart of the matter and opened my eyes to a great many things. We would not speaking in such a way if not for her.”

“Lord Mahal and Lady Yavanna have blessed me by bringing her into my life,” Kili admitted freely. 

“That they have, young master,” he said to him softly. “Thorin and I both agree you two should be the intermediaries between your people and mine when the time is right to work on formalizing the peace between the two kingdoms. In my heart, I know the decision is the right one.

“However, the time for that has not yet arrived. The dragon must not be released to unleash its might against the people of Lake Town. Though its master is corrupt, the people are innocent and already have borne the burden of punishments the Valar have levied against our two peoples.”

“We have been trying to come up with ideas on how to handle Smaug inside Erebor,” Kili told him, intuition telling him to be honest. “Dragon scales are difficult to pierce, and he has had time to build his armor up with whatever is laying within the treasury.”

“That is my concern as well,” Thranduil said. “Archery is uncommon amongst your kind, Prince Kili. How accurate are you?”

“Very,” he answered back grimly. “My family tends to get themselves into trouble too often, and I have to do what I can to keep them safe. Sometimes, the best way to do so is from a distance. It is not the traditional way for my people to do battle, but I will do what I must to ensure their safety.”

“Very true,” the elf replied, watching the young dwarf. “The relationship between Erebor and the Greenwood has not always been troubled. Before Thror was born, his grandfather was a close friend of mine. One year, he presented something to me as a gift and commented that he hoped it would never have to be used. 

“Something told me that this would be important in the future so I kept it safe and hidden until the time was right to pass it onto someone who could make use of it,” Thranduil said to him, gesturing for him to come closer to the chest. “The time has come, and so I pass this to you. Unless Bard of Lake Town possesses one, this is the only one left in this part of Arda.”

Kili’s eyes widened when the chest was opened to reveal a single arrow. It was black and crafted from a rare ore that was strong enough to pierce through dragon scale. Despite never having seen one, the archer knew what it was and was amazed that the elvish king was giving this to him.

“I have heard stories of such arrows but never thought I would ever see one,” he breathed out, staring at the arrow for several long moments before looking up.

“From one archer to another, Prince Kili, you have one chance to fell the dragon. Pick your vantage point and wait for the best time to strike. Patience is important here, and I truly believe you can do this.”

“I will,” he acknowledged, storing the advice in his memory to be used once they reached Erebor.

“Good,” Thranduil told him, closing the chest and handing it to him. “My son will be by later to take you to the armory so you can ensure your bow is ready for combat. If you find arrows to your liking, take what you need.”

Kili gave him a bow, chest in his hands. He was grateful for the generosity that the king was showing him and remained polite.

“You have my thanks, King Thranduil.”

“Just be safe, Prince Kili, and remember my words when you are ready to face Smaug,” he told the dwarf. “Tell Thorin to send a message with your escort so I will know when your company will be ready to depart. I will have the guide waiting for him at that time.”

“I will,” the young dwarf promised and then returned to where his family was. He entered his bedroom, finding Thorin lost in thought. The king looked up when he heard the door open and blinked in surprise at what his nephew was holding.

“Did all go well?”

“I believe so,” he answered his uncle. “The escort is still outside the door; Thranduil asks to relay the time of our departure to him through the escort, and he will have our guide ready for us.”

Thorin rose, speaking as he headed to the door to talk to the elf.

“Oin said leaving tomorrow would be best so she can continue her recovery on good clean soil and sunshine. If we stay here any longer, it could cause a relapse and we don’t want that,” he told his nephew before opening the door to relay the time to the messenger. Once that was done, he came back in, closing the door behind him.

“What did Thranduil have to say to you?”

Kili set the chest on a small table, readying his bow and quiver so he’d be ready to leave once the prince of this realm arrived.

“He wanted to be certain that we understood that the dragon must fall in Erebor and not be loosed to harm the people of Lake Town,” he began. “Then he gave something to me to aid us in our quest.”

At his nephew’s gesture, Thorin opened the chest and stared for several long minutes. There was a note in his voice that rang with awe and shock.

“He gave this to you?”

“He did,” the younger dwarf replied gravely. “We have the means to kill Smaug now; the king is sending his son to bring me to the armory so I can ensure my equipment is ready for this.”

“Kili, do you think you can do this?”

His nephew looked up at him, worry and determination in his eyes when he answered the question asked of him.

“We have often wondered why the bow was the main choice of weapon I was drawn to; I always thought it was because I wanted to ensure the safety of my family. Thinking on it now, I believe Mahal nudged me in this direction so that when we realized what we had done to our home and swore to make amends, that I would be able to do what was needed to end the dragon. Had we not been able to listen and understand, we would have gone against Smaug with nothing in hand to bring him down.”

A knock at their door revealed the elven prince, and Kili picked up his equipment before accompanying the elf. 

Once again alone with the slumbering hobbit, the dwarven king turned his eyes to the still figure of the golden haired woman and shook his head. Kili’s words echoed in his mind, and he sank onto his chair and began praying to the Father of all Dwarves and thanked Him for bringing Adamanta to them and for allowing her words to be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Now we have the means of ending the dragon, but how will they manage to do so? Wait and see. The plan will unfold in the next few chapters, I promise. Adamanta is recovering, and things are moving for our favorite company. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think of the chapters updated today. See you next time. ~ Laran


	28. Leaving Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing, and I hope you know that. I’m entering this story in the Hobbit Big Bang so keep your fingers crossed that I can get this done by the deadline. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The following morning, a company of dwarves and one hobbit followed the guide the elven king had provided. A snuggly wrapped Adamanta slept in the arms of her husband, and the young dwarf kept her cradled close as they traversed through the forest. Occasionally, he caught sight of the armed escort that was watching them from a distance to ensure their safety. Kili’s instincts screamed at him, causing discomfort with the idea of being surrounded by unfamiliar troops, but he kept everything under tight control since this was the quickest way to get his wife out of the unhealthy forest.

The journey out of Mirkwood took less than a day, even with the occasional stop to pass Adamanta to another dwarf to be carried or to wake her to feed her something before letting her sleep again. Dori, who had been carrying her for this leg of the journey, looked down when he heard a soft sigh from their hobbit. The lass looked peaceful, showing no signs of the strain that had been seen on her face lately.

“I think we’re off the tainted land,” he told Dwalin, who was walking alongside him. “She doesn’t look as stressed now as she has been lately.”

The elven guide nodded when she heard the dwarf’s words, sensing what the hobbit had felt. She spoke quietly, sharing her knowledge with them.

“We are,” the fair haired woman replied. “She should start to improve quickly now that we are out of Mirkwood. King Thorin?”

The long haired Durin turned, looking at their guide. Once she had his attention, the she-elf spoke quietly.

“This path will take you directly to your mountain, and you will not be seen by any in Lake Town as they typically do not traverse this far from their homes. My king asks that you send a message to him once the dragon is slain, and he will send what aid he can to help supply you while you work on restoring the mountain.”

Thorin nodded, showing his understanding of her words, and she disappeared as the company began moving down the path she had shown them. There was a lighter feeling in the air now that the older ones began recognizing certain landmarks that showed they were closer to home. Being out of the cursed forest helped bolster everyone’s spirits.

He stopped the group a short while before sundown, turning to his companions. They had made good progress today, and the king wanted them to take their rest and enjoy a chance to relax now they were away from the elves and the sick woods they inhabited. 

“We’ll camp here for tonight,” he informed them. “Nori, I’d like you to do a quick sweep to see if there’s anything we should be wary of. The rest of us will set up camp.”

The thief nodded, dropping his pack beside his brothers’ before hurrying to follow the orders. The rest of the company began to set up camp, and Kili laid out his bedroll and got it set up. Once that was done, the sleeping hobbit was laid upon it. He made sure she was warm but ensured that the sunlight would be able to shine upon her skin.

Oin came to look her over once she was settled, listening to her chest for a moment, and gave her husband a small smile.

“Her breathing is easier,” he reported. “No sign of the fever returning. Getting her out of the forest was the best thing we could have done for her. Rest, food, and sunlight will help her shake off the rest of this illness.”

Kili sighed, looking concerned as he glanced towards the mountain. A thought had occurred to him, and the archer was now fretting over another matter that would be important to his little wife. Now that he knew of what she needed to keep herself healthy, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of the problem before.

“What’s on your mind, lad?”

“With her need for fresh air and sunshine, will Adamanta be able to live in the mountain comfortably? I don’t want to see her become ill again.”

“I have the answer to that,” Thorin told him, overhearing the conversation from where he was aiding in setting up the campsite. “There’s a courtyard inside of the royal wing. It’s cunningly hidden within the mountain but gets rain and sun without exposing a vulnerability to Erebor. I plan on turning it over to Adamanta to set up her gardens if she wishes to, and I’m certain she wouldn’t mind the family using it as long as we don’t destroy her hard work.”

“I think she would love it,” Kili replied, feeling relieved that his uncle had the answer he’d been looking for. “She told me once that she often tended to the gardens at her father’s home when he became too ill to do so himself. The family gardener did the tilling and heavier work, but the rest of it was all her. Adamanta said she enjoyed doing it because it relaxed her and helped her focus on what needed to be done that day.”

“I’ll ask Dis to ensure we have seeds for her to work with once she’s able to start thinking about planting,” Thorin commented. “I’ll make sure to remember to ask her to purchase what she can before heading east. I think Rivendell might be better to ask for that instead of the Shire. I have no doubt that Master Baggins’s actions upset a few of the important families there, and it is possible whispers of my presence there that night will be floating around the Shire.”

“It’d be safer for the people of the Shire too considering what she and Belis knows about the hobbits now. I’m sure Mum would be willing to make the stop in Rivendell,” Fili replied. “She might be able to get what’s needed to make the farms of Dale begin to grow.”

“Provided the dragon hadn’t stripped the soil of all life,” Balin added, nearly jumping when a female voice joined the conversation.

“There’s life here,” Adamanta said sleepily. “Fire is a good way to help the soil renew itself, and the soil can be encouraged with help from the dragon.”

“How so,” Kili asked, moving so his wife could use his lap to pillow her head. She gave him a tired smile, settling herself a bit more comfortably.

“Dragon dung,” she answered her husband. “The farmers need to mix the dung into the soil and allow the nutrients to spread further. Composting will help with small gardens for the families of Dale. Between that and planting the right kinds of crops, the soil can be coaxed awake. Lord Elrond will be able to aid the farmers in that. I know how to take care of small gardens, not farming. He’ll know what to do or who to send to teach the farmers.”

“Mahal, I don’t envy the ones who have to haul dragon shite out of the mountain,” Bofur grumbled, making the rest of the company laugh a bit at his words.

“Don’t you go back to sleep yet, lass,” Oin warned her, noticing how drowsy she looked. “You need to eat and drink before dozing off again.”

“You’re certain there’s still life in the soil,” Balin asked, hoping to keep the hobbit awake until she’d followed the healer’s orders.

“I’ll know more once we’re out on the area where Smaug burned it, but I can sense the soil is sleeping. It wants to come back, but it needs help,” she said, forcing herself to sit up. 

Kili shook his head, placing her so she was sitting between his legs and could recline against his chest for support. This would let her stay awake a bit longer but still allow her to relax in comfort. He preferred this position because it allowed him to hold his wife.

“That’s good to know,” the advisor replied. “I think a letter sent ahead to Rivendell before Dis gets there might help Lord Elrond have everything ready in advance for when the caravan arrives,” he suggested to Thorin.

“I’ll do that when we know if the ravens are still here or not,” the king said to him. 

“Ravens,” Adamanta asked, head against Kili’s shoulder. She looked content, and the sight of the couple cuddling like this brought smiles to the entire company.

“Erebor and the ravens that lived in the region had an arrangement,” Thorin answered. “We provided shelter and food for them, and they delivered messages for us. I hope to have that arrangement once again with them.”

“Sounds useful,” she murmured. “It’d be faster and safer than using riders to take messages across Middle-Earth.”

“It was,” he told her. “It’ll make things easier for us as well. How are you feeling, Adamanta?”

“Tired but better,” the hobbit told him. “Master Oin’s tonics are helping with the cough. It feels so wonderful to be in the sunlight again and not be surrounded by that horrible sickness.”

“Glad to hear it,” Thorin told her. “We should be at the base of Erebor in two days and can rest then to allow you a chance to gain your strength fully. At that time, we’ll work on a plan on how to handle Smaug.”

“Sounds good,” she murmured tiredly, thanking Bifur when he handed the hobbit a small bowl of stew and a skin of water. The dwarf gave her a warm smile before heading off to finish helping Bombur with passing out the meal.

After eating, Kili helped her walk for a few moments, taking her to a private place to tend to her needs before bringing her back to the camp. Once he sat down, she curled up on the bedroll and used her husband’s lap to rest her head on as she snuggled into the blankets.

“Winter is coming,” she announced, nearly asleep. “Everything is starting to begin their rest for the season until the sun warms the ground again.”

Thorin cast a grim look to his companions after the hobbit fell asleep. The fact they were this close to Erebor before winter started was a good thing, but it would make getting supplies in rather difficult. It was another thing to worry about, but he pushed it aside for now. The first thing to focus on was removing Smaug from Erebor before putting the mountain’s heart back where it belonged. He would worry about everything else after that important task was handled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Okay just a bit of a geography lesson since I recently learned this myself. Middle-Earth is the continent where the story takes place. Arda is the name of the world they live in. I was doing research when I uncovered that. Weird things I learn when looking for something else, lol. Let me know what you think please, and thank you for reading. See you next chapter! ~ Laran


	29. A Plan is Hatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Yup, another update when I should be working on the next chapter of this story but I’ve got quite a few chapters waiting to be edited and posted. I do need to get this done for the Big Bang. Enjoy the chapter since things are starting to move forward for the Company!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The trip to Erebor went smoothly with no interruptions, and they were all gladdened when Adamanta began sleeping less and moving around more. Her body was recovering swiftly, much to everyone’s joy, and once the camp at the base of the mountain was set up, she managed to help Bombur cook the meal before she was forced to sit down and rest by Gloin.

After the meal was consumed and cleanup finished, Bofur leaned back against a boulder and looked at his companions. It was time to have the conversation that had been shelved until reaching the Lonely Mountain.

“I suppose now is a good time to discuss how to handle our pest control problem,” he said, making Adamanta shake her head.

“You make it sound like he’s more of a nuisance than the calamity he is,” she told the dwarf, who gave her a wry grin.

“Was a good way to keep me from worrying about it too much during our trip here,” the miner replied with a chuckle. “You’re right though, I should be thinking of this with a bit more gravity for the situation. Pretending he’s a giant rat with wings wouldn’t be too appropriate now.”

“Dragon scale is probably the toughest material to penetrate with any kind of weapon,” Dwalin began, helping the group to focus on the topic at hand. “Then there’s the massive size of the beast; he’ll be difficult to bring down.”

“I have the answer to the problem of penetrating the scales,” Kili answered his mentor, drawing something from the quiver he had resting beside the bedroll he shared with his wife.

Adamanta, who was sitting beside her husband, tilted her head as she stared at the odd looking arrow. She’d seen the arrows the archer favored as well as the ones the elves used, and this one was vastly different.

“I thought arrows were made of wood,” she asked, causing a stir amongst the dwarves.

“That, my dear girl, is something you will most likely not see again,” Balin answered, a note of excitement in his voice. “Years ago, our people discovered a mix of certain ores that could penetrate even the most durable of material. We made arrows from it and gifted them to our allies to shield themselves should a dragon or other creatures of that nature try to attack them. The process was never written down and eventually was lost. It’s something we’ll need to remedy in case of future infestation problems.”

“Is that why Erebor didn’t have any to fight off Smaug?”

“I’m afraid so,” Thorin commented. “According to Kili, Thranduil was given this as a gift from my grandfather’s grandfather. He has kept it all this time with the feeling that this would be needed in the future. The elven king gave this to Kili to use against the dragon.”

“Well now, that’s a good portion of the battle handled there,” Dwalin replied as Kili put the arrow back into the quiver for safe keeping. “The question now is to find a place where his armor might be weak as well as get him to reveal it long enough to allow the lad to use that arrow on him.”

“Thorin, what can we expect when we walk through the passage from the secret door,” Adamanta asked, leaning into her husband. The archer wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close while listening to the conversation.

“The passage leads to a hall before splitting into various directions,” the dwarven king replied. “One path leads to the treasury.”

“If a weakness were to be found, what rooms would be suitable for me to find a place to wait until I can fire a shot at him,” Kili asked.

“As far as stable areas, the treasury, main forge, and possibly the King’s Hall would be the ones I’d suggest,” Balin answered, reaching into his memory. “However, the Hall doesn’t have that many hidden areas for an archer to lay in wait so I wouldn’t recommend it for what you’re thinking to do.”

“The main forge might work, but it’s a matter of drawing him there so we can lure him into position,” Dwalin commented. “I’d rather avoid any kind of fight with that damned lizard in the treasury. There’s no telling what he’s done in there, and the ground won’t be stable enough to really walk on due to treasure that was left there. Fighting in that room would be a nightmare.”

“If we sent Kili in to the main forge directly, would Smaug be able to smell him,” the hobbit asked. “I know he’s not familiar with the scent of my people, though I’m certain I’ve picked up a dwarfy smell to add to my own natural scent by now.”

“Dwarfy,” Fili asked, snickering a bit at her description. “I think you’ve invented a new word there, sister.”

“Shut it, you,” she said, bouncing a pebble off of his head and making the other laugh at their antics. “It’s still a good question even if I did make up a word.”

Thorin chuckled, watching his nephews and niece while answering the question. Their antics were helping keep the tension down during the planning session, and he was grateful for it. He was even more grateful to see that his niece was well enough to tease her brother in law.

“The mountain has good air flow, and the vents are designed to allow for hot air to flow from the forges through the chambers to keep the mountain warm were never closed. Smaug might pick up his scent, but it all depends on if he’s awake or not.”

“I have an idea,” she ventured, looking at her family. “I’m fairly certain you won’t like it, but it’s the best option we have. The people who know how make plans can fine tune it after I share what I’m thinking.”

When the king nodded, Adamanta began explaining her thoughts on the issue at hand.

“After we open the door, we go ahead and bring the supplies in with us, leaving them by the door after we close it behind us,” she started off. “One of the dwarves who know the mountain really well can guide Kili to the main forge and help him find the best spot so he can shoot the dragon.

“After they leave for the main forge, the rest of the dwarves will need to split off so they’re not too far from every entrance into the treasury. I’ll go into the room and hide in the shadows to see if he’s awake or not. I can try to find his weak point; if I can’t, I’ll rile him up to the point he’s ready to bite someone’s head off and the dwarves can run in to make him even angrier. You’ll need to try to get him to show his underside if possible. When I see a weak point, I’ll call for the fastest dwarf, tell him what I saw, and send him to warn Kili. We’ll give him a few minutes to relay the message and then draw the dragon to the main forge. From there, all we have to do is get Smaug to expose that vulnerable area long enough for Kili to get the shot off and kill him.”

“You’re right,” her husband said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen once she finished laying out her idea to the group. “I don’t like it at all; I would much rather you were nowhere near the damned thing.”

“I don’t want her there either,” Thorin began. “However, she raised a valid point earlier. Even though she will have some of our scents on her, she is unique to Smaug. It will confuse him for a while, which will give us time to get into position as well as allow her a chance to see if he has a weak spot we can exploit.

“Balin, you will lead Kili to the main forge and stay with him there after he finds a good spot to wait to take the shot,” the king said to them. “Nori, how much of Erebor do you remember?”

“I can make it from the treasury to the main forge quick enough,” the thief answered. “There’s a few short cuts I can take that’ll make it faster for me to get to Kili to relay the news he’ll need.”

“Then I want you to keep your eyes on Adamanta at all times,” Thorin ordered. “As soon as she sees the weakness and summons you, I want you to get the information and get it to Kili as quickly as possible.

“Bifur, you remember the alcoves used for inspections inside of the main forge?”

The dwarf nodded, signing his answer to Thorin. The king gave a grim smile, glad that he could rely on the oldest of the Ur family.

“After Adamanta gives the information to Nori, I want you to get her out of there and take her to the alcove in the main forge area. Those are sheltered to withstand high heat, and she’s safest there. As you do that, the rest of us will draw Smaug out of the treasury and lead him into the trap we’ve set. Kili, will that work for you?”

“I would rather she not be anywhere near Smaug, but I know she’s needed for this. She’s able to see further than most of us if the light is good and will find the weak point faster than we will,” he admitted, then looked to Bifur. “I’m trusting you to protect her, Bifur.”

~You have my word,~ the dwarf signed to him, honored that the royal family would trust the safety of the dear lady to him.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” the archer told him. “If the weak spot is on the underside, you may have to get creative to get him to expose it to me,” he warned the dwarves. “I only have one chance at this so it doesn’t have to be perfect but the longer it’s exposed the better.”

“We’ll do what we can,” Gloin informed him. “You’re a talented archer, Kili, and we believe you can do it.”

“I hope I don’t disappoint you all,” he murmured, pulling his wife closer to him. She snuggled into him, sharing his warmth and offering the comfort he needed to try to ease his worries over what he was going to have to do.

“Durin’s Day will be here soon,” she whispered into his ear. “This will all be over quickly and safely, Valar willing, and we can put all of this worry behind us.”

Kili kissed her softly, silently thanking her for her words, and hoped that everything would go well once the day arrived. For now, all he could do was pray that he would not fail those who were putting their trust in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – We’re picking up speed a bit now, and I hope this will be unique enough for everyone. I really didn’t want the same old same old. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think! ~ Laran


	30. Playing Games With A Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – This is going to be a long chapter so it’ll be the last of the updates today. I have to focus on finishing this monster so I’ll probably give you more chapters in a few days or so, depending on time. So, without further interference from me, here comes Smaug!!!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

When Durin’s Day arrived, Adamanta was nervous and it wasn’t just because she was going to sneak up on a dragon. The climb to where the hidden door was located had been horrid for a person of her size, and it had taken her husband and Bifur to help her up the steps.

Ori had helped calm her nerves by starting the lessons for the day; the group had been working on her Khuzdul vocabulary once she’d been able to stay awake for longer periods of time, and all of them helped the scribe as he and Adamanta worked on the words. She had improved to the point where Balin and Ori had started working with her on putting sentences together, helping her with the grammar of their language.

It was a good way to distract the poor hobbit, and she was grateful for it. The young woman kept herself focused on her lesson while climbing, keeping her attention on it as well as the two dwarves helping her up the steps.

Even after they arrived on the small landing where the door was, the lessons continued until the sun set and the thrush finally arrived. The hobbit spotted tears in the eyes of many of her dwarven companions as the door was opened by the king, and she remained quiet so they could enjoy the moment. The hobbit was incredibly nervous but hid it because she didn’t want them worrying too much about her. This was about them, not her, and the faces of her family as they looked at the hallway for several long moments made her heart calm itself down. They were finally home, and she would do everything she could to ensure they were able to remain this way.

Thorin dispelled the moment, clearing his throat a few times before nudging the company into action. Adamanta helped move the supplies in, stacking them neatly out of the way so the door could be closed to protect them in case the dragon did decide to leave the mountain.

“Kili,” the king called, gesturing for the younger dwarf to approach him. When the archer was within reach, Thorin hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear for several long moments. Once the older dwarf released him, Kili was pulled into a hug by his brother, who also whispered in his ear.

Adamanta could only hope they were wishes for good luck, knowing her husband had to be as nervous about this as she was. She had absolute faith in his skill and knew he could do it once he had the target exposed.

Kili went to his hobbit once his brother had released him, gently pulling her away from the group before cupping her face and looking into her eyes.

“Be safe, Adamanta,” he said softly. “Please use whatever caution you can while you face Smaug. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I will,” she told her husband. “I promise to be as careful as I can and stay near Bifur once he collects me to go into hiding.”

“I know he’ll protect you with all his might,” the archer murmured, tugging her into his arms. 

Adamanta wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring the quiver that tried to get in her way. She held onto him tightly, providing comfort as well as gaining it from the dwarf. 

“You can do this,” she told him, looking up into his eyes. “I think you’re a better archer than the elves we’ve met. I’ll get you that target, Kili, and then you’ll bring him down. I have faith in you; you’ll make that shot perfectly.”

Touched by her resolute belief in him, Kili kissed her deeply for several long moments before escorting her to Bifur. After giving him a long look, he turned away from the company and called for the one who would guide him to the main forge.

“Balin,” he called and the older dwarf quickly fell into step with the youngest, guiding him towards their destination.

The group watched him go, and Adamanta drew in a slow breath to calm her nerves. Kili would be fine, she told herself. She didn’t like knowing he wasn’t going to be close by, and it took every ounce of self-control to keep from calling out to ask him to come back.

The presence of a strong hand on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts, and she looked up to see the concerned look in Bifur’s eyes. 

“I know he’ll be fine,” she told him softly. “It’s just knowing that all of us are facing a bad tempered furnace with wings and claws isn’t helping me at all. Add to that, we’re turning this into the world’s worst version of playtime and that just really makes me feel nauseated.”

He squeezed her shoulder gently, giving her reassurance without speaking, and the hobbit was grateful that this one had been chosen to protect her.

“Playtime, lass?”

Adamanta gave a soft huff of laughter, looking to Dwalin. It was obvious her choice of words had taken the warrior off guard, and there were a few questioning looks being sent her way from the others who had heard her comment.

“Playtime,” she agreed. “I’m about to play hide and seek mixed with riddles with him and once I find what I’m looking for, all of you will be playing the deadliest game of tag ever. I’m trying to stay brave, but I’m scared for all of you.”

“I’d call you a fool if you weren’t frightened at least a little,” Thorin answered. “However, remember that we have faith in you, Adamanta. I know you can do this. Mahal and Yavanna are watching over all of us.”

She closed her eyes, sending a soft prayer to both of the Valar before drawing in a steady breath and opening them. This was for their home, and the hobbit lass was determined to see her family where they belonged.

“All right,” she said, watching as Thorin divided them and sent them to their posts before disappearing with Dwalin. 

“Ready,” the thief asked, pulling the hobbit’s attention to the middle Ri brother.

“I have to be,” Adamanta replied, walking beside him to the treasury. “I remember the signals to call for the company and for you.”

“I’ll be listening for it and keeping an eye on you while you search out his weak spot,” Nori replied. “Keep moving as much as you can so he won’t be able to track you easily while you’re in the shadows. The ground will be loose thanks to the coins and whatever else is laying around so watch your footing.”

“I will,” she promised, pausing as she peered into the treasury. “How in the name of all the Valar am I to find him in that mess of mathoms?”

“You will,” he murmured, fading into the shadows and watching as the hobbit drew in another deep breath to steady the nerves. She was right on one thing, the dragon had blended into all of the gold, and it would be a challenge to find him.

“Right, Adamanta, let’s do this,” she murmured to herself, heading down the steps and cautiously stepping out onto the gold.

The hobbit shivered, feeling the chill of the metal penetrating through the tough soles of her feet. She kept to the shadows, drawing on her people’s ability to pass unnoticed as much as she could. The young woman nearly tripped over a pile of what looked to be goblets and managed to catch herself before she could dislodge it.

Her eyes cast about the golden mess desperately, trying to find any evidence of where the dragon was hiding. She froze when she heard what sounded like a deep breath being drawn in and waited, heart pounding ferociously in her chest.

“Interesting,” a deep voice rumbled, shaking the gold as it resonated throughout the treasury. “There is a thief here, but I cannot see it.”

That made two of them, the hobbit thought to herself. He couldn’t see her, and she couldn’t see him. Of all the times to start playing games with someone outside of her family, her first time doing so was with a very deadly dragon.

“I’m afraid I can’t see you either, Master Dragon,” she called out politely, moving again to keep him from tracking her voice.

Adamanta placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from making any sort of noise as a massive head lifted from where it was buried beneath the gold. Metal coins and objects went flying as it turned from side to side to try to spot her.

“Can you see me now, little thief?”

“I can, Master Dragon, and what I see is truly incredible,” she replied, moving again while watching him to make sure he wasn’t tracking her. “I have heard stories of dragons all of my life, and I never thought to see one.”

“And now that you have,” he asked, looking and sniffing for the intruder in his lair.

“From what little I can see, you are remarkable,” Adamanta told him, moving as silently as she could. The ground made it difficult to do so, and she was having to occasionally brace herself so she could keep going without tripping or dislodging any of the gems and golden items laying around the massive chamber.

“Is this why you entered my domain? Or are you here to steal from me?”

“I have no use for worthless mathoms,” she replied truthfully. “My people enjoy their pipe weed, ale, and food over gold and trinkets.”

“They sound like simpletons,” the dragon growled, and she bit back the urge to laugh.

“Some of them can be,” Adamanta told him. “For me, I find value in the people I care about and the friendships I have made. I prize knowledge above riches, which is why I came here. I truly wished to see what a dragon looked like. All of the stories I have heard and read contradict each other.”

“How so,” the awful beast asked, still trying to spot her.

Her answer nearly caused the hidden dwarves to laugh, and the response she got to it was equally hilarious. Ori was determined to commit it to memory, wanting to write this down later so that the actions of the future princess would be recorded for posterity. The others listened as well, waiting for their cue to engage the dragon.

“Well, one book states that a dragon has no wings and six legs. Another said that dragons have no legs at all and slide around the ground like a snake or worm. One even mentioned that dragons have tiny teeth that are very fragile and have to chew their food quite carefully or they might break them. My papa’s favorite book said that dragons were not too smart, their skin thinner than parchment, and had bones as delicate as a newborn babe’s.”

Adamanta’s gasp of pain when she stepped on something sharp was covered by the roar of rage from the dragon. After shifting positions so she could get her foot off of whatever it was she stepped on, the hobbit felt something hard underneath her uninjured foot. She chanced a look down when she felt something warm against the sole of her foot instead of the cold she had expected and spotted a glowing white stone that shone with many colors. Reacting on instinct, the hobbit pushed it up against a column to keep it protected in case Smaug caused the gold to move again and continued to move so as to remain hidden from the large dragon. 

The lass concentrated on keeping silent while navigating the shadowed areas of the treasure chamber, her attention on Smaug as the dragon pushed his bulk upwards to reveal his entire body. He was massive and well armored from what she could see of him, and Adamanta knew she’d need to provoke him into revealing his belly. 

“And now that you see the truth,” he roared, showing his body fully to the hidden woman. 

“The books were certainly wrong,” she quipped, being rather impertinent. “I think your wings would fill this entire room when stretched out. Do they really fly or are they just for show, like a chicken’s?”

Smaug, enraged by her question, extended his wings and flapped them, forcing his upper legs into the air long enough to expose his chest and belly to the hidden hobbit. She grinned widely when she spotted the vulnerability in his scales, right above his heart, and the future princess shook her head at his vanity and short temper.

“I can tell you something the books were right on, Master Smaug,” she called back to him, retreating the way she had originally come. Now that she knew where his weak spot was, Adamanta was eager to get to the exit as quickly and safely as she could.

“And that is?”

“Dragons are nasty thieves and like to prey upon beings smaller than themselves like the cowards they are,” she called back, knowing she had to anger him enough to convince him to give chase to the targets she was about to give him.

The hobbit ducked out of the way as the dragon stomped his feet, absolutely enraged by her words, and she slid down a small hill of gold towards the exit. The young woman made sure to retrace her steps perfectly, intent on fulfilling her task as well as ensuring the safety of something else.

While she moved back behind the column from earlier, still staying in the shadows, Adamanta leaned down to scoop up the item she had stepped on a short while ago while putting the fingers of her other hand into her mouth. That’s when she finally demonstrated the last non-ladylike skill her mother had taught her.

Two sets of calls filled the treasury, one signaling the hidden thief and the other to bring the company down onto the seething dragon, and she kept giving the signal while she put the stone into her pocket. 

Turning towards the exit, she spotted Nori and Bifur under the arch and heading towards her. The dragon spotted her and spat a burst of flames at her, which she managed to mostly evade. The two dwarves pulled her into the hallway and put out the fire that had caught a hold of her skirt.

“I’m fine,” she said, hearing the battle cry of the dwarves who had distracted the dragon from his first target. “There is a weakness on his chest right over his heart, Nori. Several scales have somehow come off and haven’t grown back. That’s where Kili needs to aim. Hurry!”

The thief took off running, heading for the shortcuts he knew would take him to the main forge, and once he was gone, Adamanta looked up at her companion.

“We should head to the alcoves in the main forge,” she told him. “I just hope the others can do this without getting hurt.”

Bifur patted her shoulder before pointing to the direction Nori had gone, and she nodded.

“All right,” she answered, following him as he took off running. 

The hobbit kept pace, focusing on where she needed to go and mentally praying that her companions would be all right. The dwarf led her through several small hallways, across two very large ones, and then through a narrow path that opened out onto a massive landing that overlooked a room that dwarfed the treasury room.

Heavy machinery stood silent and still, coated in dust, and Adamanta turned to Bifur. Both of them were breathing hard from their long dash to get to this area.

“Is this the main forge?”

He nodded, gently tugging her into an alcove to wait. They both leaned against the wall, catching their breaths while they waited for the company. From where she was leaning, her filled pocket pressed against the wall and she could feel the stone throbbing against her leg almost like a heartbeat. 

A roar distracted her from the odd sensation, and her hand gripped Bifur’s when she spied several dwarves rushing into the massive chamber. The older dwarf held onto hers as well, spotting his cousins running ahead of what looked to be a rather hot spout of flame.

“Mahal and Yavanna, protect them please,” she whispered, praying aloud while she watched the battle unfold when the enraged dragon entered the room. Her throat felt tight, but she kept praying and thought she heard Bifur doing the same behind her.

“Steady Kili’s hands and guide the arrow so that it is swift and true,” she whispered, begging the Valar for their aid. 

The two watched as the dwarves rushed the dragon, avoiding both teeth and tail, and continued to enrage him as they tried to maneuver him into proper position. Occasionally, she caught sight of one go flying when they hadn’t been able to avoid a swat from the tail or paw. 

Adamanta’s heart leapt into her throat when she caught a glimpse of someone being an absolute fool by hoisting himself onto a set of chains, lowering hooks, nets formed of woven chain, and other equipment as the weight of the dwarf activated the counterweight. She muffled a scream when the dragon missed with his flame and decided to lunge up after him.

“Who is that foolish idiot?”

“Thorin,” Bifur replied, recognizing the shape of the dwarf. His voice was grim, and both of them watched while the dragon went after the king.

She covered her mouth with her free hand, other one clinging tightly to Bifur’s as the dragon managed to tangle his wings, head and neck in the lowered nets, hooks, and other assorted equipment that had been dragged down. Although it infuriated the beast further, it also put him in the perfect position for the archer.

It was difficult to tell who was hanging onto the other the tightest, but the grips went even tighter as a black arrow soared through the air. The shriek of agony from the dragon was the sign that Kili’s aim had been spot on, sinking deep into the beast to strike its heart and stop it from beating.

There was a long period of silence that followed, and all of the dwarves just stood there as if waiting to see if their adversary was tricking them. 

Bombur, the usually quiet one of the group, was the one who broke the silence and his voice echoed throughout the main forge.

“It is done; Erebor is free!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought and keep your fingers crossed as I work to finish this story. I’ve got a large stockpile of chapters as I’ve managed to work ahead, but it all depends on health and how real life goes. Anyway, thank you for reading and see you all next time! ~ Laran


	31. Keeping A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – You guys are utterly amazing; I hope you know that. Your patience and support has meant the world to me. Believe it or not, I will be done with this tale in time for the finished drafts to be posted for Hobbit Big Bang. So wish me luck and enjoy the updates!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Bombur’s cry had forced everyone into action, and hugs were exchanged and a certain few of the dwarves wept silently in both joy for their victory and sorrow for the lives that had been lost during the dragon’s invasion of their mountain home. Some of their loved ones had not survived to see this day, and it was painful for those left behind.

Adamanta and Bifur hurried down the steps, going towards the main floor, and once they were on the ground floor, the hobbit rushed towards Thorin. The king looked up in time to see what looked like an infuriated niece flying towards him and winced, expecting another round of having his ears boxed. She surprised him when she stopped, tears flowing down her cheeks as she dropped into an extremely deep curtsy.

“Welcome home, Your Majesty,” she told him, hugging him back when he pulled her into a tight hug.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without all of you,” he told the group, holding his niece as she wept against him. “All of you have not only earned my trust and respect, but my friendship and admiration. Trust me when I tell you, the rewards for each of you will be great.”

“We didn’t do this for the reward,” Bofur told him. “We did it because it was the right thing to do. We’re home now, Your Majesty, and damned if it doesn’t feel good to say that!”

Above the laughter, Thorin heard the shaking voice of his niece as she murmured up to him. He hid a smile when he heard her words, glad to see that her tears were starting to abate.

“Frighten me like that again, uncle, and I will do more than box your ears.”

“I will do my best to keep from scaring you,” he told her, kissing the top of her head and releasing her when he spotted his nephew. “And there is our other hero.”

Adamanta turned, spotting her husband as he approached them with Balin at his side. She gave a soft laugh and ran towards him, throwing herself into his arms. 

Kili dropped his bow, catching his wife and holding her close. He could hear her voice, which was muffled against his chest.

“I knew you could do it,” she whispered. “So proud of you, my Kili.”

“As I am of you, my jewel,” the archer told her. “I expect to hear the entire story soon, but Nori said you were remarkably brave.”

“Monumentally foolish too, which is why I couldn’t box uncle’s ears for his little stunt earlier,” the hobbit admitted, making him laugh before lifting her face to his and kissing him.

“Lass, your skirt! You’re not burned are you,” Balin asked, concern in his voice.

When he heard the other dwarf’s words, Kili quickly ended the kiss and turned her so her back was to him. His eyes widened when he realized the back of her skirt and two petticoats were burned to a crisp. He checked her legs, not finding any burns at all, and sighed in relief. There had been one petticoat left before the dragon’s fire would have hit her skin, and he resolved that he would never again fuss over the amount of layers his wife habitually wore.

The archer did notice there was blood underneath one foot and knelt, lifting that foot up so he could see the bottom of it. There was a nice sized cut across the ball of the foot, and he winced.

“She’s not burned,” he told Balin, giving another sigh of relief. “I never thought the layers she likes to wear would actually be of some use for protection. However, there’s another problem. Oin, we need you here please. She’s got a cut on the bottom of her foot, and it’s bleeding quite a bit.”

The healer came over and began inspecting the injury while the hobbit lass leaned against her husband to remain balanced on one foot for the moment. As he was working, Adamanta chanced a look behind her, spotting the ruined skirt and petticoats. She frowned, shaking her head at the state of her clothing.

“Will you look at that,” she commented, then looked over at Thorin. “You owe me a new skirt and petticoats for this one, Uncle Thorin!”

“Adamanta, my girl, for your bravery, you’re getting a new wardrobe to replace what the dragon has ruined. No arguments,” he warned, knowing she would fuss.

The lass didn’t get a chance to protest when she was ordered by the elderly dwarf to sit down. He kept her foot in his hands as he bound the wound tightly.

“When we get our supplies, I’ll clean the injury well and then place stitches to help it heal. You must have stepped on something razor sharp as I know your feet are incredibly tough, and the cut is almost to the bone. Once the stitches are in, you’ll have to avoid putting pressure on it for the first week or so,” Oin told her, finishing up the temporary bandage. “You were lucky Smaug didn’t seem able to track you due to the bleeding here.”

“I think I kept him curious enough to focus on my voice,” Adamanta replied. “That or I was just too deep in the shadows for him to see while tracking the scent. I don’t know; the Valar were watching over us today, that’s for certain.”

The youngest dwarven prince helped his wife back on her feet and into his arms, simply content to hold her as he observed the group. Thorin headed to his nephew and hugged him, making the hobbit between them squeak.

“Smaller person here,” she cried out, sparking laughter in the crowd. “No fair crushing the hobbit!” 

Adamanta moved out of the way, watching while the entire company hugged the archer and congratulated him on the amazing shot. She turned her attention away from them for a moment, closing her eyes as the excitement of the day began to fade. Her foot was throbbing, even with the weight on the heel and not the ball of the foot.

“What happens now,” Ori asked, leaning against Nori for a moment before heading to Fili.

“We have a promise to keep,” Thorin answered, sobering the group. “First things first, we need to find the Arkenstone so we can return Erebor’s heart to Her.”

“It’s going to take months to sort through the treasury,” Gloin commented, sounding a bit frustrated and grumpy. “There’s no rhyme or reason to organization in there, and I would wager that some of the piles must be at least six feet or more tall. Truth be told, I don’t remember there being that much in there when Smaug came.”

“It won’t take months,” Adamanta intervened, not wanting them to lose their good moods. “I think Mahal and Yavanna were guiding me as well as protecting me when I was in the treasury with Smaug.”

“What do you mean,” Dori asked, turning his gaze from where Fili was being fussed over by Ori.

“I stepped on something and would have ignored it except for the odd fact that it was warm. It stood out since everything else was really cold under my feet, and I realized that this could be what we were going to be looking for. I pushed it against the column so I could keep infuriating Smaug, then picked it up on my way out,” she told them, slipping the stone from her pocket and offering it to Thorin.

The King Under the Mountain took the stone, bowing his head for a long moment, and then turned to look at his company.

“As I said, we have a promise to keep. Balin, where do you think would be the best location to return this?”

“There’s an old mine that was marked as useless and dangerous,” the advisor said to them. “Deadly gas would escape anytime someone mined down there. We wound up closing it because there was no way to safely vent it.”

“I think I remember the one you speak of,” Thorin said, heading towards the exit.

The company hurried after him, and Adamanta scooped up Kili’s bow and handed it to him while following their leader. The young dwarf smiled, kissing the top of her head as he slung the weapon on his back to keep it out of the way before wrapping an arm around his wife. She leaned against him so she could keep as much weight off of her foot as possible, and he helped her where he could.

They walked for quite some time, and the hobbit was on the verge of tears by the time they arrived at their destination. She had spotted skeletons of the dwarves who had not made it out, and her heart was breaking each time they came across them.

Her husband kept her close while going into the mine, guiding her over the sometimes tricky path as well as giving her comfort for the pain her heart was experiencing. He didn’t let go when Thorin stopped and began speaking in their native language. When a word came up that Adamanta didn’t know, he translated for her and was proud that she was able to follow most of it.

Prayers for forgiveness and for the healing of their home came from everyone, and the hobbit stepped forward as the king began to press the stone against the wall of the mine. At the nudge the young woman felt at the back of her mind, she reached up, small hand covering his as she began to sing the song that she had offered up during the ritual back in Rivendell.

To the dwarves, they could hear Erebor singing along with her and the hobbit, who could sense earth but not stone, had a feeling that she could almost hear humming as she sang. Her eyes widened when the Arkenstone began sinking into the rock, watching as Erebor reclaimed Her heart.

When the song ended, there was no sign that the Arkenstone had been absorbed here and the king cleared his throat. He looked up, eyes closing as he heard something she could not. Looking around, Adamanta noticed smiles on the faces of her companions as they listened with their eyes closed.

“We are home,” Thorin murmured. “The secret to where the Arkenstone is will die with us. Never again will the heart of our mountain be removed from where it belongs.”

The group swore in their sacred language, and Adamanta looked up to Bifur. There was one important question on her mind, and she hoped for a good answer.

“Is She happy now? No more pain?”

The dwarf nodded, giving her a smile, and he chuckled when the hobbit reached out to lightly pat the wall of the mine.

“I’m sorry you were hurt,” she whispered to the spirit of the mountain. “It won’t happen again; they understand now, and I’m very happy you’re feeling better.”

The older dwarf felt the mountain give a happy hum through her stones and knew their hobbit had been heard. He patted her shoulder, then nodded to her that they needed to follow the others. Both he and Kili helped her out of the mine, enabling her to stay balanced while not putting too much pressure on the injury.

Once they were at one of the larger hallways, Thorin turned to the group. There was still a lot to be done, and the hour was a little past midday so there was time to get it taken care of.

“First order of the day, we need to find a place to bed down until we can sort everything out. Fili, Kili, and Nori, that’ll be your task. Bifur, Dori, I want the doors to the treasury closed and locked. I want that gold out of the way for now, and locking it up will be easier for the time being until we determine where to put it. I’ll take the keys once you return. Ori, Bofur, and Bombur, go and retrieve our supplies. Hopefully, my nephews will have found us a place to rest where you can put everything. Balin, would you please check and see if the ravens are still here? If so, I’d like to speak to whoever their leader is.

“Dwalin, Gloin, and I will do a quick scout and see if there’s anything we can use to help make ourselves more comfortable. Oin, would you mind checking on Adamanta please? I want to make sure she didn’t suffer any other injuries while dealing with Smaug. I doubt she’d feel it until later due to the high level of energy and stress she was under.”

Everyone disappeared to follow instructions, and the healer pulled the hobbit into a small antechamber to look her over. He was happy to find that she was in good health, no other injuries outside of the one on her foot, but the lass was showing signs of fatigue. That was something he expected given the effects of the emotions all of them had gone through that morning and she had been ill recently, which would have sapped her strength as well.

“You’ll be just fine, lass,” he told her. “You came a bit too close to being singed, but these garments you wear managed to protect you until Bifur and Nori could douse the flame.”

“I learned my lesson today,” Adamanta told him, giving him a mischievous look.

“What’s that,” the healer asked, eyes twinkling down at the hobbit.

“Don’t insult an angry dragon unless you’re positioned behind him,” she said to him. “Otherwise, you might end up becoming crispy bacon for his breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – And there’s the Arkenstone dealt with, one promise kept! More chapters to come today, I promise. Please let me know what you thought of this, and thank you for reading! ~ Laran


	32. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – So here’s the second chapter of the three chapter update today. I hope everyone enjoys it since I’m having a blast writing this one. Thank you to everyone who has spent time to read and review. You guys are the best readers a writer could ever have!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

By the time the small campsite had been set up, Thorin had discussed the treaty with the ravens and had sent off three messages. One had gone to Dain, informing him of their success and asking for aid regarding supplies and manpower. The second had gone to Thranduil, reporting the demise of the dragon and thanking him once again for the arrow that he had given to Kili. The third had been sent to Ered Luin as Dis would be anxiously awaiting news.

Adamanta’s injury had been cleaned, sutured, and bandaged properly. She’d not been allowed to do anything but stay on her bedroll for the rest of the day, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she’d napped through part of it. The exhaustion eased by the next day, and the hobbit made sure to help wherever she could.

The next few days saw the company laboring over chores that needed to be done immediately so that the mountain would remain safe as well as having room for the dwarves that would be coming soon. There was a lot to be done, and the group had divided up so they could accomplish things a bit more quickly than if they’d stayed together.

Some of the dwarves were working on the main gates of Erebor while the rest of the company spent their time exploring the habitation areas, looking to make sure they could house the dwarves that would be coming with Dain. Ori took notes of the discussions, and Adamanta just felt her heart break with each skeleton they found. After the third family found locked in their quarters, the hobbit burst into tears and had to be guided back to the campsite by both Kili and Oin.

They were rather unused to this amount of emotion being shown by the young woman and after examining her, the healer pronounced her to be overtired. He ordered Kili to take her out to the gate so she could get some fresh air and sunshine, and he also informed the archer to make sure she spent at least an hour or longer outside each day in hopes this would help refresh her.

After making sure she was warmly bundled up, Kili took his wife out to the gate and wrapped her in his arms as she turned her face up to the sunlight. She was quiet for several minutes, absorbing the warm light and enjoying the time with her husband.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. 

“Don’t be,” he reassured her. “I know Erebor is happy to have Her people back, but it hurts to be in there and see how many were unable to escape. I have no idea how uncle is keeping control over it because I know he’s hurting just as badly as we are.”

“He needs to stop the exploration of the living quarters for now,” Adamanta told him. “Otherwise, he’ll lose hope before life has a chance to return to his mountain.”

“I’ll talk to Fili and Balin about it,” the archer promised, knowing his wife was right. “I’m sure there are other things he can do so he doesn’t have to see all of that right now.” 

The couple drifted into silence, simply enjoying the cool air and sunlight. They stayed that way for a while before the sound of hoof beats drew them from their silent embrace, and both spotted a delegation of people on horseback. 

“Gandalf is with them,” she murmured quietly, recognizing one of the figures approaching. “Do you want to get Uncle Thorin while I go and greet our guests?”

Kili agreed and she headed down a flight of stairs, calling out to the dwarves working on the gates to open them. They heeded her call, not questioning her, and within a few moments, the party entered the mountain.

Gandalf was the first to dismount, smiling when he spotted the members of the company watching them, and his smile widened when his eyes fell upon the hobbit.

Adamanta moved forward, sinking into a graceful curtsy while greeting the arrivals.

“Welcome to Erebor,” she said, smiling gently as she recognized two of the members in the party. Elrond had accompanied Gandalf, and the others were wearing the livery of the elven lord.

“Thank you, Lady Adamanta,” the wizard replied, giving a courtly bow alongside of Elrond. “Would the king happen to be available? We have urgent news to discuss.”

“Kili went to get him as soon as we spotted your party,” she told them, turning when she heard boots ringing against the stone.

“Your Majesty,” Elrond called out, giving a small bow as he did so. “Congratulations on your success in reclaiming your home.”

“Thank you; it is good to be home. Lord Elrond, Tharkûn, you are welcome to Erebor,” Thorin called out in response, approaching the group. “Everything is in disarray at the moment, but you are most welcome. What brings you here,” he asked, guiding them to where the company had been resting each evening. At the moment, this was the only habitable room in the mountain.

“I’m afraid we have grave news,” Gandalf told him.

The group entered the room, and Adamanta slipped off her cloak and rested it on her pack. She stood near her husband, waiting as everyone took a seat on the few pieces of furniture that had managed to survive and remained sturdy.

“What news do you bring,” the king asked, concerned at the expressions on the wizard and elf lord’s faces.

“Azog and his son have amassed an army and are marching on Erebor,” Elrond informed him. “Somehow, he has been marching them through both day and night and if they continue at this pace, they will be at your gates in three days.”

“Dain sent word that he will be arriving tomorrow evening,” Thorin murmured, shaking his head as he forced his mind to go from restoring his mountain to defending it.

“I have a small force with me,” the lord of Imladris told the king. “They will be marching with Thranduil’s forces tomorrow morning and will aid in defending your home.”

“I am grateful for your aid. Ori,” the monarch called. “Do you have any maps with you?”

The scribe nodded, bringing the ones he’d brought with him during their travels and spread them out on the ground. The two lords and wizard knelt on the floor and leaned over as Gandalf pointed out where the army of orcs were and where they potentially would arrive.

“That puts Lake Town directly in their path,” the dwarven king commented, frowning as he did so. 

“There are able bodied men who can fight,” Gandalf replied. “However, the ones who cannot will be at risk.”

“Women, children, the elderly, and the infirm,” Thorin murmured, looking to Balin and Dwalin. “Those are the favorites of the orcs to play with.”

The king got up, pacing while he worked on a solution. Finally, he turned to his advisor and gave the orders that would mean safety for the innocent people who couldn’t protect themselves.

“Will you and Gandalf go to Lake Town and find the one called Bard? Tell him of the happenings and what is going to be converging on their home soon. Inform him that any able bodied man who wishes to fight may join forces with Thranduil when he and Lord Elrond’s forces march past the lake. Also tell him that anyone who cannot fight – women, children, elderly, and the infirm are welcome to take sanctuary within the walls of Erebor. Dori just reported that the gates are repaired, and they will protect the innocent while we drive the orcs out of our territories. Be certain to inform them that they need to bring as much food, blankets, and medical supplies that they can carry. I do not have the resources to keep them warm and fed.”

“I’ll see it done,” Balin agreed, grabbing his cloak and turning to the wizard. “Are you ready?”

“As always, Master Balin,” the Istar informed him, hurrying out of the room with the advisor at his side. 

Once they were gone, Thorin turned to Oin. There was a lot to do and very little time to get it done, and he just hoped that they would be able to be prepared before they ran out of time.

“I need you to open up the medical wing, take as many of the company as you need to get it ready for this battle. When the refugees arrive, we’ll send the volunteers to you to help you ready that area. It’ll be safer for the healers to work on the injured in the mountain instead of an encampment.”

Oin took most of the company with him, giving them orders as they hurried to where the medical wing had been before the dragon had attacked.

Thorin turned to face his niece, who stood watching him with calm eyes. He knew what he wanted to do concerning the hobbit, but he also knew she wouldn’t obey him.

“Even if I were to order it, you would still go into battle alongside Kili, would you not?”

“It’s where I belong,” she answered softly. “We are stronger together,” the hobbit reminded him, and the king sighed.

“Your skills are good, but this will be worse than you’ve ever seen, Adamanta. Your foot is still healing, and you shouldn’t be out there on it.”

“I know, Uncle Thorin, but I belong at his side and will do what I can to protect my family,” the hobbit said to him. “I won’t let anything stop me.”

“We will discuss this soon,” he told her, seeing her nod before he called for Dwalin and began reviewing the maps with the captain, Elrond, and his nephews. 

Adamanta rubbed her face, lost in thought for several long moments before raiding Ori’s pack to pick up some paper, a quill, and ink and settled beside her husband to wait. Once there was a brief lull, she handed the items to the king and whispered that she’d gotten them so he could inform his cousin if he wanted to. Thorin gave her a grateful look, dashing off a quick note, and sent her to find a raven to send it off.

The hobbit did as she was bidden and watched as the bird flew off. She tilted her head up, murmuring a soft prayer to Mahal and Yavanna to protect her family during this difficult time. Adamanta couldn’t lose them, and her heart was full of love as she begged the two Valar for the safety of those she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – You just thought things were going to slow down, didn’t you? I’m evil sometimes, but it’s a blast. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. ~ Laran


	33. Ensuring Their Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the last chapter for the day. Thank you to Tisha for beta reading the chapters I posted; I really appreciate your help. Also, thank you for everyone who has read my story and encouraged me. You guys are awesome. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Thorin pulled each member of the company aside, giving them armor that would ensure their protection. He and Dwalin had gone through various rooms to pull together solid equipment so their comrades would be safe on the battlefield. When he came to the hobbit, he sighed as he met her determined eyes.

“I truly wish you would stay inside the mountain,” he told her, smiling sadly when she shook her head in refusal of his words. “Most of the armor here is meant for dwarves and would weigh you down, but I will not send you into battle without protection.”

The king handed her a long shirt formed of chain mail, and it was gorgeous. She lifted it easily, looking back at Thorin when he continued speaking.

“Mithril, hard as dragon scales but light as a feather. This will keep you safe,” he promised. “I want all of you to fight well but ensure to protect each other.”

The dwarves thanked him for adding to their equipment, hurrying onto the duties, and Adamanta approached her uncle.

“Uncle Thorin, I need you to promise me something,” she said to him, giving voice to something that had been troubling her since the news of the approaching army had arrived.

“What is it,” he asked, voice gentle when he noticed the worry on her face.

“I know of the feud between Azog and the line of Durin, and I beg you to not lose yourself to the anger you hold towards him. Your nephews and I, as well as the whole mountain, need you. Don’t risk your life unnecessarily.”

“I won’t let my desire for revenge blind me to my duties,” the king assured her, giving her a gentle hug. “Now, the refugees from Lake Town will be here soon. Go put on the shirt and meet me in the entry way. I’d rather have you speak to them,” he told her. 

“Are you certain?”

“I am,” he replied. “Greeting of refugees and organizing them usually falls under the duties of the queen or consort. At the moment, you’re the only one that fits that role.”

“Oh isn’t that just lovely,” the hobbit muttered, going to change. Her exit was accompanied by the laughter of the king.

Adamanta had changed into the mail shirt, donning it beneath her clothing, and did a quick check in with Oin to discuss something before the company met in the entry way as the group from Lake Town poured into the mountain.

“If I’m not mistaken,” she overheard Fili murmur to his brother. “I see several able bodied men in this crowd.”

“One is probably the Master,” Kili returned, sounding very displeased. “Good thing Uncle Thorin had the treasury locked. If he’s as bad as I’ve heard, the man would spend his time robbing us instead of helping his people.”

The hobbit knew dwarven locks were basically impervious to most thieves, and she was relieved to know they wouldn’t have to watch their backs during this battle. When she spotted the nod from Thorin, the lass carefully climbed onto the small platform that had been assembled for this purpose.

“People of Lake Town,” she called out, repeating herself one more time before giving Dwalin a look asking for his help. The dwarf shouted, making himself heard over the ruckus and gesturing towards the young woman once all eyes turned towards the tattooed warrior. The crowd quieted, turning and staring at the hobbit.

“People of Lake Town,” Adamanta began again, hiding her anxiety at having to speak in public like this. “Welcome to Erebor. You will be safe here while the fighting goes on outside of these walls. The rules are fairly simple and are here for your safety. Erebor has taken damage over the years when Smaug lived here, and there are many areas that we must ask you to avoid until the engineers arrive to determine what can be repaired or what needs to be torn down and rebuilt. We have no desire to see anyone hurt so please remain in the areas that are marked as safe. 

“If you are asked to leave the area and go to another, be advised you will be taken to another safe location deeper in the mountain. Please follow the directions of the dwarves or elves who instruct you to take a certain action.

“I am also putting out a call for volunteers. We are cleaning out our medical area and do not have enough people to help finish getting it prepared. This location will be needed for our wounded as it will bring them into a safe place so they can be tended to. Those who are also willing may work with the healers to help with the wounded – be it an extra set of hands to help the healers or running errands for supplies.

“I was also informed that we will need assistance with cooking so that all of the troops under our allied banners can be fed.”

An older woman stepped up, looking at the hobbit with a shrewd gaze. Adamanta met her gaze calmly, waiting to see what she wanted.

“Erebor opened her doors to us, and we’ll do right by those who offered us shelter. Who do we report to?”

“For those willing to assist the healers, report to Oin please,” she said, gesturing to where the dwarf was waiting with elves behind him. “For those who would rather help with cooking, please report to Bombur.”

Again, the hobbit made a gesture to where Bombur was standing and she turned back to the crowd.

“I thank you for your cooperation. If the rest of you will follow me, I shall show you to the chambers where you will stay for the duration of the time you are with us.”

Accompanied by her self-appointed guard, Adamanta got down off of the platform and began heading to the large chamber that had been hastily cleaned for the refugees. It would be rough for them, but at least the group had shelter and safety for the time being. 

“You mean for us to stay here,” a man asked, looking down at the young woman. 

The hobbit heard Bifur bristle at the tone and shook her head, silently telling him to stand down. She could handle this little problem.

“We have only recently reclaimed our home and have yet to repair or replace that which was destroyed by time or the dragon. This chamber has been inspected and found to be sound as are the necessary facilities attached to them. Lord Balin reminded you to bring the necessary items for warmth as our own supplies are limited. Now, if you excuse me, there is much more to be done.”

She turned, heading out of the area and back towards where the company was. She knew Thorin and his nephews would be meeting with Dain and the other leaders of the forces that were assembling outside of Erebor to discuss battle plans for the attack they were anticipating in the morning, and the hobbit was trying to keep her fear under control by staying busy.

After doing a quick to check to see how preparations were going and speaking with Oin and Bombur, the young woman headed to the gate and leaned against the wall that overlooked the clearing in front of the mountain. She could see the banners for Elrond, Thranduil, and Dain flying over specific areas. The banner she had found for Thorin and repaired the night before as a gift for her uncle was flying over the gate in a blatant announcement that the dwarrow of Durin’s Folk had returned home.

“I have to wonder how many we will lose when the orcs attack,” she murmured to her guard in Khuzdul.

Bifur shook his head, answering her. She was getting better at speaking their language, picking it up swiftly, and had a basic understanding each time he replied.

“I do not know, my lady,” he replied. “If the pale orc does not allow his troops to rest, that is better for us. He cares only for revenge and not for the safety of those he commands. Tired orcs are easier to kill.”

“It doesn’t seem right that this should happen after everything we have gone through to reclaim Erebor and heal Her. We should be making everything ready for the arrival of the caravans, not devising battle plans.”

“Sometimes, we do not understand the will of the Valar,” he told her. “We just have to keep our faith in them and in ourselves.”

“Between you and me, Bifur, I am worried for those I care about. All of you have become my family and the thought of losing any of you hurts so very much,” she whispered to him.

“As you are family to us,” the dwarf assured her. “The best thing you can do is stay with those you are assigned to cover and do your best.”

Adamanta had been assigned to fight with Kili, Fili, and Ori as all four of them had practiced during their journey. She and Kili fought incredibly well together, and they blended well with the other couple. Dwalin had pulled her and Ori aside, asking them to be careful but to keep an eye on their partners because he knew they would keep their focus on their uncle as well as their partners. She and the scribe had agreed to do their best, and the worry on the captain’s face had eased.

“I will,” she said softly, watching the camps as she did so. “Gandalf said he was sending for help; I hope they arrive soon.”

“As do I,” Bifur admitted, then fell silent as the hobbit continued to watch the scenery in front of the gates of their home.

When they caught sight of Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili returning to the mountain, the pair headed down from the gate to greet them. 

“Adamanta,” Thorin called out as Kili wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist. “You did well today with the greeting. Everything go all right after we left?”

“Only one complaint that I know of so far,” she answered, leaning into her husband. “The last I heard, the volunteers are working hard and fairly good progress is being made. Oin told me earlier he was pleased with the number of helpers he would have tomorrow. Most have had training of some kind so the healers will have good quality aid tomorrow.”

“I am glad to hear it,” the king told her.

“Bombur is working on a meal for the company to share tonight,” Adamanta informed him. “Our chamber is empty, and he said he’d be waiting for us when you returned.”

The group went to rejoin the rest of the company and though the approaching battle cast a shadow over them, they laughed and enjoyed the meal. The hobbit did note that no ale or any other type of alcohol had been served. Everyone was drinking water or tea, and she approved of it.

“We’re assembling before dawn,” Thorin advised them once the meal had been enjoyed. “Some of the elves will take position on the gates to provide covering fire. I am honored to have had each of you in this company and will be even more so to fight alongside you tomorrow. Relax, spend time together, and try to get some rest,” he told them, watching the group with worried eyes and sighed softly when Kili drew Adamanta away from the fire.

The hobbit followed her husband away from the chamber, saying nothing as they entered an empty room and he closed the door to give them privacy.

“In many ways, my thoughts echo Uncle Thorin’s regarding tomorrow. I don’t want you out on the battlefield.”

“Kili please,” she said softly, reaching up to grasp his tunic. “I can’t abide the thought of remaining within the mountain, knowing I should be out there to fight alongside you. I would find a way to join you out there.”

“That’s why I have not asked uncle to order you to remain,” he admitted, leaning his forehead against hers. “This way I am there to protect you during the battle as you do the same for me. I cannot do so if you are not where I can see you.”

Adamanta slid her fingers into his hair, looking up at him. The loving look in his eyes warmed the chill that was trying to settle around her heart.

“I’m frightened,” she confessed, feeling his arms tighten around her.

“I am too,” her husband confided in a soft voice. “I’m frightened for what may happen to you, to Fili, Ori, or Uncle Thorin. The idea of losing any of you is like a knife to my heart.”

“As it is to mine,” she whispered in return. Her eyes met his once again, seeing every emotion he was feeling in the dark brown eyes. “Kili?”

“Yes, love,” he asked, cradling her close.

“Would you…” Her voice trailed off, throat tightening for a long moment before drawing his head down to kiss him, allowing herself to take the initiative to deepen it to a more intimate level. Her tongue sought his, gently stroking as she reacquainted herself with his taste. It had been a long while since they had last been intimate, and she found herself needing this.

The kiss soon ended, and both were panting slightly.

“I want to feel you again,” the hobbit confessed. “I need you as close as possible, my Kili.”

The archer gave a low groan, feeling his body reacting to her confession, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to deny her as he wanted to be with her before the nightmare that would fall tomorrow.

“We really don’t have time or privacy for something lengthy,” he admitted. “But I need you as much as you do me, and I would share myself with you before we need to rest.”

She pulled him down into a kiss again, moaning softly when he dominated her mouth with a hunger she could feel burning inside of her. The hobbit responded back when he made forays into her mouth, making him moan as well when her tongue played against his.

Kili frowned when he slid his hand around her waist to cup a breast, realizing the mithril was against her skin and might pinch if he teased her here, but he had an idea as to how to push her arousal harder and broke the kiss. Before she could complain, she felt him nibbling along her ear and her knees weakened.

A keen broke from her throat when his mouth closed around the tip of her ear, nipping and suckling gently at it. Adamanta tugged at his hair, pulling him close while ensuring it was done in the way that always aroused him.

He continued to torment her ears, and she made soft sounds of need as her body prepared itself for their joining. Heat was coiling low in her belly, tension building, and the hobbit felt herself become wetter a lot quicker than she had during prior encounters.

“Kili,” she gasped, trying to signal her need for him. The gasp turned into a deep moan when he pulled her skirts up and cupped her through her small clothes. Her knees were weakening, making it difficult to keep standing with the weight not completely on the injured foot.

The archer moaned himself, feeling how wet she was becoming, and whispered to her in a voice made harsh by passion.

“Take the small clothes off, love,” he rasped, fingers fumbling to undo his trousers.

With shaky hands, she managed to slide off the offending garments and gave another sound of pleasure when his hands slid up her thighs before lifting her off of her feet. Her skirts bunched up against their bellies as he pressed against her for a long moment before filling her with his cock.

Adamanta’s head fell back against the wall that he had her pushed up against as he began to move. Her legs tightened around him to keep him close, keening as he ground against the sensitive spot inside of her channel as well as the tender nub that rested within the folds of her womanhood.

Kili could only growl as her fingernails scraped against his scalp, goading him into picking up speed as she tightened around him. He knew he was in contact with the two areas that were the seat of her pleasure when joined together, and the archer ensured to continue to grind against her with each thrust.

“Kili,” she whispered, shaking in his arms as the tension coiled tighter and tighter. 

He could feel his wife was approaching her climax due to the tightness that gripped him and cursed that he had limited self-control and time tonight because he wanted to make this time perfect for her. The dwarf could feel his own climax approaching and resolved to make this up to her once the danger was over.

Kili kissed her hard, groaning when she returned the kiss with equal fervor, and within moments, she screamed her pleasure against his mouth as her body contracted around his cock with powerful waves. He thrust several times into her before spilling himself inside of his wife’s body.

Adamanta’s head fell forward onto his shoulder, trembling as he and the wall held her up. She felt him place tender kisses along her neck, enjoying the afterglow together as they remained joined.

“My Kili,” she murmured, heart so very full of emotion right then.

“My Adamanta,” he returned, gently sliding out of her and helping her back onto her feet. He kept her steady until she regained her balance and then aided her in donning the small clothes as well as straightening up her appearance.

Once his own appearance was back to normal, they rejoined their companions and laid down on the bedroll. As normal, Kili laid on his back with her using him as a pillow. He simply held her, saying nothing, when he heard her whispering something in both her native language and Khuzdul, realizing she was offering a prayer for the protection of those she called her family.

In his own heart, the archer offered his own prayer, wanting his family to make it through this. He did not want his beloved wife or mother to have to mourn the losses of anyone they loved.

With that thought in mind, he fell asleep, holding onto his wife as she slowly joined him in repose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Here is where I leave you for you now. I hope you enjoyed the chapters; please let me know what you thought of them! I have a yahoo group (see profile) and I’m now on tumbler and live journal under my penname so look me up! See everyone next time! ~ Laran


	34. The Battle of Five Armies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Action scenes are not my strong point so I hope I do well with this. Unfortunately, I couldn’t avoid it but Tisha seems to think I did well with it so here’s hoping. Thank you to all of the wonderful people who left a review. You guys touched my heart!
> 
> This chapter is for tleia in hopes this continues to provide the escape she needs. My thoughts are with you and your heart sister.
> 
> Warnings – Battle scene, gore, and death

Before dawn, all of the forces that had allied together to protect the people in this area were assembled within their appointed places. With the exception of Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin, the company had been placed in the middle of Dain’s forces. Both nephews had not been pleased with their placement, but Adamanta and Ori had understood the king’s decision and were grateful for it. The heirs to the throne of Erebor could not be at the front lines, and this was Thorin’s attempt to keep them protected outside of locking them deep inside the mountain. The company would keep the two princes and their Ones as safe as they possibly could, and the presence of the dwarrow around them reassured the lass a great deal.

“All right, Adamanta?”

“I feel like throwing up,” she answered her brother-in-law shakily, looking a tad bit green as she did so.

“It’s normal,” he said, hoping to soothe her fear and nervousness. “Just stay alert and don’t take any stupid risks.”

“That goes double for you and Kili,” she told him, making the two siblings laugh grimly. 

“We’ll do our best,” Fili replied, clapping his brother on the shoulder before taking a grim expression. “They’re here.”

Adamanta murmured one more prayer to the Valar before drawing Sting and Biter, the dagger she had been given during her marriage rites. She spun the blades once, then settled them firmly in her hands and waited.

It was too quiet at first, and the orcs shouted a challenge that was returned by a loud bellow from the assembled forces. It seemed that was the signal to allow chaos to run full force, and the armies collided against each other with a horrendous shriek of noise that would haunt the hobbit for the rest of her life.

It was a cacophony of sound that frightened her but also forced her determination to rise. She could hear the screams of orcs, humans, dwarves, and elves as they fought and were wounded. The sound of weapons crashing together, wargs growling and screaming, and the sound of the twanging of bows as arrows were released onto the advancing horde made for a bone chilling combination.

Adamanta heard her own battle cry as an orc tried to rush her husband in an attempt to halt the arrows he was unleashing with devastating effect. Her body moved as it was trained to do, blocking the downward strike of the sword and slashing her opponent across the belly. Once it dropped, she finished it off and began the process over again. Due to the rush of adrenalin and her emotions, the hobbit couldn’t feel the wound on her foot as she continued to fight with every bit of strength she had to give.

By unspoken agreement, the company moved together, fighting their way to their king. Not that they didn’t trust Dain’s men to protect the monarch and knew Balin and Dwalin would keep Thorin safe, but they wanted to be a part of the group that defended him. They had come too far and gone through too much to let him fight without his friends with him.

Adamanta ducked under a warg that tried to sneak up on Ori and Fili, Sting moving upwards to slice through the animal’s throat easily. She was distantly aware of the blood soaking her, but it didn’t faze her as she moved out of reach of Fili’s swords when they engaged the rider.

Body after body fell, and she was dimly aware of the company being separated by the onslaught of orcs that tried to destroy the united forces. She and Ori managed to stay with their loved ones; the four fought in tandem with each other, determined to reach the king as well as protect each other at the same time.

There was a shout of rage heard from a throat that was decidedly orcish in nature, briefly drawing their attention to the direction it had come from, and they could see Thorin engaged against Azog. From her vantage point, she could see that her uncle was maintaining his calm as he fought against the pale orc and was glad he was remembering their conversation.

The hobbit didn’t have time to think on it and was pleased when the king dealt a devastating wound to his foe, and Kili let forth his last arrow to strike Azog, ending the horrid creature’s threat to the line of Durin. The archer slung his bow, drawing his sword as he and the others rushed to support their king as another orc, pale as the first but younger, attacked him from behind.

Thorin heard Adamanta’s scream of warning, turning to deflect the blow. The weapon struck the King Under the Mountain, and the company could hear ribs break even with the noise of the battlefield. The armor and the deflection had kept it from being fatal, but Thorin dropped and gasped for air.

Both Kili and Fili launched themselves at Bolg, and Adamanta and Ori worked to defend their Ones from those wanting to prove themselves against the heirs to the throne of Erebor or attempt to end the life of the dwarven king. She hamstrung one orc while Ori crashed the war hammer against its chest. He blocked another blow aimed at the hobbit’s head, and she drove Biter into its groin and pulled upwards and across, gutting it before spinning to protect Kili when a warg tried to attack.

The scribe and Adamanta worked nearly seamlessly together, and both were attacked by a small group of orcs trying to destroy the two defenders that were keeping the princes and king safe as they focused on their uncle’s attacker. Determination fueled them, strengthening their desire to end the fighting, when they heard Fili’s voice scream his brother’s name and her heart nearly stopped at the sound of grief and shock in his tone.

The hobbit finished off the orc she’d been fighting and turned to find Fili blocking the killing strike from landing on his brother. One of the blades he was wielding broke, weakening the blow that hit him on the head and dropped him. 

With desperate battle cries, Ori launched himself at the warg that clamped its jaws around the unconscious blond dwarf and smashed the hammer across the skull to daze it. The animal dropped Fili focusing on the enraged scribe standing in front of it.

While this was going on, Adamanta placed herself between Bolg and her family. Even coated with blood as they were, her blades flashed in the sunlight as she forced the orc to pay attention to her. She utilized every ounce of training from her mother, Dwalin, and Fili as she focused her attacks on her opponent. 

The orc was surprised by the sheer ferocity and determination of the tiny creature, and he struck out with all of his strength. He could hear a bone break when she blocked with the larger sword before she disappeared on him. The leader of the orc army collapsed with a roar when a sharp blade slashed across his back, severing his spine as the metal dug into his flesh easily.

Once he was on his knees, the hobbit didn’t think twice and brought Sting down on the orc’s neck. His head went rolling before the body completely collapsed. She didn’t feel the broken arm or any of the minor wounds she had taken. The lass had no idea that the stitches in her foot had torn, not feeling that wound either. All she could think about was protecting her husband, brother, and uncle until help came or the enemy disappeared.

When Bolg was killed by the tiny woman, the orc army broke rank and began to flee, hunted down by the approaching eagles, Beorn, and the rest of the assembled forces. Very few escaped the keen warriors and while they mopped up, the rest of the armies began looking for their wounded to bring them inside to where the healers were waiting.

Gandalf did a quick head count, realizing that some of the members of their company were missing. Bofur shook his head, telling him they’d gotten separated from the princes and their Ones, and the group hurriedly began looking for them and their king.

What they found both horrified and made them proud. Both the hobbit and scribe were standing in a ring of fallen foes that numbered well over twenty, and Dwalin could tell that both of them had been the ones to bring the orcs and wargs down.

Ori was standing next to his One, focused entirely on his protection, and it took both of his brothers to talk him down so they could get Fili to the healers. He slowly came out of battle fever, allowing Nori to take his weapon while Dori picked the prince up and hurried back towards Erebor. The scribe stayed close to his brothers, not wanting to be separated from his beloved.

Adamanta was completely unrecognizable. She was coated in blood and gore from head to toe and judging from the colors on her, some of it was probably hers. The hobbit was in between her husband and the king, blades held at the ready. Balin winced, realizing that her dominant arm was broken and that she wasn’t aware of the pain yet. His keen eyes also spotted the blood she was standing in and realized that she’d torn the sutures Oin had placed days ago. She wasn’t in the best shape but wasn’t flagging, staying vigilant in order to keep her loved ones protected.

Bifur, recognizing the battle fever she was locked into, handed his cousin his weapon before heading towards the filthy hobbit. He stayed in her line of sight, hands where she could see them and know he wasn’t a threat to her charges.

“Lady Adamanta, the enemy is defeated and none remain to challenge the safety of your loved ones. Please, it is time to get Kili and Thorin to the healers,” he said and continued to repeat himself until she snapped herself out of it.

“Oh merciful Valar,” she gasped, coming out of the state she had been in. 

Adamanta did not protest when the dwarf took her weapons from her, cleaning them quickly before sheathing them. His arm was gentle as it settled along her back as he picked her up and headed towards the mountain while the rest of the company followed with both prince and king in their arms. The dwarf could feel her body shaking as the strength that came with the battle fever began to fade and knew she needed to rest.

Gandalf said nothing as they entered the healing ward, simply going to check on the princes and king first to determine how serious the injuries were. While he was proud of his little friend, he was worried what the consequences of today would be for the hobbit who had been his ward.

A female healer blinked when she took in the state of the hobbit the dwarf presented her with and shook her head, calling for the woman who had spoken to Adamanta the day prior.

“Take her to the bathing rooms and get her cleaned up,” she ordered. “I can’t do anything for her in this state.”

The human nodded, heading to the small lady, and looked towards the fearsome dwarf that was next to her.

“She’ll need something clean to change into,” she told the dwarf. “Does she have a change of clothing somewhere?”

Bifur nodded, then pointed to the bathing chamber that was attached to the healing ward.

“Get it and bring it to the chamber,” she instructed, understanding what he was trying to tell her. “I’ll take it from you once you knock on the door.”

The dwarf nodded, hurrying to find Adamanta’s pack. He picked it up and jogged back to the healing ward, tapping on the door to where the women were.

The human took the pack and disappeared again, focused on tending to her charge.

For once, Adamanta allowed someone else to clean her up, washing her hair until it was clean of the blood that matted the heavy curls. The only thing she managed to do, once her hair was mostly dried, was to redo her familial and marital braids. It was slow going due to the broken arm, but she forced herself to do so. She allowed the woman to braid the remaining hair, letting her other two braids flow freely over her shoulders.

The hobbit slowly dressed, donning the undergarments, chemise, and petticoats before slipping into the blue skirt that was very close to the blue her husband, uncle, and brother in law favored. She pulled the mithril shirt, which had miraculously stayed clean, over the chemise and belted it at her waist with the leather belt that held both Sting’s sheath and Biter’s. 

Once cleaned and dressed, she left the disgusting outfit she had worn to be hauled off and burned along with the other unsalvageable fabric that had been used to tend to the wounded.

Bifur reclaimed her pack when she emerged and both he and the human woman guided her to the elvish healer that had sent her to get cleaned up. They were patient while she limped slowly to the area the healer had claimed as her own to work in.

Adamanta was silent through the exam, saying nothing as the few cuts she had were treated with salve and bandaged to be kept clean. The process of cleaning out the wound on her foot and stitching it again was painful, but the lass didn’t make a sound. After placing heavy bandages on the foot, the elvish woman focused her attention on the broken limb. The hobbit’s arm was set, splinted, and wrapped before the healer allowed her to go check on her loved ones.

She found Oin, who gave her a quick visual inspection before shaking his head. He was grateful she had no other serious injuries. The old dwarf handed her a walking stick so she could keep most of the weight off of her foot.

“You be careful with that arm, lassie. Now, I imagine you’re here for news on Thorin, Fili, and Kili?”

“Yes please,” she said, breaking her silence while leaning on the walking stick Oin had given her.

“Thorin has broken ribs, though his armor bore the brunt of most of that attack,” he told her. “He’ll be flat on his back until they heal, and he has a mild concussion. He’ll probably wake soon enough. Fili took a hit to the head so we’ll have to wait for when he wakes to see if it damaged anything. The armor he was wearing cushioned the bite from the warg. He’ll have deep bruising for a while and will need to move slowly until it heals.”

“Kili,” she asked, cradling her hurting arm across her stomach as she did so.

“Kili was damned lucky in one respect,” Oin reported, knowing the news would devastate the prince’s wife. “The blade hit the armor at its weakest point, ran him through. It missed his spine and vital organs, which is good, but he’s lost a lot of blood. Add to that, he took a serious wound to his leg.”

“Will he be all right,” the hobbit questioned, voice somehow remaining steady despite the rush of terror that filled her at the news.

“I’ll be honest, lass, I don’t know. Between the blood loss and shock, it’s going to be touch and go for a while. I am hoping that he doesn’t develop an infection because that will complicate things immensely considering his weakened state.”

“Where are they now,” Adamanta asked, wanting to be with them.

“We have them in a small room connected to the ward,” he said, guiding her to the room where the three Durins lay.

She spotted Ori sitting beside Fili’s bed, holding onto the blond dwarf’s hand. Adamanta gave him a nod, pulling a chair out between Kili’s bed and Thorin’s. Someone had placed her husband between his brother and uncle’s beds as if knowing having them nearby would ease him.

The hobbit took a seat, holding her dwarf’s hand with her uninjured one, and set herself to wait. Prayers for the injured filled her heart, hoping the Valar would ensure her loved ones would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Oh thank goodness that’s over and done with. This chapter was a major bugger-bear to write, and it took me a while to get it right. I hope I did it justice. Thank you to everyone who has read this, and please let me know what you thought of it! See you next chapter! ~ Laran


	35. Negotiations in Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I can’t believe this chapter was longer than the battle, but there is a lot to get done from here on out plot wise. I just hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to Tisha for beta reading, and a huge thanks go to all who have been following this so far.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Adamanta and Ori had spent the next day and night in the sickroom. Occasionally, they dozed in their seats, waking intermittently to tend to the needs of the patients within the room. They both managed to get some form of comfort from aiding their loved ones and she looked up in concern when Balin entered the sick room, heading to Thorin’s side. The advisor hadn’t been to see the patients since he and Dwalin had entered after the battle to hear of the condition of the royals; he’d been locked in dealing with issues regarding Erebor as well as trying to handle the visiting lords.

The hobbit nearly cried in relief when the king opened his eyes since this was the first time he had done so since being brought here. She sent Ori for Oin, knowing he would want to examine his patient and ensure the concussion hadn’t caused any serious damage.

“Balin…battle?”

“It went well, Thorin,” he told his cousin, understanding that the king was having difficulty speaking due to the pain in his ribs. “The company only sustained minor injuries for the most part. Your nephews are in here with you. Oin will explain what’s happened with them when he gets here.”

“Look frazzled,” he managed, sipping the water that Adamanta had given him. Balin had to hold his head while he drank from the skin she held.

“I am,” he admitted. “Negotiations are going on, and the Master of Lake Town has managed to invite himself into the talks since the town burned as a result of the orc attack. The man is trying to insinuate that the destruction of the town is our fault and says we owe reparation for that. To make matters even more of a headache, Dain’s advisors are trying to push him into speaking for you, which doesn’t sit well with me or him.”

“Worried they might try to overthrow us,” Thorin asked, wincing in pain as he did so.

“Exactly,” he replied. “They refuse to acknowledge the elves, Tharkûn is about to lose his temper, and everyone is demanding that a representative from you be appointed since objections have been raised against Dain speaking for you. They refuse to listen to me even though I share the blood of the House of Durin; they are demanding for you to choose someone to represent Erebor.”

“Balin,” he managed to grit out. “Adamanta is a member of the Durin family and the only one not seriously injured. She speaks for me until I can do so.”

The hobbit stared at him, eyes wide. She hadn’t expected this and would rather remain here to tend to her husband and family. Truthfully, she didn’t feel that she was the best choice to represent Thorin during his convalescence. 

“Thorin, I know nothing about this kind of thing. They won’t listen to me since I’m a hobbit and not a dwarf. Balin would be a better choice.”

“You wear the braid of the Durin family,” he gritted out before having to shorten his sentences again. “Be forceful, common sense, and you’ll do fine. Honor commitments made. Show you are the princess you are to be soon. Dwarves follow you because you are Durin. Bifur will be her guard; Kili chose so it stays.”

“I wouldn’t be a good choice because I was trying to calm things down earlier, and they might think I forced Thorin to choose me so I would have all the power,” Balin explained. “You’re the better choice, my dear.”

Oin, who had come into the room along with Ori, looked at the nervous hobbit. Both had heard the tail end of Thorin’s broken speech as well as the advisor’s explanation and approved of their king’s selection to represent him during the ongoing talks.

“You can do it, lass. Just speak for the family and mountain,” he told her. “Balin will help you when you need it, and I’ll make sure to keep a sharp eye on the lads here. If something happens, you’ll be informed right off.”

Adamanta nodded, looking to Thorin. She could tell she didn’t have a choice in this and hoped she wouldn’t mess up. With a sigh, the hobbit lass bowed to the inevitable and would do her best to ensure to keep Erebor safe and running.

“I’ll make sure you still have a mountain to come back to,” she promised. “Don’t push yourself and do what Oin tells you to. I’ll check on you when I can.”

The hobbit turned to Balin, remembering the conversations that had been held after leaving Mirkwood, and an idea popped into her head.

“Did Bard survive the fight?”

“I believe so,” he replied, watching her closely. 

“Please have a messenger sent to find him and have him brought to the chambers where the discussion is being held,” she instructed, straightening her appearance and making sure her braids were neat before heading to the door.

Bifur was waiting just outside of the sickroom, and Balin addressed him. Kili had made the right choice in assigning the dwarf as Adamanta’s protector, and the advisor knew that Bifur would do everything he could to keep the lass safe.

“King Thorin wishes for you to continue protecting Lady Adamanta as her husband appointed you to the task and has yet to relieve you of that duty,” the advisor told him. “She is going to be Thorin’s voice until he can get out of bed and take on his duties. You must be very vigilant because there will be some dwarrow who will not approve of his choice.”

The wild haired dwarf bowed, falling in step behind her once the advisor sent Dori to find the human named Bard. 

“I want a message sent to Nori,” she told Balin quietly as the trio moved through the hallways. “I need him to listen to all of the gossip as well as any discussions Lord Dain’s advisors might have and add any talk the former Master of Lake Town might have with others. I do not want to be ill-prepared should any of them make a move against the royal family.”

“Already done,” Nori commented, making her turn. “Dain’s advisors are hoping to usurp the crown from Thorin since he and his heirs are injured. Dain refuses to have anything to do with taking the throne from his cousin, but I worry that the advisors will try something anyway. The Master of Lake Town is a sneaky one but stupid so you should be able to outwit him.”

Adamanta didn’t pause as she issued orders, sounding very much like a royal princess as she did so. Her posture was straight and formal despite having to rely on the walking stick.

“I want guards posted to protect Uncle Thorin, Kili, and Fili. Ensure Ori is watched at all times whenever he leaves the sickroom,” she instructed. “Any food or drink given to the four of them must come from Bombur’s hands, and no one but Bombur should touch the utensils, ingredients, or finished product. I don’t care if he has to create a private kitchen somewhere and cook in secret.”

Blue eyes turned to the thief, knowing she needed him for now and hoped that Thorin would be able to either make the position permanent or give him something that would be equal to what she was giving him.

“Keep in mind, this is temporary until uncle or Fili is able to take over,” she said to them. “Nori, I am naming you spy master of Erebor. You report to me or to Balin, no one else until I am relieved of my position as Uncle Thorin’s representative. I expect up to date information, and I don’t care what it takes but I want to know what those advisors are doing when they’re not around others.”

“I will see to it, my lady,” he said bowing.

“Please let Dwalin know about the guard on Ori, the princes, and the king and make sure Bombur is warned about what needs to be done in case of possible poisoning,” she ordered. “Recruit the rest of the company if need be. Yavanna knows that they’ll be in the public’s eye as it is. Warn them to be on their guard.”

Nori bowed again, then hurried to deliver the messages before resuming his task of snooping for information.

Balin gave her a proud smile, nodding in approval. She was doing remarkably well, and he was glad Thorin had chosen her to represent him. His cousin had chosen wisely, and the older dwarf knew that her fierce loyalty to her family as well as her common sense would serve the kingdom well as she protected her uncle’s right to rule.

“Well done,” he told her. “You’re sounding very much like a member of the royal family of Erebor.”

“Let’s just hope I can continue with this,” Adamanta confessed. “I don’t anticipate any issues from the elves or Gandalf, but the other parties at this discussion worry me. I have never been schooled in diplomacy or any other skills needed to run a kingdom.”

“You have something better, my dear. You have a good sense of right and wrong as well as common sense. You’ll be just fine, and I’ll be with you. Just don’t let them intimidate you and remember who you are. Amongst the dwarves in that room, you outrank all of them except Dain.”

The hobbit winced when she heard the raised voices through the heavy wooden door and drew in a breath, nodding to Bifur who opened the doors. She and Balin went through the doors, followed by her personal guard.

There was a lot of profanity coming from both the human and the dwarven advisors. Her sharp eyes noted the look of frustration on Dain’s face, anger on Gandalf’s, and she headed towards the head of the table where the king would usually sit. Adamanta moved gracefully despite the injured foot, using the walking stick so she wouldn’t have to put too much weight on it.

“We do not have to agree to anything; the dwarves will not be held to any agreement that was made before the battle as we do not have any representative to confirm the king’s words.”

“Actually, gentlemen, you do now,” Balin interrupted, following the hobbit around the table. 

“Who is this,” one of the advisors snapped, staring at the hobbit who was clad in such an expensive piece of armor.

“Lord Dain, may I present Lady Adamanta, soon to be princess of Erebor,” Balin introduced as Dain rose to his feet.

Adamanta dropped a small curtsy, offering her uninjured hand when he reached out for hers. She could see the kindness in his eyes and took courage from the bright smile the dwarf lord offered her.

“So Kili found his One,” he asked, placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

“He did,” Erebor’s advisor replied. “They married and have been travelling together. The reason for the survival of the princes as well as King Thorin lays with her and Prince Fili’s One.”

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Lord Dain,” Adamanta began politely. “I must thank you for coming to our aid as you have. Without your assistance, the outcome of the battle might have been disastrous.”

“You are most welcome, my lady,” Dain answered her. “Have you news of my cousins?”

“Uncle Thorin woke a short while ago and heard Lord Balin’s report,” she replied. “Until Master Oin allows him to leave his bed, I have been appointed as the king’s official representative. I speak for him in all things.”

The advisors tried to protest but were met with a cold look from the hobbit. She was drawing from memories of the confrontations with her father’s family, remembering the expressions of her grandparents whenever they were issuing orders. So far, it seemed the expression worked on the trio and she hoped it would continue to do so.

“If you do not agree, then you are welcome to leave,” Adamanta told them. “The King Under the Mountain has made this decision, and it is not your place to agree or disagree with this. It is your duty to abide by the decision.”

She turned to the other guests, giving Elrond, Gandalf, and Thranduil a soft smile and curtsy.

“Welcome to Erebor, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. As I said earlier to Lord Dain, we are grateful for your assistance during the battle. I also offer my appreciation for the aid you gave us during our quest to win the mountain back.

“Gandalf, it is so very good to see you,” she added, eyes soft with affection for her former guardian.

That was a bit of a needling towards Dain’s advisors, who kept their silence, and Adamanta turned her attention to the overweight human she had seen the day before when she had escorted the refugees to their chamber. He had been the one to object to the room.

“And you are?”

“I am Adner, Master of Lake Town,” he said, giving her a leering look that was supposed to be respectful but turned her stomach instead.

“I see,” she said, taking her seat. Fortunately for them, Dain’s advisors did not protest her location.

“Now gentlemen, I was unfortunate enough to hear the sound of a dispute as I entered this chamber. Lord Elrond, would you be so kind as to update me on what the discussions have been about thus far?”

“There was an objection raised to the presence of the refugees within the mountain,” he began. “As well as denial of any agreement King Thorin might have had regarding a treaty to be formed between Erebor and Mirkwood. The Master of Lake Town is demanding compensation for the burning of the town. There was also a refusal of any aid from my people.”

“Thank you,” she commented, resting her hands on the table. Her broken arm was throbbing as was her foot, but she did not dare to ask for something for it since she needed to remain clear headed. “I believe I can bring closure to some of the topics being discussed.”

Adamanta looked to Lord Elrond, voice respectful as she addressed the elf lord once again. If he had offered assistance, then they would accept it with gratitude because any and all help was vital to the survival of the mountain and the people who lived within Her. She knew the soil around Erebor would need more help than her knowledge of gardening could provide, and the elves were the best ones to provide that assistance.

“Imladris has offered aid to Erebor?”

“We have, my lady. I am told Princess Dis will be returning to Erebor along with the rest of the dwarves who once made the mountain their home. I am willing to have seeds and saplings ready to go with her caravan when she stops to rest,” the elf lord told her. “This way the farms can be rebuilt and crops planted so everyone will be fed.”

“Lord Elrond, would you be willing to send a few experts along with those supplies so that we can ensure the fields will be ready for plowing? At the moment, our farming knowledge is limited and there will be a lot of people to feed come harvest time. While I am decent at gardening, I know nothing about what is needed for farming and although hobbits use fire to help clear the land, soil burned by dragon fire is beyond my knowledge. I can sense the land is still alive, but it needs help in regaining its ability to grow things properly.”

“I would certainly be willing to do that, and I can have them write up instructions for what needs to be done before the snow falls onto the fields chosen for planting,” he said to the hobbit.

“Erebor will be willing to compensate you for the time and supplies, my lord,” Adamanta informed him. “We are grateful for the aid you gave us during our journey, and peaceful relations between the mountain and the Valley of Imladris would be beneficial to us both.”

“I agree, my lady,” he replied, eyes twinkling at the dealings of the hobbit. He could see Dain hiding his smirk while the trio of advisors he had brought with him seemed to be frothing at the mouth.

“King Thranduil, your gift was one that was desperately needed and was used well,” Adamanta told him, focusing her attention on the fair haired elf. 

“I am pleased to hear that, my lady,” the elven king replied. “I hope to address my compliments to Prince Kili for ensuring the gift was utilized properly.”

“It was an amazing shot,” she replied, proud of her husband’s accomplishment. “I am well aware that King Thorin wishes for a new treaty to be formed between the mountain and your kingdom. As per the agreement between you and him, I will be handling the negotiations for it. Prince Kili will join us once he is cleared by his healer,” she told him.

“Wait a moment, halfling,” the gaudily dressed advisor sneered. “Mirkwood betrayed Erebor, and we will not deal with traitors.”

“You will address me properly,” she told him, using nearly perfect Khuzdul. “I am the wife of Prince Kili and will be treated with respect. I can easily have you ejected from these proceedings. Am I understood?”

The advisor didn’t answer, staring at her with hate in his eyes, and she rose to her feet, uninjured hand going to Biter. The lass kept her weight on the heel of the foot that bore the injury, not wanting to have to endure another round of sutures being applied.

“Am I understood,” she growled, doing a fairly decent impression of Thorin in a cranky mood. In the corner of her eye, she could see Dain laughing into his hand.

“I would answer her, Mali,” the Lord of the Iron Hills ordered. “She left quite a pile of corpses on the battlefield, and I would not stop her if she took offense to your actions and language.”

“You are understood, my lady,” Mali ground out.

Adamanta nodded and began to sit back down. She turned pale when the room tilted on its axis, nearly falling over and would have done just that had Thranduil, who had been sitting close to her seat, not caught her.

“My lady,” he asked, helping her to regain her seat.

“My apologies,” she said, willing the room to settle down. “I must have moved too quickly.”

The elven king frowned, concentrating on her for a moment before addressing Elrond in swift Sindarin. Adamanta caught the question and looked to the men around the table. She needed to address this issue before moving forward on the negotiations.

“I need a few moments,” she told them. “Would you be so kind as to wait outside?”

Dain rose to his feet, giving her a small bow. He knew something wasn’t quite right with the hobbit and was willing to give his cousin by marriage the time she needed to pull herself back together.

“We will wait outside, my lady,” he told her, then ordered his advisors out. The lord was intent on ensuring that the dwarves with him understood their places and was going to use the short break to do just that.

Bifur escorted the Master of Lake Town out when it looked like the man would protest. He waited at the doors, ensuring no one tried to intrude on his charge while she spoke to the two elf lords. Balin waited beside him, giving the other dwarf a look that spoke of his concern for the lady.

Once alone, Adamanta turned her gaze to the two elves and wizard with a look that was both hopeful and frightened.

“Did I hear you correctly, King Thranduil?”

“I believe you did,” he answered, nodding at the question which had been spoken in flawless Sindarin. “I would like Lord Elrond to confirm this.”

“May I have your permission,” the dark haired elf asked, moving closer after the hobbit nodded her permission.

He rested his hand over her forehead, using his powers to scan the seated woman before backing away. There was a small smile curving his lips when he spoke to her, confirming what the other elf had discovered.

“Thranduil’s diagnosis is correct,” he replied, glad to be able to confirm this happy news. “You’re several months along. Did you not know?”

“I did not,” Adamanta replied, knowing when this had happened. Despite the events around it, her heart felt light with the knowledge. “I have never been regular when it came to female issues so I had no reason to even think that I might be.”

“No nausea, increase in appetite, or fatigue,” the lord asked.

“Fatigue was a recent thing that we attributed to the illness I fell under while in Mirkwood,” she informed him. “How far along?”

“Three months,” Elrond replied, giving Gandalf a look when the man chuckled. 

“Right,” she commented, feeling both happy and at a loss. “May I count on all three of you for your discretion until I can make the announcement to my family?”

“Of course,” Thranduil answered, and the wizard just nodded, still chuckling with pleasure at the news. Elrond quickly agreed as well, following up with another question.

“Shall we bring them back in?”

“If we must,” she said, making a face for a moment and causing the two elves and Istar to laugh.

Elrond went to the door, knowing there were a few more things that needed to be taken care of. He wasn’t looking forward to some of it and knew Lady Adamanta wasn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Seems that the family has a surprise coming to them. I bet you guys weren’t expecting it either, hmm? Let me know what you think. ~ Laran


	36. More Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the last chapter for today; I hope everyone has enjoyed the updates. Again, a huge thank you to Tisha for her hard work in beta reading these chapters for me. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The group came back in when Lord Elrond informed them that the lady had summoned them, this time joined by a taller human and it seemed that his presence was considered objectionable to the Master of Lake Town. The obese man was protesting, arguing with the other human, and Adamanta broke into the conversation. Despite the good news she’d received, the lass was in no mood to tolerate the argument that was threatening to break out between the two humans. She wanted this over and done with so she could return to her husband’s side, and arguing meant delays. Delays were something she wouldn’t tolerate at all.

“Thank you for allowing the break, gentlemen,” she began, making sure she was comfortable so her wounds wouldn’t contribute to the bad mood that was sure to take over once the talks resumed.

“You are welcome, Lady Adamanta,” Dain replied. “Are you well?”

“I have not fully recovered my energy from the battle and was recently ill prior to reclaiming Erebor. I just suffered from a moment of fatigue and am fine now,” she answered, giving him a small smile. “Now, I will have Lord Balin schedule times for me to meet with Lord Elrond and King Thranduil regarding the trade agreements and treaties. I would like to have everything in place for my uncle to read over and approve before anything is signed.”

“As you wish, my lady,” Balin answered, hiding his worry as well as his pride in how the hobbit was doing so far.

“That brings us to two issues that coincide with each other,” the young woman began. Her eyes cut to the advisors, who looked rather angry. “Are any of you intending on remaining in Erebor once Lord Dain returns to the Iron Hills,” she asked flat out.

“Not unless we have reason to stay,” the smaller of the advisors answered. 

“Then you should have no reason to challenge the king’s decision to provide shelter for the people of Lake Town,” she told them. “It was his idea and command that we provide a refuge for those who could not fight. They repaid us by volunteering to help out where they could. Until this point, King Thorin has been pleased with the results.”

“Humans have no place here,” the third dwarven advisor commented snidely. “Erebor is for dwarves alone.”

Adamanta leaned forward, voice going deadly cold while her familial braid swung forward to be seen by all. She knew what he meant and was rather angry with his words. This was her home now, and she’d worked with the others to get rid of the dragon as well as protect the mountain. This arrogant advisor would not be allowed to get away with such a comment.

“Who are you to challenge the king’s orders?”

“N..no one, my lady,” he stammered out, staring at her with frightened eyes.

“I am the wife of Prince Kili,” she said, voice still frigid. “I am his One and have been acknowledged as family by the King Under the Mountain. This mountain is my home so do not even begin to insinuate that I have no place here. If His Majesty wishes to allow the people of Lake Town to remain here, then I will obey his commands and see that his will is carried out. Do you understand?”

The pale advisor nodded, seething internally at the fear he’d felt when she’d addressed him in such a manner. None of Dain’s advisors were pleased and were fuming because the Lord of the Iron Hills had told them that he supported his younger cousin’s wife in her decisions thus far and was getting irritated with their behavior. They would have to tread carefully to see their plans to fruition.

“Now, I am aware that winter is fast approaching,” she said, turning her eyes to the new addition to the room. “I am also working under the assumption that you are Bard, the one I sent for?”

“Yes, my lady,” he answered, sounding a bit confused.

“I have a few questions I need answered, and I trust you to answer them honestly,” the hobbit woman said to him, watching him closely. “Will you do such a thing?”

“You can ask me,” the Master objected, then flinched when Adamanta gave him a cold look.

“When I have a question for you, believe me when I say that I will ask you. Now, Bard, I am aware that you know of the thoughts and moods of your fellow townspeople.”

“They talk to me about things,” the man answered, watching the hobbit closely.

“The royal family of Erebor is very aware of the debt the people of Dale are owed,” she said to them. “We are also aware they built Lake Town in hopes that being close to the water would protect them should Smaug attack again. Now, my first question to you is this – if another option was available to them, how many would request that Lake Town be rebuilt?”

“That would depend on who was earmarked to lead this new option, my lady,” the human answered. “My fellow townsfolk have become sickened by the Master’s abuse of our laws and overtaxing of our people. We are barely surviving and hunger is a constant threat to all of them, my lady. We would welcome a new option as long as the ruler was one who would be fair.”

Adamanta leaned forward, a gleam in her eyes as she did so. She was gladdened by the response to her first question, knowing that she may just be able to fulfil the elf king’s request to remove the Master of Lake Town from power sooner rather than later.

“And if I was to tell you that it is Erebor’s intent to rebuild the city of Dale and throw our support behind the heir of Girion?”

Both humans froze, staring at her and after several long moments, she continued. Out of the corner of her eye, the hobbit saw Gandalf’s look of pride and Thranduil’s nod of pleasure at her actions.

“King Thranduil was kind enough to give us some information regarding the issues the people of Lake Town were having. Needless to say, King Thorin was displeased by what he had heard. From his youth, he remembered Dale as a thriving city, full of happy people who were led by an honest man.

“That the descendants of the people of Dale are so oppressed angered him a great deal. It is his wish to aid in rebuilding the city and ensuring trade will flow between Erebor and Dale once again. What say you?”

The Master objected, voice raised as he rose to his feet. He was furious by the little female’s words and actions, not wanting to lose his position as the ruler of the people in Lake Town. The heavy human had everything the way he wanted it, and he was not going to let this little upstart destroy what he’d created.

“You have no right, halfling! I am the rightful ruler of these people, and I have the say as to which city is rebuilt.”

“Sit down,” Thranduil ordered, voice cold. “Sit down, and remain silent.”

“I do not take orders from elves or halflings,” he sneered, approaching Adamanta. “Lake Town will be rebuilt, and I shall have final say if Erebor trades there or not.”

“The King Under the Mountain has final say,” she reminded him. “The coin, materials, and laborers for the rebuilding will come from here, and we will not allow a greedy man to remain in charge over a city that will have such an impact on the people within the mountain.”

The Master growled, rushing to attack the hobbit, and Bifur immediately moved to defend her. Within a few moments, after the human drew a weapon and refused to back down, the dwarf had no choice but to kill him to protect his charge.

Adamanta paled slightly but kept her composure as she viewed the scene. Her voice remained steady, hiding the distress she was feeling. This was something she hadn’t thought would happen and was grateful to Bifur for protecting her.

“I had hoped he would stand down and accept the decisions made here,” she told the group. 

“I feared he would not,” Thranduil assured her. “Men like him have no compassion in their hearts and seek only what is right for themselves. This is why I wanted him to be removed from power; his greed was not just destroying his city but also having an effect on my kingdom as well. He would do the same to Erebor.”

The hobbit drew in a bracing breath, turning her eyes to the remaining human. She hoped for a positive response to the question she had for Bard, knowing how essential this was for the humans, elves, and dwarves.

“What do you say, Bard, heir of Girion? Will you stand with us and allow us to help your people?”

“Dale will be rebuilt,” the human asked, watching her closely.

“Dale will rebuilt,” she answered. “We will have a new treaty and trade agreement ready by the time we break ground for it. In the meantime, we are willing to provide shelter for your people during the winter. All we ask is for help in regards to ensuring our mountain is safe and somewhat cleaned up before the caravans arrive. We will also work together to have enough food to last us until harvest.”

“I consider that a fair trade, my lady,” Bard told her, giving her a smile.

“Then the deal is struck, Lord Bard,” Adamanta told him. “Sometime soon, we will meet to negotiate the treaty and agreements.”

“Agreed,” he said, looking relieved to know that his people would be taken care of. The hobbit felt relief as well knowing that she’d managed to get things handled.

“Now, are there any other topics that require discussion,” she asked, watching the group.

“No, my lady but I would like to offer my assistance in the healing ward,” Elrond offered. “I have been informed that there is a large number of patients there.”

“Your assistance would be greatly appreciated, Lord Elrond,” Adamanta told him. “I shall escort you there myself. Since there are no other items of business to discuss, I will return to the healing ward to look in on my family. Lord Dain, Lord Bard, if you require anything, please find me or Lord Balin.”

Adamanta dismissed the group and headed towards the healing ward, her thoughts a mess. Elrond and Thranduil walked beside her, remaining silent to give her time to organize herself.

She had so much to share with Thorin and wondered when she should deliver her personal news. Part of her wanted to hold off until Kili woke, but she didn’t know if that was fair to the family or not. Her heart and mind were torn about this, and the hobbit was uncertain as to what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the other updates. Please let me know what you thought of them, and I shall see you again next update. ~ Laran


	37. Waiting and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – A reviewer on fanfiction pointed out that today marks the first birthday for this story. I decided the best way to celebrate that is the way hobbits celebrate their special days and bring out a few chapters for everyone to enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

When Adamanta walked into the healing ward, she realized it had quieted somewhat as the healers walked from bed to bed to check on their patients. Most of the injured were resting, possibly drugged so they could sleep without pain, and she was glad to know that everyone had been tended to. She nodded to the healers before heading to the private room where her husband, brother, and uncle lay.

Dwalin nodded at her, giving her a smile as she limped past his post by the door. She returned the smile, relieved to see him standing guard, then entered the room to find Thorin resting and Ori talking with his oldest brother. They quieted when the future princess walked in, and she turned to her future brother-in-law.

“How are they?”

“Thorin seems to be doing better. Bombur brought him some soup earlier, and he ate most of it before falling back asleep,” he told her. “Fili’s still out, but he’s reacting when he’s touched. Oin says that’s a good thing and may be a sign of his waking up sometime soon.”

“What did he say about Kili,” Adamanta asked, hopeful for good news.

“No improvement so far, and a fever has started too,” Ori told her quietly, watching as she paled and moved to the chair beside her husband’s bed.

The hobbit sank into the chair, reaching out to take her husband’s hand while she spoke to her friend.

“I was hoping for better news,” she admitted to him. “Lord Elrond offered to help with the wounded so let’s pray he can do something for everyone in here.”

The scribe nodded, settling himself to wait once again. Like Adamanta, he was hoping the lord of Rivendell could do something to aid the three sons of Durin.

Thranduil and Elrond made quick rounds around the infirmary, healing where they could before coming into the small chamber where the royal family was. The two men checked on the older two dwarves and then turned their full attention on Kili. Both elves were quiet for a moment before the dark haired elf called out in Sindarin, summoning several of the elvish healers into the room.

Elrond sent them running with a request for certain items, voice firm as he described what it was he wanted. 

“Infection is setting in,” he told the occupants of the room, switching to Westron as he did so. “Orcs are not known to keep their weapons clean, and his wounds are deep.”

The elvish lord looked to Thranduil, who nodded and turned to Ori. Both lords wanted to ensure the young lady was out of the way for what needed to be done; stress was not a good thing for her at this point.

“Lady Adamanta needs to eat and rest,” the elvish king told the scribe. “She certainly should not be here for what will happen next.”

Ori nodded, wrapping an arm around the hobbit as she tried to object. Bifur stepped in as well, not wanting her to be here for this either. Their friend was already under a great deal of stress and seeing what the elves would have to do to help the prince would not be good for her.

Despite her protests, the two led her to the chambers where the company slept and found several of them there, talking while Bombur worked over several large pots. Everyone looked tired, if a little battered, but in good spirits despite their worries for the three injured company members.

Bofur looked up when they entered, then called to his brother to have a dish of food ladled up for their hobbit. The lass looked pale, and he realized it may have been a while since she’d last eaten. The company would have to ensure she was taking care of herself since she would most likely forget to do so due to her worries over her husband as well as taking on Thorin’s duties until he was able to get up from his sick bed.

She was gently manhandled to her bedroll and sat upon it, looking almost lost for several minutes before trying to object. The hobbit wasn’t happy to have been removed from her husband’s bedside and wanted to be there with him.

“I should be there,” she told Ori and Bifur, who shook their heads.

“No, you should not,” the guard told her. “What they have to do will require you to be absent; it is not something you should see. Now, you need to eat and rest.”

“I don’t want to be away from Kili,” she rebutted in Khuzdul.

“I know,” Ori soothed. “I promise to wake you as soon we know something, but you need to keep your strength going because there’s a lot you have to do until Thorin is well enough to take over the responsibilities of the kingdom. That means you have to eat and get some proper sleep.”

Bombur handed her a bowl and a spoon, giving her a gentle smile. She took it from him, slowly eating the stew he’d fixed.

“I got Nori’s instructions, and all the food for the company will come from here. We’re watching this room like a hawk,” he said. “Good thinking on your part to have us watch for that.”

“Nothing gets by you when it comes to people trying to sabotage your cooking,” the young woman answered softly. “You’re the one I can trust to make sure our loved ones stay healthy.” 

“Damn right on that,” Bofur said cheerfully. “Now, you eat that and get some sleep. We’ll watch over you and make sure no one wakes you unless it’s important.”

Unable to continue arguing, she ate as much of the hot soup as she could before setting the dish aside. The pain in her arm and foot was throbbing badly and knowing what she did, she did not dare to ask for anything for it because she didn’t want to cause harm.

Despite the pain, Adamanta drifted off to sleep and managed to rest for several hours before she woke, breathing hard after the nightmare woke her. She shivered, shaking her head as she noticed more of the company was in the room with her. Dwalin and Dori were not there, but she knew where the pair were and was grateful for it.

Gloin noticed she was awake and brought her some water, taking a seat next to her bedroll while she drank from the water skin.

“Gandalf and Balin filled us in on what happened in the council chambers,” he said. “You impressed both of them mightily, Adamanta. Thorin will be proud when he hears of it.”

“I just did what was right,” she murmured between sips. “I don’t like Lord Dain’s advisors at all; something about them just doesn’t sit well with me.”

“With any of us,” he replied, shaking his head. “Mali, Udar, and Satri are very sneaky individuals that look for their own gain before the needs of the people under Dain’s care.”

“Another reason I’m having them watched,” she whispered, showing her dislike for the dwarf lord’s advisors. “What else has been happening?”

“Those of us not injured have been seeing to the dead outside,” he replied grimly. “It will be disgusting out there for a few days until the pyres have finished burning. Dain will be conducting the ceremony to allow the bodies and souls of his men to return to the stone. I’m not sure what the men and elves will do.”

“Will I be expected to represent Erebor for the ceremony for Lord Dain’s men?”

“Not certain,” the red haired dwarf told her. “I’ll check with Balin and see what he suggests. Lord Bard said that he’s got quite a few volunteers to help with the cleaning up.”

“I hate to push more responsibility onto Balin, but this is where I’m at a loss. The two major things I can think of are to get the dragon carcass out of the main forge before it begins to rot and to get better living quarters cleaned out. If everyone stays this cramped, we’re going to have fighting break out and that’s the last thing we need.”

“That’s my thought too,” Gloin admitted. “I’ll ask Balin about that and then see about dividing the volunteers into work parties. I’ll help him keep it organized so he won’t have to handle it all on his own.”

“I need to talk to King Thranduil about potential foraging areas,” she murmured. “We won’t have enough food to last the winter with this many mouths to feed, and it’s possible that the caravans won’t arrive until spring.”

“Next time I see Ori, I’ll have him come to you to send a missive to Dis to see where she is on that,” he suggested. 

Adamanta was quiet for several long moments, thinking hard on what needed to be done. Her thoughts were racing, and it was difficult to calm them down so she could focus on one issue at a time.

“When you speak to Balin about the work parties, have the ones who know the lake and can fish go and do what they can to bring back enough fish to cure for the winter,” she said to him. “We’ll be heartily sick of it by spring, but at least our bellies won’t be too empty.”

“Bombur has been going over the supplies Dain brought with him for the mountain,” he added. “I’m not sure if he’s planning on staying until winter is over or if he means to return home before the first snow falls.”

“I’ll meet with both of them to see where we are with supplies and to determine how many extra mouths we have to feed through the winter,” she commented, rubbing her forehead.

“We’ll manage,” the red haired dwarf soothed, looking up when Ori approached them.

“Thorin’s awake and is asking to see you,” he told Adamanta, watching as she rose to her feet and straightened her appearance.

“Has there been any news about Kili,” she asked as they started towards the healing ward, Bifur and Gloin following behind.

“Nothing yet,” he replied. “King Thranduil said it would take time, and Lord Elrond has not left his side yet. Fili is now in a normal sleep,” he added. “I don’t know what they did, but he’s improving.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” she told him, worry twisting her heart. Everyone seemed to be getting better, but she was focused on her husband and hoped he would start improving soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed. Hold on because there will be another chapter up shortly! ~ Laran


	38. Sharing News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes – Another chapter for this story’s birthday update! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story; I am having a wonderful time sharing it with all of you.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from the story.

Adamanta and her little entourage entered the room where the three members of the royal family lay. She sat down on the chair between Thorin’s and Kili’s beds, meeting her uncle’s eyes as she did so.

“Balin said the meeting went well,” he told her, breathing better than he had the last time she had spoken with him. It was good hearing full sentences from him again since she knew that had to have frustrated him.

“He said it did, but I think I managed to upset Lord Dain’s advisors by threatening them a time or two,” she admitted, then shared what had happened during the meeting. She also told him what she had discussed with Gloin, and the king gave a soft nod.

“You’ve done the right thing,” he reassured his niece. “Go ahead and continue with what you and Balin have planned regarding getting the clean-up process started, working on the food situation, as well as the treaties and agreements. I’ll read them when they’re done and sign them if I find them to suit the needs of both parties. I’ll send for my cousin to see what his plans are so you won’t have to handle that.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Adamanta replied, shifting to get more comfortable. “So long as you don’t overdo it.”

“I’m not allowed to,” Thorin said, shaking his head. “Somehow, Oin has gone from deaf to nearly perfect hearing. I move, and he’s in here checking on me.”

“You shouldn’t be moving,” she said sternly, making her uncle smile.

“I know and even with elvish healing, I will be bedridden for a while to come. They come in here, heal what they can, and then hurry off to tend to others,” he said to her, noting her gaze going to where his youngest nephew lay. “Have you heard anything?”

“Nothing since I was sent to eat and rest,” the hobbit admitted in a worried tone, looking back at the king. “All I know is that Lord Elrond rarely leaves his side.”

“It’s not looking good right now,” Thorin began, knowing the news would upset the young woman. “They’ve had to rinse the wounds out several times already before using their herbs on him. His fever has continued to rise.”

Adamanta looked pale as she met her uncle’s eyes, concern and fear written in the blue depths of the lass’s eyes. Before she could say anything, Thranduil came in and approached the King Under the Mountain.

“I know I am no expert in elvish medicine, but it seems I have been under magical healing a great deal lately,” he said as the elf laid hands on him and began focusing on healing the king.

“There is need for it,” the elvish king answered, focusing on his task. “Elrond and I have heard whispers of dissent from Dain’s advisors and while she does well, Lady Adamanta cannot be expected to run everything. She needs to ensure her own health.”

Thorin said nothing, just grimaced a bit as the ribs ached while being healed further by the blond haired elf. Once done, Thranduil looked at the hobbit with concern.

“Have you rested and eaten?”

“I have,” she assured him. “I will need some of your time soon, your majesty. Our supplies will not last the winter or into spring as we wait for harvest, and I’m hoping some of your people may know of areas that are safe to forage from that won’t hinder your winter supplies?”

“I will send a message to my people and have them begin to forage to help supplement your food stores,” he replied. “There are signs that this winter will be a difficult one so we will need to ensure the people under your care do not go hungry.”

“We’ll implement rationing if we need to, save for the children and expectant mothers,” she said, giving a quiet sigh. “Any help your people could give would be greatly appreciated.”

Thranduil nodded, giving her a tiny smile. It seemed that the choice he and the dwarf king had made was proving to be the correct one. Adamanta was the perfect person to work as an intermediary between Erebor and his kingdom, and it was encouraging to see the lass step into the role she had inherited by marrying a prince of the mountain.

“It shall be done,” he promised. “In the meantime, do not overdo it. I will return to look in on King Thorin and the others soon.”

“Thank you for helping them,” Adamanta said to him, sounding sincerely grateful.

“If he remains still and the healing continues to take well, we should have him back on his feet within a day or two,” he said, then departed to check on the other patients.

Once they were alone, Thorin turned his eyes towards his sister-son’s wife and eyed her for several long moments as he replayed the conversation in his mind. Something wasn’t right, and the dwarf wanted to know what was going on.

“Adamanta?”

“Yes, Uncle Thorin,” she asked in return, dreading what was coming next.

“Would you care to explain why Thranduil is so concerned about your health?”

The hobbit was quiet for a moment, heart aching because her husband was not awake for this conversation.

“I had a dizzy spell during the meeting,” she told the king. “King Thranduil steadied me before I could fall and realized something. I had the room cleared so my health could be checked, and Lord Elrond confirmed what he sensed.”

Adamanta drew in a deep breath, then shared her news. She hoped he’d be pleased and knew that he was the right person to first share the news with since Kili was not able to be the first to hear it.

“I’m with child,” she told him, watching as he processed the news for several seconds before his eyes lit up with joy.

“Truly?”

“He believes I am about three months along,” the hobbit answered. “Which means the preparations Master Oin took weren’t necessary because I was already carrying.”

“This is a blessing, Adamanta,” he said, mentally cursing that he couldn’t get up yet as he wanted to hug the lass. “You seem to have mixed feelings on this.”

“I wish I could have told Kili first,” Adamanta replied, brushing tears from her eyes. “There’s no telling when he’ll wake or how much of the pregnancy he’ll miss. I keep thinking about all of it and hoping he’ll wake up soon.”

“I know it’s difficult,” the dwarf soothed. “We’ll make sure you’re the one to tell him, Adamanta. I promise you that. In the meantime, I would like for you to be checked over by Lord Elrond. You were badly ill for the length of time we were in Mirkwood as well as being involved with the battle; I would like to be certain you and the babe are in good health.”

“I’ll see if he can make time for me,” she promised, knowing he was right to worry. “I know he’s been busy with Kili.”

“He has, and I am grateful to him and Thranduil for their aid,” he said to her. “Once I’m well, we’ll make the announcement to the mountain. I doubt you’ll be able to hide this for too long, and it’s better to give them something to celebrate.”

“The company should be told before the rest of the people,” Adamanta suggested. “They’re family and would be very unhappy with us if they didn’t know of this first.”

“We will tonight,” the king promised. “Now, until I am back on my feet again, I want you to ensure you rest, eat properly, and do not overdo it. Delegate if you have to; I’ll be assigning titles and duties as a reward to the company for what they have done, and they’ll be able to aid you.”

“I’m sure they’ll feel honored,” she replied softly, turning when there was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” he called out, watching as Ori entered the room with a letter in hand.

“A raven from Princess Dis arrived,” he said, handing the document to Thorin, who took it and after opening it, began reading.

“Well, it seems my sister had more faith in me than I thought,” he murmured. “Ori, gather the company. I’ve news to share.”

The scribe dashed off and after a short time, the entire company had assembled in the healing room. All of them were curious as to why their friend had summoned them, and they expressed their joy in seeing him much improved.

Thorin thanked them all and then looked to his friends, glad to see all of them were doing well.

“There’s a couple of things to we need to discuss. I should be on my feet in a few days thanks to Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, and the other elvish healers here. Once that happens, Adamanta will be taking on the duties held by the consort and I will be handling the rest of the duties she’s been taking care of. As a sign of my gratitude for joining my company and coming with me on this quest, I will be advancing each of you to noble status and giving you responsibilities that will suit your talents and desires for the future.”

Adamanta held her hand up to stop the loud babble that followed, and her voice was soft as she addressed them.

“I know you’re excited but please remember that there are still wounded who need the quiet,” she reminded them.

At the abrupt hush, Thorin chuckled softly, then winced when his ribs ached before speaking again.

“I just received word from Dis,” he told them. “Apparently, she decided that waiting until I sent word of our success was a foolish thing to do. She didn’t go into detail, but apparently two more mines stopped producing. The remaining ones showed signs of not lasting longer than a few weeks so she had to decide what to do because the income was drying out. So she had the entire community pack up and from what I have read, the caravans are about two weeks out. 

“A group of Dúnedain rangers joined their party to help with protection and guided them through easier paths that enabled them to move much more quickly. I will be sending a return raven tonight advising her of our situation and that things will be rather cramped for the moment.”

“It might be best to let her know of Fili and Kili’s condition so she has time for her anger to lessen,” Dwalin drawled out, making the king wince.

“I had planned to,” Thorin commented, knowing his friend was right. “It will be good to see families reunited so quickly.”

The king met Adamanta’s eyes and made a quick decision, knowing his niece as well as he did. This would be the perfect time to share her news since she would probably end up worrying herself over it so he took over the announcement.

“The next piece of news must not be spoken of outside of this room nor written in messages to be sent to family, am I understood?”

After everyone agreed, the monarch began to share the information that would excite their friends a great deal.

“The blessings of Mahal and His wife have already started to flow down upon us,” Thorin said to them. “I was told today that Adamanta was given confirmation that a new generation of the line of Durin will be joining these halls.”

There was a long period of silence that made the hobbit fidget in discomfort as they stared at her. Finally, Dori’s voice could be heard.

“You’re with child, Adamanta?”

“I am,” she answered them. “I had a dizzy spell today during the meeting and when he steadied me, King Thranduil realized something had caused it and asked Lord Elrond for confirmation.”

“That’s why you asked for privacy,” Balin commented. 

“Exactly,” the young woman replied. “This is something private, and I have no wish for others to find out before my family does. Uncle Thorin is right; I’d rather be able to tell Princess Dis in person. I have a feeling she would be most displeased if the announcement went out before she was given the news.”

“You’re right, she’d be furious so we’ll keep it quiet,” Gloin told her, smiling proudly and happily. It was a look mirrored on every face of the company, and she was pleased they were so happy with the news.

Oin gave her a keen look, and she knew what was coming. He had a right to be concerned, and the hobbit was grateful for his insistence on watching over her health.

“Did the elves say how far along, lass?”

“About three months,” Adamanta replied. “Which means I was carrying at the time of the marriage rites.”

“Once the caravan arrives, we’ll find the top midwife to start working with you,” he said to her. “In the meantime, I want to look you over whenever one of the elves do. I want to make sure you’re in the best of health and the babe is doing all right. The first three months of your pregnancy were not easy ones, and we need to be certain neither you nor the babe have been harmed by what’s happened to you since conception.”

“No, they weren’t easy months and I share your concerns. Uncle Thorin already asked that I be examined soon by either Lord Elrond or King Thranduil, and I would like you to be there,” she told him, pleased when he nodded.

“In the meantime, I want to make sure she’s looked after and protected,” Thorin commented. “The security measures she’s put into place are good ones, and they’ll be continued. Nori, congratulations, the appointment is permanent.”

The thief nodded; he’d known Thorin would agree with Adamanta’s actions and had expected this to happen.

“Bifur, I would rather you remain as her guard for now until we can find other dwarrow to work with you so you won’t have to be at her side all day. I won’t have my family at risk,” he said, sounding determined.

While the king continued to issue orders, Adamanta moved to check on her husband, wetting a cloth with cool water and bathing his face as she did so. Her heart was full of prayers for his health, hoping he would fight the infection and wake soon. There was so much going on, and she needed him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – So now Thorin and the Company knows that there will be a baby under the mountain! Poor Kili, he’s missing out on things. Let’s hope he gets better. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. ~ Laran


	39. Keeping Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the last chapter to be posted today. I hope everyone has enjoyed the update. Thank you to all of you who have been so amazing in supporting this story over the last year. There’s more to come so sit back and enjoy the read!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

The day after the announcement to the company, Adamanta went through a very thorough check-up with Lord Elrond and Oin. She was pronounced as being healthy, if a bit underweight, and everyone was informed that the baby was doing well despite the rough first months of her pregnancy.

That pronouncement eased the minds of the company, including her own, and she focused herself on her duties to help combat her growing fear for Kili. Her husband was not improving, and the fever was steadily climbing. The hobbit spent all of her limited free time at his bedside, taking care of him however she could.

Despite being stuck in bed for several more days, Thorin had managed to do what work he could get done without leaving the sickroom. He sent a letter informing his sister of the current events, including the injuries her sons and he had taken during the battle. He had ensured she was told of the way they had fought to protect him as well as their loved ones, and a glowing report of the actions of her sons’ Ones had been added. 

The monarch had gotten the information from his cousin, Dain, and had been quite impressed with what he’d heard. He had also found out how long Dain would be staying, and the dwarrow of the Iron Hills would not be leaving until after the caravan arrived. He wasn’t too pleased because, like Adamanta, he didn’t trust the advisors that his cousin had with him.

The hobbit met with Bard shortly after her appointment with Elrond and Oin, and she was going over the headcount with him. The young woman sighed, rubbing her forehead as she considered what would have to be done for the winter months.

“What can I do to help, my lady,” Bard asked, seeing the stress on her face.

“King Thranduil’s people are currently foraging for supplies in the areas they know are safe,” she told him. “While they are prepared for winter, we are not. There are two things I do require and hope you can aid me in this.”

“What is it,” he replied, watching her.

“We’re going to have to handle rationing very seriously,” Adamanta told him. “This will not please everyone, but it’s the only way to ensure we have enough food to last the winter months and early spring as well. I need a count of children as well as any women who are with child or nursing. Those are the only ones I cannot order rationing for.”

“I can have the town midwife meet with you,” the human leader suggested. “She’ll have a more accurate count than I do currently. As for any possible grumblings regarding rationing, I’ll make sure my people do not cause trouble. You said there’s a second request?”

“I know some of your people are expert fishermen. If we can lay in a big enough supply and treat them to last the winter that would help stretch our food stores even further.”

“That, my lady, is something we can certainly do to help out,” the man said, giving her a grin. “Some were concerned that there wasn’t much we could do to help with the food situation; now we have the answer for that.”

“Any of the people who know how to prepare the fish for winter can report to Bombur,” she told him, looking a bit relieved. “He’s getting storage areas cleared out for the supplies.”

“I’ll make certain they speak to him immediately and will also send the first of the fishing crews out in the morning,” he assured her.

“I think that’s everything,” Adamanta said with a tired smile. “Thank you for your help, Lord Bard.”

“Thank you, Lady Adamanta,” he said to her before leaving her in the room that was serving as her office as well as conference room.

Once she was alone, she looked over at Bifur and gave him a smile. He smiled back, impressed with how she’d handled the responsibilities that had been laid on her. Despite her lack of training, the hobbit had been doing an amazing job with keeping the mountain moving forward and the people living within Her fed and safe.

“I think that’s everything for now,” Adamanta commented, feeling exhausted and wanting to spend time at her husband’s bedside. She hadn’t been able to do that as often as she wanted due to the sheer amount of duties she had to handle. Balin had helped where he could, and Ori had been a blessing due to his organizational skills.

The knock at her door made a very clear curse in Khuzdul come from her, and the guard laughed while she blushed. That was something she rarely did and having such a vulgar word come out of her mouth was rather embarrassing.

“Sorry about that,” she told him before calling out for whoever it was to enter. The hobbit managed to hide her groan when Dain and his advisors arrived.

“Lord Dain, good day to you,” Adamanta greeted. She wasn’t sure how she felt about her husband’s cousin because she had yet to spend any time with him without the annoying trio with him.

“Good day to you, Lady Adamanta,” he said, smiling at her as he did so. “How are you doing today? Are your injuries healing well?”

“I met with Oin this morning, and everything seems to be healing fine,” she replied. “He just fussed a little and reminded me to take it slowly. As for the day, it has been busy so far. How may I help you today, Lord Dain?”

“The work parties that have been assigned to work on the cleaning of Erebor have focused on the main forge and living quarters so far, correct?”

“Correct,” Adamanta replied, gesturing for him to take a seat. “With the caravans arriving sooner than we expected, we haven’t enough space for everyone. Additionally, with as well ventilated as Erebor is, I have no desire to have the remains of Smaug within the mountain for much longer. It will start rotting soon, and that will make living in the mountain unhealthy and unbearable.”

“I quite agree,” he commented, sitting down. “I wished to ask for the assistance of one work party for a day or two.”

“I’m willing to consider it,” she answered.

“I have hopes of leaving the mountain after the caravan arrives,” Dain said to her. “I would like to be able to honor the dwarrow who lost their lives while under my command. To do this, we need the temple opened and made ready.”

Blue eyes turned to Bifur. The temple hadn’t been on the list she and Balin had put together of areas to work on, but she should have considered it considering the losses during the battle and the remains the cleaning crews were finding each day.

“Has the temple been examined yet to ensure the area is stable?”

“Not yet,” he replied. “I believe Gloin is in this area; we can send for him to ask him to take a group to see if the area is stable and the hallways leading to it.”

“Please do so,” she answered. “If it is, we’ll divert our attention to there so we can honor the fallen.”

Bifur went to the door, calling out for someone to retrieve Gloin, and then returned to his position. As he did so, Adamanta looked to the Lord of the Iron Hills.

“My apologies, Lord Dain, I had not given any thought to the temple,” the young woman informed him. “I am still learning about the culture of my husband’s people.”

“You are doing rather well, Lady Adamanta,” he soothed. “The occasions I have heard you use our language has shown that you have picked it up very quickly. I know time has not been on your side regarding much else, but you will learn the rest as you spend more time amongst our people.”

“You are correct on that point,” she said softly, then frowned when the advisors sneered at her. Her eyes were cool when she met their gazes. The hobbit could hear Bifur’s growl and gently shook her head.

Dain realized what his men were doing and gave them a flat look. He was becoming very tired of having to correct his advisors regarding their behavior. From what he had learned of his cousin’s wife, Adamanta was doing a remarkable job to help her husband’s people as well as learning their ways as quickly as she could with what little spare time she had. The dwarf lord knew that she was spending every moment of her free time at her husband’s side, and he approved of her priorities and actions so far. He’d told his cousin that, and Thorin had admitted to him that he was proud of the hobbit for everything she’d done during his recovery as well as the quest.

“There is no reason for you to treat a member of my family in such a manner,” he told them, and the smallest one spoke up.

“Her ignorance has shown herself to be inadequate to tend to the needs of our people,” he told his lord. “The spiritual needs are as important as the physical ones, and this kind of neglect will only cause turmoil within the population.”

“She is recently wed and learning about a culture vastly different from the one she grew up in while doing everything she can for the people of her new home, Udar. Her time is incredibly limited, and I find that she had done remarkably well considering the responsibilities she has taken on while her family is healing. Thorin’s people are well aware of how hard their future princess is working for their benefit,” Dain replied. 

There was a knock on the door before the advisor could answer, and Adamanta called out for the person to come in. She was both glad and relieved to see Gloin, and the dwarf gave her a small smile and bow.

“You asked for me, Lady Adamanta,” he asked.

“Lord Dain has brought up something that will need to be handled as soon as possible,” she told him. “I would like you to take a party and see if the temple and the hallways leading to it are stable. If they are, I’ll divert work teams to get the temple cleaned and ready for the rituals needed to lay the dwarrow of the Iron Hills to rest.”

“I’ll attend to it now and send a messenger with the assessment of what’ll be needed to get the area clean,” he informed her. 

“Please do and thank you,” the hobbit said, giving him a smile. 

“You’re welcome, my lady,” he quipped, then headed out to fulfil the request asked of him.

“If it’s stable, I’ll send the crews to work on it,” Adamanta promised Dain. “You’ll be able to honor your fallen soon.”

“Thank you, my lady,” the dwarf lord said, rising to his feet while giving her an encouraging smile. “I appreciate you taking the time to listen to me.”

“We are family now, my lord,” she replied to him. “I will do what I can to make time for those in my family.”

“That we are,” he said, giving her a smile before leaving her in the room with her guard.

“Well, that’s one more thing taken care of,” she said, shaking her head and rising to her feet. “I’d like to visit Kili for a while if you want to take a rest.”

The other chuckled, following her out of the room and towards the healing ward. He was worried about how she was keeping so busy and hoped Thorin would be on his feet soon so the king could take on some of the responsibilities she had shouldered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Well, it’s sort of a filler but needed to help nudge things along. I hope you enjoyed the updates. Please let me know what you thought of them. See everyone next chapter! ~ Laran


	40. First Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the next installment for this story. I’m actually done with it, and Mom finished with beta reading so I’ll continue posting. For Hobbit Big Bang, the last chapter has to be posted on a certain day so I’m going to try to pace this out so I don’t mess up with the deadline. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from the story.

By the time Thorin was permitted to leave the healing ward, Kili had continued to worsen in spite of the efforts of the elves. Adamanta spent every free moment at his side, often taking as many of her meetings there so she would not have to leave him. The king had allowed it, knowing she needed to remain as close to her husband as she could, and no one had dared to say anything due to the seriousness of the situation revolving around the youngest prince.

Fili woke a day after his uncle was released, finding his One working at a small table in the corner of the room with Adamanta. They looked up when they heard a sound and found him smiling at them. The scribe hurried to his side while the hobbit limped out into the main area, calling for Oin.

“You’ve been out for days,” Ori said, wiping his tears away as he pressed a kiss to his beloved’s lips. “I was so worried.”

“I’m fine,” Fili reassured him, caressing his cheek. “Is everyone all right?”

“Thorin was allowed out of the healing ward yesterday,” he said to him. “The elves kept working on him since it was something as simple as broken bones. Adamanta was handling everything until he was allowed out.”

“I can’t imagine her enjoying that too much,” he said softly.

“No, she hasn’t and for a very good reason,” the scribe replied. “Lord Dain’s advisors came with him, and she’s been worrying ever since Thorin appointed her as his representative. She’s afraid they’re going to try something to harm members of the royal family and the company. We’ve been under guard and eating nothing unless Bombur delivers it.”

“Wise decision from what I remember of his advisors,” Fili told him. “How is Kili? You haven’t mentioned him.”

“He’s not doing well,” Ori answered him, knowing that hiding things from his One would not be the right step to take. “Despite everything the healers have tried, infection has set in and he’s running a high fever. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil have been trying to help him; we’re waiting on how that goes.”

“He took the blow meant for me,” the prince whispered, voice tight with worry for his brother. “He was already hurt but didn’t even stop to think. He threw himself in between me and that damned orc.”

“He saved your life,” the scribe said to him. “I owe him everything for that. The sword missed his organs, but it’s the infection he’s fighting off now that has us all worried.”

“How has Adamanta handled this?”

“With as much grace as possible,” the younger dwarf replied. “Before Thorin was able to take on his responsibilities, she would rise early to spend time with Kili before going to meetings and working to ensure we have what we need to last through the winter and early spring, come back to sit with Kili before being called away for other needs. It’s all we can do to ensure she eats and sleeps regularly.

“Now that he’s on his feet and can handle his responsibilities, she takes her meetings here and doesn’t leave unless it’s absolutely imperative. She’s sleeping on Thorin’s cot now that he insisted on staying with the company.”

Fili wasn’t able to ask any further questions due to Oin and Adamanta’s entrance into the room.

“Glad to see you’re awake, lad,” he beamed, performing a few tests before looking at the prince. “How’re you feeling?”

“I have a headache,” he admitted. “Otherwise, I feel fine.”

The blond prince was forced to repeat that answer after Thorin rushed in with Balin at his side. The king looked his nephew over before sitting down and taking his hand.

“You had us worried,” the older Durin told his sister-son, looking relieved that the blond haired dwarf was finally awake and alert. 

“I’m sorry I worried you, uncle,” he told him quietly. “Ori told me a bit of what I’ve missed.”

“Well, your mother should be here in a little over a week’s time if the caravan continues to make good progress,” Thorin informed him. “She’s rather displeased with me, and I imagine you’ll be getting a rather long lecture too.”

“You may have to go into hiding,” he teased his uncle, who gave a soft chuckle.

“I plan on putting Adamanta between me and her,” he quipped. “She wouldn’t dream of doing anything then.”

The hobbit looked up from where she was feeding her husband, spooning broth into his mouth and coaxing him to swallow by rubbing his throat. Adamanta gave him a look that stated she wasn’t too impressed with the king’s idea.

“I am not going to be your shield the entire time, Uncle Thorin. You’re going to have to face her at some point.”

At the laughter from the group, Fili frowned a bit, realizing he was missing something important.

“What’s happened that you would use Adamanta to keep Mum from coming after you?”

At the questioning glance from Thorin, the young woman nodded and returned to her task of tending to Kili. She did this often now, determined to do all she could to help him and take the burden of taking care of one more patient off of the healers’ shoulders.

“Well, Fili, it seems you are going to have to become a bit more responsible now,” Thorin began, eyes gleaming with joy. “We recently discovered that Adamanta is with child.”

“I’m going to be an uncle,” he asked quietly, then repeated himself as it sunk in.

“Yes you are,” Dori said, shaking his head. “Mahal help Erebor and the Durin line. We’re hoping the child has his mother’s common sense and not the mischievousness the pair of you seem to never outgrow.”

“Mahal help us all if that continues,” Thorin said, then ducked the swat from Balin as the advisor gave him a glare.

“I seem to recall you, Frerin, and Dwalin causing your own share of mischief,” he reminded his friend. “Fili and Kili come by their playful nature honestly so don’t think to make it sound as if you’re innocent of causing mayhem.”

“All right, out everyone gets,” Oin declared before the king could argue with his advisor. “We don’t want to tire the lad out. If things go well, I’ll have him moving tomorrow and see how he does.”

The company wished the blond prince well, then departed and left Adamanta, Fili, Ori, and Thorin in the room with the ailing Kili.

“He’ll get better, won’t he,” Fili asked his uncle in a soft voice, worry in his eyes as he looked over at his brother’s cot.

“I hope so, Fili,” Thorin replied, watching as Adamanta wiped down her husband’s skin with cool water in hopes of lowering the fever. “I truly hope so. He’s a stubborn one so I’m counting on him refusing to let go.”

The trio spoke softly, hoping to keep the hobbit from hearing their words, but she had keener hearing than they recalled. The hobbit finished her task, covering him up carefully before taking his hand and leaning over so her forehead touched his. 

“You need to fight and come back to me, my Kili,” she whispered in his ear. Her words were too quiet to be heard by anyone but the dwarf she was speaking to. “I can’t do this on my own, and my heart hurts so much to think of losing you. Please, oh please, don’t give up.”

Adamanta stayed in that position for a while, hands holding tightly onto his as if she could keep him anchored to life by her touch alone.

“I have so much to tell you,” she murmured. “Your mother will be here soon and if you’re not awake by then, I’ll have to depend on Fili or Uncle Thorin to introduce me to her. Your uncle is already talking of using me as a shield so she won’t go after him for allowing you and Fili to get hurt.

“You should be awake for all of this, my Kili, and I wish you would wake up. Erebor is slowly coming back to life, and you should see this. If you’re staying asleep to get out of the work, then I will be very disappointed and upset.”

The young woman was quiet for some time, then whispered into his ear again.

“I have two things to tell you, Kili, and I refuse to tell you like this so you had better fight this infection and come back to me. One of the secrets the company knows already; I would have told you first but you have been asleep all this time so I couldn’t. The other secret, well it’s important so I really want and need you to wake up.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips, willing her strength into him and praying that he would wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I hope you enjoyed it; please let me know what you thought of the chapter. ~ Laran


	41. The Temple of Mahal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the next chapter in this batch for the update. I hope you continue to enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Several more days passed, and Fili was soon released from the healer’s ward with a warning to take it easy as the headaches continued to plague him. Everyone promised to keep an eye on him and soon it was just Adamanta sitting beside Kili, tending to him whenever the other healers weren’t checking in on him.

During the times she had to leave to tend to her duties, one of the members of the company sat with him so he wouldn’t be alone. The hobbit was grateful for that, not liking the idea of him being alone when he had always been so sociable. 

While the young woman was out and about, she visited with every wounded member in the healing ward for a few moments, enquiring about their health and wishing them a speedy recovery before going to attend to whatever task that was required of her.

Despite her worries about her husband and pain from her slow healing injuries, the hobbit always had a sweet smile and kind word for those who crossed her path and she showed a willingness to listen and help where she could. It never mattered how busy her schedule was, Adamanta always took the time to listen and provide reassurance whenever it was needed.

The dwarves and humans adored her, and both Thorin and Fili were hearing glowing reports of her gentle nature and everything she had done to ensure the comfort of those within the mountain. It was reassuring to both of them to know that she was fitting in so well in her new home. Balin had been the one to place a whisper in the right person’s ear that the lady was spending every moment of her free time at her husband’s bedside while still attending to her duties. The result had been one most of the company approved of as every person in the mountain looked after their lady, ensuring she was resting enough or didn’t work too hard whenever she pitched in on a certain task. Occasionally, she would be fussed at if someone noticed she was staying on her healing foot for too long.

Nori had been pleased with it as he’d heard whispers that the hobbit was gaining too much power, and he’d been keeping tabs on the culprits behind the whispers. The advisors had been infuriated by Adamanta’s actions while Thorin had been healing, and there was talk between them that if the hobbit was to die then the mountain would be ripe for a takeover due to the shock.

When presented with this information, the king had been furious and Dwalin close to murderous. They’d brought Dain into the conversation, and the Lord of the Iron Hills had nearly gone after his advisors. Dain had quickly assured his cousins that he had no desire to take the throne from his family and that he’d had enough on his hands just ruling his own lands.

The spy reminded them that for the court to handle this, there simply wasn’t enough evidence to convict them of treason against the royal family. He would observe the situation further and bring what he found to them. Once there was enough evidence, the three advisors could be arrested and tried for the crimes they were conspiring to do.

Dwalin had suggested informing Adamanta, but Dain had shaken his head and reminded them of the stress the hobbit was already under. She was showing signs of a pending emotional breakdown due to her worry for her husband, and Thorin also knew the pregnancy was weighing on her mind a great deal as well as Dis’s arrival.

Worrying about her health as well as the baby’s, the king simply suggested reminding her to be vigilant and alert Bifur to the problem. That would keep her alert, and her guard would also know to keep his charge safe.

The suggestion was carried out, and the dwarf that guarded her remained extra vigilant in regards to her safety. There was no way the loyal company member would allow his charge to be harmed, and he had sworn this to Dwalin when the captain of the guard had brought this information to him.

Kili’s condition didn’t worsen but didn’t improve either, and Adamanta was close to breaking down. The comment about remaining vigilant only added more pressure on her, and the hobbit was mentally exhausted.

When the news came back that the temple was ready, she asked to see it and Bifur escorted her to the area. He remembered how tranquil that area could be and hoped the hobbit would find some measure of peace there.

She was utterly amazed by what she found when she entered the sacred area. The ceiling of the room was all sharp angles coming to a peak at the top, and there was a statue of Mahal standing behind the altar. Beside him, Adamanta could see the image of Yavanna, the creator of her people.

It was peaceful, and the hobbit could feel her heart and soul responding to it. She turned, facing the crew that had been the ones to clean the large room.

“You did an amazing job,” she told them. “Take the rest of the day to relax and please rejoin your regular rotation tomorrow. Thank you so very much for your hard work.”

The dwarves and humans smiled at her, bowing before leaving the room. It was simply her and Bifur, and the hobbit trusted the other not to say anything about what she was about to do.

Adamanta moved towards the altar, stopping before she reached it, and her eyes were locked onto the images of the Smith and His wife.

The words in the ancient language of her people spilled from her lips as she sank onto her knees, tears sliding down her cheeks as she addressed the Mother of her race. Bifur heard her, knew she was crying, and allowed her the chance to relieve some of the burdens she was carrying.

“I know we have forgotten You, but I have tried so very hard to include You once I knew of Your importance to us,” she said softly. “I have heard stories of how much Mahal loved You when He tried to woo You. Until I met the dwarf You and Your husband sent to my father’s smial, I had no idea what love was. 

“I do now,” Adamanta told the Valië. “I know what it is now, and it burns so hotly in my heart. It’s a secret I cannot unburden myself of because my husband is so very ill. Even the children of Ilúvatar can do nothing to save him, and his family is clinging onto hope and praying to Your husband for the return of his health.

“His mother isn’t here and cannot bid her son farewell if he should pass onto the halls of his fathers,” she sobbed. “Thorin looks so very tired and worried; I am terrified what should happen to Fili if his brother should pass. The babe I carry will never know his father much like Kili and Belis did not know theirs, and I do not want that for him or her.

“Please, Mother, I am begging You with everything I am to please save Kili. He is the soul of his family, and I fear for them should he not survive this. They mean everything to me, saving me from a future without hope, and I would not see them broken. Please,” she begged, covering her face with her hands as she wept.

Despite the severity of her tears, Adamanta heard footsteps coming from an area she didn’t recognize as being the entrance and reacted when she heard the sound of steel being drawn from a sheath.

Sting was drawn smoothly and was in position to block the strike as her head went up to face her assailant. The tears were gone, pushed aside by determination, and agony exploded in her injured arm when the attacker’s blade collided against elvish steel. Despite the pain, she pushed upwards as she tried to rise from her kneeling position.

Adamanta vaguely heard the sounds of fighting as she focused on her target. The dwarf was masked, and it added to her anger even more to know the coward would not show his face. Given her poor position on her knees and the arm weakening as every bit of healing that had happened was shattered once again, she had to fight differently than others would have.

Biter was pulled from its sheath and she shifted forward, lunging to drag the dagger across the back of the dwarf’s ankle. It was a testament to Thorin’s skill as a blacksmith because the sharp edge of the weapon easily cut through the boot and flesh to sever the hamstring.

Her position was too unbalanced and she felt the bite of a blade at her shoulder as the dwarf fell, pitching forward onto her. His weapon clattered as he screamed and with her hands full of her blades, she pushed up against the stone floor to dislodge him. The hobbit could feel the broken bone grinding but made no sound as she kept trying to get the heavy dwarf off of her.

Someone pulled her attacker off, and she sprang to a low crouching position with her weapons at the ready. It took a few moments of hearing both Thorin and Fili calling her name before she pulled herself out the fighting mindset.

“Are you hurt?”

It took Adamanta several seconds before she could answer, waiting until her mind had slowed down. 

“Who was the coward that attacked me,” she questioned, not answering the blonde’s question.

“We’re about to find out,” Thorin said, gently taking her blades from her and sheathed Sting before cleaning Biter for her and sheathing it. “I had no idea that this dagger would see so much action when I forged it and its mate for your wedding rite.”

“It’s saved me quite a few times,” she said, struggling to rise from her crouching position. Thorin helped her to rise fully to her feet, holding onto her until she regained her balance. The hobbit stayed off the tender area on the ball of her foot, taking her walking stick from Fili.

The king pulled his hand away and spotted blood on his palm, turning his niece and realizing that her shoulder had a long gash. He growled, stalking over to the three trussed dwarves, and pulled the masks off of them.

“Get Dain,” he snarled, staring down at the three advisors. “And Oin!”

Adamanta shook her head in angry disbelief; she couldn’t believe they had attacked her and in a temple no less.

“I’m not sure what happened,” she murmured to him. “I was praying and heard a footstep that came from an area I didn’t expect, then there was the sound of a blade being drawn and I reacted.”

“That reaction saved your life,” Nori commented, moving to stand beside Bifur. “I was tailing them, didn’t realize that there was a secret passage to the temple. Mahal only knows how they found out. Bifur met one; I tangled with the other, and Adamanta was able to handle the one that managed to get to her. She moved fast, even with that arm of hers, and never made a sound. I know she hurt it again since it wasn’t fully healed to begin with.”

“I’ll have Oin look at it,” the monarch said, looking furious.

Both Dwalin and Bifur were beyond enraged but kept themselves under control but each time the captives tried to move or speak, one or both of them hit them hard to stop them. Fili and Thorin said nothing, letting them have a chance to vent their anger.

Dain came in with Oin, looking a bit surprised by the request to join his cousins there but the surprise disappeared as rage settled on his face when he spotted the advisors trussed up on the floor. Adamanta looked shaky, and he knew something was very wrong. As he looked to his cousin, Oin rushed to tend to the hobbit.

“What happened?”

Nori told his tale, and the Lord of the Iron Hills gave a growl that was very close to something Dwalin would do. His rage was focused on the trio who had dared to attack a member of his family.

“You shame me! You attack a member of the royal family, my own cousin!”

One of the advisors, Mali, tried to explain and the dwarf lord cut him off with a wicked glare that was incredibly threatening.

“Thorin, they have shamed my name and honor by what they have done. I turn them over to you for justice and will not do anything to protect them.”

“Their actions do not reflect upon you,” Thorin assured him, turning to spy his niece leaning against Fili as she looked incredibly pale. “How is she?”

“I need to take her to the healing ward,” Oin replied. “The shoulder needs stitches, and her arm will need to be reset. I’m worried about her going into shock.”

“Fili, go with him and make sure she’s steady,” the king ordered. “Dwalin, Nori, I want these vermin locked in my dungeon. I want you two to find out what they intended to do.”

Everyone obeyed, heading to separate areas as they did so. 

When Oin and Fili entered the healing ward with Adamanta, he grabbed a basket of items he needed and guided her to the side room to make sure she had privacy. The blond turned his back as her bodice and top were removed, and the healer hissed under his breath.

“It’s down to the bone,” he growled.

Fili turned, spotting the injury and bit back a growl of his own. There was a deep cut from her collar bone down the shoulder bone, and he was infuriated by the sight of it.

“I had to pull Sting away so I could reach the back of his leg,” Adamanta filled in. “Because it wasn’t there to stop it, his sword came down and hit me before he fell.”

“You did well to stop him, especially since you were in a vulnerable position,” the prince replied, watching as Oin began cleaning the wound. 

“All I could think of was stopping him,” the hobbit commented, sounding shaken. “It wasn’t just my life at risk. I forgot to wear the mithril uncle gave me; that is a mistake I will not make again.”

That was something he would have to remind his uncle of, which would pretty much be an announcement to the entire mountain, but they had no choice. It was bad enough to go after a member of the royal family but to go after a pregnant one was tantamount to a death sentence. 

Fili wished his brother was awake because part of the sentencing would go to the woman’s partner due to the fact it was their future that had been threatened. He would recommend to his uncle to wait on the trial for his mother’s arrival, then allow his mother to handle it if Kili had not woken by then.

He looked over to where the brunette lay, praying softly to Mahal that he would wake soon. Kili was missing so much right now, especially since his wife was expecting their first child. This should have been an exciting time for them, and he knew it was hard for Adamanta to look forward to each milestone when her One wasn’t beside her.

The blond haired prince turned his attention back to his sister, noting that Oin had finished the stitches and was bandaging the injury. Once that was done and her clothing was straightened, she remained silent as he probed the break and reset it, ensuring the splint was tightly bound and tying a sling for it.

Through all of this, she did not make a sound and had kept her eyes on her husband as if drawing strength from the sight of him. Fili chewed his lower lip, sending yet another prayer to Mahal and his wife, hoping for a miracle soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Well, they made a mistake and now Thorin is going to show just how much the family and mountain will support one of their own. I hope you guys enjoyed this! ~ Laran


	42. Waking Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the last chapter for this update. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you, Tisha, for your hard work in beta reading for me.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The first thing he was aware of was the scent of honeysuckle that drifted on the warm breeze. He smiled at the scent of his wife’s favorite flower, relaxing as he did so. It was comforting, and he went boneless in the sun warmed grass that cradled him.

“You seem happy, my son,” a female voice commented.

Surprised by the unexpected voice, he opened his eyes to spot a beautiful woman sitting beside him. Her hair was brown but glowed with hints of gold that made her tresses shimmer in the sunlight. The smile she gave him made her brilliant green eyes light up.

“It’s beautiful here,” he said, closing his eyes again to enjoy the sunshine. 

“I’m happy you think so, Kili,” She told him. “This is my garden, where I spend time with the souls of my children if I am not with my husband.”

The archer sat right up, staring at Her in stunned disbelief. He suddenly knew who he was speaking to, and he was both terrified and amazed by the knowledge.

“Lady Yavanna, wife of Lord Mahal?”

“The very one,” She said with a soft laugh. “Traditionally, I do not appear to my husband’s children in situations such as this but the circumstances demanded I do so.”

“Am I dead,” the dwarf asked, dreading the answer to the question.

“No, my dear, you are not but you are not well either,” Yavanna told him. “Currently, your body is fighting off a serious infection you contracted after putting yourself in harm’s way to protect your brother.”

“Fili is all right? Adamanta? Uncle Thorin?”

“Your brother and uncle are well,” She soothed, putting his mind at ease. “As for my daughter, she has made me so very proud since my husband brought your uncle and Gandalf to Bungo’s home. I have plans for her.”

“So she’s all right,” the archer murmured, giving a soft sigh but tensing up when the Valië answered him.

“I would not say she is all right, Kili. She has faced danger within the halls of your mountain home, and her heart and soul are suffering with grief and exhaustion.”

“She was in danger?”

“She was,” the woman told him. “She defended herself well and has proven that the children I created are stronger than I expected. Mahal was highly pleased and comments that a better soulmate could not have been found for you.”

“I agree,” Kili replied. “In spite of the horrible traditions practiced by the community she grew up in and her own self-doubts, she’s proven herself to be so very strong. Adamanta has a core of mithril, and I couldn’t be happier for having her in my life.”

“I was worried she would not show it, but you allowed her a chance to prove her mettle. Giving her a choice as you did, knowing you might have had to wait to court her had she chosen that, was something she needed after her control was taken from her.”

“I still want that one to face punishment for what he did,” the prince said in a soft growl. “She was innocent, and he took delight in sentencing her to follow the terrible traditions of a culture she was trying to break away from.”

“Which you allowed her to do by returning her right to choose,” Yavanna remind him. “As far as what will done to that wretched soul, he will be punished.”

“Good,” he said, fighting the urge to snarl in anger. “He deserves it for what he did to her.”

“I agree, young Kili,” the Valië said to him. “His punishment will come; my husband is already plotting on what should be done. Although it was one of my children who was wronged, she is the One of His son and He takes things like this very seriously. Revenge is something I try not to dabble with so I will let Mahal handle this. I just had Him promise that the criminal would pay dearly.”

“I’m not typically blood thirsty,” Kili murmured. “Where Adamanta is concerned, I seem to become that way when she is wronged.”

“She needs it at times,” Yavanna told him. “She needs it now honestly, my child. The longer you sleep, the more despair she has to fight off. My husband was moved by the prayer she gave to me when in His temple. She begged for your life and not because of her need for you; her focus was on the family you would leave behind if you pass. I’ve never seen any of my children with such a pure heart as she has, and it is a match for your own pure heart, son. Mahal did rather well with you.”

“She is my One,” he said, sounding wistful and happy. “You and Lord Mahal made her to be a perfect fit for me.”

“As you are for her,” the Green Lady said with a gentle smile. “Now, my son, you have a decision to make. Your wife has need of you; there are things going on you should not miss. My husband and I could no longer stand by and watch the hearts of your loved ones threaten to break with each passing day.”

Kili didn’t even have to hear the choices; he knew exactly what he wanted, and he looked at the Valië with an earnest expression.

“I want to go home, Lady Yavanna. My family is waiting for me, and I won’t keep Adamanta waiting any longer.”

“I am very happy to hear that, dear child,” She said to him. 

The Valië leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead as She released a bit of Her power into him. He shuddered, feeling strange as a wave of warmth passed through his body, and Her voice was soft as She explained.

“To rid your body of the infection and aid in your healing,” She said softly. “Now, it is time to wake up, Kili.”

“How,” he asked softly, anxious to see his wife again.

“Close your eyes and picture your home,” Yavanna explained. “Then just open your eyes.”

The archer closed his eyes, picturing his beloved hobbit and focusing his entire being on her. After a few moments, his eyes opened to find himself in a stone room that was dimly lit. He looked down to see his wife, sound asleep and cushioning her head on his cot. There was no way she could be comfortable sleeping like that, and he realized she was holding onto his hand tightly.

“Love,” he called, rasping as his dry throat protested.

As soon as she heard the sound, her head shot up and stared at him for several long moments. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide as she met his, and her voice was tight as she questioned him.

“Am I dreaming?”

He shook his head, giving her a gentle smile, and she grabbed a pitcher of water, pouring a glass for him before helping him hold his head up to drink.

“Better,” she asked, making him comfortable.

“Much,” Kili told her. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“I was afraid we’d lose you,” Adamanta said softly, blinking away tears as she did so. “There’s so much that’s happened since the battle, and I..we need you more than you know.”

“How long have I been unconscious?”

“Several weeks,” she replied, wiping at her eyes with her free hand. “Your mother and the caravan will be here in a few days.”

“I didn’t think she’d be here until spring,” the archer said, looking surprised.

“Apparently, things happened back in Ered Luin that necessitated relocating the community. I think she had faith in your uncle and the company to get everything taken care of,” Adamanta shared with him. “She’ll be overjoyed to hear you’re awake. She’s been rather creative with her threats lately to the point where I overheard Uncle Thorin say he was thinking of going into hiding.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Kili chuckled. “She can be very protective of her children, even though we’re all of age now.”

“I should let Oin know you’re awake,” she said softly. “The elves have gone home, and King Thranduil has sent a healer to check on you every few days. There was nothing more they could do. Oin has been keeping an eye on you and letting me do the nursing as long as I don’t exhaust myself.”

“You can get him in a moment,” the dwarf replied, looking into her eyes. “I just want a few minutes with you.”

“You can have it,” Adamanta said, near tears again. “There’s something I want to tell you and would rather do it without an audience.”

“What is it, love,” he asked, watching her closely.

“Two things that have been in my heart, and only one of them I was able to keep secret,” she said to him, leaning forward to touch his cheek and found his skin to be blessedly free of fever. 

“So the others know of the second thing in your heart?”

“I’m afraid so,” the hobbit admitted. “I’ll explain in a moment, and you’ll understand why I couldn’t keep it secret until you woke.”

Adamanta kissed him softly, then rested her forehead against his. It was amazing hearing his voice and being able to do this again; she’d lived in fear of losing him.

“My heart is so full of emotion right now, my Kili, and I know now what it is I feel. I love you so very much, and I am incredibly happy that I was created to be your One.”

Joy ran through his body and soul like molten silver, and his breath caught for a long moment before kissing her with every ounce of love and happiness he possessed. Kili could feel her returning the emotion, and he laughed into the kiss.

“Mahal, I don’t know what you could tell me now that would be even better than the wonderful gift you’ve just given me, my love.”

“I can think of one,” she said, sounding mischievous for a moment. Kili found he rather liked that tone in her voice, making him smile even brighter.

“What would that be?”

“Sometime between spring and summer, you will be presenting our firstborn to your uncle,” the hobbit told him, waiting for his reaction.

It took a moment before her meaning became clear to him, and his eyes went huge. Of all the news the archer had expected, this hadn’t been it and her words took his breath away. 

“Adamanta, are you with child?”

“I am,” she told him, joy in her voice. “I found out the day after the battle; I had to take on your uncle’s responsibilities and during the meeting, I became dizzy. King Thranduil helped steady me and realized what was going on. Lord Elrond confirmed it soon after.”

“Blessed Mahal and Yavanna, you, my darling wife, are my treasure,” he told her. “How far along are you?”

“Nearly four months,” she said to him. “We’re not sure how long my pregnancy will be because hobbit women carry for ten months and dwarven women for nearly a year. This will be a learning experience for everyone.”

Kili kissed her until they were both dizzy and then gave a soft laugh, radiant with happiness. The hand she wasn’t holding pressed itself to her lower belly, allowing warmth to sink through the clothing she wore.

“So far, no signs of pregnancy yet,” Adamanta informed him. “Oin said that should change soon. The only thing that has changed for me so far has been that I get tired easier. The company has been watching over me carefully since they found out.”

“So they know?”

“I wanted to wait to tell you first, but it needed to come out to our family because King Thranduil kept hinting about making sure I took care of myself. No one else knows. We weren’t sure if you’d wake before your mother arrived, and I wanted her to know before the announcement went out to the people in the mountain.”

“I’m not angry, my love,” he reassured her, seeing the worry on her face. “You did the right thing, and I am glad they have been watching over you.”

“As am I now,” she admitted, kissing him. “Now I need to get Oin and send word to the family. I’ll be fussed at for certain if I dally in telling them the good news.”

Kili smiled, watching her as she hurried to the door. He could hear her call out and laughed softly when the sound of something being dropped was heard. Seconds later, the healer was in the room and stared at him for a moment before rushing to the bed. 

Adamanta took her seat beside his cot, giggling when he asked her his next question.

“What was that noise I heard?”

“Bifur dropped his spear,” she said, mirth in her voice. “I caught him by surprise, and he went running to find everyone.”

“I don’t doubt they’ll be here soon,” Oin said, checking the archer for a fever and finding none. He examined the wounds, shaking his head in amazement. “The wounds show no sign of infection at all.”

The healer had just finished his examination when Fili and Thorin rushed in, both pale with worry. They stopped in the doorway, staring at the bed, and there was a loud commotion of people running into each other thanks to the two frozen dwarves in the doorway.

“Kili?”

“It’s all right, uncle,” he said to him. “I’m awake.”

Both hurried to his bedside, dropping to their knees as they did so. Adamanta let his hand go so both could touch him and reassure themselves that this was real. She could feel her heart overflowing with thankfulness and knew she would need to pay a visit to the temple soon to share her gratitude to the Valar who had helped her beloved husband heal.

The company was somewhat rowdy as they expressed their joy at seeing him awake. There was a babble of voices that was confusing before the hobbit called out.

“One at a time please,” she told them. “I don’t think any of us can understand this ruckus you’re raising.”

That brought laughter to them all, and Kili gave them a smile. He could tell they’d been worried about him and was glad he was able to take that burden from them.

“Thank you, all of you, for watching over Adamanta. She told me that our family has been ensuring she takes care of herself, and I am grateful for it. Especially considering the news she shared, I’m surprised you let her out of a locked room.”

“If she hadn’t been needed, I think we would have,” Bofur quipped. “She took on Thorin’s responsibilities while he was healing and after he healed, she kept on with the consort’s duties. Thanks to her ideas, we’ve enough food to last the winter and spring.”

Adamanta blushed, looking down at her lap as Thorin picked up the thread of conversation.

“Bofur is right; she’s endeared herself to everyone here and has become very invaluable to all of us. When I’m out on inspections of the cleaning and repair work, I’m always asked how she’s doing. I fear it’ll become worse once the news gets out that she’s with child.”

A soft yawn was heard from the hobbit that was being spoken about, and Balin quietly nudged the company to disperse. Now that Kili was awake, the stress and fears that had caused their Adamanta to not sleep well were gone and she needed to rest.

While everyone bade the couple good night, Thorin leaned in and commented that he would be by tomorrow when Adamanta was out doing her duties to brief him on certain events. Kili gave him a nod, then watched him and Dwalin go.

Once they were alone, the hobbit stripped to her chemise and was about to crawl into the cot she’d been using when her husband patted the space beside him.

“Are you sure?”

“You sleep on the side that isn’t injured anyway,” he told her. “You won’t hurt me.”

There was a brief look of longing before it disappeared, and his little hobbit climbed into the cot with him. He noticed that she’d arranged her splinted arm carefully over his chest before using his shoulder as a pillow.

“Sweet dreams, my love,” he whispered.

“They will be if you’re in them,” she answered, nearly asleep, and Kili smiled to himself. 

He listened to her breathing, realizing she’d fallen asleep within moments of getting comfortable, and gave a soft happy sigh. In his heart, he thanked Yavanna and Mahal for this and vowed to ensure she would have every joy he could give her from this moment on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – He’s awake and knows now! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapters; please let me know what you thought of them. See you next time. ~ Laran


	43. Signs and Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews; you guys have no idea how much your amazing words mean to me. You are a brilliant source of inspiration and conductors of light. Thank you! I do hope you will enjoy the chapters coming in this update.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Things had been extremely busy since Kili had woken; the inspection of the main forge had been made and everything looked to be in order. Since the dragon’s remains were now gone, Thorin had ordered the forges to be lit since they were not only key to the work of the dwarves but were vital to keeping the mountain warm. The temperature outside was reaching the point where getting the mountain warm was important or it’d take too long to get the temperature inside built up once the first snowstorm arrived. At the moment, the only work on the forges to be done was for the creation of tools needed for repairs of essential areas. The king had spent hours of his rare free time at the forge, making the tools needed or repairing ones that would work with a bit of time. Fili could often be found at his uncle’s side, working along with him as they waited anxiously for the caravan to arrive in the next few days.

Kili was chafing to be officially allowed out of the healing ward and even though his wounds were healing faster than what was normal for a dwarf, Oin was reluctant to allow him to do so. He only complained a bit to keep the healer from catching on to what he was doing because each night, after Adamanta had drifted off to a heavy sleep, he would slip out of the ward and go down to the forges to begin working on certain items that would become vitally important soon. He would always be back before anyone came to check on him during the mornings.

There was also another reason he wanted to be released and that was for the trial of his cousin’s advisors. Dain, Thorin, and Nori had sat with him the morning after he’d awoken, and he had been informed of the attack on his wife. Needless to say, he had been incredibly irate and it had taken time for him to calm down. Thorin had promised him that he would be one of the ones to pick the punishment, and the archer was already plotting.

The dark haired prince was pulled from his thoughts when his wife stirred, giving a small yawn as she came awake. He smiled, kissing her good morning, and watched as she hurried to the bathing chamber to wash and change. The dwarf noticed she wasn’t limping, remembering that the stitches had been removed several days ago before he had woken.

Oin came in shortly after Adamanta had gone to bathe, handing Kili his pack.

“You’re allowed up,” he told his patient. “No heavy lifting, sparring, or anything that would cause the wounds to halt in healing. I want to see you every morning to make sure they’re still healing well. Understand?”

“I understand,” he commented, sounding eager to be out of bed and moving with Oin’s official blessing.

“Clean yourself up,” the healer said. “The caravan was spotted by the ravens; they’ll be here in an hour.”

Kili slowly got out of bed, picking up his pack and heading to the bathing chamber that was attached to the healing ward. He spotted his wife drying off, and she beamed when she realized he was there.

“You’re allowed up now?”

“I am,” he replied, grinning at her. “I have to report to him every morning so he can make sure the healing is still going well, but I’m officially out of the healing ward as of this morning. He also gave a long list of what I can’t do for the moment to make sure I don’t open up the wounds.”

“I am so very happy to hear that, and I know your mother will be too,” she commented, reaching for her small clothes. She blushed, knowing he was watching her closely.

“I don’t think you’ll see any signs of the babe yet,” the hobbit told him, slipping into her small clothes and then her chemise.

“I think I do,” her husband replied, reaching to run a finger along the area of the chemise that held her breasts in place. “This seems to be tighter on you than normal.”

Adamanta looked down, blinking when she realized he was right. The chest area of the chemise was supposed to be snug, but it was tighter than it had been when she’d originally purchased the garment.

“I hadn’t realized,” she murmured, giving him a shy smile before stepping into her petticoats. Thanks to Smaug and the battle after his death, she only had two left and hoped she would be able to find some fabric to make more soon because she would need the layers once winter arrived.

“I haven’t seen you in a while so it’s easier for me to notice any changes,” Kili said, stripping and entering the bathing pool. He cleaned himself quickly, washing his hair, and kept an eye on his wife as she dressed.

Adamanta was slow moving due to the broken arm, and she was watching herself critically while she dressed. Her mithril shirt and blouse still fit, but those had been loosely cut. The laces of the bodice, she noticed, had to be adjusted.

“Oh dear,” she muttered, drawing Kili from his thoughts as he emerged from the warm water.

“What is it, love?”

“I am going to have to see if anyone of the caravan has extra fabric to sell,” she told him while removing the bodice and blouse to tug off the mithril shirt in hopes of helping a certain garment fasten properly. “This skirt isn’t buttoning.”

The archer moved behind her, slipping the button through the button hole when she sucked her breath in. As she had said, it was not an easy task and it wouldn’t be long before the skirt wouldn’t fit her at all. Kili knew it would frustrate her, but it was amazing to him to see the signs of the child she carried.

He kissed her lovingly, then quickly dressed.

“I’ll do your hair,” he offered, knowing she was fretting over her appearance. “Don’t worry, my jewel. She’s going to love you.”

“I want to make a good first impression,” Adamanta told him, handing him her brush, beads, and hair tie. “The waistband is too blasted tight; I don’t know what to do because I can’t sew yet. Dwalin will be upset that I’m not wearing the mithril shirt, but I can’t wear it and get the skirt to button. This is so frustrating!”

“We’ll take care of it,” the prince reassured her. “After all the news is shared, I’ll pull Mum aside and see if she can’t help us find someone who has the fabric and supplies to sell. She may have an idea of who we can ask to sew a few outfits for you. Dwalin will have to remember that the mithril shirt isn’t made for pregnant women so he will have to ensure that you are watched over carefully.”

The hobbit relaxed as her hair was brushed; she adored it when Kili tended to her like this, and it never failed to soothe her. He took extra time, making sure the beautiful golden tresses were untangled before placing the familial and marital braids in. Afterwards, he braided the rest of her hair to keep the curls from tangling again.

“I wish I could do yours,” she said softly.

“You will once your arm heals,” he promised, taking care of his own appearance and then picked up their packs. “We’ll drop these off at the room where the company is staying and then wander down to be early to meet Mum.”

She nodded, taking his arm and walking with him as they left the healing ward, heading to where Thorin and the others slept. The monarch had put himself last, wanting his people and guests to have decent living quarters before his own rooms were handled. The rest of the company had quietly agreed, following their leader’s example.

The packs and bedrolls were dropped off, and Kili slid her cloak onto her shoulders and fastened the clasp he had loaned her when they had first met in Bree.

“You’re not used to the chill,” he said. “The winds are getting cooler, and uncle said you would need either your coat or cloak when you go outside. I think this might be more comfortable for you today,” he informed her, having a feeling the coat might not fit as well as it had in the past and wanting her to stay as calm as possible.

“Thank you, love,” she said, kissing him.

Kili ended the kiss and guided her down to the gates. He suppressed a laugh when he realized she was fussing about her appearance again, and Thorin shot him a questioning look when they stopped to stand beside him, Fili, and Ori.

“She’s nervous about meeting Mum,” he said in a low tone to his uncle. “Add to that, her body is finally starting to show signs of the babe she carries. We need to find someone who not only sells fabric but also sews. Her skirt barely buttoned this morning, and I have a feeling she’ll have more difficulties with it soon.”

“We can talk to Dis about it once she calms down,” Thorin muttered, knowing he was going to be beaten by his sister once they were in private. “Please don’t take too long to tell her about Adamanta’s pregnancy. A distraction would be very good for her.”

“And you,” the younger dwarf teased. “If Mum’s distracted, she won’t have to think about why she needs to punish you.”

“There is that wonderful side effect,” the king replied, making his nephews laugh. “It’s good I had the forge lit and the caravan made it this far so quickly. I think we’re going to have the first winter storm soon.”

Though both had grown up in the mountains, Fili and Kili weren’t used to the weather signs for this part of Arda and Thorin quietly pointed them out to his boys. He spotted Adamanta listening as well and included her into the small lesson. 

“The caravan is here,” a voice from the gate shouted, drawing their attention from the weather signs to where several figures on horseback could be seen leading the long trail of wagons.

Thorin stepped out, nephews and niece a short distance behind him, and the company standing a little beyond that. His eyes fell onto a familiar figure in the lead, and his heart warmed as the dwarven female slid off the back of her pony and strode her way to stand in front of him.

“Welcome home, Dis,” he said softly, pulling her into a hug. His sister held onto him tightly for a few long moments before pulling away, letting her brother face the crowd of wagons and dwarves that were watching them.

“My people,” he called out, hearing the silence that followed and knowing that every ear could hear him. “It has been a long, difficult journey for all of us. Since the fall of our home, we have toiled, keeping our heads high as we struggled to survive. Survive we did, despite every adversity that we encountered. 

“The journey for my company and me was not just full of physical peril but also revealed answers to questions we have long been seeking an answer to. Answers I shall share when the time comes, but I can safely tell you that our home has been healed.

“Our home has been reclaimed, though damaged and disused She has become, and we face a difficult challenge ahead of us. We have had the help of our friends, the people who will be our neighbors in Dale after we restore what was broken. With their help and yours, Erebor will become the beautiful home She once was. We have also had the help of another set of neighbors, which is a tale for another day.

“For now, we will be cramped as space is limited but as we work together, things will return to the peaceful community some of us remember. There will be a time of mourning soon for those lost here, and there will be more cause for celebration as well. 

“Mahal has been good to us, and his lady wife has blessed us as well. Children of Mahal, we have come home!”

Adamanta shivered at the words as well as the roars of joy from the dwarves waiting in the caravan. She’d heard Thorin speak in public at times, but this was something amazingly different. 

The hobbit watched as he hugged his sister again, smiling at her, and she was surprised at how strongly the two resembled each other. Both had the same thick dark hair and regal features that marked those of their family line.

When Thorin let her go and took a step back, both Fili and Kili hurried towards their mother and held onto her for several long moments. She was holding onto both just as tightly, and it made Adamanta’s heart warm at the sight of contentment and happiness on her husband’s face. Her fingers gripped her mother’s locket, wishing she could do the same with her parents just once more.

Another dwarven female, the same height as Dis but with hair as golden as Fili’s, approached them and was pulled into a hug by the brothers. She shared the same features as the family, and the hobbit realized that this had to be Belis, their younger sister.

There was a low rush of conversation, and both women gently smoothed Kili’s hair from his face. It was obvious they were overjoyed to see him awake. He beamed at them, answering back when he could, and then gave both of them a bright grin.

The archer drew back, hurrying to his wife’s side, and gently led her by the hand to where his mother and sister were waiting. Fili was grinning as well, obviously happy to have his family home and complete.

“Mother, Belis, I have someone I want to introduce you to,” Kili told them. “This is my wife, the One who completes me – Adamanta.”

Strong fingers cupped her face before the hobbit could curtsy, raising it so the older woman could study her face. Adamanta looked into eyes that mirrored the deep blue of Thorin and Fili, and she gave her a sweet smile.

“Welcome home, Princess Dis,” she said to her, and the dwarf smiled in return.

“You’re as lovely as my son has said,” Dis replied in a warm voice. “Welcome to the family, my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – So the caravan has arrived, and Adamanta has met her mother-in-law. We’ll see soon just how much trouble Thorin is in! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come in a few! ~ Laran


	44. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – The next one for this installment batch. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this tale. The only thing I own here is Belis, my original character, and she’s here so my brain won’t scream at me for ignoring certain important details regarding succession.

There was a lot of activity for a while as the members of the caravan began unpacking the wagons, and Adamanta showed Dis and Belis to where the clean rooms were for the dwarves to bed down into until the residential areas were fully ready to be inhabited. The hobbit wished she had better accommodations to offer them, knowing all of them had to be tired from the long journey.

“I’m afraid it’ll be cramped for the time being,” she said to them apologetically. “At least we’re out of the elements, and the mountain is warming up now that the forge has been lit. We’ve found some damage in certain quarters, and it’s been slow going to get everything repaired. Fili said that it should be easier now that we have more engineers and architects here to help plan out what needs to be done.”

“There’s enough hands to make it go quicker now,” Dis replied, following the hobbit. “You’ve done remarkably well considering the limited time and resources.”

“As you said, it’ll go more swiftly now,” she said, blushing as she led them to the large chamber where the company had been staying. The immediate families of the company would be living there too so they would not remain separated from their loved ones any further. “We’ve been fortunate since Lord Bard’s people have been eager to help.”

“That’s a good sign to an excellent start,” Belis answered. Her voice was soft, lighter than her mother’s, and it relaxed Adamanta to listen to it. “I haven’t seen Ori yet. Is he all right?”

“Ori’s been doing very well. As to where he is, I think he may be with Bombur,” the hobbit answered. “We have to keep careful lists of what food supplies we have available, and Bombur is in charge of that. That reminds me, Princess Dis, we’ll need a count of children and pregnant or nursing mothers that came with you. This way we can be certain of which individuals get larger portions during meals. We started rationing early in order to ensure we’ll have enough to last us until spring.”

“It’s a wise idea, and I shall have that information for you and Bombur by tomorrow,” she promised. “I do not want formality between us, Adamanta. You may call me Dis or Mother.”

“Belis or sister for you too,” the younger dwarf said with a smile that resembled Kili’s.

“Thank you,” she said, stopping where the bedroll was that Kili had set up for them. She unfastened her cloak and dropped it over her pack. “We’ve all been sleeping here to keep the family together. Thorin wants the families of the company to be here too. Since you two are the first ones, you get first pick of where to sleep.”

Dis laughed, recognizing her sons’ and brother’s packs and set up her bedroll next to her eldest son’s bedroll. Belis claimed the free spot next to where Adamanta had dropped her cloak.

Both women looked up to spy the hobbit humming as she worked on crushing herbs, intent on getting the evening meal started. Since everyone was busy getting settled in and Adamanta had delegated the tasks amongst others who could handle things for now, the young woman had decided to start the stew since she had a bit of free time on her hands.

“Can we help at all, Adamanta?”

Looking up, she gave her new sister a small basket of root vegetables. This would make cooking a lot easier since she was still doing everything one handed.

“Peel and cube these please,” she said, then pointed to some fresh fish. “Dis, if you’d mind breaking those down please? I got a headcount from the company about how many are in their families so I have enough to make a fairly good stew that will fill everyone.”

“You can cook,” Dis asked, pulling out a knife and starting to work on the fish as asked.

“I do,” the hobbit replied. “Mama taught me quite a few of her recipes before she passed away, and Papa ensured I knew everything I needed. I took over the kitchen and running the household two years after she passed.”

“How old were you,” Belis queried, peeling vegetables with a deft hand.

“Not even twenty,” she responded. “Papa was very ill, and it had to be done. He refused to remarry or let any of the Baggins women in as he knew they would not follow his wishes regarding my education. He was determined to get me out of the Shire before he joined Mama in the Mandos’s Halls and realized that if the women of the family were to come in and teach me of their ways that I wouldn’t be able to acclimate myself once I was out of the Shire.”

“Brave man,” the older dwarf commented as she kept herself focused on her task.

“He tried to be,” Adamanta said quietly. “He had promised Mama I would not remain in the Shire after I came of age, and he held onto life and fought hard. I know he was exhausted. I remember the look on his face when word came that Gandalf was in Bree. He was so glad to send out the letter that he’d written for that purpose the day before my birthday.”

“I was surprised when I received word of your situation,” Dis said, setting the prepared fish aside and going to help her daughter with the vegetables. She watched as Adamanta tied the bones into a thin piece of fabric and dropped it into the water. “Thorin was rather honest about what had happened, sharing how you were willing to learn, and the insight you’ve been able to provide.”

“Just a bit of common sense at times,” the hobbit blushed. “Sometimes, the right things come out at the right time. I’m just glad they were willing to listen.”

“Which reminds me, did you really drag Fili and Kili into camp by their ears,” Belis asked, staring over at her new sister.

“She did,” Bofur said, laughing as a group of dwarves entered the chamber in time to hear the question. “I thought she was going to rip them off, truthfully. We were all having so much trouble not to laugh at the sight; I wish there was a way to show you how it looked honestly. I could even see Thorin trying not to laugh.”

Bombur chuckled, heading to the small cooking station he had set up to use in the company’s chamber. Adamanta quietly told him what they’d done, and he nodded before shooing her to go sit down.

The hobbit didn’t go far as she was stopped for introductions. She met Gloin’s son, Gimli, and his lovely wife, Emali. Bombur’s wife, Adara, was introduced to her by Bofur, and the pretty dwarf gave a small curtsy, holding her newest child in her arms.

Belis had gone to her bedroll, having finished the vegetables, and she giggled when Dis gave a low growl and stalked after her brother. Now that they were amongst friends and family, the older dwarrowdam had a rather large problem she had to handle in regards to her brother. 

Thorin, who had just entered the room and was nearing his own pack, turned pale where he heard the all too familiar growl and hurried through the small crowd. Kili shook his head while Fili leaned against Ori, laughing hard at their uncle’s antics.

“Get back here, you mangy bearded coward! I told you my boys had better not have one scratch on them,” she growled, going after her older brother.

The king grabbed his niece by the shoulders, tugging her to stand in front of him, and Adamanta turned bright red when she realized what he’d done. She really hadn’t expected him to use her a shield, in spite of the teasing threat spoken weeks ago.

“They’re fine now,” he called from behind the smaller woman. “You wouldn’t want to hurt the adorable little hobbit, right?”

“Come out from behind my daughter and face me like a dwarf,” the furious sister growled, standing in front of the pair.

Adamanta wasn’t quite sure what happened next. All she really remembered later was Dis lunging one direction and Thorin pulling her in another before the world tilted on its axis and went dark.

Kili gave a shout of concern, hurrying to where his wife had collapsed. He sank to his knees, gently pulling her against him.

“Oin,” he called out, worrying for his One.

The healer rushed towards them, kneeling and checking on the hobbit. There was a look of concern on his face while he examined the lass. 

“She’s breathing all right,” the older dwarf commented. “Fili, come get your sister and lay her on their bedroll. Bofur, a bowl of water and cloth as well was a skin of water. Move it!”

The group watched as Fili gently picked up the unconscious hobbit and carried her to the bedroll she and Kili would share. He laid her down, watching his brother sink to sit beside her and take her hand. When Bofur arrived with the requested items, the archer wet the cloth and wrung it out before wiping her face down.

Adamanta stirred a few moments later, slowly opening her eyes and spotting the worried face of her husband. It took her a moment to realize what had happened and quickly tried to relieve the concern she could see in his eyes.

“I’m all right,” she reassured him, not liking the expression he was wearing. “I think I just moved too fast.”

“That and too much excitement,” Oin groused after checking her pulse. “You are to rest tonight and tomorrow, I want you to take it easy; the rest of us can handle your duties if something comes up. You’ve had too much stress since we came home to Erebor, and you’ve not been resting as you should be.”

To those who knew her, it was a testament about her health when she didn’t argue with the elderly dwarf and simply gave a soft sigh when Kili placed the damp cloth over her forehead. The archer looked up from his wife and gave his mother and uncle a very strict look.

“If you two want to play capture the dwarf, that’s fine. No more using my pregnant wife as a shield to protect you from Mum!”

That announcement was met with a very long period of silence before Belis gave a squeal, leaning forward to stare at her brother.

“She’s with child?”

“Yes, she is,” he answered softly, then blinked when Emali moved towards them and knelt beside the bedroll.

“Oin,” she asked her brother-in-law. “How often has she complained of dizziness or fainted like that?”

“This is the first time she’s passed out that I know of,” he answered, looking down at the hobbit.

“Second time for dizziness,” Adamanta replied, eyes still closed. “The first time was the day I found out the news.”

The dwarrowdam nodded, checking the younger woman’s skin tone and eyes before settling back.

“Dizziness is not abnormal for pregnant women,” she told the hobbit, Kili, and Oin. “It usually fades in the first few months as the mother’s body adjusts to the child she’s carrying. How far along are you, my lady?”

“We’re family,” the smaller female said, still keeping her eyes closed. “So it’s just Adamanta please. From what we can tell, I’m nearly four months along.”

“Emali is a midwife,” Oin informed the hobbit. “One of the best ones I know and she’ll be able to make sure you’re taken care of, lass.”

One blue eye opened to look up at Gloin’s wife as the older woman spoke.

“I would be happy and honored to be by your side during your pregnancy,” Emali said, making Adamanta smile.

“Thank you,” she murmured, relieved that she now had a midwife to aid her during her pregnancy. “Someone poke Dis please? She looks like she’s ready to fall over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Well, Thorin, you wanted to find a way to keep from getting a beat down from your sister. I guess Adamanta was more of a distraction than you anticipated! LOL! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I’ll get the next chapter up in a few! ~ Laran


	45. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here we go; I hope you continue to enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Her comment had brought laughter to the group as the princess stared at her son and daughter in shock for several more minutes before joining her children near where Adamanta lay. She simply pressed a kiss to her new daughter’s cheek, beaming at her joyfully.

“Both of my boys have their Ones, my daughter is happy with her life, and I am to be a grandmother soon. Our people are home where they can be safe and thrive as Mahal intended. I don’t think my life could become any richer than it is right now.”

Kili refreshed the cloth, shaking his head at his mother’s antics, and gave his uncle a small smile to let him know he wasn’t angry at him. No one had known that moving the hobbit like that would cause a fainting spell.

Thorin relaxed, relieved that his nephew wasn’t upset with him, and joined his family. He was happy to see his sister and niece as overjoyed as they were with the news that had just been announced, and he had a feeling the pair would be strong supporters during Adamanta’s pregnancy. 

The king gave a soft sigh as he sat down on his own bedroll, feeling the weight he had carried for so long ease. He’d carried out his promise and not only were his people back where they belonged, but his family was happy and growing. There was still a lot of work to be done, but it was work that he would take care of joyfully. Thorin relaxed for the first time in years and focused on the conversation that his family was having.

“Do you have everything you need right now,” Dis asked, blinking when the hobbit gently poked Kili on the arm.

“Actually, there is something she could use help with,” the youngest male told his mother, knowing his wife was a bit embarrassed by having to mention this. “Her body is starting to outwardly show signs of the changes the babe is causing; we need to find someone who has fabric to sell and also can make outfits that will adapt with her as our child grows. Adamanta can sew, but as her arm is broken, she won’t be able to for a while. She’s reaching the point where something looser is becoming necessary.”

“Adara,” Dis called, giving Bombur’s wife a smile as the dwarrowdam hurried to where they were all gathered around the hobbit. “My daughter has need of your services,” she told her friend.

“How can I help you, Adamanta,” the dwarrowdam asked, having heard the golden haired lass’s comment of family using her name.

“My clothes are getting to be too small,” the pregnant woman answered, blushing as she did so. “I doubt it’ll be much longer before I can’t button my skirt anymore. I had to have help this morning getting it to fasten properly. The last thing I need is to pop a button when going about my duties.”

“I believe I can come up with something that will adjust with your pregnancy for the time being,” Adara answered, understanding the hobbit’s concerns. “After a certain month, we’ll need to measure you again and make new clothing so you can remain comfortable. If you have time tomorrow, we can take measurements and begin then.”

“Thank you so much,” Adamanta replied, feeling relieved that this would be handled by family.

“You are most welcome,” she smiled reassuringly. “How tight is the waistband now?”

“Not very comfortable,” the hobbit admitted, blushing harder. 

“May I,” the seamstress asked, needing to feel how much room the pregnant lass had.

When Adamanta nodded, Adara slipped her fingers into the waist band and frowned when she realized there wasn’t any room at all. Something would have to be done now because the hobbit would not be able to continue to wear her normal clothing before the dwarrowdam could have new attire fashioned for her.

“You have to be uncomfortable,” she told the soon to be princess, making Kili frown.

“Uncomfortable? How,” the prince asked, unused to the idea of clothing causing discomfort. He knew formal wear could be itchy and stiff, but this was new to him.

“It’s too tight around her waist,” Adara replied. “It’s digging into her now and can cause a lot of discomfort as well as difficulty in moving and breathing properly. If it’s not impertinent, I have a few dresses that I wore during the early months of carrying my latest babe. I can do a quick tacking to adjust it to fit you, and it’ll give me time to do a proper job on the dresses and other layers you require.”

“You are remarkably kind, Adara,” Adamanta replied. “I don’t find it to be impertinent at all honestly. The idea of being able to go through the day without this going on would be fantastic.”

“Bombur,” the woman called to her husband, determined to get the future princess comfortable. “How long do we have until supper?”

“A couple of hours, my gem,” he called back, eyes soft when he answered his wife.

“Bofur, Bifur, you two watch over the children please,” she ordered, getting up to go to where the trunks she’d brought with them were waiting.

While she was digging through the containers, Kili leaned over to whisper softly to his wife. He gently brushed his fingers over her cheek as he spoke.

“You didn’t say you weren’t comfortable,” he said to her, concern in his voice.

“Don’t fuss, my Kili,” she murmured, giving him a loving smile. “It was annoying at first, and I didn’t let it bother me since there was a lot to get done. It only become uncomfortable in the latter part of the day.”

“I’ll fuss if I want to,” he said, tapping her nose. “I’m supposed to spoil you, remember?”

“Not if it makes you all fussy,” Adamanta said, making the family near her laugh. “Everyone else is fussing too, and I’m not used to it.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, daughter mine, but the men in this family are worriers and will fuss,” Dis told her. “Practically everyone in this room hovered over me with each pregnancy. It’s how I became so accurate with using cookware on them.”

“That reminds me,” the hobbit said, perking up a bit as she pointed at Thorin. “You promised me a frying pan.”

“I did,” the king said, laughing softly while Dis and Belis looked rather confused. “I haven’t forgotten; you will have it when I have the time.”

“Why does she need a frying pan, Uncle Thorin?”

“I promised her one during a chat some time ago,” Thorin told his niece. “I want her to continue to be the voice of common sense and reason for our family, and she said that she would make sure of it but couldn’t lift Bombur’s ladle to use to keep us in line. So I told her I’d make her a frying pan to use for that purpose.”

Both mother and daughter started laughing, and Dis’s laughter grew when Belis turned to look at her dark haired brother.

“I like her! Marrying her was the first smart thing you’ve ever done,” she told her sibling, who pouted at her for a long moment.

The sound of Adamanta’s giggles made the pout disappear, and the smile given to his wife made his mother and sister’s hearts feel light with happiness to know that Kili had found someone he adored. They had worried for the youngest prince, praying to Mahal for him to find his One soon and that he or she would be a person who would not only be good for Kili but make him happy. It seemed the Vala had certainly heard their prayers.

“Right, let’s see if we can’t get Adamanta to be a bit more comfortable,” Adara said, arms full of fabric. She handed a small stool and a basket to Belis, watching as Dis helped the hobbit up. “If you’ll excuse us,” she told the men before disappearing with the princesses, Emali, and Adamanta.

The hobbit led the group to an unused room and watched as the stool was set down. Paper, pen, and ink were handed to Belis, and Adara turned to the older dwarrowdams with her.

“I’ll need her on the stool and since she’s been dizzy, I’d feel better with you two next to her in case she has another spell.”

“Good idea, we certainly don’t need her falling over,” Emali replied.

“Adamanta, down to your small clothing please,” the seamstress ordered, ignoring the blush as the younger female followed her instructions.

After the bodice, skirt, and blouse were removed, Adara stopped her long enough to check on the chemise and petticoats, shaking her head.

“Too snug as well,” she murmured. “The petticoats don’t have much room for growth either. You’ll want the layers because winters can be cold. The forges really heat the mountain well, but there are places where it doesn’t get as warm as other locations.”

“I could use new ones,” the hobbit admitted. “These are the only two I have left. One skirt and several petticoats sacrificed themselves to keep me from becoming a crispy hobbit.”

“The dragon,” Emali asked, face pale at the realization.

“I’m afraid so,” Adamanta acknowledged. “Bifur and Nori put the fire out before the flames could burn the last petticoat I had on and reach my skin. I was lucky they were so quick to get to me.”

“Mahal,” Dis breathed, face pale as well. 

“Right, I’ll add that to the list to be crafted as well,” Adara commented, pulling her thoughts away from what the battle against Smaug might have been like. “Chemise and petticoats off, dear, and up onto the stool with you. I’m going to do the measurements now so we don’t have to repeat this until you are close to outgrowing what I make for you now.”

Blushing hard, the hobbit did as instructed and then climbed onto the stool. She stayed still while the seamstress began by measuring her height before taking measurements of the key areas. Adara called the numbers out while Belis recorded them faithfully.

“You’re smaller boned than we are,” the cook’s wife commented, frowning as she eyed the curly haired lass’s figure. “I’m not certain how the pregnancy will make your body develop.”

“I did happen to overhear two matrons complaining once when I was out at the market,” she told the woman. “From what I can gather, hobbit women tend to get larger both in the bust area as well as the belly. The ones I have seen when shopping are usually bigger towards the front than side to side, if that helps?”

“It does,” Emali answered. “Dwarrowdams are built more solidly so we tend to get a bit wider when carrying. It’s good to know how to expect this with you for the most part. I’ll have to compare notes of what you know regarding hobbit pregnancies so we can get a general idea of what to expect.”

“Oin said I would have to once we found a midwife to work with me,” Adamanta replied. “If Kili or the others still hold to their decision to not let me do anything tomorrow, we can sit and talk about it.”

“Agreed,” she answered, then watched as Adara bustled back into view from where she’d been separating the clothing.

“Given what you’ve told me, I’ll make sure to add small clothing that will work with your development too,” the dwarrowdam told the hobbit. “I’m going to start with several chemises; we’ll have you try them on, and I’ll pin them so I know where to tack them.”

Adamanta nodded, tugging the first of the chemises on. She stayed still as the seamstress made adjustments, allowing enough looseness to keep her comfortable while still doing the job it was meant to do. The hemline was also pinned before the garment was carefully tugged off and the next one handed to her to put on.

The hobbit listened to the cheerful chatter while the pile of garments was tried on, pinned, and then taken off. She focused when she heard her new sister call out to her.

“Can you tell us about the time you pulled Kili and Fili into camp by their ears?”

With a laugh, the curly haired woman complied and told the story to her listeners while Adara worked to get each item pinned properly. It was rather fun sharing part of their adventures with the other women, even though she couldn’t see their reactions to the tale.

“Did you ever find out who got hit while you were distracting the trolls?”

“You know, Belis, I never got around to asking Kili who it was. I need to because I’m curious about it now,” Adamanta said.

“Probably Gloin,” Emali said, snickering as she did so. “He’s amazing with numbers, but my husband can be a bit slow when it comes to other things.”

“All done,” Adara chirped after pulling off the last garment. “Give me an hour or so, and I’ll have something for you to change into. It’s nearly time to feed the baby so I’ll start on this afterwards.”

“I cannot thank you enough for this,” Adamanta replied, carefully stepping off the stool and starting to don her old clothing. Adara stopped her before she could try to button the skirt, pinning it so the waist wasn’t as tight on her.

“This should keep you until I have one outfit ready for you this evening,” the seamstress told her.

“Valar, that feels a bit better,” the hobbit said, making the others laugh.

“I bet it does,” Adara said, scooping up the clothing. “We should get back before the others think we’ve gotten ourselves lost.”

The women laughed a bit at that, heading back to the chamber where all of them would stay until the residential areas were prepared. 

Adamanta spotted Kili pulling Adara to the side, speaking to her quietly, and shrugged, sitting on the bedroll. She picked up a water-skin, sipping from it to refresh herself.

All in all, she was quickly becoming fond of the new arrivals and was happy that they were home where they belonged. The hobbit just hoped that things would continue to go as well as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - A bit of girl bonding time; it’s a filler but necessary to help things flow a bit. I hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon! ~ Laran


	46. Dwarves Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the next one. I’m going to do one more tonight, and that’ll be all for now. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit,” and I certainly don’t make any money from writing of this story.

While the women were out of the chamber to get Adamanta measured, the men settled down to smoke and chat while the stew was simmering. The conversation turned to the future, and Balin looked over at Thorin.

“We need to make some plans,” he told his friend. “We’ve a coronation and affirmations to discuss as well as the trial for those three that Dwalin’s got in the dungeons. I don’t think it’ll be wise to leave them down there for much longer.”

“There’s another important issue that needs handling fairly soon,” Gloin spoke, putting his pipe down for a moment so he could address a concern that had recently come to mind. “Adamanta can’t keep sleeping on the floor for too much longer. One, even with the forge lit, the floor will still hold a chill and we don’t want her to become ill. Two, she’s going to be in mild discomfort at times while the babe grows and that discomfort will happen more often once the child becomes heavy enough to affect her favorite sleeping positions and center of balance. Three, the lass is going to need a place she feels safe enough in for when her emotions become erratic.”

“Problem is that she’ll want the others comfortable first before even thinking of getting chambers selected and refurbished for her and Kili,” Fili pointed out. 

“We don’t tell her,” Thorin instructed. “I will talk to Dis and Belis tonight about the situation. Tomorrow, Gloin, you will take one of them and Kili with you to go into the royal wing and see what the damage is there. Kili, I want you to find a suite of rooms that will suit you and Adamanta. After your mother or sister examines the rooms to see what needs to be done to repair any damages, I’ll divert two teams of workers to clean and get the rooms ready for you two to move into. Also make sure the workers get the courtyard garden cleaned up for her; we don’t want her lacking in fresh air and sunlight. As Gloin said, her center of balance will change and the last thing I want is her risking the stairs to the gates every day.”

Kili and Gloin both nodded, agreeing with what the dwarf lord had to say.

“If you let the elf king know what you’re trying to do for Adamanta, he might have a solution for the mattress issue. If he does, I can meet the elves part of the way to get the supplies,” Dwalin offered.

“I’ll send the raven tomorrow morning and ask,” Thorin replied. “I need to send the payment to Lord Elrond regarding the rather large missive I received today. He sent the information we need to treat the land before winter settles fully.”

“That’s good to know,” Bofur said cheerfully. “Means we can get the pile of dragon shit that was moved outside way out of smell range of Erebor. That’ll make the poor guards stuck on gate duty a bit happier; I wouldn’t want to stand out there and smell that for hours on end.”

“Exactly,” the king answered, wrinkling his nose slightly at the reminder of the stench not far from his gates. “As for the trial, Dwalin, are they fairly secure down there?”

“I had Nori try to break out of every cell down there,” the captain of the guard commented. “He told me which one would be difficult for them to get out of, and that’s where we stuck them. They’re not going anywhere until we’re ready for them to do so.”

“Good,” he said to his friend. “The trial can’t happen until the coronation and affirmations are out of the way. As far as when that happens, I’m not sure.”

“Two weeks,” Kili piped up. “I can have everything ready in two weeks, uncle.”

“Everything,” he asked, sounding doubtful. “You just got back on your feet, Kili. How is that even possible?”

“I may have been breaking the rules a bit after Adamanta fell asleep,” the archer admitted, not looking guilty. “I was able to find what I needed in the jewlers’ area and have already started working on the projects.”

“Kili, you foolhardy idiot,” Oin growled. “What if you’d torn something open?”

“I was careful,” the jeweler told his cousin. “There was no way I’d put my wife and family through that kind of worry again, but I also knew that uncle would need this taken care of before the ceremony.”

“No more sneaking off,” Thorin warned him. “Once you see to the task I gave you for tomorrow and get it done, you can focus on getting those items ready. I will make sure someone checks on you frequently as you’re still healing. Do you have the designs with you?”

Kili nodded, handing the book he always kept with him to his uncle. He watched as Thorin looked over the pages with the designs, hoping that the older dwarf would find his ideas acceptable. This was very important to him and not just because this was his master project.

“Kili, these are beautiful,” the king told his nephew, handing the book back to him. “I cannot wait to see these come to life beneath your hands. You’ve got several designs each for your mother, sister, and wife. Have you chosen which to give to them for the coronation and affirmation?”

“I have,” he answered. “The others I’ll make when I have time so they can have different pieces to choose from depending on the event. I know, after the coronation, I’ll be given duties to take care of but I want to get the important pieces done now.”

“You’ll have the time,” he promised the youngest of his sister’s sons. “Balin, will that give you enough time to plan everything?”

“It will,” his cousin answered.

“As much as I would like to be here for the coronation, I need to leave in a few days if I’m to return to the Iron Hills before the first winter storm,” Dain told him, looking at the other dwarf lord. “My wife and son are good regents, but I do not wish to be parted from them for the length of the winter season.”

“You will be missed, but I do understand,” Thorin told him. “I hope you will visit us again, cousin.”

“Of course I will,” the lord of the Iron Hills responded. “The first of the next generation of the line of Durin is arriving in spring or summer, and my wife and I will wish to be here to celebrate that. Once Meira finds out about Adamanta, she’ll be badgering me to make the trip so she can meet her.”

“You’ll always be welcome,” the king replied, knowing his cousin’s wife was much like Dis in getting her way. “It might not hurt to have her send Adamanta a message; they might become friends while writing each other.”

“It’s a good way to get her to start meeting more of our family,” Fili agreed. “I don’t envy the ravens though because I’ve seen how long Cousin Meira’s letters can be when she writes Mum.”

“Might be the distraction the lass will need,” Bifur commented. “The later she gets in her pregnancy, the more free time Adamanta will have and letter writing might be a good way to keep her busy without putting too much stress on her.”

“I have a few ideas for that too,” Ori said softly, breaking his silence. He’d been leaning into Fili while listening to the conversation.

“How so,” Dori asked his brother, pleased that he’d spoken up. They’d been working with the scribe on his shyness as that wasn’t a quality a future consort needed, and the brothers didn’t want Ori to be used by those who would want personal gain.

“She’s spoken of wanting to learn more of the stories we have about our Maker’s wife. I thought she might find it enjoyable to read it for herself; we’ve been working on reading and writing our language. Given she’s a quick study, Adamanta will be ready to read the tales by the time she has to limit her activities.”

“Which reminds me,” Thorin said to his nephew’s One. “I haven’t forgotten about the library. Once we’re able to focus on non-essential areas, I want you to oversee the cleaning and restructuring of the library. You and Balin would be the best ones to get it ready for use again.”

“I’d be happy to,” Ori said to the king, giving him a smile as he did so.

Any further discussion was tabled when the women returned, and Kili got up to speak to Adara regarding something that had come to mind. The archer pulled her out of hearing range and looked at his new family member.

“I have payment for the fabric and your time,” he said, pressing a small pouch of gold into her hand. 

“According to Adamanta, we’re family,” Adara told him. “I’ll take payment for the fabric but not for my time. Your family has adopted mine, and I’m grateful to you for that. I don’t charge family for work I do for them.”

“Take what you need for the fabric then,” Kili said, giving her a smile. “Also too, I need to place a special order. She’s going to need a dress for the coronation and affirmation. I’m not sure about Mum and Belis, but I’m certain they’ll ask you if they need anything. I just know Adamanta won’t think of it so I’d like to ensure she has something for the event.”

“Is there anything I should know regarding any embroidery that needs to be done for the gown,” she asked the prince.

“She’s very fond of flowers and also of certain knot work patterns we use,” Kili told her, sharing the flowers and the designs his wife had expressed a liking of. 

“I can work with that,” the seamstress told him. “Dis and Belis are set for court attire so it’s just Adamanta that will need something. I’ll make sure the outfit emphasizes her beauty,” she promised, making him smile.

“Thank you, Adara,” he said, beaming for a moment before joining his wife on their bedroll.

“Plotting mischief, my Kili,” the hobbit asked, making him give her a bit of a playful pout.

“Why do you always think I’m plotting something,” he asked, enjoying the silly banter between them. He wrapped an arm around her when she answered.

“Usually because you are,” she told him, grinning at him before snuggling into him.

“Are you all right,” Kili queried, seeing the fatigue behind her smile.

“Just tired,” Adamanta reassured him. “Emali says it’s normal, but I’m not used to it.”

“Lay down and rest for a while,” the archer told his wife. “I’ll wake you when it’s time to eat.”

She didn’t argue, simply laying down and putting her head on his lap. The tired hobbit drifted to sleep with the comforting feeling of his fingers in her hair after he’d loosened her main braid to let her hair flow freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Well, looks like the men will be taking care of their favorite hobbit. Let’s hope she lets them, lol. See you on the next one. ~ Laran


	47. Choosing A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the final chapter for tonight’s batch. I hope everyone has enjoyed what was posted. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Kili had gotten up early, eating a light breakfast and letting his wife sleep in. He had a lot to get done and knew that his morning hours would be taken up by the task his uncle had set for him. While the jeweler was grateful to Gloin for bringing this issue up the night before, he also knew that this would be a very emotional day if his mother chose to accompany them.

After finishing his meal, the brunet noticed his cousin speaking with both Dis and Belis and rose to his feet after the red haired dwarf gestured for him to head to the group.

“Kili, your mother is coming with us,” Gloin told him. “We’re ready to head over to the royal wing if you are.”

“I am,” he answered. “Are you sure you want to do this, Mum?”

“I do,” she told him. “I think it’ll be better if Thorin and I face the wing whenever each of us is ready and best to do it separately. If I do this now, I can be there for him when he faces the memories that will be haunting him in those halls. I’ll have you and Gloin to help me through this if I need it.”

Which meant that Kili would have to keep an eye on his mother while they were in the royal wing because he knew there would be a lot of memories that would haunt her as well. It made him worry for her, and he hoped that this wouldn’t be too traumatizing for her.

“All right,” he said, yielding to her wishes. “So where is Belis going to be then?”

“She’s going with one of the work crews to plan the repairs that need to be done in the damaged areas of the residential wings,” she replied. “I’ll be joining them once everything is ready for your rooms to be repaired and cleaned.”

“I guess we’d better get this done,” the younger dwarf said to her, knowing everyone had a busy day ahead of them and they needed to get started.

Dis nodded, leading the other two out of the chamber and through several twisting hallways, climbing ramps and stairs. It took a short while but eventually, they approached a heavy set of doors with the seal of Durin on it.

Kili stopped, staring at the massive doors. The seal was worked in sapphire and silver over the darkened metal that lined the doors.

“That is surprisingly big,” he managed, looking over to his mother. 

“I always thought so,” Dis said. “My mother said it was a bit much, but Grandfather didn’t agree with her. From what I understand, these haven’t been changed since our family first made their home in Erebor. These doors are the main way into the royal wing; each suite up here has an emergency exit in case of attack and this entry way is blocked.”

The princess stepped forward, placing her hand on the door and applying a light pressure to it. Despite the huge size, it didn’t take much to open the twin doors.

“They look like they’d be more difficult to move,” the brunet ventured, shaking his head at how easily his mother had pushed them open.

“Special weight mechanism,” the dwarrowdam answered. “There’s a panic switch inside the King’s Chambers that will make them immovable when activated. Then the only way in or out of this wing are through the exits in every suite.”

“That’s an effective defense,” Gloin said as Dis led them through the doors and down an incredibly long hallway. “I had forgotten that had been put into place in this wing.”

Kili was beginning to wonder if the corridor would come to an end when they stepped out into a large courtyard that was filled with gentle glow of the morning sunlight. His eyes widened, looking around as he did so.

There were quite a few built in beds of various heights and lengths, and an intricate irrigation system that connected to fountains that were built throughout the courtyard. There were also drains designed to remove the rain and melted snow that accumulated through the year. The beds were full of dead plants, showing that there had been enough rain over the decades to allow for some plants to grow, but the irrigation systems were full of debris. The remains of furniture could be seen, and they were badly damaged due to time and exposure.

Despite the state of things, the archer felt a surge of excitement and he looked at his companions. Both were watching him, an expectant look on their faces.

“Adamanta will love this,” he beamed, excited to know that one of the problems he’d been worrying about was now taken care of. “It’s the perfect place for her to have her flowers and whatever else she wants to plant. Uncle Thorin mentioned this, but I had no idea it was this big.”

“I’ll have a team check the walls above us and make sure everything is in good shape,” Dis said, pointing up.

The youngest dwarf looked up, spying that they were still deep in the mountain but the courtyard was in an area that was somewhat exposed to the sky. It gave a bit of an effect of standing in a chimney of sorts, and it didn’t make sense to get this much light considering how much shadow the walls should have cast.

“How are we getting this much sunlight,” he asked, realizing just how much light they were getting and shouldn’t have been due to the depth they were. “The walls are so high.”

“It’s based on the way we light up the corridors,” the princess told him. “Polished mirrors reflect light downwards, and it’s enough to create the effect of being in an open field. I remember it being brighter at this time of day so either the mirrors need cleaning or replacing. I’ll have them checked while your rooms are being taken care of. Thorin said she needs time in sunlight each day, and I don’t want to risk her health by waiting to have them inspected.”

“Good idea,” Kili answered, looking amazed. “I had no idea something like this could be done. She’s going to be so very happy with all of it.”

“I hope she will,” Dis laughed, then pointed to the doors that lined the four walls. “Each of them lead to a suite. They are deceptively larger than it looks from here because of how many doors there are.”

The prince examined each door, noticing there were gems set into the corners of the door frames. Each one held a unique set of gems, which had to be the way to identify each suite.

The dwarrowdam walked with him, touching certain ones and pointing them out to him. Some were already earmarked for use as the rooms were traditional.

“Grandfather’s chambers were through here,” she told him. “I imagine Thorin will want it stripped down and redone as our grandfather could be rather ostentatious in his taste in décor. We’ll be giving Fili the rooms my parents lived in as those are the ones chosen for the crown prince, and I’ll be staying in my old quarters.”

Dis pointed out the doors that lead to each suite she was talking about. She froze in front of one, gently resting her hand on it.

“This was Frerin’s,” she said softly. “He was so proud when he was old enough to move into it and out of our parent’s suite. Thorin teased him abominably about it for a while until Frerin, Balin, and I retaliated.”

Gloin and Kili stayed quiet, letting her reminisce. Good memories were important, and they didn’t mind waiting. In truth, the youngest dwarf enjoyed hearing stories of his family as they didn’t come as often as he would like.

“Did you know Frerin was the first of us to learn how to cook?”

“No, Mum, I didn’t know,” he answered. “I’d have thought it’d have been you or Uncle Thorin honestly.”

“Thorin didn’t learn until right before your brother was born, and that was because your father couldn’t cook. I was on bedrest a month before Fili arrived so someone had to figure out how to make food for everyone,” she said with a laugh. “Each suite has a kitchen in it, and Frerin was determined to be able to use it.”

“I remember this,” Gloin chuckled. “He bothered my mother for days until she agreed to teach him. She was rather surprised she only had to deal with one small fire before he caught on.”

“Unlike Thorin who set the kitchen on fire at least three times a week while he was learning,” Dis said with a soft laugh, then pushed the door open.

Kili followed her into the suite, then fell into step beside his mother when he heard the soft sound of her breath catching in her throat. He slid an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close after the woman paused in the living room.

Dis leaned into him, allowing the tears to come as she stared at the room she and Thorin had spent so much time in during the their younger years. Frerin’s simpler taste had made everything seem so welcoming, and it wasn’t unusual for the friends they had around their age to meet here as well.

“You would think I would be past this,” she managed to say between the sobs. “We lost Frerin so long ago; it still shouldn’t hurt this much.”

“Dis, you and I both know that wounds like this never fully heal,” Gloin told his cousin softly. “The pain of his loss still hurts because of how much his family loved him. All of us are around things that will remind us of our loved ones quite often, and we’ll have to learn to live with it.”

“We can keep this one closed up, Mum,” the archer offered, hating to see his mother so upset.

“No,” she said, forcing herself to calm down. “Frerin would want you to use it if you find the rooms to be to yours and Adamanta’s liking. He preferred having life around him; he was a bit like you and Fili in that regard.”

“Then let me take a look around,” he said softly. “If it’s to my liking, you can go through it to inspect for safety issues, but if it’s not, then we can close this up for now.”

“I’ll be all right,” she assured him, smiling at her son. “You needn’t worry so much, my dear; I’ll be all right. As Gloin said, it’ll take time to learn to live with the memories.” 

After a few moments, Dis pulled away and the group examined each of the rooms. Most of the frames of the furniture were still sturdy and in good repair, but the cushions and softer parts had been eaten away by time. 

Kili was pleased by the rooms, mentally acknowledging that his uncle and he shared similar tastes in things. Though very well made, everything was simple in appearance and could be comfortable with the right amount of work put into the furniture.

“I think we’ll use this one,” he said, pausing in the master bedroom. “Outside of a few pieces, everything suits what I know of Adamanta’s taste in furniture. She prefers the simpler things that are comfortable and well made.”

“Yours as well,” Gloin commented, watching as Dis forced herself into a professional mindset and began her inspection of the suite.

“That too,” Kili admitted. “We’ll need a way to brighten it up somewhat so it won’t be too depressing for her. Uncle mentioned that her father’s smial was fairly airy despite being underground.”

“I’ll have Emali go through whatever we can find to help decorate things once it’s clean in here,” the red haired dwarf replied. “She might be able to come up with some ideas that’ll make it more comfortable for Adamanta.”

“I’m grateful for the help,” the younger dwarf told him. “Also too, thank you for bringing up the need for this last night. I haven’t been around pregnant women before so I have no idea what Adamanta will need.”

“Every pregnancy is different or so I’m told,” Gloin began. “What I learned when Emali was carrying Gimli was that patience was a vital necessity. Learn to watch for what she doesn’t say and be prepared to meet every need and whim she might have, even if it means going to the forge for a few hours to give her the privacy she needs. As far as everything else, talk to Emali, Adara, and your mother. They can give you what you’ll need to know from a woman’s perspective.”

Dis came back in, handing Gloin a small notepad. She looked pleased so Kili had hopes that she didn’t find anything too terribly wrong with the suite.

“We’re in luck,” she said to the two. “The only repairs needed will be to the plumbing as well as to ensure the ventilation in the fireplaces and stove is clear. Otherwise, all that’s needed is a deep cleaning and removal of the items Kili doesn’t want to keep.”

“That’s very good news,” their cousin replied. “Depending on quickly we can find the supplies for the mattress and cushions for the furniture, we can have the two moved in fairly soon.”

“I think so too,” Dis said to him. “I do have a personal favor to ask of you, cousin, and it’ll need to be done before you divert the crews to work on the suite and to inspect the mirrors for the garden.”

“What do you need, Dis?”

“Would you mind ensuring Frerin’s things are packed away for now? I’d like to go through them with Thorin later and let him pick out what keepsakes he wants before we determine what to do with them. Once we get to my parents’ suite, I’ll do the same with my mother’s belongings.”

“I can do that,” Gloin answered. “I’ll put them someplace safe until you two have the time to go through it.”

“I appreciate that, Gloin,” she said, knocking her head gently against his. “I should get to work, but I’ll send a few dwarves that know how to handle the mirrors and plumbing to accompany the cleaning crews. Where do you want to meet them?”

“Outside the doors to the royal wing,” the older male replied. “I’ll meet them out there and supervise everything. Now, you two get going.”

Kili mirrored his mother, tapping his forehead against his cousin’s. He was so grateful for the older dwarf’s insight and advice.

“Thank you for everything, Gloin.”

“Don’t mention it, lad,” the red haired dwarf told him. “Now off you go. Everyone’s anxious to see what you’ve been working on so don’t make us wait for too long.”

“I’ll do my best,” he answered cheerfully, leaving with his mother to head to their next stops for the day. 

All in all, the prince was pleased with how everything was going so far and just hoped that his wife wouldn’t be too displeased with the fact that they had done this. However, it was necessary and she would have to accept it. If worse came to worse, he would just put his uncle and cousin into her line of fire since this was mostly their idea.

“I know that smirk,” Dis commented, eyes dancing with mirth. “It usually means you are up to no good, my dear.”

“It wouldn’t be for Uncle Thorin or Gloin,” the archer admitted. “I have no intention of being the one she fusses at when she finds out what’s been done.”

“Not a bad idea,” she replied, laughing as she did so. “We could always find a way to distract her.”

“Depends on what’s used to distract her,” Kili said, shaking his head. “She’s been handling the consort duties, and that’s a lot on someone who hasn’t been trained to do the things that’s been asked of her. According to Balin, Adamanta has only made a few small mistakes that he was able to help with and then teach her what to do if that situation came up again.”

“If Thorin never finds his One, I’ll make certain to divide those duties between myself, Ori, and Adamanta,” she assured him. “She won’t have to do it alone, and Ori prefers his books instead of being out in public. If the duties are divided, he won’t have to be in the public all of the time and Adamanta will have time to rest.”

“Uncle will agree,” he asked, smiling when his mother nodded.

“He already has,” the princess told him. “Like me, he remembers how overworked our grandmother was and later, our mother after Grandmother went on to the halls of Mahal. We have no desire to see that happen to Ori or Adamanta. Some of the heir’s duties will go to you as Fili will be picking up some of Thorin’s minor responsibilities. It will give them time for family as well as their craft.”

“I don’t mind doing what I can to help them,” Kili replied. “I want them to be able to spend time with us, especially after the baby is born.”

“That was our thoughts on the matter,” she smiled. “Now, I shall see you later. Do not overdo it, Kili.”

“I won’t,” he promised. “Oin already reminded me, and uncle said he’d have someone check on me to make sure everything’s all right.”

After parting, Kili went his own way, heading to where he’d hidden his work so far. He was pleased with the morning’s events and hoped things would continue to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Now they’ll have a home to rest in and wait for the pregnancy to finish. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of everything. I’ll see you next update! ~ Laran


	48. Airing Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the first of another group of updates. I’ll be posting for the next few days since I have to be finished and posted by the 20th as per the date I signed up for on the Hobbit Big Bang group page. I’ve been so excited to be a part of this, and I hope everyone is enjoying this in regards to my story. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The next few days were fairly busy for everyone and once Adamanta was allowed to return to her duties, she was both amused and horrified to find that Gimli had been assigned to work with her as her assistant. The young dwarf stayed by her side, fetching and carrying for her mostly, and it was a tad bit unnerving for the hobbit as she’d never had this sort of help before.

When she commented on this to Thorin after a meeting she’d been asked to attend with him, the dwarf gave her a smile. The family had been fairly certain it wouldn’t take long before the hobbit would ask about Gimli being assigned to be her assistant; it seemed that he and Kili had won the bet since they knew she wouldn’t last longer than three hours before she commented on it.

“He said he wanted to help and suggested that he be assigned to aid you,” he told his niece, who stared at him for several long moments.

“Why would he ask to do that,” she asked him, rather surprised by what the king had shared with her.

“Several reasons,” Thorin said to her. “As his mother is a midwife, he’s aware of how difficult pregnancies can be on women and also knows that you really don’t have anyone to help you with the responsibilities you have to handle every day. He wanted to make sure you had someone to do any heavy lifting. When he came to Kili and me about this, he also mentioned that it would be better to have someone with you in case you have more dizzy spells or if something else happened. This way Bifur can remain with you while Gimli runs for his mother or Oin.”

“I’m not going to be able to persuade you to have him assigned elsewhere, am I?”

“I’m afraid not,” he told her. “All of us were in agreement after Gimli asked about this. His parents were proud of him for thinking of it and volunteering. When he’s not in lessons, he will be helping you however he can.”

“All of you do realize that I’m with child, not dying or something? Women do this all the time,” Adamanta pointed out.

“We are aware,” Thorin said gently. “However, we are also aware of the fact that this is the most difficult battle anyone can face and the family, as well as the community, pulls together to ensure any expecting mother is watched over. Your pregnancy will be drawing a lot of attention, Adamanta, as it’s the first one to be announced in Erebor as well as being a member of the royal family.”

“Which means everyone will be fussing over me,” she grumbled, not liking the idea of being the focus of that much attention. 

“Exactly,” the king said with a grin. “So you’d better get used to it now.”

“I don’t like being the focus of attention, Uncle Thorin,” the hobbit rebutted. “It’s not comfortable at all.”

“Unfortunately, there’s not much I can do for that,” he replied. “Just do your best, Adamanta, and bear it with your usual grace. This is their way of showing they care.”

The young woman’s shoulders slumped for a moment as she gave a deep sigh and nod. She didn’t like it, but she’d tolerate it since this was so important to the others. All Adamanta could do was hope that it didn’t get too overbearing. 

“When was the last time you were outside,” Thorin asked, having a feeling she hadn’t been able to lately.

“It’s been a few days,” Adamanta answered. “I usually prefer going out with Kili, but he’s been very busy lately. I keep forgetting to do it.”

“That he has, and you shouldn’t forget to do it. You need to remember to take care of yourself,” the monarch commented, rising to his feet. “Let’s stop to get your cloak, and we’ll go out to the gate. I could use a break, and you need some fresh air.”

Adamanta couldn’t argue and after a quick stop at where the company was staying, the pair went to the gate and stood at one of the look out posts. 

“It’s a good thing Dain left already,” Thorin mused as he looked up at the sky. “That storm is due to hit soon, and I’ve no wish for him to be caught out in it.”

“I hope he’s able to reach the Iron Hills in time before the storm arrives at his home,” she said quietly. “I know he was eager to see his family.”

“He was,” he agreed. “It’s rare he leaves the Iron Hills because he is very much a family oriented dwarf; I’ve found that to be one of his strongest qualities.”

“I think it’s a family trait,” Adamanta replied with a smile. “Everyone in your family is very devoted to their family, and that’s a good thing.”

Thorin gave a quiet laugh and nodded, knowing she was right. His family tended to be very protective of each other, and it was something he was rather proud of. Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and Bombur’s family had integrated into the family of Durin and were equally protective of everyone else.

“Which reminds me, we need to have a talk about a few things,” he told her. “I would like to announce the news of your pregnancy during the affirmation. I would rather do it at that point in time instead of the trial.”

“Better to do it during a happy time instead of one that is full of anger,” the hobbit asked, looking up at her husband’s uncle.

“Exactly,” Thorin answered. “This is a very important moment for you and Kili, and I want the memory to be one filled with joy and acceptance.”

She gave him a soft smile, understanding and grateful for what he was trying to do.

“You said there were a few things you wanted to speak of,” Adamanta asked, wondering what else was on the dwarf’s mind.

“Balin will be pulling you, Belis, Kili, and Fili aside to speak of what will happen during the affirmation so that all of you are prepared for it. He’s already said he’s looking for the right moment to do so,” he began. “The other issue we need to speak of is the trial. Balin offered to discuss this with you, but I wanted to do so.”

Adamanta leaned against the railing, soaking in the chilly air and sunshine as she looked over at her uncle. When he spotted the concerned look, Thorin began to explain.

“The trial will already generate a lot of anger because taking the life of someone outside of battle is something we do not do,” he started off. “The fact that the life that was threatened was yours will only enrage people more, and they will expect for the three assassins to be made examples of. Their lives were forfeit the moment they tried to kill you, but there will be punishment given before they face execution.”

The hobbit looked rather distressed but remained calm, listening to him speak.

“When the court is assembled, evidence of their treason as well as their assassination attempt will be presented. You will be asked to provide your testimony along with the others who were there,” he told her softly. “Once the verdict is given, Kili will be brought forward to weigh in on the punishment.”

“Why Kili,” she asked, startled by that piece of news.

“The one who was attacked is his wife, who is with child,” Thorin answered gently. “His need for justice allows him to do this.”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that,” Adamanta admitted. “I don’t know that I like the idea of him plotting punishments for them; it’s not part of who Kili is.”

“I agree, it isn’t but he has the right to protect his One,” he replied in a low tone. “In standing up and stating what the price is for their actions, Kili is saying that his wife is the treasure of his heart and there is nothing he would not do to ensure your health, happiness, and safety.”

“I won’t have to be there for the punishment and whatever else follows, will I?”

“No, you won’t,” he reassured her. “Most of us will be there to see that the decisions are carried out, but no one will expect for you to be there unless you wish to be.”

“I don’t want to,” Adamanta told him. “I’ve given enough time and energy to the plots of those three, and I have no wish to grant them anything more.”

“I can understand that,” Thorin answered. “You’ve enough to focus on for the time being.”

“It’s been busy enough,” she agreed, tilting her face up to the pale winter sun. “I hope it will settle down in time. Right now, the issue of space is what worries me. I hope the engineers will be able to get the damaged areas lined out so we can move people into their new homes. There haven’t been any complaints yet, but I’ve been doing my best to keep morale up so that the cramped quarters won’t be as much of an issue. So far, we’ve been lucky.”

“You’re doing a remarkable job. Now that Dis and Belis are here, they’ll make sure to keep everyone on schedule,” the king told her. “They’ll be giving me a report before the end of the day on what needs to be done, and we’ll be able to get things going once the plans are in place.”

“Do you think things will slow down once supplies are laid in properly and we’re able to start putting families into their new homes,” she asked.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, Adamanta, but things usually remain fairly busy for those of the royal family,” he said with a wry grin. “Dis and I have discussed how to ensure all of us have time for our family, and duties will be divided up. You, Ori, Belis, and Dis will be handling the consort’s duties between you, and Fili and Kili will be dividing up what they can and taking on some of mine. It’s the only way we can make sure we’re not too busy for our families.”

“It’s a good idea,” the hobbit murmured, quietly scolding herself for not having realized that the insane schedule would not slow down. She’d experienced a rather large part of it for herself when Thorin, Fili, and Kili had been injured. The thought of that brought something else to mind, and she turned her face back to Thorin.

“How am I going to be able to raise a child while fulfilling all of these responsibilities,” she asked him, sounding worried. “I don’t want to miss out on his or her life and have to hear reports from whoever is watching the child during the day.”

“You’ll keep the baby with you throughout the day,” Thorin reassured her. “When they reach the age of being mobile and very inquisitive, we’ll shift things so you can work in your rooms and still be able to be with your child. Babysitters will be available for formal events and important negotiations. We’ll make it work, Adamanta.”

“I’m pleased to hear it,” the hobbit admitted. “I don’t want to sacrifice family for duty.”

“No one will ask that of any of you,” the king said to his niece, easing her worries. “Ori and Fili will be the same once the time comes for them. The rest of the family will make sure of it, I promise.”

Adamanta gave him a smile, happy to hear that. She’d been concerned about it for a while and knowing that the family would help ensure that the children’s happiness was not sacrificed for duty was a huge relief to her. 

The pair soon went back into the mountain, each returning to their duties, and the hobbit met up with her assistant. Despite the lack of enthusiasm she felt for it, Adamanta was grateful for his concern and managed to stay cheerful with him. He was family, after all, and she appreciated them a great deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – There’s the end of the first chapter of the update batch. I hope you enjoyed it; there will be more coming! ~ Laran


	49. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the second chapter in this batch. I really enjoyed writing this one and hope you all find this chapter to your liking!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Time moved fairly quickly in the mountain and a few days before the coronation, the suite of rooms Kili had picked out was ready for the couple to move into. There had been a slight delay in moving them into the suite because Belis had reminded Gloin and her mother that the midwife needed to be closer at hand and since there was no telling when the rest of the family would move into the royal wing, Gloin’s family would need to be moved into the wing at the same time Kili and Adamanta did. Emali had not protested, wanting to be close by in case of any problems the hobbit might have.

Kili was already awake the morning they were to take possession of their suite, sipping at a cup of hot tea and talking softly with Gloin and Bombur. He heard Adamanta wake and was about to greet his wife when she quickly rose off of the bedroll, hurrying to the facilities that were connected to the chamber. She had a small hand pressed to her mouth as she ran, and the archer looked towards the two dwarves beside him.

“Is she all right,” he asked the pair, sounding worried.

“Another joy of pregnancy,” Bombur quipped, getting a fresh tea kettle ready to heat water up while Gloin raided his wife’s herbal pouch. “Sometimes it causes the mother’s stomach to be unsettled. How long it lasts depends on the pregnancy so you’ll have to be patient with her and help her whenever she gets sick.”

“I’ll make sure Emali gives you what Adamanta will need for when this happens,” Gloin reassured him. “Brew the tea for her and once she’s finished being ill, have her rest and drink it slowly. We’ll take care of this for now so you go and look after her. A cool cloth against the back of her neck will do wonders,” the dwarf advised.

Kili picked up a clean cloth, hurrying into the facilities in time to hear his wife retching as she leaned over the toilet. He ran water over the fabric, wringing it out before moving to Adamanta’s side. After moving the braid aside, the archer laid the cool cloth against the back of her neck and rubbed her back soothingly with his free hand.

The hobbit was sick several more times before she slumped against him, letting him hold her up. He pressed a soft kiss to her hair, keeping the cloth against her skin, and she gave a quiet sigh.

“I have no idea what happened,” she murmured, sounding tired already.

“From what I understand, Bombur and Gloin seemed to think it’s a normal part of pregnancy,” he said to her, still rubbing her back. “They’re making something to help settle your stomach.”

“This will sound odd coming from a hobbit, but the idea of food doesn’t sound appealing right now. I just want my stomach to calm down,” she admitted.

“Considering you’ve just been ill, I don’t think it sounds odd at all,” he murmured in her ear, kissing her temple. “Let’s get you off of this floor, shall we?”

With his help, Adamanta was able to stand and he led her to the sink, letting her rinse her mouth out before gently wiping her face down for her. Once he was satisfied she was all right, Kili led her out of the facilities and back towards their bedroll.

After she was settled, Gloin handed her a mug, which she accepted with a bit of trepidation. He caught the look on her face and was quick to reassure her.

“This is an herbal blend meant for sickness like this,” the dwarf told her. “It’s not unusual for a dam to feel this way for a time while pregnant.”

“It’s not unusual,” she asked, mentally wishing her mother had been able to explain things like this before she had passed.

“No, Adamanta, not unusual at all,” he said, realizing that the lass knew less about pregnancy than he thought she did and mentally reminding himself to make sure his wife had a long talk with her about what to expect.

“Go ahead and sip this slowly,” Gloin continued, not giving any hint to his thoughts. “I’ll have Emali check on you in a bit.”

The hobbit nodded, slowly taking a sip of her tea. She could taste a bit of ginger mixed in with a few other herbs, and her stomach slowly began to calm down.

Kili could see the difference on her face when the nausea began to subside, and he was grateful that Bombur and Gloin had known what to do. He would definitely make sure that this mixture was on hand as he hated to see her suffer like this. The archer made a mental note to sit down with his cousin to find out what he could expect during his wife’s pregnancy since he was woefully unprepared to help her.

“Feeling better,” Dis asked, taking a seat beside her daughter-in-law.

“I think so,” she murmured, finishing the tea and relinquishing the empty mug to Kili. Her husband had taken it from her, not letting her argue about helping with chores. 

“Good,” the dwarrowdam answered, handing her a bit of bread to nibble on. “This will be light enough for your stomach right now, and we can feed you something heavier once you feel up to eating later. Now, we’ve a surprise for you.”

Adamanta paused in taking a small bite, looking over at her husband’s mother. She and the company looked way too proud of themselves, and it made her wonder what they’d been up to. Something about this worried her, and she managed to keep her voice from quavering too badly when she addressed them.

“What have you done,” she asked, making Bofur laugh.

“Nothing too bad, lass,” he said, grinning at her. “Now, let’s go show her the surprise, shall we?”

Fili helped her to her feet, and Dori escorted her to the door. With her back to them, the hobbit couldn’t see as the company gathered up her belongings while Kili did the same with his own. The packs were kept hidden as the group left the room they’d all been using and headed towards the royal wing.

While Adamanta slowly nibbled on the bread she’d been given as she was led to wherever it was they were going, the company teased and laughed about various things. Good memories of their lives here before the dragon were shared, and she smiled at each story that was offered up.

Her blue eyes widened and stared as they stopped in front of the massive doors that marked the entry point into the royal wing. The sapphire and silver over the darkened metal seemed to glow in the torchlight, and she managed to swallow the last bite of bread before speaking.

“They’re rather big, aren’t they?”

“We dwarves don’t do anything small,” Nori joked, making her shake her head.

“Once a lever is thrown, these doors will become immoveable and will protect the royal family during emergencies,” Thorin told her quietly. “Each suite inside has an exit that allows the family to leave should the situation require it after the doors have been activated. This is, without a doubt, one of the safest locations in Erebor.”

“Smart,” she murmured, watching as Dis easily pushed the doors open.

It seemed amazing to her that something so massive could be opened that easily, but she didn’t say a word while she led through the doors and down an incredibly long corridor. The passage way was fairly well lit, but it was a bit odd to see something so long and not have dwarves passing her as they went about their daily lives.

Before she could comment, Adamanta blinked when the group emerged into the courtyard. She slowly spun, eyeing the space around her.

When the work crews had found out that the hobbit needed sunlight and fresh air to stay healthy and learned that the king was giving this area to her for her garden, quite a few teams had volunteered to stay late and clean the courtyard out completely while several dwarves who knew the mirror system had gotten the mirrors in the walls repaired.

The beds had been completely cleared out, leaving a blank canvass for Adamanta to work with, and the ruined furniture had been removed. The fountains, drains, and irrigation system had been repaired and cleaned. The sound of running water filled the large courtyard, making the group relax at the tranquil sound.

“When time allows, we’ll have furniture made so the courtyard gardens can be enjoyed,” Thorin told her. “But this is yours to work in, Adamanta. A safe place to enjoy sunlight and your plants without fear.”

The hobbit gave him a bright smile, giving him a huge hug, and the king laughed, hugging her back. He was pleased with her reaction and knew this would be a source of joy for her.

“Make a list of what you want for the garden, and I’ll make sure you have it in time for planting,” he promised, chuckling at the soft thank you he’d gotten from his niece. “We’ll make sure you have help for the tilling and the like, just as your old gardener did for you each time for planting.”

“Thank you,” she whispered again, sounding a bit tearful. 

“Kili and I both were plotting about this since we discovered you need sunlight to thrive and be healthy,” Thorin told her. “Now, this is only part of what your surprise is.”

“Only part,” she asked, letting him go and wrapping an arm around her husband in silent thanks.

The archer smiled, keeping an arm around her shoulders as Dis answered the question the hobbit had asked the group.

“Only part,” she confirmed, grinning as the group led the hobbit to a door with a trio of smoky colored topazes set in the corners of the frame.

Kili could feel the tension settle in his wife’s body as the door was opened, and it grew as they entered the suite. He bit back a groan, having a very good idea of what his One was getting upset over and hoping that the others would be able to fend off the argument that was brewing.

Adamanta shook her head when they stopped in the living room, realizing what had been done. Everything was spotless, decorated in warm colors with a simple feel that was so very welcoming. A part of her wanted to be so grateful for what her family had done, but she’d not wanted this until the residents of Erebor were no longer crammed into large chambers.

Dori spotted the look on her face and decided to forestall the argument that was about to happen.

“Adamanta, I know you wanted to wait until everyone had a place before moving into a suite but you can’t keep sleeping on the ground for too much longer,” the silver haired dwarf began. “The further you progress into your pregnancy, the more you are going to need the physical comfort these rooms will provide you.”

“He’s right, lass,” Gloin told her. “Your center of gravity will change, and sleeping on the ground will make it difficult for you to find rest. If you continue to sleep where you are, it will cause you to hurt more as your body adjusts to the babe as he grows.”

“You’ll also want some privacy because pregnancy plays with your emotions,” Adara told her, leaning against Bombur as she spoke to the lass. “This is important, Adamanta, and no one will ever think you’re putting your needs ahead of the others.”

“Especially once the pregnancy is announced,” Fili said to his sister quietly. “You need your own place to prepare for the baby, and we’re meeting that need. We’ve also gotten a suite ready for Gloin and his family; this way Emali is close by for when you need her.”

Kili felt her shake for a moment and tugged her close, resting his cheek against hers to comfort her while the others continued to explain why they had done this for her.

“You’re family, little sister, and we take care of our own,” Belis told her, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the hobbit’s forehead. “You took a chance on that silly brother of mine and made him so very happy, and that’s something we’ve hoped and prayed for since he came of age. He adores you, and we can tell you do the same for him. His happiness is so very important to us, and we love you for the gifts you’ve given to him and our family. So when we realized your needs, we made sure they were met and are happy to do so.”

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her new sister, heart so full of emotion at Belis’s words. 

“Why don’t you go take a look around,” Dwalin suggested, hoping this would diffuse the emotional tension for the moment. He cleared his throat once, watching as the hobbit lass began meandering through the suite.

Adamanta found quite a few rooms to be empty, waiting for decisions by her and Kili as to what should be done with them. Their bedroom was simply done but beautiful, warm colors in the fabrics that lined the four-poster bed and the coverings on the bed. Comfortable rugs lined the floors of the rooms that had been decorated, but what made her pause were the framed drawings that hung over the mantel in the living room and bedroom.

It was obvious Ori had spent what little free time he had on these projects, and they made her heart ache with emotion as she examined each one. 

In their room, a scene where the two had been sparring together and both had broken into laughter when Kili had tripped over her misplaced foot. The two of them were smiling at each other, eyes alight as they shared in the laughter. Other pictures of the pair together were hung in the room as well, simple snapshots of time spent as friends and later as husband and wife.

The center piece over the mantel in the living room brought tears to her eyes. The larger picture was of their wedding day, drawn and colored from memory, and it was when Kili had been braiding the marriage braid into her hair. The joy in his eyes made her heart throb with the happiness of the memory, and she could see the shy delight in her own.

What really drew the emotion from her were the two portraits that flanked the marriage picture. Her mother and father had been sketched out, looking just like the small pictures that she wore in her mother’s locket.

“How,” she managed to ask, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“Remember when I borrowed your locket to copy the design for a project you and I discussed,” Kili asked, then continued when she nodded. “I loaned it to Ori for that day so he could draw out some rough sketches of the pictures in the locket.”

“Once I got all of the pictures done for your home, I gave them to Bifur. He and Bofur carved the frames for them so they’ll be protected,” the scribe said, then gave a soft sound when the weeping hobbit threw herself into his arms.

“You’re welcome,” he soothed, finally making out the words of gratitude that were nearly strangled from the force of her tears.

Her family gently soothed her where they could, kind words coming from each of them, and when she calmed down, she could only burst into giggles when she opened the wrapped package Thorin had given her.

“I’ll be making you a full cookware set later,” he promised. “I had a promise to keep and didn’t want you to think I’d forgotten.”

The giggles were watery sounding at first and grew in strength when Adamanta’s present revealed to be a well-made frying pan. The outer edges were engraved with her favorite flower, and the inside held runes. She tilted it to the light, and Balin managed to read them aloud before joining her in laughter.

“To keep the Line of Durin on the true path so that they will listen to their ‘Voice of Reason.’ Oh Mahal, Thorin,” he gasped, doubling over in laughter.

Fili tapped the bottom of it with his knuckles, then winced when he realized just how sturdy his uncle had made it. Despite being light enough for Adamanta to use, it wouldn’t take damage easily.

“This is hard enough for Mum to crack over Dwalin’s head at full strength and not dent it,” he said, eyes huge. “This means we’re going to need to make sure to listen to our hobbit.”

“So when do we get one,” Dis and Belis asked in unison, turning eyes to Thorin.

“Never,” he managed to say through his own laughter. “You two hit hard enough on your own without needing a pan to help you.”

The answer had them all laughing hard at their antics, and Adamanta leaned into her husband. Her heart was overflowing with joy and gratitude, and she silently sent a wordless expression of her emotions to the Valar who had blessed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - And there’s the pan Thorin promised her! I wound up giggling when it appeared; I hadn’t planned on it at the time, but now it’s the perfect spot for it to show up. Onto the next one! ~ Laran


	50. Ereborian Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I had an interesting time with this chapter and the one following it because of the rituals involved. One thing I have enjoyed about this story is being able to come up with traditions for the dwarrow, and it’s been fun to do. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

On the morning of the coronation and affirmation, Kili and Adamanta woke incredibly early. Both had to accompany their family members for purification in preparation for the ceremony that would be conducted before the assembled host of dwarves, men, and elves. She and her husband had greeted the delegation from Mirkwood the day before, ensuring that Thorin didn’t have to interact too much with them as he had a great deal on his mind regarding the coronation.

Kili hurried out of their suite after giving his wife a kiss and when the hobbit didn’t emerge from their rooms, Dis and the other dwarrowdams went in to find the lass huddled over the toilet. 

Adara went to put the kettle on while Emali grabbed a warm cloak to wrap the young woman in to help her after her stomach finished purging itself. While this was going on, Dis gently stroked her daughter’s back as Belis wiped the back of her neck with a damp cloth to help calm her down.

“How long before this part stops,” Adamanta croaked, leaning into the older dwarrowdam.

“It’s hard to say,” Emali answered from the door. “It could be a few weeks or could be longer; this is new territory considering this is a mixed race pregnancy.”

Once her stomach calmed down, she rinsed her mouth out and allowed them to walk her into the living room. Adara handed her the tea after Emali ensured she was warm, and the hobbit lass slowly sipped the beverage.

“I didn’t mean to delay everything,” she murmured softly, making Dis shake her head.

“You haven’t,” the eldest dwarrowdam assured the youngest member of her family. “I just hope you can get through the process.”

A small bag was pressed into Adamanta’s hand, making her blink up at Adara.

“It’s candied ginger,” she said to the hobbit. “Pop a piece into your mouth if you start to feel nauseated and suck on it. It’ll help calm your stomach; I used it often during my pregnancies.”

“Thank you,” she said, finishing her tea. “I don’t want to disgrace myself during the affirmation, and I’m already nervous enough about all of this without adding morning sickness to it.”

The women nodded, completely understanding, and Emali gave her a gentle smile. 

“We’ll be with you after the three of you go through the purification,” the midwife assured her. “You’ll need help getting ready, and we’re permitted to do so as we’re family.”

“If you’re ready, we should go,” Belis commented, rising to her feet as the other women did the same. “The purification will be a lengthy process.”

Adamanta tucked the bag of candied ginger into her pocket, then followed the women out of her suite and headed to the temple of Mahal. They went in through a side chamber that didn’t join with the main temple and were met by a priestess, who bowed to the women.

“Welcome, my ladies,” she greeted, acknowledging the respectful response from the group. “The men are currently undergoing purification and will be going through the meditation soon. They should be done by the time each of you is ready for that step.”

Adamanta could catch the scent of incense and herbs, going directly for the packet in her pocket and popping a piece of candied ginger into her mouth when her stomach started becoming unsettled. Emali caught the motion and murmured softly in Dis’s ear, concerned for the pregnant hobbit.

“Honored priestess, there is something that needs to be shared but cannot be spoken of until the king makes the announcement,” the princess told the elderly dwarrowdam. “Lady Adamanta is with child and has been suffering through morning sickness. She may not react well to the herbs and incense needed for the purification. Lady Adara and Lady Emali gave her a packet of candied ginger to help her.”

“She’ll be permitted to keep it with her,” the priestess said as usually nothing was allowed into the purification room. The older woman walked to the hobbit, cupping her cheeks and giving her a sweet smile.

“Many blessings upon you, my lady, and may you face this upcoming battle with all the strength the Valar has gifted you,” she said, using the ritual blessing dwarrows gave to their expecting women.

“Thank you, Priestess of Mahal,” Adamanta said, smiling back at her in return. 

“The ladies will await you in the chamber to help you get ready,” the priestess assured the trio as they watched while Adara and Emali headed to the room to wait for the other women.

Belis and Adamanta waited in an antechamber as Dis went first, and both remained in quiet contemplation. The hobbit was remembering what she’d been told by Balin to expect when in preparation for this. 

Every member of the royal family who had been affirmed before the fall of Erebor would go through a commitment after Thorin’s coronation, and the members who had not been affirmed would go through that as well. It would be a long morning for all of them, and the part they were currently undergoing didn’t count in regards to the time needed for the ceremony for the coronation and affirmation.

Belis was called back for her time with the priestess, leaving the hobbit with her thoughts. She pushed aside her worries, focusing on her prayers to Mahal and Yavanna. Truth was, she wasn’t quite sure what to ask for in regards to what was needed for the people here. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the priestess came back for her, and she hadn’t realized she’d been sitting there for over two hours. Adamanta rose to her feet, following the dwarf back to a room that was heavy with incense.

The priestess gave her a kind smile, recognizing the signs of nausea before the hobbit did, and spoke softly.

“Take some of the ginger now,” she said. “I’ll lay the bag within reach in case you need it again.”

The blond did as she was instructed, popping a piece of the ginger candy into her mouth and sucking on it. The priestess put the small bag within reach of the bathing pool and motioned for the hobbit to undress as well as taking her hair down completely.

Blushing, Adamanta did as she was instructed and once she was nude, she was guided to the pool. Despite her embarrassment, the lass did not fight as she was bathed and her hair washed, hearing the prayers to Mahal for wisdom and insight for her. She also detected a slight change when the priestess also asked for a safe pregnancy and delivery for her, and the hobbit appreciated that.

Once the bathing ritual was done, she was carefully dried by the priestess and symbols in colorless oil were drawn on her skin with low chanting. It was an older form of Khuzdul that the hobbit couldn’t make out so she remained still and respectful, moving only when told to do so.

A plain white chemise was tugged on and afterwards, the young woman was led into the temple to stand in front of the altar. Once she was alone, Adamanta sank to her knees and looked up at the two statues that depicted Mahal and His wife.

“I will probably repeat myself often, but thank you so very much for bringing Kili back to his family,” she said in a soft, reverent tone. “The homecoming of his mother and sister was that much sweeter because he was there to greet them, and Erebor has seen too much of sorrow to add more to it.”

She was quiet for a moment, pondering on what she should say. This was a time of private dedication and reflection, but Adamanta had no idea what she should say to the Valar. 

“I wish I knew what to do or say right now,” the hobbit began. “Balin said that this was a time to show my devotion to the people I will help, but I have to wonder if it shouldn’t be actions that proves it over words. Thorin calls me the voice of common sense and if that’s what I can provide for Erebor, then I hope that I can continue to do so.

“It’s not about me though or any of the rest of us, I think. It’s more about the people the royal family has to protect and guide, and that can’t be easy because it’s a life of service. They’re good hearted people who have accepted a stranger into their midst and greet her so cheerfully no matter how difficult their day has been. I’ve never felt as welcome as I have, and I want to give back to them as much as I can.”

Her voice trailed off, eyes holding a distant expression. There was a lot in her mind and on her heart, and she had no words to really express how she felt.

“They’ve been without a home for so long,” the lass said softly. “I see the wonder on the faces of those born outside of Erebor and simply hope that the wonder and happiness will never fade. 

“If I have to ask for something then let it please be that we never forget the tasks set before the Line of Durin, that each generation rules in kindness and wisdom so that the people are given the joyful lives they so richly deserve. Let Your children never forget their past so that mistakes are not repeated and their hearts remain open to plights of others.”

Adamanta remained in the position for a while, head bowed with her hands clasped in her lap as she focused herself to think on the future of Erebor. In her heart, she wanted to see the people who had welcomed her into their midst thrive and be happy. She would do all she could to ensure that would happen.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the priestess gently tapped her shoulder, helping her to her feet and then guiding her into another chamber. This time, Dis, Belis, Emali, and Adara were waiting for her.

The hobbit froze, noticing the apparel her husband’s sister and mother were arrayed in. Dis looked stunning in a gown of silver fabric. It was trimmed around the waist and at the hems of the sleeves and hem of the gown in the dark blue the Durin line favored. Adamanta noticed sapphires worked into the embroidery above the trimming, recognizing the stars that comprised the seal of Durin.

The dwarrowdam’s hair, dark as her brother’s with the same touches of silver at the temples, had been placed into several heavy braids before those braids were pinned into an elegant chignon near the base of her skull. Adamanta could see that the familial and marriage braids had been coiled between the ears and the knot, leaving several inches of the braids loose so the beads could be seen. Her keen eyes also noticed silver wire and sapphires that had been woven into each of the braids.

Dis wore a set of silver and sapphire jewelry that adorned her ears, neck, wrists, and fingers in a tasteful manner that reflected who she was. The dwarrowdam looked like a princess, and Adamanta was stunned before turning her gaze to her sister-in-law.

The blond haired dwarf had been arrayed in a dark blue dress that was cinched with a heavy band of silver and sapphire braid that went from beneath her breasts until the middle of her waist, and the skirts were full as they reached the floor. The flowing sleeves had been cinched above the elbows with the same braid used on the bodice, and the material tugged just right so as to give the upper part of the sleeves a puffed look. The blue fabric also held the stars of Durin in silver along the hem of her gown.

When Belis moved, Adamanta could see lines of embroidery in deeper blue that resembled the knot work that the dwarves were so fond of and she loved how it looked on her sister-in-law.

The fair tresses of the dwarrowdam were pulled back off of her face and placed into two buns, one near the top of her head and the other near the nape. Sapphires glittered against the blond locks, and the hobbit could see the familial braid and the one Belis wore to signify her devotion to her craft had been partially woven into the top bun and then allowed to flow to her shoulders so the beads could be seen by all.

Like her mother, Belis also wore jewelry that matched her dress and she seemed to sparkle much like a princess should.

“You both look beautiful,” Adamanta said, giving them a soft smile. 

“Thank you,” Dis replied, gesturing for the hobbit to join her. “It’s time to get you ready as well. By the time we’re done, Kili won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”

“He barely does so now,” Belis said, making the younger woman blush while the others laugh. “When you’re ready, he’ll be all jealous of anyone who wants to dance with you tonight at the celebration.”

Adamanta dressed in the new small clothes and chemise that Adara had made, and then she stepped into the underdress that would go with the gown Kili had commissioned for this day. The underdress was white with long sleeves that were tight to the wrist. The hobbit was grateful Oin had released her from the splint several days ago because the dress’s sleeves would not have fit otherwise. She noticed a band of sapphire colored embroidery along the edge of the sleeves – two rows of dwarvish knots with a row of honeysuckle in between the rows of knots.

The outer layer of the ensemble was pulled on over the white underdress, and Adara ensured the lacing in the back was done snugly but comfortably. 

“I made sure to give you enough room to be able to wear this for a while before the babe grows too large and more clothing will need to be commissioned,” she informed the hobbit before moving in front of her.

The seamstress straightened the long, narrow sleeves to ensure the lines were straight before folding the flaring cuffs back to nearly the middle of the blond haired lass’s forearm. Once Adara was pleased with how things were looking, she added a few extra touches before stepping back to let Emali work on the hobbit.

Adamanta wasn’t allowed to look in the mirror until after the dwarrowdams were done, and she was moved to stand in front of the long looking glass. She gave a quiet sound, not recognizing herself at all.

The over-dress was done in a shade of sapphire blue that her family favored and with the wide cuffs pulled back, she could see silver fabric over her forearms and was visible as the cuffs flowed to mid-thigh. The dress itself was long enough to pool on the ground, hiding her feet. Unlike the gowns the others wore, hers was fairly simple and she was grateful for that.

The there was a small splash of white at her shoulders as the over-dress was cut to give just a hint of it, and that’s when Kili’s influence in the choice of embellishing his wife’s beauty was seen. A broach had been pinned right at the hollow of her collarbone, and it was square engraved with the knot work she had admired on his gear so long ago. In the gaps of the knots, her favorite flower had also been engraved into the silver.

The snug line of the bodice was plain until a belt made of small links identical to the broach was draped along her hips with a larger clasp that matched the rest of the links that settled in the center and had a chain of the link hanging down to mid-thigh.

When Oin had removed her splint, he’d also pierced her ears for her in preparation of today and tiny sapphires gleamed in her lobes. Since they needed time to heal, Kili had chosen the simple earrings as he knew they wouldn’t irritate her but would match his wife’s attire.

Emali had pulled the front portion of her hair back and placed it in a bun at the back of her head, allowing the rest of the blond hair fall to the hobbit’s waist in a waterfall of golden curls. The marriage braid and familial braids were worn free as well and could be seen over her shoulders. The only other embellishment had been an application of kohl on her eyes to make the blue color stand out.

The entire effect was something Adamanta didn’t recognize as she stared into the mirror. While she looked at her reflection in disbelief, the women behind her were discussing the outfit she was wearing.

“I was skeptical at first,” Adara commented. “Kili’s decision on keeping the clothing in rich fabrics and allowing the accessories to dress it up even more was a wise one. The way she’s built, our normal styles would not suit her at all.”

“This was all Kili’s idea,” the hobbit was able to ask, unable to pull her eyes away from her reflection.

“It was,” the seamstress admitted. “I’m not sure where he got the idea for the design of the gown, but it is definitely flattering for you. He gave me a few sketches of what he wanted to see you in for today as well as your everyday attire, and I thought it wouldn’t work but it did. Kili said he would handle the accessories and gave them to me this morning so you’d have them for today.”

Her fingers gently rubbed over the broach, blushing a bit when she realized her husband had taken the extra time to make these pieces for her. 

“My bracelet,” Adamanta murmured. “I know it doesn’t go with the silver, but I really don’t like not having it with me.”

Dis scooped it up from the small table, eyeing the piece of jewelry for a moment with an appraising eye.

“He made this at the skin-changer’s home for the token?”

“He did,” she said, letting her mother-in-law place the item back onto her wrist. Since the sleeves were long, the gold bracelet was hidden. 

“My son does amazing work,” the oldest princess murmured, eyeing her daughter-in-law. “I can’t wait to see what he’s crafted for his master work.”

“I’m not sure how he had time for those as well as the belt and broach,” Adamanta admitted. “Now that this is done, I hope he’ll slow down some.”

“It’s Kili,” Belis laughed. “He’s rarely still or speechless so I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees you.”

“Which means we should be going,” Emali chimed, knowing the hour for the ceremony was drawing close. 

“Being late to my brother’s coronation would sorely try his patience. Even I’m not that cruel so we’d best hurry,” Dis laughed before leading the women out of the ante-chamber and leading them to the throne room.

Adamanta was gently nudged as they headed down the halls, and Emali leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Kili has a bag of candied ginger too in case your stomach acts up,” she murmured. “I know the dress doesn’t have pockets so I made sure he had some on hand.”

“Thank you,” the hobbit replied, hoping that her stomach and nerves would behave for all of this. In truth, she was fairly petrified and wasn’t sure if she could get through all of this without messing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - One thing interesting in the movie-verse of “the Hobbit” and “Lord of the Rings” is how different the styles of each race are. Elves and some humans wear the more medieval styles of garb for their women. Hobbit styles are based off of a more recent era in British history, and dwarrowdams seemed to favor a style that looked a mix of Tudor and the era around the reign of Charles. I can’t quite put my finger on it right now, but I wanted to show the differences in styles here. I figured the elvish styles would work better for Adamanta than the dwarrowdam styles, and I think it’s right. Her gown is inspired by this particular picture: http://www.revivalclothing.com/images/view.aspx?productId=41
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! ~ Laran


	51. Oaths of the Royal Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – This will be the last chapter in today’s batch and there will be more updates tomorrow since I have a LOT to get posted between now and the 20th. I hope everyone enjoyed today’s chapters! This one is a long one but was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The group went into a small ante-chamber that was attached to the throne room, and the women found the men were waiting for them. Each of the males of the company, who had been given noble status and titles soon after retaking Erebor, were dressed and groomed neatly.

Adamanta, who was somewhat hidden behind the dwarrowdams due to her smaller height, was able to see Thorin, Fili, and Kili dressed in the blue and silver that was traditional for their family. All three were attired in dark blue trousers and tunic, and each had leather belts with silver embellishments around their waists. 

Unlike his nephews, Thorin wore a leather and fur coat with the seal of Durin over his heart and the garment reached his knees, flowing easily with every move he made. He looked very much like the king he was born to be, and Adamanta found herself in awe of her uncle, brother-in-law, and husband for the regal aura they seemed to give off.

All three of them wore their hair neatly brushed with the braids easily seen against the free flowing hair, and the hobbit could easily see the ring she had given Kili on his finger, the only adornment he had chosen outside of the beads he wore for his braids.

The elder Durin noticed his sister and moved towards her, kissing her cheek as he greeted her and doing the same for Belis. He looked around a moment, missing one particular female member of his family.

“Where is Adamanta?”

All eyes were on the group as Emali and Adara went to their husbands and with the space now available, the hobbit was finally seen. Thorin and Fili shared pleased smiles with Dis and Belis, but it was Kili’s reaction that had the dwarrowdams giggling.

The youngest Durin male was staring at his wife with a look that was both stunned and possessive, and he couldn’t utter a single word, much as his mother and sister had predicted. It took him a few moments before he pulled himself together, going to his wife and taking her hands in his. Kili pressed soft kisses to the knuckles of each hand before looking into the hobbit’s eyes.

“You look utterly radiant,” he murmured softly, making her blush at the compliment. 

Adamanta wasn’t able to comment as there was a warning from Balin, who had been keeping an eye on the proceedings in the throne room.

“They’re ready,” the advisor commented, watching as the bulk of the company headed out to take their seats in the front of the throne room.

Once they were in place, Fili escorted his mother into the throne room and to the front row where the royal family was to sit. Behind him, Kili escorted both his wife and sister, getting them comfortable before taking his own seat.

The High Priest of Mahal faced the audience, raising his hands as he greeted the crowd. Despite the solemnity of the occasion, there was a twinkle of joy in the green eyes of the male that spoke of his happiness to be doing this ceremony.

“Welcome, Children of Mahal and honored guests,” he began, voice carrying easily in the massive chamber. “Today, we have come full circle to bring the heir of Durin back to the throne of Erebor. Our prince has long toiled for the good of his people, focusing on ensuring our survival, and set himself to keep a promise his family made after we lost our home.”

Adamanta drew in a slow breath, letting it out as the priest continued. There was a lot of incense burning, and her stomach was doing the churning thing again. Her husband heard the soft sound and after meeting her eyes, patted his pocket in silent question. He handed her the bag after she nodded, looking worried about her. He tucked it back into the pocket after she popped a piece of candied ginger into her mouth, and he slid his hand into hers to offer comfort.

“Due to heritage, honor, deeds, and loyalty to his people, we summon Thorin II, son of Thrain, son of Thror, known to all as Oakenshield to stand before his people and accept the birthright he has waited so long to claim.”

There was the sound of doors opening as well as the quiet hush of people shifting to see the new king coming towards the throne. Thorin was flanked on either side by Dwalin and Balin, who were there as both a sign of support as well as a form of honor guard.

The three of them walked up the steps to the throne, and Thorin took two more steps before halting in front of the priest. He sank to his knees, facing both the priest and throne, and his eyes locked with those of the priest.

The language shifted to an ancient form of Khuzdul and Kili quietly interpreted for his wife, who didn’t know the older form.

“Since the time of Durin the Deathless, his line has knelt before Mahal and sworn themselves to see to the good of their people, to lead them in times of joy and darkness, and to ensure the teachings of our Father is never forgotten. You kneel here now in the place of your fathers, upholding the oaths you swore to your people when our home was taken from us, and now it is time to swear yourself in front of Mahal, your family, and those you would lead.

“Do you swear to protect your people and our home, giving all that you can give to ensure the safety of those you lead?”

“By the name of my fathers and before Mahal, I do so swear,” Thorin answered in the same archaic form of Khuzdul.

“Do you promise to ensure the words of our Father are taught to each generation, leading them in the paths they are meant to take? To provide for them and ensure a fruitful life?”

“Before Mahal, I give my promise freely and with utter commitment,” the head of the Durin line replied, voice full of sincerity.

“Will you ensure that the mistakes made by your forefathers within these very halls will never again be committed? Ensure the health of our mountain home so that our Father will never have cause to punish us again?”

“I will ensure it,” Thorin told him, knowing the priests had been spreading the revised story of why the dragon had attacked. Adamanta’s role in ensuring the future king and his heirs understood the sins of their forefathers had also been spoken of, bolstering her popularity a great deal.

“Before Mahal, your kin, our Father’s children, and honored guests, we will hear your vow of commitment to serve as the king of Erebor,” the priest instructed.

“I, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, do willingly swear this vow before all assembled. Never again will our people go hungry and friendless, never again will the House of Durin fail its people. I promise on my life, soul, blood, and honor to ensure that the dwarrow of Durin’s Folk will grow in number, prosperity, and wisdom. I will lead my people with honor, love, and respect, and I will uphold the laws our Father has passed down onto us. I swear to Erebor, our mother and home, that She will be loved and respected. Before Mahal and His loving wife, I give this vow freely and without any reservation.”

Balin moved to the small table near the throne, picking up the new crown of Erebor. The advisor had agreed with Thorin and Dis when the conversation regarding the symbol of authority had come about some time before the company had left Ered Luin. The old one, even if they would be able to find it in the chaos that was the treasury, was tainted by memories of death, destruction, and madness, and the new start for their people would be symbolized by the new crown.

He’d been a bit leery about Kili being the one to design and construct it but now that the item was in his hands, Balin knew that Thorin had been right to entrust his nephew with the task.

The new crown was constructed from mithril, which was no easy feat considering the strength of the metal and how difficult it could be to work with. The circlet was heavy and solid, and Kili had seamlessly placed four squares of the same metal at certain points that were equally distant from each other on the crown. The square plates had been turned so one point was up and the other down and due to the positioning on the circlet, when the crown was placed on Thorin’s head, two of the plates would rest against his temples.

The mithril plates had been engraved with a beautiful representation of Erebor with the crown and seven stars of Durin above the tip of the Lonely Mountain and the symbol of the pact with the ravens below the mountain. While that was impressive, Kili had also engraved the laws of Mahal into the circlet, forming a row of tiny runes at the top and bottom of the band of metal.

It was a gorgeous representation of the love Kili had for his family and new home, and Balin was very proud of the young dwarf for creating such a symbol for his uncle. Some might call it simple but none would ever deny the beauty of the new crown nor the skill it took to set such intricate detail into metal as unforgiving and stubborn as mithril could be.

Balin passed the crown to the priest, who blessed the symbol of Thorin’s rule before placing it onto the new king’s head. Both advisor and cleric bowed to the new ruler of Erebor before the priest called out to the assembled group.

“The king has returned and is now in his rightful place. I present to you, Thorin II Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain!”

At the announcement, Thorin rose and turned, facing the people congregated in his throne room. His guests bowed, showing respect, while the children of Mahal sank to one knee to show their allegiance to their new king. His sharp eyes spotted his family on their knees as well, head bowed to him.

“My people, my friends, it is good to be home,” he called out to them, giving them the signal to resume their seats. “Our journey has been long and difficult, but Mahal and His wife have guided us to safety. My family has worked hard to ensure our survival, and it is now time to show my gratitude to them for all they have done. 

“Each member of my company was given a title and noble status, but I have not been able to show how much I am grateful to the members of my immediate family before now. As I do so, I will be able to return to traditions long since set aside due to our separation from the spirit of our home.”

There was a low rumble of approval, and Thorin continued while the priest joined the audience. Balin stayed beside the table while Dwalin waited at the foot of the stairs to maintain his protection of his king.

“Though my sister was affirmed after her birth here in Erebor, we felt it fitting to allow her a chance to renew her commitment to our home and people. My sister has been my strength when the darkness seemed too heavy to fight through and was my light at all times. She fought the noble battle women fight three different times, providing a future for the House of Durin, and then she stepped back to allow her sons to follow me when I set out to reclaim our home. All of this she has done, and I now can pay her the honor is she due. Dis, daughter of Thrain, please approach.”

The princess stepped into the center of the aisle and walked towards the throne, mounting the steps with ease. Once before her brother, the dwarrowdam sank to her knees and looked up to view the love and respect in her king’s eyes.

“Princess Dis, you were born and affirmed here within Erebor, becoming one of Her treasured daughters. I ask you now if you will continue to aid me in doing what is right for our people and home, to ensure the mistakes of the past are not repeated, and that the future generations are given the home they so richly deserve?”

“I shall, King Thorin,” she answered, voice carrying easily. “I swear my fealty and devotion to you, my king and my brother, and shall endeavor to ensure that your rule is just and honorable. By my life and honor, so I do commit myself to your cause.”

All of the dwarves could hear the soft song of joy from the mountain when Her daughter recommitted herself to serving her people and ensuring the past would not be repeated. Thorin, who also heard it, couldn’t help but smile as he accepted her oath and placed the tiara Kili had created for her upon her head.

The small crown was crafted from wire of mithril, and sapphires had been strung upon it. It gave the appearance of being made entirely of gems and not metal, and it suited the dwarrowdam quite well.

The king helped his sister to her feet, kissing her cheek before allowing her to take her place on the dais beside him. He turned his gaze back to the assembled people and continued.

“The first of my sister-sons devoted himself to family, following in my footsteps when he realized that my craft called to him, and despite his seriousness regarding his duty, he delighted in ensuring that my days were full of pranks and laughter. There were many times I did not appreciate it then but looking back on them, I certainly do now.”

Most of the dwarves, who knew of the pranks that the sons of Dis often pulled, gave a warm laugh at the joke from their king. The monarch chuckled and continued.

“When I put out the call for volunteers, he was one of the first to step up and offer his sword so that our home could be reclaimed. I felt both great pride and fear when I accepted it, and I am even more proud of him today than I was on the evening he swore himself to the cause.

“My sister-son put himself into danger to protect me during the Battle of Five Armies and fought alongside his loved ones to ensure the safety of our family. He took a serious injury when he defended both his brother and myself, showing his love for his family is deeper than the veins of ore within the mountain we call home.”

There was a look of loving pride on his face when he called out for his nephew, and it was heard in his voice whenever the king spoke about his eldest sister-son.

“Fili, son of Princess Dis, come forward.”

The blond haired Durin stepped out into the aisle and headed towards his uncle. Like his mother, he knelt in front of the king and kept eye contact. Though he hid his smile, his eyes were smiling back at the elder Durin when he spotted the light of joy in the dark blue gaze.

“Fili, you were born outside of Erebor, a stranger to Her song and a newcomer to Her spirit. Do you hear Her now?”

Fili was quick to answer that, having happily become used to the hum of the stones around him. It was something he didn’t want to lose and now understood part of his mother’s and uncle’s distaste for the sound of the stone in Ered Luin. The song of Erebor was richer and incredibly beautiful.

“I do,” he replied to him.

“As a member of the Line of Durin, it will be your task to aid me in every way, to heed the counsel given to us and advise me where it is needed. As my heir, you will be tasked to learn the duties of the King Under the Mountain so that when I am called to the halls of our Father, you will be ready to stand where I am now and lead our people into a bright future.

“Will you stand beside me to ensure that the Children of Mahal are protected, guided, and taught the laws our Father has set forward? That our home will be protected and kept safe so that the dwarrow of Durin’s Folk need never be homeless again?”

“I will stand at your side, King Under the Mountain, and aid you in all ways to ensure our people and home are taken care of as they truly deserve to be. I swear my fealty unto you, my king and uncle, and I will do everything in my power to ensure your reign is just and strong. I will learn your craft so that when Mahal summons you to His halls, I will be ready to ensure your work for our people continues,” Fili said to his uncle, voice ringing with honesty. “By my life and honor, I do so commit myself to your cause.”

When his words had finished echoing in the chamber, those connected to the mountain could hear the song of joy reverberating through the stone become richer. Erebor had heard the prince’s words and judged them to be true, and the music the dwarves could hear proved that She was pleased with the way the royal family was taking shape.

Thorin accepted the circlet from Balin, spying the braided strands that held two small square plates turned on an angle identical to what was on his own crown. On the plates, the Lonely Mountain was etched onto it as well as the symbol for Durin above the peak and the raven pact below it. It was the perfect symbol for the crown prince, and the king was proud of his youngest sister-son for this.

The circlet was placed upon the young dwarf’s brow, and Thorin’s voice held an echo of the joy that could be heard in the song of Erebor.

“I affirm your place amongst the royal family and declare before Erebor and this assembled host that you are Crown Prince Fili Swiftblade, heir to the Line of Durin and future King Under the Mountain.”

When Fili rose to his feet, his uncle clasped a hand behind his nephew’s head and brought their foreheads together in a sign of affection. There was a roar of approval from the crowd, which became even louder when the crown prince took his place beside his uncle’s throne.

Once the noise in the throne room died down, Thorin began again, voice still full of pride as he spoke of the next member to be affirmed.

“The second of my sister-sons has been a source of pride, laughter, and the occasional headache to me,” the king said, eyes flashing to his sister for a moment and moved back after she nodded when she heard his next words. “I have often watched him and am reminded of my own brother as my sister-son carries a lot of his looks and mannerisms in many ways.

“He chose a different path from warriors of our kind, following the way of the bow as his primary weapon, and though it caused a great deal of worry for both his mother and myself, I can speak truly now that I have never been so grateful for his stubbornness in pursuing that path.”

Thorin took a breath, eyes skimming along the audience as he did so. Judging from the expressions on the faces of the assembled dwarves, humans, and elves, it was obvious they were appreciative of Kili’s determination to master the bow too.

“Like his eldest brother, he freely swore his bow and sword to me when word reached him of the quest and I accepted it without reservation. Since then, my sister-son has proven to be a source of pride as he fought to defend the company with everything within him. His keen eye protected us many a time and, thanks to a gift from our neighbor, it was his shot that brought down the reign of Smaug.

“It was his sharp mind that asked the right questions when the discussion regarding our home was held while taking sanctuary in Rivendell, enabling our companion to bring out thoughts that put us on the right path concerning Erebor. 

“During the Battle of Five Armies, it was his arrow that ended the life of the one who had hunted the House of Durin for too long and once that had been done, he defended his brother and me, taking an injury that we feared he would never recover from. It was only by the Will of Mahal and the Grace and Love of Yavanna that he returned to us,” the king said, voice tight.

“Kili, son of Princess Dis, come forward.”

The dark haired nephew did as instructed, moving towards his uncle. Once he’d mounted the steps and knelt in front of his uncle, the monarch continued.

“Kili, you were born outside of Erebor, a stranger to Her song and a newcomer to Her spirit. Do you hear Her now?”

“I hear Her,” the archer answered, voice showing a touch of awe at the joyful melody that was coming from the stones.

“As a member of the Line of Durin, it will be your responsibility to act as advisor to the king and heir, reminding us to listen when something comes to your attention that will need our consideration. You will be asked to learn as your brother is so that you will be his support when the time comes to succeed me and take the throne. 

“Will you stand beside me and your brother to ensure that the Children of Mahal are protected, guided, and taught the laws our Father has set forward?”

“I will stand at your side, King Under the Mountain, and aid you and my brother in all ways to ensure our people are taken care of as they truly deserve to be. I swear my fealty unto you, my king and uncle, and I will do everything in my power to ensure your reign is just and strong. I will protect you, my brother, our home, and our people with everything I have to give,” Kili swore to his uncle. “By my life and honor, I do so commit myself to your cause.”

Erebor heard his words and judged them as sincere because the melody took on even richer tones that made the dwarves shiver. It brought a smile to Thorin’s face as he accepted the next circlet from his advisor, placing the simple braided mithril band on his nephew’s head. 

“I affirm your place amongst the royal family and declare before Erebor and this assembled host that you are Prince Kili Dragonsbane, heir to the Line of Durin.”

As he had with his eldest sister-son, when Kili rose to his feet, Thorin rested his forehead against his nephew’s to show his affection for the youngest male of the Durin line. He was so very proud of him, and his heart was full of emotion.

Once Kili took his place beside his brother, the king spoke again and the audience could see just how deeply all of this was affecting him.

“My sister surprised all of us when she announced her last pregnancy, and I recall Krili being so very excited over it. We lost him just months into it, and I stepped in to provide what strength I could to assist her while keeping her two scamps out of the way when she needed to rest. The gift I was handed when Dis was victorious in her battle was one I could never have foreseen and was humbled by the generosity of Mahal and His wife. A sister-daughter was placed into my hands and, like with her brothers, I have not been able to stop thanking our Father for the precious gift of her life.

“She has devoted herself to her craft and works alongside her mother to ensure the community continues to grow safely and despite the deep desire to accompany her brothers, she remained at her mother’s side to assist Princess Dis in governing Ered Luin. Like her mother’s, her voice is one I have come to rely on.”

Thorin called Belis out and heard her vows, feeling his heart swell with emotion even more when he heard her words as well as the sound of Erebor’s approval. He placed the mithril and sapphire tiara onto her head, taking a brief second to admire how the gems had been worked into the heavy bands of metal, and then kissed her cheek after she rose to her feet.

Once his niece had taken her place with her mother and brothers, the king drew in a slow breath. Speaking of the last member of his family would not be easy considering just how much she had done to aid his people, but it needed to be done so that Erebor could judge her actions and words.

“Thirteen of us gathered in Bree to meet with the wizard who set me on the path of reclaiming Erebor,” he began. “While there, Tharkûn received a message that would change everything for our quest. Upon hearing of the problem, I accompanied him to the Shire and met a small family. The father was dying and pressed Tharkûn to fulfil a promise he had made to the parents years ago to ensure that their only child would be taken safely from the Shire and allowed to make her own life choices.

“I left the Shire sharing the responsibility of guardianship of a hobbit lass with Tharkûn, and I was unsure of what needed to be done for her. Although the girl had just come of age, she was kept ignorant of a lot of details as her former home does not hold women in the same light as our people do. In truth, a large part of me wanted to take her to my sister and hope that Dis would be able to teach her the true strength of women.”

Thorin could hear his sister laugh softly, knowing that she was pleased by his trust in her. He flashed a small smile at her before continuing.

“I needed one more person to join the company in order to pull our numbers out from the unlucky thirteen, and Tharkûn insisted that a hobbit would be needed to ensure the success of our mission. So she remained with us and proved that she was more than her people thought all of their women were. She showed her determination to learn, asking questions and slowly showing that there was a core of metal within her soul that we had to help her find.

“The first trial we faced, she proved that core of metal was there when she pulled both of my nephews into camp by their ears and informed us of the situation. She displayed that she was clever by delaying three mountain trolls by discussing the best way to cook dwarf. Fortunately, Kili knew what she was doing and managed to keep us from causing too much of a distraction.”

There was a small wave of laughter from the audience, and the king laughed as well before continuing.

“In Rivendell, my ward showed a great deal of common sense when speaking to Kili about the curse that we feared. Her words were the ones that pulled away the blinders and allowed us to see what needed to be done to ensure the health of our home. We dedicated ourselves to the true cause, her vows alongside ours, and we left the home of the elves.

“We ran into the Defiler’s hunting party and when it seemed that darkness would condemn our quest to failure, she ran into danger to defend me. Our hobbit lass displayed an incredible amount of bravery and despite her novice state in the art of the sword, she took down three orcs and the white warg the Defiler rode also fell to her blade. Not long after that, once we had reached a safe place, she showed more common sense and strength by boxing my ears and treating me to a very long rant regarding my actions.”

Another wave of laughter was heard, and Adamanta barely managed to keep her head up instead of ducking it like she wanted to. She could tell he was proud of her deeds, but it was embarrassing to hear him speak of what she had done during the quest.

“During the course of our journey, Kili recognized her as his One and I had the privilege and joy of performing their marriage rites while we took sanctuary at an ally’s home to give us all time to heal. The addition of her to our family is one I have been so very pleased with. She brings out the best in my sister-son, and he brings out the best in her.

“The travelling started again, and she showed her bravery in a way that most would never have expected by confronting the king of Mirkwood. Her words allowed the blinders to be removed, and he gave us what aid he could and gifted a black arrow to Kili so the dragon could be dealt with.

“She found the dragon’s weakness by confronting the worm at great risk to herself, sending the message to Kili so that he could target it when the beast presented the spot during the battle. During the battle that came after we reclaimed our home, she fought to defend her husband on the field of battle. When the three of us fell, both she and Fili’s One displayed a great deal of ferocity in defending us. Arm broken, she slew Bolg and that was a large part in turning the tide of the battle.”

His throat tightened before he continued, knowing his family owed their hobbit a great deal.

“When a representative was needed, she left her husband’s side to stand in for me until I was healed enough to fulfil the duties that come with my position. She outwitted those who sought to usurp the throne from our family, ensured our people had supplies for the winter, and fulfilled a promise I made to King Thranduil regarding the fate of the humans who had been caught in the wake of the aftermath of the dragon’s sacking of our home.

“She has toiled tirelessly since then, ensuring the needs of our people have been met as well tending at her husband’s sick bed. All of her actions have made me proud to acknowledge her as my niece, and I call upon her now so that Erebor can do the same. Lady Adamanta, daughter of Belladonna, please step forward.”

The hobbit moved down the aisle, slightly lifting her skirts as she mounted the steps to keep herself from tripping on them, and the fabric pooled around her when she sank to her knees in front of her uncle.

“You are a child of Yavanna, born away from the stones of mountains, but you have done everything to ensure that Erebor was reclaimed and your husband’s people established once they returned. You do not hear the stone as we do but have sought the happiness of our mountain. We have heard her song and know that She takes great joy in your presence,” he informed her.

“As a member of the House of Durin, a princess of the line, you will be asked to stand beside your family and offer your support by any means necessary. Our laws and culture will be laid before you for you to learn and to instruct the next generation. Will you learn what is put before you? Will you teach those who will need it? 

“Will you act as emissary when Erebor requires it and weave together treaties that will benefit all parties? More personally, will you continue to be the voice of common sense that the Line of Durin needs in this generation and next?”

Adamanta’s voice was soft but carried easily in the massive chamber as she spoke her reply in near perfect Khuzdul, showing everyone that she had already sought to immerse herself in her husband’s culture as much as she could.

“I will stand beside my family and lend whatever skills and knowledge I have to aid the Children of Mahal. I will learn the culture of my husband’s people, embracing them as my own, and will teach the future generations so that they will always honor the ways of Mahal. I swear my fealty unto you, my king and uncle, and I will do all that I can to ensure your reign is just and kind. As you have asked, I will continue to be the voice of common sense and will speak reason as long as there are ears willing to hear it,” the hobbit told him, eyes meeting his as she offered her vows of fealty. “Before the spirit of Erebor, your Father Mahal, and my mother Yavanna, I do so commit myself to your cause and people.”

The melody that came from Erebor was rich with joy and contentment, showing Her acceptance of the vow, and everyone who could hear the stones was touched by the sheer amount of emotion emanating from their home.

Thorin was handed the final tiara and while the other symbols of authority had been solidly dwarvish in appearance, this one was a tribute to Mahal’s wife. Kili had crafted a wreath of flowers, showing the same craftsmanship Adamanta had shown when creating wreathes for the ritual so long ago in Rivendell, and it was a jeweled version of one of those wreathes now. The jeweler had chosen flowers that showed his wife’s devotion to her new family, reflecting love, loyalty, intelligence, and bravery. All in all, it was perfect for their hobbit and he would make sure to tell his nephew this once the ceremony was over.

The king placed the delicate looking tiara onto his niece’s head, voice showing only a small fraction of the emotions that were definitely making his heart feel way too full.

“I affirm your place amongst the royal family and declare before Erebor and this assembled host that you are Princess Adamanta Durinshield, wife to Prince Kili Dragonsbane, heir to the Line of Durin.”

The older dwarf aided his niece to her feet, placing a kiss to her forehead before turning her to face the audience and gesturing for silence.

“At this point in time, the House of Durin is complete but it is with great joy that we announce that another will be joining our family sometime around spring or early summer. Shortly after the battle, it was discovered that Princess Adamanta will be joining the ranks of women who have faced the greatest battle a woman can endure. We are honored and excited to be able to share this news of her pregnancy with our people.”

The response made Adamanta blush due to the overwhelming noise that came from the mix of dwarves, humans, and elves that shouted their joy at the news of the child she carried.

“The greatest gift any family can receive,” Thorin murmured in her ear, making the blush darken. “I am so grateful for my family and that you are a part of it now, Adamanta. Mahal and Yavanna has blessed us in incredible ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I hope you enjoyed the coronation and the updates today. Please let me know what you thought of them. See everyone tomorrow! ~ Laran


	52. Royal Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – The reaction to the updates yesterday was amazing! For those on fanfiction dot net, I’m sorry I haven’t responded to your reviews. For some reason, when I click the link to reply, it tells me the reviews can’t be found. I love you guys and am grateful to hear your thoughts! Hopefully, the site will fix the problem so I can respond.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Once the noise from the small celebration of the announcement had died down, Thorin had dismissed the audience to head towards the feast that would be starting soon and once the family was alone, company added to their mix, the king pulled the crown off and examined the item his nephew had made.

“Kili, you have taken my breath away with everything you have done,” he admitted to the youngest male, who gave him a proud smile. “Each piece you’ve made is absolutely gorgeous, and I know the guild will approve the mastery. If they don’t, I’ll break someone’s hands because there is no way this wouldn’t qualify.”

Kili laughed softly, winding his arms around his wife’s waist and tugging her back against his chest. He was so very happy that his uncle approved and could see the crown being passed around for the large family to inspect. The other pieces he had done were also passed around, and he could see the respect on the faces of those he called family when they eyed each piece.

“I don’t think I’ve seen mithril decorated so intricately,” Oin commented, passing the crown back to Thorin once everyone had examined the works Kili had done.

Dori chuckled, settling the flower tiara back onto Adamanta’s head since he was the last one to take a look at it.

“I think that our little hobbit princess’s tiara is stupendous,” he said. “It reminds me a great deal of the wreaths she made for the ritual in Rivendell.”

“That was the inspiration for it,” Kili answered, keeping his wife close as he did so. “Her workmanship on those wreaths were incredible, and I felt it was the best way to pay homage to Yavanna and Adamanta’s heritage.”

“What do the flowers mean,” Ori asked, leaning into Fili.

“They mean devotion, loyalty, love, intelligence, and bravery,” the younger prince answered, chuckling a bit at the soft blush that climbed onto the pale skin of his hobbit’s cheeks. “Truthfully, those were the best ones that I learned that matched what she gives to the family and to our people.”

“I agree with you,” Thorin answered, knowing his nephew had chosen perfectly. “It suits her perfectly, and the idea of making a wreath was a good one. The more ornate styles simply wouldn’t suit her at all.”

“Speaking of suiting,” Bombur said, grinning a bit as he did so. “I love the deed names you chose for these three. I heard you were planning on giving them to them but not what you’d decided on.”

“I can understand Fili’s and Kili’s deed names,” Adamanta began, sounding confused. “They’re perfect for them, but I don’t understand mine.”

Balin had taught her the importance of deed names during the quest when she’d queried him about Thorin using Oakenshield. Later, when he’d been giving her the details of what to expect today, he had warned her that she would be given one due to her actions during the events of their journey. Nothing the hobbit had said to try to not be given one was listened to, and she had eventually conceded since her family was being stubborn about it.

“You’ve been the protector of the line of Durin since joining the company,” Dwalin told her. “You kept the lads from making a big mistake with the trolls, pulled Thorin’s arse out of Azog’s way, and saved our lives more times than we can count.”

“Add to that, your use of common sense and diplomacy also protected everyone,” Balin continued. “You are the shield that has kept both the line and children of Durin safe in any way you could.”

“So Durinshield is the perfect deed name for you, little sister,” Fili told her, giving her a soft smile. “You have watched over and protected us, and it’s time the world knew of your actions. In truth, I know we wouldn’t have made it this far without you.”

“My sister-son speaks the truth, Adamanta. You are our shield, and I know you will continue to protect the line of Durin as well as the children of Durin. Our people and this family owe you a great debt for your selfless actions. I’m proud to call you niece and have been grateful that your father’s letter reached Tharkûn when it did,” Thorin confirmed. “Now I believe everyone will be waiting for us to get the celebration started.”

The noise of agreement helped keep the attention of the group away from the hobbit’s tear filled eyes and gave her a few moments to regain control of her emotions. 

“Thranduil sent everything we needed for the feast tonight,” Adamanta told them once she’d calmed down. “So remember to be polite to the elves while they are here please and no complaining where you can be heard.”

Despite a few sour looks, her words were answered with nods of acceptance. They knew that she and Kili would be meeting with them the day after tomorrow to begin working on a new treaty and trade agreement, and it would go better if the diplomatic party was not insulted by the dwarves of the company.

Truth was, the hobbit wasn’t so certain that she knew what she was going to do and was hoping to pull Thorin or Balin aside tomorrow for advice. She wouldn’t know which of them to track down until she got a feel for how hung over both of them were in the morning.

Adamanta was pulled from her thoughts as her husband had somehow managed to get her walking while she’d been contemplating what to do for tomorrow. She smiled a tad, leaning into him as he cradled her close to his form.

“Everything all right, my jewel?”

“I think so,” she answered. “My stomach’s calmed down, but I’m still a bit nervous about everything. It’s all official now, and we’ll be working on a treaty with the elves soon. It’s a lot of responsibility, and I’m not sure it’s something I can do.”

“Uncle and Thranduil seems to think you can,” Kili pointed out gently. “Both of them agreed to have you and me do this for a reason, love. Uncle Thorin isn’t the type to put his faith blindly into someone.”

“I’m not sure that’s reassuring,” she admitted, leaning into him. “I just don’t want to disappoint anyone. All of you are too important to me.”

The archer pressed a soft kiss to her temple, guiding her into the room where everyone had assembled. There was a loud cheer when the royal family and company entered, and Thorin gave a smile and wave to everyone as he led his family up to the long table set up for the company and family.

Adamanta took a seat, letting her husband fuss over her for a moment, and she waited as the king gave a small welcoming speech before the meal was brought into the hall. She accepted a few items that she thought she might be able to handle, refusing wine and simply drinking water to accompany the food her stomach allowed her to eat.

As everyone enjoyed the feast, calls for stories went up and the company happily indulged. The one with the trolls had become a quick favorite, especially with how Balin shared it, and the princes made faces before laughing. Though it wasn’t their best and brightest moment, the two knew it was one of the first signs of the mithril core that their hobbit possessed and they would both treasure the memory because of that.

More stories were told and though everyone was hanging on Dwalin’s words when the tale of the first confrontation against Azog the Defiler was told, the cheer and laughter that filled the room when he went on to share the actions their small lass had taken against the king was full of relief and happiness that their princess had managed to save their leader as she had.

Thorin took all of the laughter and teasing with good humor, chuckling when he spotted the blush on Adamanta’s cheeks. He knew these stories would be told for generations to come, and the king was happy for it because he wanted her deeds to be spoken about as often as those of the rest of the company. In his mind, it was important for her to be remembered because the wisdom she had imparted during the journey had really made things clearer for him and that was as important, if not more, than her ability to fight had been.

The king was quiet, sipping his wine when a voice went up and asked something he’d been meaning to ask as well but hadn’t gotten around to it.

“Prince Kili, when did you realize she was your One?”

Kili was quiet for a moment, swallowing the bite of meat he had taken before washing it down with a sip of wine. This was something he hadn’t shared yet, and the moment would always stand out in his memory.

“We were in Rivendell,” he began, eyes distant with the memory he was sharing. “After the conversation with Adamanta that opened our eyes to the sins committed in the past, we set up for a ritual to renew our cause to Mahal and to swear to Him that we would ensure the mountain was healed. She spent time creating offerings for Mahal, Yavanna, and Erebor; the wreaths were works of art and created with a heart that wanted success and a home for all of us.

“During the ritual, we each offered our own prayers and when it was her turn, she began singing with a depth of emotion that made my heart and soul ring. As I listened to her, I heard a soft voice in my heart tell me that she is my One and I was to love her in this lifetime and the next. I swore to myself to not only protect and love her but to also help her grow into the woman the Valar knew she would become. Not a day goes by where I don’t thank Mahal and Yavanna for crafting such a beautiful heart and soul for my One.”

Even Oin could hear the soft sounds of the sighs from the women, who found the tale to be so very romantic, and the sighs grew louder as Kili took his wife’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. The mood was quickly broken by the blond haired prince, and Fili had a look on his face that promised mischief.

“You know, we all thought it would be months or longer before you realized she’s your One,” he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. “We figured it out a few days before that ritual.”

“There was a betting pool on when you’d finally work it out,” Nori quipped, making the feasters laugh.

“So who won,” Kili asked, still holding Adamanta’s hand. 

“None of us did,” Bofur said, eyes dancing in merriment. “The soonest bet was two months out of Rivendell, and you announced it just days after we left. So we got to keep our money.”

“Maybe we should keep it then,” the hobbit quipped, surprising the company and making the other feast attendees laugh. 

“Why do you think you two should keep it,” the spymaster asked her, barely suppressing the urge to laugh when he heard her response.

“I think we earned it by surprising all of you,” she said with a bright smile. “It’s not often we get to catch any of you off guard.”

“Very true, lassie, very true,” Balin chuckled. 

“Since we’re all sharing, what about you, Adamanta? When did you realize that Kili is your One,” Fili asked, curious and knowing this was an answer all of them wanted to hear.

“I wasn’t sure I even understood what love was,” she said, still holding onto her husband’s hand. “My heart was full of emotion around him, and I knew that I couldn’t stomach the idea of him not being in my life. Falling in love was a gentle process, a bit slow, but realizing it was a painful thing.

“In the battle against the orc army, I heard you scream his name and knew something was dreadfully wrong. When I was able to see what happened, the idea of losing Kili was terrifying and threatened to break my heart. I couldn’t see life without him, and I realized just how much he meant to me. At that moment, I knew I loved him with everything I had and would do anything to keep him safe. I didn’t want to live a life without him and after he finally woke up, I made a promise to Lord Mahal and Lady Yavanna that there was nothing I wouldn’t do to make Kili happy,” she told her brother-in-law.

Kili raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. Her eyes turned towards his, seeing the depths of emotion there and leaned forward to steal a kiss from him. The archer gave it freely and happily, and she smiled against his mouth.

The music started a short time later, and the hobbit was dragged out onto the dance floor by her husband. As the songs ended and a new one began, her hand was claimed by another dwarf or an occasional human. Adamanta was having a great deal of fun, not having attended very many gatherings during her childhood due to how her mother had been shunned, and she was charming to everyone she danced with.

Adamanta danced for quite some time, enjoying herself as she celebrated with the other residents of the mountain. Since she didn’t know the formal dances, she would sit them out to take a breather and resolved to herself to learn them so she could participate if another celebration took place.

Despite the rest periods she took, Kili was the one who noticed when her energy began flagging and after murmuring something to his uncle, he went to retrieve his wife. The dwarf dancing with her bowed, smiling before retreating away from the pair. 

“You look tired, my love,” he said softly as he drew her away from the dancing.

“I hadn’t realized I was until now,” the hobbit admitted, letting him move her out of the large hall where the feast and dancing was taking place.

“I made our goodnights to uncle so we can go back to our rooms and allow you to rest,” the archer told her, keeping his wife close to his side.

“I think that’s a wise idea,” Adamanta responded, leaning into him and sharing in his warmth and strength. “Today has been a very long day.”

“That it has,” Kili agreed, opening the door into the royal wing a short time later. “I’d heard of what the affirmation would entail but hadn’t expected everything to be so involved.”

“I’ve never heard of anything so formal, but it was beautiful in its own way,” she commented, entering their suite and headed to their bedroom to change. “I’ll be honest, I was nervous and overwhelmed through most of it. It was a good thing the priestess and you had the ginger because that incense was horrible.”

Adamanta set his circlet, her tiara and broach into the jewelry cabinet that had been set aside for their use, hanging the belt up in her wardrobe. Kili unlaced the gown and helped her to disrobe, watching as she hung up the beautiful dress.

“I was worried, which was why I asked Mum and Emali for some of the ginger,” the prince told his wife as she dressed in a comfortable nightgown. 

“It was a very wise decision,” she said to him, sitting down at her vanity to take her hair down. “I wouldn’t have gotten through the ceremony without it.”

Kili moved behind her, taking over the task of loosening her hair and then brushing it for her. He could see her relax under each stroke of the brush and smiled to himself.

“We’ll have to make sure you carry some with you until this phase ends,” he murmured to her. “I’ve no wish to see you in discomfort.”

“It’s a discomfort I hope will ease soon,” Adamanta replied, giving a small tired yawn. “It really saps my energy when it happens.” 

It was testament to her exhaustion that she didn’t protest when he scooped her up, carrying her to bed and tucking her in before tending to his own nightly rituals. His hobbit was very nearly asleep when he joined her, cradling her close to his heart as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Here’s the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Just hang on because more is about to follow. ~ Laran


	53. Overdue Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I don’t know why I do this to myself. I have three days to get eighteen chapters posted. The next few days are going to be so incredibly busy, but I think and hope everyone will enjoy the results even as I fret over final edits.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

The next morning, Kili and Adamanta shared breakfast with their family and she noticed that both Thorin and Balin were incredibly hung-over. The hobbit quietly asked for a little bit of their time that afternoon, and the pair agreed to do so after lunch. They were grateful she was giving them time to get over the massive headache, and it seemed the only ones not hung over were Adamanta, Kili, Dis, Bifur, and Belis.

Once breakfast was over, Dis, Emali, and Adara went with the lass to the rooms she shared with her husband and the midwife explained everything the princess would be going through during the pregnancy and delivery. There was no telling how much of this she could expect since she was carrying a half-dwarven babe, but it was good to know so she wouldn’t be taken by surprise if one of the symptoms showed up. She also found out that Kili had pulled the midwife, Gloin, and Bombur aside to ask the same questions about what to expect and do if any of the symptoms manifested, and the princess felt her heart warm even further towards her archer.

Adamanta asked questions and paid close attention to the answers she was given, knowing she’d need to follow the midwife’s instructions exactly so that her pregnancy was as smooth as possible. She was a bit worried that her diet would be so restricted due to the lack of variety in their food stores, and Emali promised that she would find ways to ensure her charge would stay healthy.

The older princess was quick to notice a few expressions of discomfort on her new daughter’s face during the talk and once the pregnancy discussion was over, she remained behind while the other two dwarrowdams went on to attend to their day’s work.

“Is everything all right,” she asked her daughter-in-law, pouring fresh tea for both of them.

“I’m not really certain,” Adamanta said quietly. “Some of the things they were talking about were something I wasn’t too comfortable with.”

Dis nodded, having realized her discomfort appeared when a certain topic was brought up during the discussion with all of the dwarrowdams. She hadn’t been sure of how to broach the topic of intimacy with her daughter-in-law after having a talk with Kili about how innocent the hobbit had been when it dealt with love making. Now she had the opportunity handed to her, and the elder princess was more than happy to stand in for Adamanta’s mother and help guide her.

“The comments about love making and the increase of their desire for their husbands during pregnancy seemed to be the main source of your discomfort,” Dis ventured. “How much about physical intimacy was explained to you by your parents?”

“Not a lot,” the hobbit answered. “Mama died when I was too young to think about it, and Papa never seemed to get around to it because of being so ill. Before I married Kili, I knew that what happened between a male and female could result in pregnancy but I had no idea what to expect. The only thing I had heard was how a lot of matrons did not like doing their marital duties, and I really didn’t understand why.”

“So you really didn’t know much about how making love is a good thing to enjoy,” the dwarrowdam said softly. “I can only imagine what you went through at the beginning.”

“It was very shocking in a lot of ways,” she admitted, fingers twisting in the blue fabric of the dress she wore. “Kili has been patient with me through all of it, but I get the feeling that he’s waiting on something and I’m not sure what it is.”

“This may seem like I’m being nosy, but I’m really not,” Dis told her daughter-in-law. “Because I know there’s a lot you don’t understand, I need to ask a few questions so I know what you need to learn.”

At Adamanta’s blushing nod, the older woman asked the questions that were designed to find out how much the younger one knew, had experienced herself, and what Kili had managed to teach his wife. Despite her discomfort, the hobbit answered everything truthfully and once she knew what the other knew, Dis leaned back in her seat.

“He’s done fairly well,” she commented. “Especially considering how much you didn’t know. The first thing you have to understand, dear, is that it’s all right for women to not only enjoy making love with her partner but also is allowed to make requests for something she wants or even take the lead during bed play.”

“Kili has been pretty good at reading me,” she said, voice almost too soft to be heard.

“Which is good,” the dwarrowdam replied. “If he does something you like, you are allowed to ask him to do it again or to have it that way at a different time. You are allowed to take charge, explore him as much as you want to, and to ensure your pleasure as well as his. In fact, it can be rather fun to take charge and see what makes your husband weak at the knees and begging for more.”

What followed was probably one of the most embarrassing and enlightening conversations Adamanta had ever sat through in her life. Her mother-in-law had gone into a detailed explanation about a lot of things that she knew her mother might have shared since Belladonna had been rather open about issues when she deemed the time was right. A part of her felt as if her face was going to catch fire, but it hadn’t despite the dark blush that had stayed there for the entire duration of the discussion.

There was a lot that she didn’t know that Dis was able to teach her and by the end of it, Adamanta realized just why she had the feeling that Kili was waiting on something. She had a lot on her mind now, and she was grateful to the dwarrowdam for having this uncomfortable discussion with her. 

It was a very pensive hobbit that went to lunch with Dis, and she was fairly quiet through most of the meal. Adamanta broke her silence near the end of it, asking Thorin and Balin if either of them had time to speak to her about the meeting that was schedule to take place the next day. Both dwarves agreed, making her feel better to know she had a source of information regarding what would be expected of them tomorrow.

Once the meal was over, she nudged Kili and murmured questioningly if he wanted to go with her to speak to the other dwarves regarding the meeting. The dark haired male nodded, walking beside his wife as they followed Balin and Thorin to the conference room she’d set up as a semi-informal office for the royal family until things could settle down enough so everyone could have an office.

After everyone had taken a seat, Thorin had turned his gaze to his nephew and niece. The hang over was finally over so he was able to actually focus on them without feeling as if someone was splitting his head open with a war hammer.

“What is it you wanted to speak to us about,” he began as Adamanta pulled a blank piece of parchment, pen, and ink towards her.

“To be honest, we need your goals for the treaty and trade agreement towards the elves of Mirkwood,” the hobbit told him. “I don’t want us to go in there and make promises you’re not going to think is fair or beneficial to Erebor.”

“Understandable,” Balin said, rubbing a hand over his face for a moment to try to pull his thoughts together. 

“You’ll want to come up with a schedule for patrolling the borders,” Thorin began. “We can combine patrols or schedule them so that neither group meets up with the other. Also, an agreement to aid the other in times of need, be it military, armor and weapons, food, or anything else. Kili knows more about the military part of things and can negotiate that with ease.”

“What are you willing to trade for food and other supplies that we may need from them,” Adamanta asked, taking careful notes as she did so.

“Once we can turn our attention to forging anything other than tools and farming equipment, we can trade armor, weapons, and the gems their people are so fond of. I am also willing to allow their merchants into our market to trade,” the king answered. 

“That seems reasonable once the mines are reopened,” Kili stated. “The problem now is that we really don’t have much to trade with outside of what’s in the treasury. From what I saw, there’s not much in there that would catch an elf’s attention.”

“From what I recall, King Thror had several chests of the star gems stored in the treasury,” Balin offered. “The king was promised one chest by your grandfather, but I know there are a few more in there that we can use for bartering now until the mines are reopened.”

“I think that would be sufficient to use for trading until we are able to open the mines and work the forges for other things besides tools,” Thorin sighed. 

“It might be good to have the chest brought out to give to Thranduil to make amends for that broken promise and maybe a small bag of those gems as a thank you for the supplies his people have brought to us,” the hobbit ventured. “It’d be a good way to show that we are genuine regarding the treaties.”

“As much as I hate the idea of giving Thranduil anything, you do have a point,” the dwarf king said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think I know where those chests are so I’ll have Gloin check to see if I’m right and pull out what you’ll need for tomorrow.”

“So when the treaty is lined out and accepted by both kings,” Kili began. “When do you want to meet for a signing? Since this is the first treaty since Erebor was reclaimed, it will be a big thing for all involved.”

“Ask the ambassadors from Mirkwood and see what will work since the weather has become rough with the winter storms,” Thorin answered. “In the meantime, I think that’ll cover the first treaty and more can be worked on if the need arises. I’m proud to see you two taking this so seriously and very pleased to know that you’ll represent Erebor to the best of your abilities.”

“I just hope I don’t mess up,” Adamanta said, setting her pen down and rubbing her hands. “This is all new to me, and I’ve never had to deal with meetings like this.”

“Kili is working with you, lass, and you both will do well,” Balin assured them. “You’ve already had good ideas to start off with. Just go with what seems fair to you both and if it’s not right, we’ll let you know so it can be handled. I have complete faith in the pair of you.”

“We’ll do our best,” the archer promised.

“Good,” Thorin replied. “Now, both of you go off and enjoy yourselves. Rest up for tomorrow but no working. Adamanta needs a rest day,” he told them, grinning at the huff from the hobbit.

The lass didn’t get a chance to respond as Kili scooped up the notes, folding to put them in his pocket before dragging his wife out of the room. Both Thorin and Balin laughed at the muted protests they could hear from her as the couple went down the hallway.

“It’s good to hear them like that,” the king said, grabbing a stack of papers to go through. 

“That it is,” his friend agreed. “That it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - A bit of a filler but necessary since one conversation was fairly overdue at this point. I just couldn’t work it in because of how full their lives have been since reclaiming the mountain! All right, onto the next one. ~ Laran


	54. A Bit of Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Another chapter here and somewhat making headway in the stack of chapters to post. This chapter has a lemon scene in it, which will NOT be available on fanfiction dot net. For those readers who are of age on that site and wish to read the chapter in its entirety, either review or private message me with your date of birth. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOUR SETTINGS WILL ALLOW ME TO RESPOND AND THAT YOU ARE LOGGED IN! Believe it or not, there have been a few of you where I couldn’t answer because of those two specific problems. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Adamanta hadn’t been able to keep the protests up long in the face of her husband’s merriment, and her own smile emerged as he continued with the playful attitude. This was one of the many reasons she adored her archer and hoped that he would always show this mischievous side as they grew older together.

“All right, my Kili, where are you dragging me to,” she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“There’s something I want you to see,” Kili said, brown eyes aglow with happiness. “I stumbled on it earlier this morning and thought you’d might like to take a look at it.”

It was impossible to say no to him, and she laughed as she acquiesced. He tucked her arm into his, guiding her down the busy hallway they had turned into, and the workers smiled to see their prince and princess looking happy as they laughed together while heading to their destination. 

They had seen the careworn, exhausted expression on her face since the battle, and all of them had worried for the sweet natured woman Prince Kili had married. There had been a quiet celebration when the news of his awakening had reached them, and they all enjoyed seeing the smile on her face whenever she was with her husband. As kind and compassionate as the new princess was, they all felt she deserved every reason to be happy and Prince Kili was showing a side to himself that awed the dwarrows to see. In their minds, their prince and princess were almost like a mortal version of the love of their Father of Stone held for the Green Lady.

So they carried on with their work, quietly wishing for Mahal and Yavanna to continue to allow the couple to remain happy, and the lovers passed them and turned down another hallway.

“I don’t think I’ve been here yet,” Adamanta said, leaning into her husband while they walked.

“This is the area where the official offices are for the royal family and their advisors,” Kili told her with a grin. “Close your eyes, my treasure,” he instructed, then guided her into the room he’d found once her eyes had closed.

The hobbit was led into the room and heard the door close behind them, the lock clicking into place. She kept her eyes closed, leaning back into Kili once he’d returned to her and stood behind her.

“You can look now,” he whispered, still sounding very pleased with himself.

Blue eyes opened, then widened as she took in the room. Murals decorated the walls; their colors still vibrant as if they’d been painted just in the last few days, but she knew that no one had touched them since before the fall of Erebor. Adamanta walked beside the walls, examining each mural.

“It’s the story of the courtship of Mahal and Yavanna,” she exclaimed, turning to face her husband. “Kili, it’s beautiful!”

“I’d hoped you would like it,” the archer told her, smiling at her. “When I found it this morning, I talked to Mum and Uncle Thorin. They agreed this would be the perfect office for you to work in. There’s a small alcove behind the desk where the baby can sleep while you work. Mum’s office is right across the hall from yours and mine will be right beside yours. There’s a door that connects my office to yours.”

Adamanta looked around the room again, spying the alcove that was perfect for a tiny nursery where their baby could rest while she worked. Directly in front of it was a desk made of green marble and a comfortable chair that had cushions that matched the color of the desk. Dark green bookshelves lined the walls directly beneath the murals so their beauty was not obscured by furniture.

“It’s perfect,” she told her beloved. “Thank you so much, my Kili.”

“You are very welcome, my jewel,” Kili told her, pleased to see she was happy with the room. 

The blue eyes of his hobbit took on a playful look as she led him to the chair and gently pushed him into it. He chuckled, watching her as she sat on his lap and placed a silly kiss on his nose.

“Whatever should I do to thank my wonderful and very thoughtful husband,” the blond haired lass asked, tone still playful.

“A kiss might be nice,” the dark haired male said, eyes twinkling. This impish side of Adamanta was coming out more and more, and Kili was so very happy to see it. 

“A kiss, hmm,” she asked, leaning in to press the desired kiss to his lips.

The archer hummed softly into the kiss, giving a quiet groan when he felt his wife’s fingernails lightly graze over his scalp. Her agile fingers quickly removed the hair clasp, dropping it somewhere beside them before they ran through the thick tresses. Once his hair was loose, save for his braids, she seemed to take great pleasure in torturing him with light grazes of her nails over his scalp before tugging the locks while the kiss continued.

Kili was breathing faster when the kiss ended, and the hobbit could see his eyes were growing darker due to the light sensual torture she had given him. She could feel her own body reacting to what she’d done, and Adamanta was ready to try a bit of exploration now that she knew more about what could be shared between them. 

She kissed him again, teasing his lips for a moment and taking her enjoyment of his taste when her husband parted his lips to allow her to deepen it. The young woman teased as she explored his mouth, learning more of what he enjoyed and enjoying the sounds he was emitting whenever she touched over a spot he liked.

Her hands weren’t idle during all of this either; Adamanta was grateful he’d worn a simple tunic today because she could feel the lines and curves of the muscles that he’d developed over years of training. Her fingertips trailed over his nipples, feeling them stir beneath her touch as her soulmate gave a rather curious sound that was half way between a moan and gasp. Wanting to hear that sound again, she continued teasing them lightly, remembering a bit of what he did to her own in order to pleasure her.

Her husband broke this kiss, giving that wonderful sound once again before struggling for air. 

“You are trying to drive me mad, my love,” he rasped out, greatly enjoying what she was doing so far. This was her first time to show this much initiative in exploring him, and Kili was going out of his mind as she continued to find places that made him burn in need for her.

His wife simply gave him a sultry look that held a lot of mischievousness as she slowly slid off of his lap. Adamanta knelt between his knees, reaching to trail her fingers over where his cock was pressing against the fabric of his trousers. 

Flashing him a wicked smile, the hobbit slowly unbuttoned his trousers and drew him out. She could see the bead of moisture at the tip and gently touched it with the tip of her finger, rubbing the liquid over the top of his shaft. When he gave that amazing sound again, the young woman leaned forward and gave the head of his cock a slow lick.

The taste was salty and a tad bitter, but it was the sound he made when she did that action that made her blood burn even hotter. Wanting to see if he would make it even louder, the hobbit took the tip of his shaft into her mouth and suckled on it slowly as if savoring a treat. Her husband made that erotic sound again and then nearly shouted when she took more of him into her mouth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Adamanta could spot one of his hands clenching the arm of the chair so tightly that his knuckles were white, and that sign of his self-control made more heat run through her veins. She moaned around him, then gasped when strong hands pulled her away from his groin. Kili lifted her at the same time he was rising to his feet, setting her on the cold marble desk.

“You are a vixen,” he growled, kissing her hungrily while his hands pushed her skirts up.

The young woman moaned into the kiss, lifting her hips to help him as he yanked her small clothes off. The fabric was thrown off to the side, and she could feel the calloused fingers gripping her hips as he pulled her towards the edge of the desk.

Adamanta cried out his name when he filled her with one deep thrust and continued moving, taking and sharing the pleasure with her. She couldn’t move as his hands held her hips in place, and it was a new sensation she was very much enjoying. This outward sign of his strength only made the passion coil tighter in her belly, and all she could do was bury her face against his neck as he continued to push them towards the edge.

Kili gasped her name into her ear as he came, thrusting several times into her as he did so. She came a second after, unconsciously clamping her teeth onto his neck as the powerful climax shook her. 

After a few moments, the archer dropped his head onto his wife’s shoulder and managed to speak between the fast breaths he was taking. His voice was shaken as he tried to catch his breath.

“Were you trying to kill me, my jewel?”

“If I was, I don’t think you’d be talking,” she quipped without thinking, startling him into laughter and making her giggle.

“No, I doubt I would be,” Kili answered, laughing as he did so. 

A few moments later, the dwarf slowly separated from his beloved spouse, kissing her once before trying to straighten his appearance. Adamanta slipped off the desk, looking for where her small clothes had been tossed to. Once she found them, she pulled them back on and then looked down at her dress, giggling once again. 

“What is it, love,” her husband asked, drawing her attention to him and making her giggle harder when she saw his own appearance.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to leave here without anyone knowing what we’ve been up to,” the hobbit told him. “My dress is all wrinkled, and I have no doubt I’m flushed and a bit of a mess. You, my dear, are certainly going to be the biggest hint to our activities.”

Kili rose, picking up the hair clasp she’d dropped earlier and stared at it for a moment. The item he often used was now bent out of shape and quite useless for the moment.

“You broke it,” he said in a deadpan voice, eyes full of mirth as she placed her hands on her hips in playful indignation.

“Not me! I’d have felt that under my foot. You and your big silly boots did that,” she scolded back, bursting into giggles once again.

Her husband was certainly a sight. Like her own clothing, his was fairly wrinkled as well but it was the wild hair that was flying everywhere as well as the bite mark on the side of his neck that pretty much screamed what the couple had been up to.

“Ah well,” Kili commented, tucking the broken clasp into a pocket and holding his hand out to his wife. “Shall we?”

The couple left her new office and blinked when they nearly ran into Thorin, Dis, and Fili. All five of them stared for several long minutes before Thorin spoke to the pair, eyes dancing with the laughter he was hiding.

“I take it you found your new office to be satisfactory?”

“Immensely,” Adamanta said, not quite catching the hidden meaning in the dwarf king’s words.

“We can tell,” Fili said dryly, caught between wanting to laugh and wishing he had a way to capture this moment. He looked at his brother meaningfully, tapping his own neck to warn him of the mark.

“At least we’re getting some use out of it,” Kili quipped, fingers touching where his wife had marked his neck and grinning. “Offices don’t always have to be boring.”

All of them could see when it dawned on Adamanta what they were talking about as her eyes went wide and her cheeks took on a dark pink color. She shot her husband a glare, not realizing her in-laws were struggling to hold in their laughter.

“Kili,” she growled, hands going to her hips.

“That’s my cue to go,” the archer said, giving his wife a flirtatious wink before kissing her deeply. 

Once the kiss ended, Kili took off for the end of the hallway with his wife in hot pursuit.

“Just you wait until I get my hands on you!”

“Again? You can’t seem to keep them off of me today,” the dark haired prince’s voice called back, teasing his wife as she chased after him.

Once the trio were alone, Thorin leaned against the wall and laughed. He could hear his sister and sister-son showing their amusement at the little scene, and his heart swelled with happiness.

“Here I was thinking she might keep him under control,” Dis managed to say, tears going down her cheeks due to the laughter she couldn’t stop. “She seems to feed his mischievous side and not even realize she’s doing it.”

“I think I broke a rib trying not to laugh,” Fili gasped, leaning against his mother.

The monarch simply chuckled, enjoying the laughter of his family. It felt absolutely amazing to be able to hear this in their true home, and he sent a silent prayer of thanks to Mahal and His wife for the wonderful blessings that had been sent to the inhabitants of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - A bit of heat and laughter, not a bad combination for a chapter I think. I hope you enjoyed it! Heading to the next one now. ~ Laran


	55. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here is a chapter that has been long awaited, and I hope this is one all of you will be satisfied with. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Adamanta rubbed her stomach anxiously, sucking on a piece of candied ginger to calm it while she waited for the signal for the royal family to enter the courtroom. Her upset stomach was due to both her pregnancy and her nervousness about the forthcoming trial. 

The entire family was dressed formally, and she was attired in a dress that was made exactly like the dress she wore during Thorin’s coronation except it was in a paler shade of blue and had tiny stars embroidered into the hem of the dress and the undersleeves that showed due to the long sleeves being folded back somewhat.

“All right, Adamanta?”

The hobbit looked up to see Fili standing in front of her, concern in his eyes as he watched his brother’s wife.

“Not really,” she admitted. “I’ve been dreading this for a while, and I don’t like what will happen at the end of it.”

The blond haired dwarf nodded, knowing of her worries for Kili once Thorin had him add his own punishments to the sentence. Both of them knew how furious the archer was regarding the attempt made on her life, not that Fili blamed him, and they just hoped that he would be able to keep a firm grasp on his temper throughout the trial and punishment of the three conspirators.

“It’ll be fine,” he told his sister in law, turning when he heard Balin call for them. “It’s time to start. Remember to let one of us know if you need a break, and we’ll let Uncle Thorin know.”

Adamanta nodded, moving beside her brother-in-law towards where the family was lining up to walk into the courtroom. Kili gave her an encouraging smile when she stopped to stand beside him, then offered her his left arm. She rested her hand in the crook of it, and the couple followed the rest of the family out into the courtroom.

The archer settled his wife in the seat beside his mother’s, which was on Thorin’s left hand side. Belis took a seat on Adamanta’s free side, and both dwarrowdams quietly told him that they would keep an eye on the hobbit. Reassured, Kili moved to his seat on his brother’s free side. As the crown prince, Fili was seated on Thorin’s right.

Once the family was seated, the king nodded to Balin. The advisor bowed to his friend before turning to face the packed courtroom. By his reckoning, he had a feeling every dwarrow in Erebor and most of the humans were here to witness the trial.

“We are gathered here today for the first trial in our newly reclaimed home,” the eldest son of Fundin began. “Your Majesty, are you ready to proceed?”

“Bring in the accused,” Thorin answered, voice calm for the moment.

Balin nodded, then made a signal and one of the guards opened a side door. The three prisoners were escorted into the courtroom, in chains and under heavy guard.

Adamanta drew in a slow breath at the sight of the trio who had tried to do everything they could to destroy her family so they could have their chosen dwarf leader in power. Her stomach tightened a bit, and she was grateful for the solid presence of both Dwalin and Bifur near the family. 

The advisor waited until the prisoners were forced into a kneeling position in front of the dais where the royal family were seated before continuing.

“Udar, Mali, and Satri, formerly of the Iron Hills, you have been brought into the court of His Majesty, King Thorin II Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and are accused of treason and attempted murder. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty,” Satri hissed, giving Balin a furious glare. “We do not answer to this court; our lord is Dain of the Iron Hills.”

“On the contrary,” Thorin interrupted. “My cousin generously turned you over to me to deal with as I see fit. As a member of Durin’s Folk, you answer to this court. Please continue, Lord Balin.”

“Do all three of you plead not guilty,” the scholar asked, watching the trio with cold eyes.

“We do,” Mali answered, glaring at the older dwarf while he spoke.

Balin turned to face his cousin, seeing the anger in the dark blue eyes of the king. He bowed, letting Thorin take charge as the formalities were now out of the way.

“Lord Balin, who are the witnesses regarding the charge of treason?”

“Myself, Lord Nori, and Princess Adamanta Durinshield,” the white haired dwarf answered.

“Explain your findings, Lord Balin,” Thorin instructed, knowing Balin had been there for the beginning of it.

“The accused, who had been Lord Dain’s advisors, continually questioned the decisions that had been made before the Battle of Five Armies, and they even hinted that those decisions had been made while you were in an incapacitated state mentally. Despite the fact that Lord Dain acknowledged that I was typically your representative whenever you are unable to attend certain meetings, these three refused to allow for that and pressed for you to make your choice. They kept insisting that Lord Dain should represent Erebor and often made statements that the direct Line of Durin was compromised due to mental instability. They referenced the fact that Crown Prince Fili courting his One, who is male, Prince Kili marrying Princess Adamanta, and Princess Belis’s devotion to her craft as signs of weakness on the part of the king. They stated that the three children of Princess Dis should have been married to dwarrow of noble lineage to ensure the line is continued properly, and that you and she were both weak and foolish to have allowed them to follow their hearts instead of doing what was right.”

“Is that everything,” the king asked gravely.

“It is everything I have firsthand knowledge of, sire,” Balin replied.

“Very well, Lord Nori, come forward and explain your findings,” Thorin ordered.

Everyone watched as Balin took a few steps to the side so he could still attend to the king’s needs and Nori walked up the few steps to where the advisor had been standing, bowing towards his ruler.

“You may begin, Lord Nori,” the king said to the spymaster, who bowed once again before starting his report.

Because Adamanta had been the one he’d reported to at the beginning, the first part of the report comprised of information she was already aware of. After Thorin had been released from the infirmary, Nori had reported directly to him and it was all she could do to keep from reacting when he spoke of the conspiracy to murder the king and his heirs while they were still in the infirmary and weak but hadn’t been able to thanks to the princess ensuring their safety the moment she had been appointed as the king’s representative.

The spymaster went on to explain how the three advisors had tried to subvert Adamanta’s decisions and had attempted to spread dissent amongst the dwarrow population about having outsiders living in the mountain and being led by a hobbit until the king was back on his feet. They had also tried to stir up trouble by letting it slip that she had started rationing food early and the distribution of the food was not equal, but that had been stymied when Dori and Bard had informed the mountain’s inhabitants that the only ones getting more food were the women who were pregnant or nursing as well as the children. Then he shared about the plan to throw everything into chaos by assassinating the princess, who had gained a strong foothold in the hearts of the people she was helping. The ensuing panic and discord would allow the trio to set a dwarf of their choosing onto Erebor’s throne and allow them to gain in power and prestige.

That last piece of news had a loud rumble of fury coming from the audience of dwarves and humans. Because of the actions of the king, princes, the princess, and the company, they were home and safe and all fourteen members of the company were cherished because of their actions. The little hobbit princess had only wormed her way further into their hearts due to her willingness to help out where she could, cheering people up and treating everyone with equal kindness.

The crowd calmed when Thorin raised his hand although a few mutters could be heard as the assembly tried to control their anger towards the prisoners.

“I understand you are angry; we all are furious because of the reports we are listening to and having had to handle things so that they were unable to carry out their deeds. I ask for patience because justice must be carried out.”

His words calmed them for the moment, and the King of Durin’s Folk looked to Nori.

“Is this everything you have to share, Lord Nori?”

“In regards to this particular charge, your majesty, yes,” the spymaster answered.

“Please stay close at hand so you may be able to provide your testimony on the second charge,” Thorin said, watching as Nori bowed and moved off to the side. “Princess Adamanta Durinshield, come forward and share your knowledge of the events surrounding the charge of treason.”

The hobbit drew in a slow breath, rising to her feet and moving to the spot where Nori and Balin had shared their testimony. Once she was there, she sank into a deep curtsy to show her respect for her uncle before rising.

“You may begin, Princess Adamanta,” Thorin told her, giving her an encouraging look.

Adamanta spoke in a voice that was easily heard, sharing every attempt to undermine her during the first meeting with Gandalf, the elvish lords, the Master of Laketown, and Lord Bard. She spoke of the sneers as well as the blatant comment that Erebor was for dwarves alone. The hobbit told everyone about how she’d had to resort to threats in order to get them to back down so she could ensure the king’s will was carried out as well as the promises made before the mountain had been reclaimed.

“Is this everything you have firsthand knowledge of, Princess Adamanta?”

“For the charge of treason, your majesty, yes,” she replied.

Thorin nodded, gesturing for her to take her seat as he wanted to keep her comfortable until it was time to hear her testimony on the second charge the trio would face. She sank into another curtsy before following his orders.

“Lord Balin, on the second charge of attempted murder, who are the witnesses?”

“King Thorin, the witnesses are Lord Bifur, Lord Nori, and Princess Adamanta,” the advisor answered back. He was anticipating a larger reaction when the three of them spoke of what had happened within Mahal’s temple.

Nori was called to share the testimony of what he had seen. He told the court of seeing the trio acting more suspiciously than usual and had followed them, going into a passage that he had not known about, and watching them don masks before rushing out into the temple of Mahal. He spoke of managing to stop one of them from attacking the princess, tying his target up and sending for King Thorin once the fighting had ended.

Once the spymaster was dismissed, Bifur was called forward and he spoke of how Adamanta had gone to the temple and after dismissing the workers, had gone on to pray. The wild haired dwarf shared about how he’d heard the scuffle and spotted Nori fighting one of the trio and had tried to intercept the other two. One had managed to slip by him, but he had ensured the other one had not been able to reach the princess. By the time he’d gotten his target bound, Adamanta had already incapacitated her own attacker but had to pull his body off of her.

Adamanta went to offer her testimony after Bifur was dismissed and as she recounted what had happened, she unconsciously pressed one hand against the slight curve of her stomach where her child was growing. She held nothing back, sharing how she’d been praying for her husband and his family when she’d heard the sound of a blade being drawn and had reacted to it. The princess spoke openly of how her healing arm had been damaged once again as well as the wound she’d taken once she’d found a way to keep the would be assassin from keeping his balance and using his leg properly.

After she had finished, Thorin dismissed her and watched as she returned to her seat. His face took on a grim expression when his eyes turned to the three prisoners.

“The evidence is overwhelmingly against you,” he told them in a grave tone of voice. “For the charge of treason laid against you, I find you guilty. For the charge of attempted murder, I also find you guilty.”

There was a brief scuffle as Udar tried to protest but was quickly hushed by one of the guards, and the king continued to address them.

“As it is known, the penalty for treason is death as is the penalty for attempted murder. Due to our traditions, the closest relative to the intended victim has the right to pronounce their own punishment before the execution is carried out. Prince Kili, son of Princess Dis, as the husband of Princess Adamanta, the choice of punishment is now yours,” Thorin told his nephew.

All eyes were upon the dark haired prince of Erebor as the dwarf rose to his feet. His dark eyes gleamed with anger as he eyed the three prisoners, but it was obvious he was keeping himself under strict control because his voice showed no sign of the rage that was burning within him.

“The crime you attempted to commit would have taken the lives of two victims, not one, but Mahal and Yavanna be praised that my wife and our loyal friends were able to thwart you,” he began but was interrupted by one of the prisoners.

“Two victims? It was just the hobbit whore,” Satri shouted.

The traitor’s words drew the wrath of the audience, and threats were shouted as each dwarf and human took offense to the horrid slur against the hobbit princess’s honor and virtue. It took Thorin, both princes, Dis, Belis, Dwalin, Balin, Nori, and Bifur shouting for silence at the same time to be heard over the din caused by the enraged inhabitants of the mountain.

Once silence settled in the large chamber, Kili began speaking again.

“Yes, two victims. Had you been successful in taking the life of my One, you would have also ended the life of the child growing within her,” he said, voice cold. “As punishment for the attempt on the life of our child, all three of you will be branded as a child slayer so that everyone in the afterlife will know who you are and what you tried to do. For trying to assassinate Princess Adamanta, you will be shorn so that you will not be recognized as a child of Mahal.”

At the punishments the prince had given, the trio began begging for this not to happen. Once they were executed, they would be denied entry into Mahal’s Halls as they would not carry any sign of being a child of the Stone Father. Each word ripped into Kili’s control, and his voice showed his fury for the first time since he had been given the opportunity to speak.

“If you had succeeded in killing my wife, you would have removed every happiness in my life. Adamanta is my One, my precious treasure whose value to me far exceeds the wealth of our mountain home. For what you tried to do, you do not deserve any form of pleasure in your afterlife,” he growled out.

Realizing her husband’s control was on the verge of shredding completely, Adamanta threw a look at her brother-in-law. She waited while Fili lean in, whispering something to his uncle. When the king nodded, the blond haired prince looked at the worrying lass and mouthed the words ‘go to him.’ 

The princess hurried to her beloved’s side and slipped her hand into his, feeling it clench for a moment before he turned to look at her. She said nothing but took his free hand and rested it over her heart, providing silent reassurance that she was still there.

It took several long minutes before Kili rested his forehead against hers, and she could feel the cool touch of his mithril circlet against her forehead. Adamanta could feel the tension in his body leave, smiling up at him when he whispered words of gratitude to her.

The prince gently pulled his hobbit against his left side, staring at the three traitors. His voice was cool once again, but he was very much in control over his temper.

“As I have said so it shall be,” Kili stated, then turned both himself and his wife to face his uncle.

Both the prince and princess showed their respect in the form of a bow and curtsey, and the archer escorted his wife back to his mother and sister before returning to his brother’s side. 

“Guards, bind them and let the punishment begin,” Thorin commanded, then leaned over to murmur something to his sister as the guards began setting everything up to carry out the will of the king.

Dis spoke softly in her daughter in law’s ear, passing on her brother’s message.

“Thorin said you could leave now if you wish to,” the dwarrowdam told the hobbit. “You might find the next part upsetting.”

Blue eyes looked over at Kili, assessing his state for the moment. Though he was under control now, she knew that it would take a wrong word and his temper would swell to greater heights. Knowing how hotly the dwarven blood ran through his veins, the hobbit was afraid that he would do something he’d regret if she wasn’t there.

“I don’t dare leave Kili right now,” Adamanta whispered back to the older princess. “If he loses his temper again, it will probably end up in bloodshed before the sentence can be carried out.”

“All right,” Dis replied, pleased by the show of strength her son’s wife was showing.

What came next had to be one of most horrifying events the hobbit had ever sat through. The scent of cooking flesh made her gorge rise when it reached her while the brands were applied to the foreheads of the three convicted dwarrows. She watched in horror as dull knives were used to shear off the hair and beards of the traitors, often taking skin along with the hair.

The method of execution was done by garroting, and the executioners had done it slowly to ensure that the treasonous dwarves suffered through each minute. Once they were gone, Oin examined the three bodies and pronounced them as dead.

Thorin ended the court session, and it took Adamanta a few moments before she could get to her feet. Fili caught the look on her face and quickly rushed her out of the courtroom to find a washroom so she could be ill. He stayed with her, wiping her face once she was finished and steadying her so she could rinse her mouth out.

“You all right, sister?”

“I never want to have to see that again,” the hobbit lass murmured. “Even war wasn’t that brutal.”

“You didn’t have to stay,” he reminded her gently and was taken aback by her response.

“I had to for Kili’s sake,” Adamanta told him. “I had to be there in case something went wrong and he lost his temper again. I didn’t want him to have anything to regret during this, and he would have had those criminals said or did one more thing to push him over the edge.”

Fili gave her a gentle hug, silently thankful that his brother had such a strong and amazing woman as his One. Afterwards, he guided her out of the washroom where she was pulled into her husband’s embrace and the blond haired dwarf could see the tension completely leave his brother’s body once the hobbit was in his arms.

“I’m here, my Kili,” she soothed, holding him just as tightly as he was her. “It’s over now, and I’m here.”

“Are you all right,” a new voice asked and the crown prince gave his One a tender smile.

“Just thankful for what this family has been given,” Fili said as he wrapped an arm around Ori. 

“Hold onto that thought,” the scribe said, a teasing note in his voice. “I’ve been hearing things amongst the company that should be making life very interesting in the next few months.”

“Oh?”

“Something to do with the nursery for the baby,” Ori told him with a grin. “It seems everyone wants to be the one to furnish the crib.”

“Well, they’ll have to find something else to provide for the nursery because I’m going to be the one who will be giving them the crib,” the swordsman said, making his One laugh.

“Like I said, it’s going to be interesting,” Ori laughed, snuggling into his beloved while watching his friend with her husband. Like his One, he was very grateful for what the Valar had given this family and he couldn’t wait to see what life brought to them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - All right, those three are now punished and out of their lives for good! I hinted at a bit of conflict in the company, which should be fun in the future. ~ Laran


	56. Solstice Eve Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – We have a little bit of a time skip here, which was needed to help keep things flowing fluidly. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Winter soon settled fully upon the mountain and while the weather continued to drop snow and sleet upon the world outside of Erebor, life inside of the dwarvish kingdom flourished. Repairs to the living areas of the kingdom were being finished at an amazing rate, and Adamanta found herself busy assigning quarters to the inhabitants as each set of rooms came available. The humans within the mountain soon found themselves in the newly repaired guest quarters; the rooms were sturdy and clean but would need renovations later to restore them to their former beauty. The crews had simply focused on ensuring the rooms were safe, repaired, and clean for their occupants.

The hobbit was a bit surprised when her mother in law and Ori began focusing on organizing a party for the night before Winter Solstice. This was one event the Shire didn’t celebrate, and she was quick to question what the traditions were. Dis explained that there was always a mountain wide party on the night before with feasting, dancing, and games. Since rations were tight, this year would simply be dancing and games. The day of the Solstice, families handed out gifts to each other and spent the day celebrating before seeing the night through within the temple. To the dwarves, Solstice night was symbolic of the sleep the seven fathers were put in by Mahal before they were awakened to begin life. Since it was the longest night of the year, Adamanta somewhat understood how the two coincided and began plotting ideas for presents for her family.

In between her tasks as well as working on gifts for those she loved, the princess also was happy to see that the final set of rooms in the Royal Wing had been cleaned and made ready for the King Under the Mountain. Now all of the company and their family were living within the wing, and it made her feel glad to know they were so close by now.

The celebration on Solstice Eve was lively, full of laughter and cheer, and the hobbit busied herself in telling stories to the dwarven and human children. She had the entire group surrounding her as she told them stories from the quest as well as others Adamanta had created as a fauntling. It kept the younglings enthralled and her off of her feet, and the members of her family who were watching her as she entertained the children were pleased. 

“She has a way with children,” Thorin murmured to his youngest nephew. “I don’t think I’ve seen any of our younglings sit still for so long.”

“Me neither,” Kili answered, watching his wife with a smile. “I think she’s going to be an amazing mother when the time comes. The mothers are always grateful when she stops by their areas during her rounds as it gives them free time to get some work done while Adamanta tells a few tales to keep the little ones occupied.”

“We should probably convince her to write down these stories,” the king mused. “I’m willing to bet a few parents would love to have copies to keep their young ones soothed during times when they can’t play.”

“I’ll bring it up to her,” the prince agreed. “Ori could probably illustrate her tales before having them bound and ready to be read. It’d give her something to do at home and give her a break from sewing. These days, she’s always got a needle and thread in her hands.”

“What has she been working on that’s keeping her so focused on sewing?”

“She’s been working on baby things,” Kili said with a gentle smile. “Adamanta insists on having things done as soon as possible because she doesn’t want to rush to have everything ready by the time she’s close to giving birth.”

“Have you been working on things as well,” Thorin asked, curious if his nephew had started preparations as well.

“I’ve got the designs for her beads finished and have been gathering the right materials for them so I can start after Solstice ends,” the dark haired prince replied. “As far as things for the baby, I’ve been working on a string of blessings to hang over the cradle. It’s been delicate work so far, but I hope she’ll love it and want it over where our baby will sleep.”

“Adamanta adores your work so I’m certain she’ll love it,” the king assured the younger dwarf. “I’ve heard rumors that almost all of the company has been arguing over who will get to make the cradle for the baby.”

“You’d be right,” he sighed. “I asked her about what we should do for that, and she just smiled at me and said we’d find out tomorrow during our Solstice celebrations. Nothing I do or say will coax the answer out of her.”

“Let’s hope her idea works or the feuding will be a headache for all of those involved,” Thorin said, shaking his head.

“I’m more concerned about them upsetting Adamanta,” the archer informed him. “I’d like to try to keep things as stress reduced as possible.”

“So do we all,” the older dwarf reminded him. “She’s precious to our family, my sister-son, and we want her to have a healthy pregnancy and easy delivery.”

“From your mouth to Lady Yavanna’s ears,” Kili murmured, still watching his wife. 

“Has her sickness abated any?”

“Partly,” the prince said softly. “It’s mostly triggered by smells now, and I never know what will set her sickness off. I think she’ll be sick of ginger by the time the babe arrives. As much as I am grateful for it since it helps her, I’ll be glad to see it gone.”

“Tired of the smell of it,” his uncle asked with a soft chuckle.

“Heartily and there will be more of it to look forward to for a while,” the expectant father informed the other. 

“Well, at least you’ll not have to smell it again until you both decide to have a second child,” Thorin chuckled.

“Don’t let Adamanta hear you say that,” Kili winced. “Otherwise, it’ll be the frying pan for both of us and I’m not going to be a target if she hears you hinting about a second child.”

“Fretful already,” Thorin asked, looking between his nephew and niece.

“Only during situations where she feels overwhelmed,” the younger answered, shaking his head. “She’s sensitive about her weight and if she’s stressed, her temper will explode on anyone who was unfortunate to be around her. So far, it’s been me, Gimli, and Ori. Adamanta’s managed to keep her temper under control when she’s going about on her duties.”

“How are Gimli and Ori taking it?”

“Ori keeps writing, drawing, or knitting and tries to ignore it for the most part. He’s a bit baffled by it but doesn’t take anything she does or say to heart. Gimli just brings her a cup of tea, pats her hand, and listens to her vent until she’s sobbing and apologizing. I think he’s handling it better than some of us, and I hate to say that. Emali said I’m doing rather well for a first time father, but I feel completely inadequate in trying to help my wife calm down,” the archer said with a frown.

“It takes time and experience,” his uncle reassured him. “Gloin would probably be at a loss if his wife were to announce she was with child again. It wasn’t easy helping your mother when she was carrying all of you.

“All you can do is be patient and show her you’re trying to understand what it is that has her feeling this way. She’ll appreciate it when she’s able to do so,” he murmured.

“I certainly hope so,” Kili told his uncle. “All I want to do is help her, but I’m completely lost in the dark sometimes. It’s a frustrating feeling.”

“I can safely say it’ll get better and then you get to experience the joys of a newborn baby,” Thorin said in a tone that was both serious and joking.

“I’ve heard the warnings from Bombur and Gloin,” the younger dwarf said quietly. “Truth is, even though I know we’ll have sleepless nights, I’m looking forward to it.”

“Reminds me, your mother will be taking you and Adamanta to the guest area after the Solstice celebrations are finished. There are a few mothers amongst Bard’s people who have volunteered to help teach you two how to care for young children. Dis said that Adamanta hadn’t been around small children much due to her mother’s reputation and how she herself was treated,” the king told his nephew.

“Excuse me, Thorin?”

The dwarven king and prince turned to see Bard approaching. The dwarves of the company had come to respect this man and called him friend. The human worked hard and set his family and people above his own needs, and the royal family of Erebor had been grateful for his assistance as well as the help from his people.

“Hello, Bard,” the king greeted with a smile. “How are you enjoying tonight’s festivities?”

“It’s been entertaining,” the man said, giving him a smile in return. “We’re all having a great time, and I doubt I shall be able to get my children to bed at a reasonable hour tonight.”

The dwarf lord laughed, nodding his head.

“Dis and I often had that trouble with her three children,” he shared. “It was a bit frustrating at times, but we enjoyed seeing them take so much joy during the celebrations. I hope we’ll be in a better position next year so that we can do this the proper way.”

“I have hopes we can find a way to continue the joint celebrations,” Bard replied. “As to my purpose for seeking you out, my daughters have organized something for Adamanta and are hoping to have a few moments of her time.”

Kili laughed, going to where the children were while gesturing at Bofur to take over the story telling duties. After a few moments, the hat wearing dwarf was keeping the younglings entertained while the prince drew his wife towards his uncle and Bard.

“Blessed Solstice, Bard,” Adamanta greeted with a gentle smile.

“Same to you, Adamanta. I’m sorry to interrupt your time with the children, but I’m under strict orders to ensure you see my daughters sometime before they or you retire for the evening. They have a bit of a surprise for you.”

“I’m always happy to see Sigrid and Tilda,” she answered him, walking between her husband and friend. 

Thorin was also with them, walking on Kili’s other side. For once, Bifur was not being her shadow as Kili had asked him to spend time with his family during this holiday. The archer had not left his wife’s side, keeping an eye on her and Thorin had aided him with that task at times.

“Adamanta!”

Bard’s two daughters grinned brightly at the hobbit, who gave them each a hug. Behind the two princesses of Dale were a group of women, and they were smiling as they watched the three princesses interact.

“Blessed Solstice, Sigrid and Tilda. Your father said you wished to see me?”

The eldest daughter nodded, eager to give the gift to their favorite hobbit.

“We have a surprise we wish to give to you,” Sigrid answered. “I know that presents are given tomorrow morning, but we won’t see you then.”

Adamanta looked surprised as the two girls grabbed her hands and gently tugged her to where the women were, and she was led to a medium sized chest. She knelt in front of it, looking up at the human females around her. All of them nodded at her, and she opened the chest.

The hobbit lass found the chest was full of items for the baby – clothing for both genders, heavy and light blankets, nappies, and a sling to wear so she could carry the babe while doing her rounds and working away from the office. 

Thorin and Kili found their throats had become rather tight at the look on Adamanta’s face. She was in awe and near tears as she looked up at the women who had done this.

“Thank you,” she said, voice breaking with emotion. “This means so much to me. I can’t thank you enough.”

The princess rose, giving each of them a hug and whispered words of gratitude to every woman. She wiped her face afterwards, erasing the sign of her tears. All of the women simply laughed, wishing her happiness before rejoining their own families.

Adamanta hugged Bard’s daughters, so very touched by what they had organized and they hugged her back before Thorin had the chest moved to his nephew’s chambers. 

Kili pulled his wife into his arms once the girls had gone on to join with some of the games and gave her a gentle kiss.

“We are so very blessed and lucky with those around us, my Kili,” she murmured into his ear. “I cannot thank the Valar enough for what we have been given.”

“That we are, my jewel. That we are,” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Okay, so off to another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one! ~ Laran


	57. A Blessed Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s the last chapter for now. I hope everyone has enjoyed the update today, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on everything!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The morning of Solstice dawned beautiful and bright, and the members of the company and their families headed to Thorin’s chambers to share breakfast and spend the day together. It was a simple meal but full of laughter, especially since Dis was having a grand time laughing at the eager expressions on her sons’ faces.

“The younger children are behaving better than you two are,” she teased, making her sons pout at the laughter that came from the company.

“We’re just excited, Mum,” Fili defended himself. “This is our first Solstice in Erebor, and it’s been absolutely amazing so far. Besides, it’s Adamanta’s first Solstice ever and that makes it even more special.”

All eyes turned to the hobbit, who had her attention on feeding Bombur’s youngest a bit of the porridge that had been prepared for the tiny dwarfling she was holding on her lap. The children Mahal had blessed the rotund dwarf and Adara with were very fond of their princess, and she often kept an eye on them when their parents needed time alone.

“I still find it hard to believe that hobbits do not celebrate Solstice,” Oin commented.

“Spring and summer are more to the tastes of hobbits when it comes to holidays,” Adamanta replied, spooning more of the cereal into the dwarfling’s mouth. “They celebrate the planting and the harvest as well Midsummer’s Eve. I’m not certain why those days are important, but I think they originated as both a plea to Yavanna for fertile crops as well as thanking Her for Her generosity after the harvest is done. All the hobbits see it as now is a chance to get together and have a party.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have the planting and harvest celebrated to thank Lady Yavanna for blessing Erebor and Dale,” Bifur asked Thorin, who nodded.

“I agree with you; it’s something we should do. We’ll have to do some research on what needs to be done outside of feasting,” the monarch answered, finishing his breakfast. “I’ll speak to the priests about that. Ori, would you and Adamanta be willing to research everything for this when the library is opened?”

At her nod, Ori answered for the pair of them. He enjoyed researching, and Adamanta’s presence during those projects made things a lot more interesting and enjoyable.

“Of course, Thorin,” he replied. “I think we’d enjoy doing that. Do you want the information or should I take it to the priests?”

“Let me review it first,” Thorin answered. “This way I can see what information needs to go where since I don’t want the priests taking up all of the responsibility for it if they don’t have to.”

“We’ll get it done then,” he promised. “Did Bard decide what his people would do tonight, if anything?”

The gathering of the dwarves to wait the night out was strictly for dwarrows, and Adamanta was included because of her position as the wife of the youngest prince. Truth be told, the company had overheard their fellow dwarrows comment on how well the little princess fit in and that they viewed her as a fellow dwarrow. If it wasn’t for her feet, ears, lack of beard, and dislike of overly decorated jewelry and objects, many would mistake her for a dwarf.

“He hasn’t said anything,” he said to them. “I imagine they’ll stay occupied somehow, and I hope they pass an enjoyable time.”

Adamanta finished the last of her tea and wiped the little dwarfling’s face before looking to her uncle. It wasn’t just her husband and brother-in-law looking anxious to leave the table; the younglings were too, even though Gimli tried to hide his eager expression.

“I think, uncle, that we are all ready to adjourn to the sitting room whenever you are,” she said quietly, wanting to see the younglings enjoy themselves today. She was also eager to see what her family thought of the gifts she’d either bought or crafted for them.

The king looked at the younger ones, eyes gleaming with mischief as he tilted his head to think for a moment. His family had grown since leaving Ered Luin, and he was so very grateful for it.

“I suppose we should go and see what is waiting in there, shouldn’t we,” he asked, chuckling at the happy cheers from all of the younger members of his family as well as some of the company.

Adara bustled over to Adamanta’s seat, taking her child so the princess could rise. The little one snuggled into his mother, giving the hobbit a big smile as he did so. She laughed softly, taking Kili’s hand when he joined her.

The family went into the sitting room, and no one sat down until the pregnant woman had been given the most comfortable seat. She blushed a bit at the fussing but said nothing, knowing this was an argument she wouldn’t be able to win at all. So she settled herself so her expanding body would not give off any aches for the time being and smiled at the reactions of the children to the pile of presents sitting on a table that had been decorated for the occasion.

Gimli was volunteered to hand out the presents, and he chose one to give to Ori from Adamanta. She watched, chewing her lower lip nervously as he opened a heavy canvas bag that he could carry his supplies in. The scribe was forever hauling parchments and whatnot haphazardly, and she’d had the idea after watching him trip and spill what he’d been carrying.

The bag had been dyed a warm brown color and had Ori’s name along with a series of dwarvish knots embroidered across the flap that closed over the top of the bag in gold. The hobbit had ensured the seams would hold for a considerable length of time.

“Did you make this yourself, Adamanta,” the dwarf asked, looking at the princess with wide eyes.

“I did,” she told him. “I hope it serves you well and helps you when moving books or parchment from one area to another.”

“It will,” Ori said with a smile, setting it at his side. “My last bag tore before leaving Ered Luin, and I had no opportunity to replace it.”

“I knew you could sew, sister, but I had no idea you could do other kinds of needlework,” Fili said, taking a peek at his beloved’s gift from the hobbit.

“All hobbit lasses are taught to sew, embroider, tat, knit, and crochet,” she shared. “My mother taught me the basics before she passed, and I taught myself the rest of it. I don’t do it often though.”

Both Dori and Adara examined the bag and complimented her on her work before handing it back to Ori, and Gimli handed out the presents one at a time.

The hobbit lass had bought up enough fabric and other crafting supplies to make things for most of her family. The children were given thick mittens, scarves, and hats so they would be warm throughout the cold weather. The dwarrowdams were gifted beautiful shawls that had been created from thread so light that the shawls looked like they had been made of lace.

Adamanta had devised a hat that would fit over Bifur’s axe so the cold wouldn’t give her friend and guard the near crippling headaches that the bad weather often caused. Oin was gifted with a bag similar to Ori’s, embroidered as well. Bombur had received a book of hobbit recipes since the lass knew the dwarf enjoyed trying new things. Bofur and Fili had been given new pipes that she’d had commissioned, and both were beautiful with intricate carvings of blessings from Mahal. 

As much as she disliked going into the treasury, the hobbit had dragged Thorin with her so she could find presents for some of her other family members. He’d helped her choose, and Gimli and Gloin had been gifted with a beautiful set of throwing axes each. Dwalin was given a new pair of knuckle dusters since his own were battered and worn. For Nori, she’d found some well-made daggers that would come in handy. The four dwarves had been pleased with the gifts, and Adamanta was grateful they weren’t upset with not getting handmade ones. She thought that something useful would be better, and the king had agreed with her when she’d approached him about her little problem regarding presents for certain members of the family.

Dori’s gift had been simple enough; she’d written down the recipes to make various blends of tea that she’d often made to use at Bag End. The princess had also included recipes for treats that would work best for tea time, making notes on which ones went best with certain blends of tea. For Balin, Adamanta had found a beautiful set of pens and ink jars that were inscribed with a series of intricate knots.

The most challenging for her had been the gifts for her husband and Thorin. For Kili, she’d noticed his bow was showing signs of wear and had approached her uncle about it. Thorin had used some of his spare time to craft a beautiful one that bore runes for protection and strength. She’d given the king a huge hug when she’d seen it, and her husband kissed her deeply for the wonderful gift she’d thought of for him.

Thorin’s had been a project that had eaten up a lot of her time. She had asked each member of the company to donate an item of clothing they’d been wearing during the quest and Dis had stolen a tunic from Thorin so her daughter would have something from the king. Adamanta had not thrown away the skirt that had been so badly burned by the dragon and cut out the largest banner she could from the undamaged material of the blue skirt.

She then cut out a shape of a shield from each item from the company and embroidered the names of the company member that the fabric had come from. She placed each of them at specific spots so it looked as if the shields were running along the interior of the edges of the banner. In the center of the banner, Adamanta had embroidered Ered Luin, then Bree, and then marked the path they had taken until it reached the large mountain that was near the bottom of the banner. At each town, she’d carefully sewn a gem to represent them. At the base of the mountain, the hobbit had placed the symbol of Durin to indicate that the Line of Durin had brought Durin’s Folk home.

The hobbit tried to quell her nervousness when Thorin opened the present and examined it before turning his eyes to his niece. She could see awe and appreciation for what she’d given him, and there was an outcry when the king stood and held it up so everyone could see what she had created.

“Is this why you needed something we’d worn during the quest,” Bombur asked, eyes wide with awe as he stared at the banner.

“Is that what this is made from,” the dwarf lord asked his niece, who nodded.

“It seemed to me that instead of brand new material, it would be better to have fabric from things we’d worn on the quest. I thought it would show the struggle we all went through to reach Erebor and reclaim Her,” Adamanta answered. “I scrubbed each item several times before cutting out what I needed.”

“This is going above the throne,” Thorin declared, making her blush and stutter.

“It’s not good enough for that, uncle,” she protested and hushed when everyone disagreed with her assessment of her skills.

The king carefully set it aside and went to his sister-son’s wife, kneeling in front of her so he could meet her eyes.

“Adamanta, you made something perfect to show future generations what was done to reclaim our home,” he told her. “This is a gift that I will cherish for the rest of my days, and I want everyone to look upon it and remember the names of the ones who left everything behind to follow me on a quest that many viewed as hopeless. Thank you, dear niece, for this amazing gift.”

“You’re welcome, Uncle Thorin,” the hobbit whispered, voice sounding tearful.

He kissed her forehead and rose, giving her a gentle smile as he regained his seat and gestured for Gimli to continue with passing the presents out.

Adamanta was not surprised when a good majority of the company presented her with weapons or jewelry of some kind. Gloin and Bombur had each given her a special dagger that she could wear in her hair, and no one would suspect she was armed. Each one was unique from the others, and she was grateful for the added protection. Dwalin and Nori had given her a dagger that could be worn under her sleeves, sheathes attached to her forearms with tiny buckles, and they wouldn’t show beneath her blouses or dresses.

Adara and Emali had gifted her with clothing, which was greatly appreciated considering her size kept on changing. Belis had presented her with a gorgeous tapestry for their rooms, and Dis had given her a silver brush, comb, and mirror set to replace the worn out comb she’d brought with her on the quest.

Oin, Dori, and Balin had given her simple jewelry sets comprised of earrings, ring, and a necklace. Each of them had chosen a different gem stone so that she wouldn’t receive the same one from three of them. She thanked them, glad to have something simple but beautiful to wear for occasions where she needed to dress up.

Thorin and Fili had worked together on her present, and the gift was one she loved as the king and prince had made everything her kitchen would need from pots and pans to enough plates and cutlery to serve the entire family. Adamanta gave both of them a bright smile, overjoyed by the thought of cooking again.

Ori had drawn a picture of her and Kili together after the coronation, and it was a beautiful one. He’d captured the look of love on their faces as the dark haired dwarf smiled down at the hobbit on his arm. The picture was framed and ready to be hung once she and Kili had returned to their rooms.

Bofur and Bifur had also worked together on a gift for her, and they brought in a beautiful rocking chair that they had crafted. She rose to view the lovely carvings that bore her favorite flower and the dwarvish knotwork she loved as well as blessings for health and peace inscribed on it. The wood was a sturdy oak that had been sanded and polished, and the gift touched her heart. Adamanta gave both of them a hug, whispering her thanks.

Gimli, having heard her occasionally mention certain things about her childhood and seeing the tender, longing gaze when she spotted someone with a beloved pet, gifted her with a small kitten that had just reached the age where it could leave its mother. It hadn’t taken him long to realize she’d never been allowed to have a pet as a child, and he had wanted to correct that. The kitten, which was a female, was adorable with white paws, chest, and tummy. The rest of her was black, and she had green eyes. Adamanta had been thrilled, clapping her hands several times in joy before accepting the tiny little feline. The kitten had made itself at home on her shoulder, purring, and the hobbit looked at Gimli.

“I think I’ll name her Holly. It’s a plant that thrives in wintertime, and her name will remind me of this wonderful day. Thank you so much, Gimli,” she told him, making him smile.

Kili had made jewelry for every member of his family. The locket the hobbit had suggested for his mother was crafted and held pictures of him and his siblings within it, thanks to Ori’s hard work. Like Adamanta’s locket, it was well made and waterproof. The piece he’d made for his wife was one that had taken him the longest.

He’d created a silver and gold braided circlet with a sapphire teardrop that would rest against her forehead. Starting from the middle of the sides and the back of the circlet, he had draped a series of looped chains that connected to each other and would cover her loose hair to her hips. Each loop held a tiny sapphire teardrop.

“Kili, it’s beautiful,” she whispered, kissing him lovingly before allowing him to place it back into the box for safe keeping.

“You’re welcome, my gem,” the prince said, sitting beside her and holding her hand since one of her shoulders had been taken over by a dozing Holly.

The company had surprised the princess and prince with gifts for the baby, even though it wasn’t here yet. Clothing, toys, and other necessities had been made, and she was cooing over a pair of knitted booties that Ori had given her when she heard a comment that she’d been waiting for.

“You’d have a cradle for Solstice, but there was an argument about who should be the one to make it,” Bofur informed her. “It seems most of us want that honor.”

Adamanta put the booties back into the box and looked up at her family, a smile curving her lips as she answered the hat wearing male.

“I anticipated this and have a solution devised. If I may, perhaps we should move our wonderful gifts to our homes and meet at the gate in ten minutes?”

That seemed to suit all of them just fine and once all of their belongings were placed in the sitting room, Adamanta picked up the bowl she had chosen for this occasion as well as her frying pan. Kili made sure she was warm, ensuring her fur-lined leather booties were on as well as her cloak and coat. Once they’d realized the cold was too much even for the tough hobbit feet to handle, the archer had found someone to make them for her and she wore them anytime she was out of their rooms.

The prince escorted his wife to the gates, finding everyone waiting for them, and he led the group outside and down the stairs. He helped her sit on one of the steps, taking a seat beside her as she began to explain.

“Since all of you want to make the cradle, you’ll settle this by doing what dwarves do best – fight. However, the terms for this battle are simple. This is a snowball fight. There will be no punching, biting, clawing, kicking, or any other type of fighting. The weapons are snowballs, plain and simple. The last one standing will have the first draw, followed by the ones who lasted the longest. I have paper here to ensure I have everyone in order. The first one to go down will go last,” she told them. “Anyone breaking my rules will have a quick meeting with my frying pan. I will not have any blood shed over something for my child. Understand?”

Dis, Emali, Belis, Gimli, Oin, and Adara were laughing, complimenting the hobbit lass on her ingenuity in finding a bloodless way to settle the feud. Kili just grinned as the other males stared at each other for a long moment.

“I keep underestimating how clever she can be,” Gimli told his cousin, who chuckled.

“I hope our children have her cleverness,” the prince admitted to the other. “I was laughing for a long while this morning when she told me her idea on how to handle this.”

“This should be fun to watch,” Belis said to her brother and sister, giggling when the hobbit’s smile was both sweet and mischievous at the same time.

“I think so too,” Adamanta replied, getting herself comfortable as the combatants moved into a ready position to begin the fight. “Would you be so kind as to start our battle, Mum?”

The use of the parental title startled the dwarrowdam for a moment before she smiled happily at the woman her son had married. She’d hoped the lass would become comfortable enough to use it, and her heart was full of love and joy.

“I would be glad to do so,” she answered her daughter, rising to her feet. “You remember the princess’s rules or I’ll help her with bringing all of you in line. Now – FIGHT!”

The group watched as the dwarrows scattered and began scooping up the snow to form snowballs. Ori was the first to score a direct hit, knocking Bofur’s hat off of his head. The scribe grinned when he heard a curse from the miner and scrambled for cover.

There was a roar from Dwalin when Thorin had sneakily dropped a handful of snow down the warrior’s trousers, and the watching group howled with laughter as the bald headed dwarf hopped around, trying to shake the mess out of his clothes.

“I don’t think I’ve heard some of those curses before,” Adamanta commented, making the others laugh harder.

The fight went on for some time before Balin managed to catch Dori off guard with a well-placed snowball to the face, blinding him just long enough for the tailor to slip on an icy spot, and the silver haired dwarf landed heavily in a snowbank.

“Dori’s out,” Kili shouted in unison with Gimli, watching as the eldest Ri brother laughed and tromped his way to where the group was sitting.

The hobbit wrote Dori’s name down at the bottom of the list and turned her attention back to the ongoing fight. She giggled when Bombur was the next to go down when he was pummeled by five snowballs at once, disorienting him enough to make him trip over his feet. He shook off the snow, heading to the steps to join the others while Adamanta jotted his name on the list.

Everyone was laughing hard as dwarf after dwarf joined the spectators on the steps, and the laughter grew when Ori, Fili, and Thorin teamed up to take down both of the sons of Fundin. The trio were the last three, and both Fili and Ori worked to take down the king. The battle lasted a while before the dark haired dwarf slipped on a patch of ice, accidentally knocking the scribe down with him.

“The winner is Fili,” Kili crowed, sides aching from all of the laughing he’d done during the battle. 

Fili was congratulated, and the hobbit handed him the bowl to draw first. After he’d taken his slip, she offered the next dwarf on the list and worked her way down. Once that was done, Adamanta made notations on what each member of her family had drawn.

“Here’s how the drawing went,” she began, knowing the group would want to know. “Fili will be in charge of the cradle for the nursery. Ori will take care of the cradle for my office, and Thorin has the one needed for the throne room. Balin has Kili’s office while Dwalin has Thorin’s office. Bifur will be responsible for the bassinet that will go in mine and Kili’s bedroom. Gloin will take the one for Dis’s office, and Bofur will handle the one needed for the garden. Nori, you’ve got Fili’s office. Bombur, you’ll handle the one for the banqueting hall while Dori will be the one to supply Belis’s office.

“All of you have your assignments, and Kili and I can’t wait to see what you come up with. I know the baby will be happy with whatever his or her uncles decided to do for the cradle you’re assigned to,” the hobbit lass said with a smile. “Now, can we go in please? I’m freezing and want some tea.”

That spurred everyone into action; Thorin and Dwalin helping her to her feet while Nori scooped up the bowl and frying pan she’d brought out. The group headed towards the royal wing, intent on getting something to eat and a warm drink into the pregnant hobbit.

Hours later, Adamanta was sitting beside her husband in the temple. This was the second ceremonial event she’d attended in this gorgeous room; the first had been the funeral for the dwarves who had not escaped Smaug when Erebor had been taken over. That had been heartbreaking, and she’d wept silent tears during the ritual.

The hobbit was glad to have a happier reason to return to this chamber, and she listened to the story of the creation of the dwarves and the long sleep of the seven fathers of the dwarrows. In her heart, Adamanta was grateful that Ilúvatar had been so merciful to the children that Mahal had secretly created. She loved her home and adored her family; the pregnant lass couldn’t imagine life without any of them now.

As the assembly kept vigil through the longest night of the year, all of them shared stories and sang songs. When dawn approached, the hobbit listened as the song of awakening was sung to greet the sun and celebrate the morning when the dwarf lords had been roused by the Valar.

The whole experience had been one Adamanta had enjoyed and as she napped in the bedroom she shared with her husband, she silently smiled and couldn’t wait to celebrate this holiday again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Before you ask, the reason there will be so many cradles is because Adamanta and Kili both know the entire company will be screaming to have cuddle time with their baby so it’s best to have cradles in those areas so one crib won’t be dragged all over Erebor. Clever huh? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapters. Please let me know what you thought of them, and I’ll see you tomorrow! ~ Laran


	58. Springtime Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – The response to yesterday’s updates was absolutely incredible. I am always amazed by how friendly and patient the people who enjoy “the Hobbit” fandom are. It really makes a writer happy to share their work because of that. Thank you so much! Now, here’s the new update and a time skip!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

As the winter months passed, the hobbit princess found herself outgrowing her clothing at a steady rate. The larger she grew, the more uncomfortable she became and the family was quick to offer what aid they could to alleviate her discomfort. It wasn’t unusual to see her husband or one of the other dwarves in her family massaging her ankles, feet, and hands as all three areas had become swollen along with her belly. Often times, the dark haired prince would be seated behind his wife on a bench, strong hands helping with the aching muscles in her back that seemed to become worse as their baby grew.

The babe was moving more and more now, and it fascinated Kili. The archer would lie beside his wife in the morning, hand over her stomach to feel the child as it stretched and kicked. Both soon to be parents would laugh a bit, teasing each other as they tried to guess what the little one was trying to do. One thing the pair of them did agree on was that their baby was taking after his or her father in the fact that the child never seemed to stay still for long. The hobbit always focused on the little things to laugh about since the pain that came from the energetic movements was sometimes rather sharp.

The two would often have a long laugh when Holly would try to curl on Adamanta’s belly and end up moving because of a sharp kick from the baby. Usually, the kitten would end up curled up on Kili’s hip while the couple enjoyed their lie-in. The sound of her purring would often keep the good mood going, relaxing them at the same time.

The cradles were slowly gifted to the couple, and each one was exquisite. Some had been carved from wood, and others made of various types of metals. All of them were large enough for several infants to sleep in comfortably and intricately decorated with runes for health, safety, sweet dreams, and protection. Adamanta couldn’t choose which one was her favorite as all of them were unique, and she couldn’t wait to see the baby sleeping comfortably within all of them. She gave every one who presented a cradle to her with a hug and sweet kiss to the cheek to thank them, making them blush and Kili laugh.

When spring arrived, there were announcements of pregnancies within the dwarrow population. Emali had been the first to make the announcement to the family, receiving a lot of congratulations and hugs from everyone. Gimli was overjoyed, having wanted to be a big brother for the longest time and now he was getting his wish. Both Fili and Kili had a great time teasing their cousin, but everyone could tell they were happy for him.

Yavanna’s generous touch was not only felt within the mountain but outside of it as well. As promised, Elrond had sent the seeds, cutting, and saplings needed for planting along with expert gardeners to help plan out the farms and begin planting. Every dwarf who had not been chosen to begin work on the city of Dale was found outside with the elves and men to get everything set up and planted. Despite the fact none of them enjoyed working with the soil, every single one of them had volunteered because they knew the extra hands were necessary to get the farms built and fields set up.

Even though she wasn’t allowed to help, Adamanta was often found outside, letting the sun soak into her skin and enjoying the feeling of warm earth beneath her bare feet. She was thriving in the warm spring air, and everyone was overjoyed to see her in such good spirits and health. What she wasn’t aware of was the way every human and dwarf kept an eye on her to ensure she remained safe and didn’t need help. 

Her personal garden was tilled and planted, and she’d divided the beds to grow flowers in some, vegetables in others, and herbs in a few chosen areas. Kili, Gimli, Fili, and Ori had followed her directions, getting everything done precisely as she wanted it. The hobbit was anxious to see how everything looked both in her garden and outside once the seeds took root and began to grow. She was looking forward to next spring since she was currently forbidden to do any work in her garden and had been scolded when she’d tried to dig in the rich soil of the beds.

As spring progressed, Adamanta was watched carefully because everyone was unsure when she would give birth. Given that this was a child of mixed ancestry, Oin and Emali had stated it could be mid to late spring or early summer before the baby arrived. Both of them cautioned the family that this estimate could be wrong and reminded everyone to keep an eye on her in case the babe decided to arrive. 

Since she knew they were all worried about her, the hobbit said nothing about the constant observation of her family and the fact that Gimli and Bifur had yet to give up their positions as both her assistant and bodyguard. She knew that Kili had offered to have someone else watch over her, and the older dwarf had told both the prince and princess that he enjoyed the duty and preferred being the one to shadow and protect her. It touched the young woman to know that her dear friend was so determined to ensure her safety, and she often had a smile for the dwarf in question.

With each month that passed, the pregnant lass was actually grateful to have them along as she was not able to wear Sting and Biter comfortably so she’d had to rely on the smaller weapons she’d been gifted at Solstice. While it was reassuring to know she was armed in some form, Adamanta was not entirely comfortable with not having her primary weapons with her. As long as the pair were content to remain at her side, then the hobbit would not argue about their presence.

While the princess enjoyed spring, she became more and more limited when it came to being able to go outside of the mountain to experience the wonderful sensation of the earth coming to life around her. While her garden was wonderful, it didn’t provide the opportunity to connect herself with the earth since the beds were built into stone. It frustrated her a bit, which she tried to keep hidden from her loved ones but they came to realize the problem and worked to find a solution that would allow her to indulge her hobbit need to have the soil beneath her feet.

Several members of the family would take time out of their schedule to escort her a small distance outside of Erebor, letting her relax in a sunny spot in a chair and table that had been left outside for her use. Adamanta could dig her toes into the soil and simply enjoy the feel of nature. Bofur had been the first to comment on how the time outside of the mountain seemed to cause their hobbit to glow, and Kili had been quick to agree.

Pregnancy and the change of seasons agreed with Adamanta, and the archer often remained at her side when he could during her times outside. She often teased him about avoiding his tasks, and Kili simply teased back whenever he could.

This particular day, the prince had planned to go outside with his wife but he had been called away with his brother to help Thorin with a problem that had developed along one of the eastern outposts about an hour away from the mountain. Most of the company had gone with them, Bifur included, so it was Belis and Gimli who had accompanied the hobbit to her outdoor resting spot.

The trio had simply been relaxing and chatting, and they hadn’t been expecting it when a group of human males took them by surprise when they galloped close. They dismounted, going after all three of them.

Belis and Gimli had ensured Adamanta was placed behind them while drawing their own weapons to protect the pregnant hobbit. Both heard the sound of her blades being drawn from the sheathes buckled against her forearms and hardened their resolve to keep her safe.

The skirmish was violent and bloody; Gimli had taken three of them down, despite his youth and inexperience, and had been dropped when one of the older humans had used a heavy mace against the young dwarf’s leg. Both Belis and Adamanta heard the sound of a bone cracking, hiding their winces while struggling to defend themselves and him.

For all of her skill, the daughter of Dis knew she was badly outnumbered and her sister wasn’t able to fight as she would have had the babe not become so heavy within her. Despite the actions of the two women, both were overpowered and disarmed.

“He said to fetch the Halfling, but the other girl might bring a bit of coin if not a greater reward,” one of the men commented as the two small women were tightly bound and lifted to ride in front of whichever man that had mounted their horse first.

Belis was worried, knowing that any time on horseback would be painful for Adamanta, and she hoped for a short journey both for her and for the fact that her uncle and brothers would find them sooner. All she could do now was keep an eye on her sister and pray to Mahal and His wife to protect them until help could arrive.

Thankfully, they had left Gimli behind, which meant the message would get back to Erebor because she knew her cousin would crawl home if he had to in order to alert the guards and the family of what had happened. They would be rescued, and it was now a matter of staying alive and relatively healthy until help arrived. 

The group traveled for all of the day and a good portion of the night before stopping. The women were tugged off of the horses and dropped onto the ground, and Belis managed to keep Adamanta from falling over.

“Are you all right,” she asked softly in Khuzdul, knowing the others wouldn’t understand what she was saying.

“I don’t know,” the hobbit murmured back in the same language. “Tired and aching.”

The older princess slowly drew in a breath of air, hoping that her sister would be all right. She noticed that the hobbit had not looked away from the humans that were talking. Another group had joined them, and the two women were worried as the one who looked to be the leader kept sending glances their way.

“I had not expected to capture you so quickly and easily,” the leader said, striding to the two. “The diversion we caused helped to pull your eternal shadow away.”

That bit of information surprised both Belis and Adamanta as well as worried them. Someone had to be watching the hobbit closely to realize Bifur was normally at the small lass’s side. This wasn’t a good sign for things to come.

“Why have you been watching me?”

“My lord sent me on a mission to find and bring you back. He has plans for you, Halfling, and was very adamant I bring you to him as swiftly as possible,” he said with a mocking smile. “I do not question his orders and simply obey.”

“Who is it that wants Adamanta,” Belis asked, needing more information. 

“Someone she has met and though he punished her, my lord has found that he is not satisfied with the end results,” the male said, leering. “A princess, truly? That was not the result my lord was looking for when he ordered for a dwarf to mount you.”

Belis’s keen blue gaze noticed that the only reaction her sister gave to that comment was a slight paling of her face but didn’t give any facial reaction at all. The dwarrowdam was rather proud of her for that, and she turned her eyes back to their captor.

“Seems to me the Valar were looking after her,” the daughter of Dis commented with a gentle smile. “Adamanta and my brother are quite happy together.”

“Which is a problem,” the man replied. “The lord will have his full revenge, and all shall be as it should be.”

At a gesture from him, two men bound the two women to a tree with chains before going to set up their bedrolls and start their meal. It was obvious that the princesses would not be given any form of comfort, and that worried Belis even more. 

“Mahal and Yavanna watch over us,” the hobbit whispered before shifting closer to her sister. “When the group falls asleep, do you think you can free us?”

“I don’t have anything with me to pick the locks,” the dwarf answered in a voice just as quiet. “If I tried to break them, they’d hear me.”

“They didn’t take everything,” Adamanta shared. Her hair, though messy, still had the ornament that hid a small blade.

“Oh bless those paranoid males,” Belis murmured when she realized what her sister still possessed. “Remind me to hug them when we see them again. I definitely have to get some of those made for myself.”

The pregnant woman said nothing, hiding her thoughts as they waited for the group to eat and find their rest. Hours passed before the campsite went quiet, but they were not able to act yet as it seemed some of the men were not sleeping but waiting for something.

Shortly before dawn, a good portion of the group headed out, leaving the two captives alone with a small number of the humans. The leader had remained, and the women were biding their time as they continued to observe the actions of the people.

Adamanta shifted constantly, feeling an ache in her body that was radiating from her hips and lower back, and she wished she hadn’t been sitting on the ground or in one place for so long. The hobbit couldn’t get up or move to help soothe the pain, and she didn’t dare ask for the bonds to be loosened so her discomfort could be eased.

The younger princess leaned her head against the tree, dislodging the hair ornament she’d put into her blond tresses to secure them in place. The item fell in the right position so that her sister could pick it up, unsheathing it and starting to work on the locks on the cuffs that held them in place. Even with her keen ears, she could hear nothing to indicate what Belis was up to and she was grateful for that.

In her heart, the hobbit sent up a desperate plea to Mahal and Yavanna, begging for aid as she was afraid for the life of her sister and the child growing beneath her heart. In truth, she was terrified for both of them, especially the innocent life she was trying to protect. Everything she’d gone through today could not be good for him or her, and Adamanta was hoping that all would be well.

Belis heard a soft hiss from her sister and questioned her, not stopping as she felt the cuffs open. She began work on the hobbit’s bindings, keeping her hands so that she looked as if she was still restrained.

“Are you all right?”

“Aching,” Adamanta admitted. “How long do you think before uncle arrives?”

The dwarf hid her smile at the certainty the hobbit held in regards to family coming to their rescue. She continued working, pondering how long it would be before an angry king showed up with an enraged Kili and company alongside him.

“I’m hoping not too much longer,” she replied in the dwarvish language that they’d been using since their capture. “Despite the injury, Gimli would have made it to the gates in under half an hour and a raven dispatched to Uncle Thorin immediately after.”

“Then we just have to hold on as long as we can until they get here,” the other female shared. “They’ll want to make sure we’re out of harm’s way when they do arrive.”

“With both of us unarmed and you heavily pregnant, that’s a certainty,” Belis told her. “We’ll have to make sure we’re well out of the way until things are safe.”

Adamanta nodded, shifting again as the ache continued to plague her. She was so very uncomfortable and wanted to be home. At that point, the woman really wanted her husband’s arms around her as he hummed or sang to ease her stress.

“Is the ache that bad?”

“Comes and goes,” she admitted. “Riding and sitting on this ground for so long hasn’t been kind to me. I think this baby is going to take after his father given how heavy he feels.”

“I hope that’s all it is,” Belis commented, seeing the worry on the other woman’s face.

“So do I because I refuse to give birth anywhere but home,” Adamanta replied, sounding stubborn. “So my husband better get his arse here soon if I’m wrong.”

The dwarrowdam nodded, working on the last cuff, and once it was done, the hobbit remained in the same position. The two waited and just after the sun began to rise, a familiar sound of an arrow striking its target was heard. Both females recognized the fletching, and the younger one gave a sigh of relief before moving as the campsite swiftly turned into a battleground.

Belis kept the small knife in hand as the two watched the battle unfold. Thanks to the surprise of the attack, the humans were unprepared and were unable to regroup to defend themselves against the enraged dwarrows. 

Both women waited, quickly moving if the fight grew too near to their location. The dwarrowdam was horrified to see the leader of the villainous humans sneak up on the unprotected dark haired son of Dis. Before she could react, Adamanta had hurried to protect her husband.

The pregnant woman scooped up a sword that had been dropped from the lifeless hands of one of the men and went after the one who was maneuvering himself into the right position to hurt or even kill the one who owned her heart. She ignored the weight of the sword, which was nearly too heavy for her, and swung.

Kili turned when he heard the pained shriek of a man’s voice behind him, spotting his would-be attacker sobbing and screaming on the ground. His wife had swung hard enough to sever a limb, and she hadn’t stopped once she’d taken that. The sword whistled through the air once again, biting into flesh and bone to relieve the man of his head.

Adamanta panted, aching from the exertion, but her actions had caused the band of humans to flee. All of them were caught by the dwarves of Erebor, though only a few would live to submit to both Dwalin and Nori as the pair would do everything they could to wrangle any information the men had about the kidnapping and who was behind it.

“Adamanta?”

Blue eyes looked into the dark ones of her husband, and she dropped the sword. She took a few steps, sagging into her husband’s embrace once the strong arms of the prince wrapped themselves around her.

“Are you all right, my jewel?”

“I want to go home,” she stated, finally realizing that the pains she’d been experiencing were possibly precursors to something else. “Now please, my Kili?”

“She probably needs to see Emali,” Belis informed him after her eldest brother hugged her tightly. “The stress, being on horseback before sitting for hours on the hard ground, and now lifting a sword that was too big for a hobbit might not have done her any favors.”

Thorin, who was watching his family, nodded when he heard his niece’s words. He could see the strain on the hobbit’s face and knew that the dwarrowdam was right.

“Dwalin, Nori, end it and let’s go. We need to return to Erebor immediately. Kili, mount up.”

The youngest prince did just that, getting into the saddle and waiting as Thorin took off his coat and draped it where Adamanta would sit to give her some comfort. Once his uncle had finished, Kili watched as his wife was lifted onto the pony in front of him. He carefully braced her against his chest, hoping to get her as comfortable as possible while the others mounted their ponies too. 

Belis handed Adamanta the sheathed hair ornament, giving her a wry grin as she headed to Fili’s pony. She was boosted onto the animal, wrapping her arms around her brother’s waist. Once she was assured of not being overheard, she whispered into the crown prince’s ear.

“We need to make haste; please do not let anyone offer the idea of rest,” she told him. “I have a feeling that this day may not be as dark as it began, but we need to reach Erebor as quickly as possible. Our hobbit is a stubborn one.”

Fili nodded, patting a hand that clasped his tunic, and spurred the pony into motion once Thorin had given the word to move. The ride would be a long one, and the entire group hoped that everything would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Here’s the first chapter; I’ll have the next one up in a few minutes! I hope you enjoyed it. ~ Laran


	59. Adamanta's Triumph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I hope this chapter will be as loved as some of the others. Parts of this weren’t easy for me to write, but I am pleased with the results and hope you all will enjoy it too.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

The ride was long and tiring and, true to his word, Fili urged them to continue riding whenever the topic of stopping to rest was brought up. Thorin could see how pale their hobbit’s face was and knew his nephew was right. Even though she needed the rest, Adamanta was in dire need of reaching the safety of the mountain as soon as possible so he enforced his heir’s order in regards to continuing onwards. They could all see Kili offering her the water skin, making sure she stayed hydrated, but the lass refused food anytime it was offered. That was a telling sign that spoke of something being very wrong and motivated them to keep going.

The group of dwarrow and one hobbit rode through the gates of Erebor, stopping only when they reached about the middle of the entry hall that led from the gates to the bustling center of Erebor. As the guards took the reins, Thorin quickly dismounted and both he and Dori aided Adamanta off of the pony.

The king heard the pained hiss from his niece, frowning when she rested one hand to the small of her back and the other across her stomach. It quickly became obvious that Belis’s worry regarding the hobbit’s health was well founded when the pregnant woman gave a small sound of surprise, and his sharp eyes noticed the small puddle forming beneath her feet. Realizing what was going on, he issued a series of orders.

“Fili, find your mother,” he began. “Bring her to Adamanta and Kili’s rooms. Bofur, find Adara and send her to the same place. Gloin, alert your wife and have her waiting for us.”

There was a brief pause before Bofur and Gloin realized what was going on, and both ran to find the dwarrowdams in question. Fili rushed off too, hoping he would find his mother quickly enough.

“Dori, as the strongest of us, I want you to carry her up to the royal wing. The rest of you make sure we can get through the crowds,” Thorin ordered, watching as the silver haired dwarf gently picked Adamanta up.

The group hurried through the various walkways and corridors, and the crowds of people quickly moved out of the way. Belis and the men with her realized that word of the pending birth would be spreading like wildfire though the mountain and Dale, but none of them were worried about it. In truth, it helped since people were lined against the walls to stay out of the way as the company carried the hobbit up to her suite.

Once in the rooms that Kili and Adamanta called their own, Dori set the hobbit down in the bedroom where the couple slept and hurried out while Belis tended to her sister. The dwarrowdam stripped her of the dirty dress and small clothes, getting her into a loose shift. Adara, Emali, and Dis strode into the bedroom a few moments later, and all of them began working to get everything ready for the birth of the child as well as making Adamanta more comfortable.

As the women worked together to ensure the soon to be mother was prepared for the battle to come, the men of the company gathered in the family room to wait for news. Bombur prepared tea for all of them, and the group sipped at the warm drink. Kili occasionally took a sip and paced the room, hoping that his beloved wife would make it through this battle and praying to Yavanna for any and all aid She could lend Adamanta.

Time passed slowly with only muffled sounds coming from behind the thick walls and door of the bedroom. The only clear sound that could be heard were the cries coming from the laboring hobbit, and the men would bow their heads in respect while Thorin or Fili would start either a soft chant or song to Mahal and His wife for strength for the woman doing battle to bring new life to the world.

Kili took comfort in the ritual, his heart aching with worry as hours slipped by. He barely remembered eating when Nori pressed a plate of food in his hands, reminding him that his strength would be needed to tend to his wife and child after her victory was confirmed. Truth be told, he finally understood the stories of how his father, Uncle Thorin, and the rest of their cousins felt as his mother brought each of her children into the world. Even though he had the reassurances of his wife that hobbits didn’t have the high fatality rate that dwarrowdams did when it came to birthing children, the archer was utterly terrified for his One and applied himself to each song and chant that his uncle and brother started.

Adamanta’s cat tried to curl up in his lap but kept getting dumped onto the floor each time the archer rose to his feet to place. So she settled on Gimli’s lap and purred along with the music and chants, enjoying the petting from the injured dwarf.

Finally, the welcome tones of Gloin’s wife was heard, bringing everyone’s attention to where the dwarrowdam stood in the entryway leading into the family room. All of the males rose to their feet, waiting in silence for the news she had to share.

“Prince Kili, your wife has fought through her battle with great strength and all is well. The next generation of the Line of Durin is ready to be welcomed,” the midwife informed him.

Emali led the men down the hallway and into the bedroom. The men could see the looks of joy on the faces of the women who had supported Adamanta through her battle, and Kili took several steps to stand at the bedside while the others remained at a respectful distance from the bed. All of the dwarves in the room could see the sheets darkened with fluid as well as the look of absolute happiness and exhaustion on the face of the new mother.

Dis and Belis stepped forward while the midwife retired to the side of the room to begin brewing a tea her patient would need. Kili’s eyes went wide, but his voice was steady though full of love, joy, and amazement as he began to speak the words that were traditional when presenting the child to the patriarch of the family.

“Thorin II Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and Patriarch of the Line of Durin, my lady wife has successfully won her battle today and has brought forth the next generation of our Line,” he said, looking to where his uncle stood.

Thorin gave a regal nod, eyes alight with sheer happiness, and spoke the traditional response.

“Bring forth the babe so that the child may be known to me and welcomed by kith and kin,” he told him.

The archer took the newborn from his mother’s arms, turning to his uncle and laying the tiny baby in one arm. He shook his head before the king could speak again, turning to his sister to take the small form in her arms and lay it in the monarch’s free arm.

All of the men stared for a long moment, realizing just what they were seeing and there was a look of awe on their faces. Thorin’s voice held both pride, love, happiness, and tears as he turned to the males of the family. It was a battle to draw his gaze away from the two naked babes he was holding, feeling so much marvel at the wonderful gift his family had been granted.

“My beloved niece has brought such richness to this family,” the king managed, sounding somewhat choked up. “Today, we welcome a son and daughter to the Line of Durin.”

Thorin had to stop for a moment before managing to collect himself. He was barely able to look at the tired hobbit on the bed, seeing her own happy tears and trying so hard to keep himself from weeping in joy.

“Princess Adamanta Durinshield, we thank you for the strength you have shown since the moment our Father’s loving wife blessed you with the lives you carried and nurtured beneath your heart. We are humbled by the gift you have given this family, and we swear to protect the lives you fought for this wonderful day,” he told her, sinking to his knees and bowing his head.

Adamanta wept softly, moved by her uncle’s words, and she was beyond embarrassed and touched by the sight of the men in her family going to their knees. All of the women had warned her this would happen, and it still shocked her to see this. The tears came faster, but she didn’t brush them away as her mother-in-law had stated that they were permitted due to the fact that this was part of the battle she had fought.

In unison, the males spoke to her and all of the listeners could hear both the joy and humility in their voices as they did so.

“May Mahal lay His blessings upon you for the wonderful gifts you have granted to our people and this family. We will defend the children with every breath within our bodies, educate them to appreciate the gifts our Father and His Lady Wife have granted us, and love them endlessly. At our hands, they will know only care, love, and protection. Before Mahal, His Green Lady, and the women of our family, this we so vow.”

The women moved to stand beside the bed, sinking into curtseys for several moments before Dis spoke. Her voice was rough with emotion, much like her brother’s had been, and her eyes were full of the same joy that the family was feeling.

“We are honored to have been the ones to remain by your side throughout your battle, daughter, and the dwarrowdams of the Line of Durin will stand beside you to provide advice, support, and give you the strength you need as you raise these two gifts from Mahal and His Blessed Wife to adulthood,” she said, leaning in to kiss the hobbit’s forehead.

The silence that followed was broken only by the new mother’s soft weeping and the sounds of the newborns as they began to protest the cool air. 

“Healthy lungs those two have,” Bofur said, making the group laugh. 

“Right, time to get Adamanta cleaned up and resting. Also, the babies will need to be bathed and dressed,” Emali said, setting the brewing tea on the side table. “We don’t want them to catch a chill.”

Dis smiled, heading to her son and kissing his forehead. She was happy for him now that he had everything he’d ever wanted since he was a young child. He had the One he had hoped for and a family to protect and adore. The princess knew all would be well, and she winked at the dark haired archer.

“All of you out, and take the little ones with you. Kili knows where the supplies are so you lot can figure out who gets to give them their first bath,” she said, gently pushing him out of the bedroom. “I’ll call you when she’s ready to see you.”

“Thank you, Mum,” he said, giving her a hug before following the others out of the room.

Kili emerged in the family room to find that Fili and Dwalin had absconded with the twins and were trying to head to the bathroom to give them their baths. He shook his head, hearing the cursing and arguing going on about who should be the ones to do it. The only one not taking part was Gimli, and that was due to the broken bone he was supposed to stay off of.

“This is not a good sign for the years to come,” the archer commented to no one and stared as his uncle tried to steal the baby girl away from Fili.

“At least you know you’re not short on child minders,” Bifur answered, watching everything with eyes that twinkled with mirth.

“So I can see,” the dark haired prince replied, wondering just how to fix this mess. Before he could even devise a plan of some sort, the welcome voice of Ori broke through the noise.

“Did you stop to think that Kili might want to be one of the ones to give the twins their first baths?”

That put a stop to the arguing, and the scribe continued. He could see the grateful look on the new father’s face and knew that he needed help getting this rowdy crowd calmed down.

“Bombur, would you be so kind as to make something for Adamanta and Belis to eat? I doubt either of them have had anything since they were kidnapped, and I know Adamanta will need something before she rests,” he pointed out, sending the heavy set dwarf to his own suite to begin cooking a meal for the two.

“Nori, since you have the best network to do so, would you put the word out that the next generation of the Line of Durin has arrived and that our hobbit is well? I know Thorin will make the official announcement later, but we should put a halt to the worrying,” Ori started, giving his brother a smile as he hurried to do just that.

“Now, Dori and I will get everything out that’ll be needed for our baby prince and princess so they can have their nappies put on and clothed. We don’t want them to take chill. After Kili and the second dwarf bathes them, two can dry them, and another pair can put the nappies on. The next pair will clothe them, and then we can see about who gets to hold them until Adamanta is ready for the babies to come back in,” the young dwarf finished.

It was decided that Fili would help give the twins their baths, Thorin and Balin would dry them, Bofur and Bifur would get their nappies put on, and both Dwalin and Gloin would get them dressed. Oin wanted to do a health check before they were dressed so he would get his chance to hold the newest additions to the family.

Kili took his son from Dwalin, smiling as he led his brother to the nearest bathroom to the twins’ room. He chuckled when he heard Fili make a comment to Ori about writing up a schedule so no one would be arguing or feel cheated when it came time for watching over the children. 

After filling the sinks where the babies would be washed, the blond prince looked to his brother. He was in awe of the beautiful little babes they were holding and felt so proud of his brother and Adamanta for these amazing gifts to the family.

“Have you two chosen names for these two precious gems?”

“We have, though we never expected to use both names at the same time,” the archer replied, scrubbing his son carefully while answering.

“Adamanta wanted another baby after this pregnancy,” Fili asked, sounding amazed.

“She did when we last spoke of it,” Kili answered. “I’m not certain how she’ll feel about it now that she’s actually been through the birthing; she may change her mind.”

“Would you be all right if she decided not to? I know you had hopes for a large family,” the swordsman queried.

“My wife has given me two beautiful children, Fili. How can I not be happy with what Mahal and Yavanna have granted us? If Adamanta decided not to go through this again, I would still be overjoyed with her presence in my life and our two pebbles to raise,” he told his brother.

Once the babies were scrubbed, Fili looked at the twins, both of whom were not happy at all with the bathing and protesting at the top of their voices.

“I think they got your lung power,” he teased his brother, handing the little girl off to Balin.

“It certainly sounds like it,” the advisor laughed, starting to dry the little princess carefully.

Thorin was handed the little boy, chuckling softly as he examined him while drying the crying baby. He was looking for which traits of their parents showed the strongest.

“I see a slight tip to this little pebble’s ears, but there’s no sign of the hobbit feet,” he informed the pair.

“Adamanta was certain the baby would have that trait, even made a small bet on it, and it seems neither of them do,” Kili laughed after checking his daughter for the same trait. “She has the same slight tip to her ears as her brother too. I’d love to know what color their eyes are.”

Unlike human babies, children of dwarves, elves, and hobbits were born with the eyes the color they were meant to be. 

“I can answer that, sister-son,” Thorin answered, eyes sparkling with joy. “Your daughter has your eyes, and your son has the Durin blue eyes.”

That comment brought a lot of smiles to the faces of the dwarves, and the babies were passed on to get their nappies before being inspected by their cousin. The healer looked them over, pronouncing both babes as healthy, and then passed them on to be dressed.

The little ones made the rounds between all of the dwarves in the family room, getting cuddled and examined by each one. Once the dwarrowdams emerged, Kili took his children back to his bedroom. 

Adamanta was waiting for him, sipping a cup of tea as she reclined on her side of the bed. He could see the remains of the meal Bombur had made for her and was glad to see she had eaten.

“How are you, my jewel,” he asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

“Better, my Kili,” she answered, putting her cup aside. “They changed the bedding and helped me get a quick bath. Emali said I am doing well considering I surprised everyone and myself by giving birth to two babies and not one.”

“Certainly surprised me,” the archer replied, settling their daughter in her arms while snuggling his son. “Oin said both of them are healthy and at a good weight so I was very relieved to hear that.”

“So am I,” the hobbit admitted, gently admiring the child in her arms. “Looks like they have a bit of me in them with the ears. Anything on eye color?”

Both babes were sleeping so she couldn’t see the colors, but Kili was more than happy to fill her in on that.

“Our daughter has my eyes,” he said. “What little hair she has looks to be blond so it’ll be a good mix of us both. Our son, on the other hand, has my hair but the eyes of the Durins.”

“The same blue as Uncle Thorin’s, Fili’s, and Mother?”

“Exactly,” he said, making a face at his wife’s next comment.

“We’ll have to set a guard for them once they’re old enough to think of courting,” Adamanta said, gently rubbing her daughter’s hand. “They look to have gotten the best traits from both of us. Except for the feet,” she pouted.

“You owe me for that one, my jewel, as you lost that bet,” he teased, making her laugh.

“I’ll pay that debt as soon as I’m able,” the lass retorted, smiling at the warm chuckle from her husband. “I don’t mind they don’t have that trait; I’m just happy they’re here and healthy.”

“As am I, my love,” Kili said, tucking the boy into the bassinet. The little girl was placed beside her brother moments later, and he made sure they were warm before turning back to the bed. The strand of blessings he’d created months ago were placed into proper position above the bassinet. The traditional strand carried his hopes, dreams, prayers, and love for his babies.

“I guess we can say the others were guided by the Valar when they made the cradles so large,” the archer commented, sitting beside his wife. 

“I think so,” Adamanta replied, giving a tired yawn. “Though it makes me wonder if all of them had some idea of there being two babies coming instead of one.”

“I doubt it since multiples are incredibly rare. Get some rest, my beautiful wife,” Kili said, snuggling her into him as she gave another yawn.

As the hobbit drifted off to sleep, the dwarf closed his eyes and gave a content sigh. He was so happy that they had such beautiful babies and his wife was well. All in all, Kili could certainly say he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - I should look for earplugs because I know some of you are probably squealing or laughing about now. I’ll go edit another chapter and post it while you’re reading this one! ~ Laran


	60. Mahal's Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Another chapter for you to enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Once Thorin had made the official announcement that Adamanta had not only won her battle but had given birth to twins, the mountain had turned into a madhouse of preparations for the presentation of the little ones. The genders had not been reported, but it didn’t matter to the joyful dwarrow of Erebor. Twins were rare to their people, and this gift was something that every dwarf wanted to celebrate.

When Kili wasn’t busy tending to his wife and children or seeing to his duties as prince, he worked on a second bead for his beautiful One. Because of his busy schedule, he was grateful to Ori for writing up a rotation for the family to watch over the children as it gave Adamanta a chance to rest and regain her strength between feedings. She was bouncing back fairly quickly after the birth of the children, but all of them could see that she still tired easily.

The king had shifted her work around so she could have the time needed to recover from giving birth, and she was allowed to do very little outside of enjoying the sunshine and spending time with the twins. The hobbit didn’t think she’d ever taken so many naps before, but the twins never ate at the same time and woke her up at odd hours at the night.

Adamanta sighed as she curled up on a bench that was in the shade of her garden. She’d gotten her weeding finished, and the lass was feeling rather tired for some odd reason. Knowing she’d need her energy for later that evening, the hobbit rested her head on her arms and drifted off to sleep.

The first thing she noticed was the deep humming that came from somewhere above her and the feel of the warm grass beneath her. Startled, Adamanta pushed herself into a sitting position and gaped when her eyes fell upon a figure she’d only seen in carvings since regaining the mountain.

The Vala had long dark hair, worn in elegant braids that ended with beautifully carved clasps and beads. She could see flowers etched into the metal and had to bite back a smile since she knew who He wore the beads for. In her mind, it was an incredible sign of the love the Vala had for His wife.

“Hello, Daughter,” He greeted, smiling when she blinked before bowing her head to Him.

“Lord Mahal,” the hobbit whispered, feeling so very stunned. “I didn’t think you would appear in the dreams of a simple hobbit.”

“My wife was the one who spoke to your husband and since what I have to speak to you about is not exactly something that makes Her comfortable, She agreed I could come and speak to you instead of Her,” Mahal answered. “Besides, you are no simple hobbit.”

“That is kind of you to say,” Adamanta told Him.

“I speak the truth, Daughter,” He replied. “You may be one of my wife’s children, but you have the heart and soul of a dwarf in many ways so I also consider you one of mine.”

“I’m honored, Great Father,” she said softly, listening when He began to explain why He had intruded upon her dreams.

“Yavanna and I have devised a plan to help you regain your sense of safety as well as avenge your honor,” the Vala told her. “The one who captured you and the company should have found his end eons ago, but he discovered a way to unnaturally extend his life. His bitterness has poisoned him, and my lady wife is furious that he holds such an anger towards Her children and harmed you.”

“You want revenge on him,” the lass asked, chewing her lower lip. “He came after me before I had the twins. I could’ve lost them in the wild had I not had Belis with me and the timely rescue by the rest of our family. All I know is that he didn’t like the results of what had happened in his mountain cave and wants to see me suffer.”

“He had hoped that you would remain silent and miserable in the knowledge you were bound to Kili through the hobbit traditions; he never realized just how much a dwarf would give or do in order to ensure their One is happy,” Mahal commented, sounding proud of the archer’s actions towards the hobbit lass. “You are happy, living a fulfilling life, and the knave cannot seem to handle that.”

“He wants to change it,” Adamanta said softly. “My lord, I am frightened for my family. They are the reason behind my joy, and he would kill them to take my happiness away. I can’t lose them; I just can’t. They are important to too many people, both here and outside of the mountain. Losing them would cause so much heartbreak and chaos.”

“You won’t,” the Stone Father assured her, taking her hands. “My beautiful wife and I have a plan to put an end to him as well as allow you to regain what he stole from you.”

“What can I do to help,” the small woman asked, eager to protect her loved ones.

“We will remove that which keeps him immortal, but he will not know of it until it is too late. He will attempt to come after you again, and this time he will do it himself. Once he’s caught, you have the right to ask for a trial by combat and I want you to do so,” He instructed her. “This will enable you to choose two people to fight with you as you fight to regain the control and honor you lost in his lair.”

“You want me to fight him? I’m nowhere near the warrior that most of my family are; I would stand a very good chance of losing,” Adamanta squeaked. 

“You will not lose, Daughter. You underestimate your determination and how much strength that gives you,” Mahal stated. “And if you choose wisely, you will have two strong fighters beside you to ensure that you regain everything you lost and repay him for what he’s done to other hobbits over the years.

“Their ways of treating their women are despicable to me, but he blames them for something they did not do. The blight that fell upon the area was something the early hobbits could not battle, and the people were asked to go with them when my wife gave the message to leave,” the Vala said softly. “I will not let any more of Yavanna’s children come to harm because of this man. Hardran must be stopped, and you are the one we have chosen to do so.”

“When is he coming? I won’t be ready for fighting for a while,” she asked, feeling so panicked now.

“You have time; we will not allow him to come your way until Yavanna and I are certain you are ready,” the smith soothed her. 

“Kili will be so unhappy by this,” Adamanta muttered. “He hates it when I get put into a position where I have to fight, and it’ll be worse because he’s become so very overprotective since the kidnapping. If he finds out about this, he’ll find a way to keep me locked up until he makes sure this Hardran is dead or far away from Erebor.”

“Speaking as a husband, I understand why he’s acting in such a manner but this must be done by you. The others will understand and help him to do the same,” He said to her. 

“I hope so,” she said, blinking when He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Continue to have faith, Daughter, and all shall be well. Now, it is time for you to wake. You have others you must speak with, and the time for the children’s presentation to Erebor and their people draws near.”

“There’s a lot to be done before the evening comes,” she agreed. “Thank you for protecting my family, Stone Father.”

“I shall continue to watch over them as I shall watch over you, Daughter,” He said, giving her a soft smile.

Adamanta woke up, feeling refreshed and worried. She saw Belis come in with the baby boy and smiled, sitting up so she could take the fussing babe from her sister. A few moments later, the little one was nursing at her breast, hidden from view by a light blue knitted blanket.

“Does something trouble you,” she asked her sister as her nephew enjoyed his meal. “You seem rather distracted.”

“I had a dream,” the hobbit told her, then shared what the dream had been about.

Belis listened to the younger woman’s tale, frowning slightly as she thought about what Mahal had to tell her sister. She had to admit that the plan the two Valar had to come up with was something that would work, but the dwarrowdam knew her brother well. It would take time to convince him, but that could be accounted for when planning to discuss this with the family.

“Do you know who you will ask for the challenge?”

“I’m not entirely sure I know what this challenge entails,” Adamanta admitted, moving her son to the other breast. “I know this means combat, and I can choose two others to fight with me. Lord Mahal didn’t say anything else when He explained it to me.”

“When someone calls for a trial by combat, it means that after having a trial in front of the assembled royal family and citizens of Erebor and before the sentence is passed, the person who has been harmed by the accused can demand to regain what was lost by fighting them. The accused can have two with him or stand alone.”

“If he decides to stand alone, does it mean I’ll have to do the same?”

“No, you won’t have to. From what all of you have told me and what I’ve seen, I doubt he’ll stand alone. He’s a coward who hides behind others instead of fighting on his own,” Belis reassured her. 

“Next question is, is this a combat that’s to the death or just until one yields?”

“It’s until someone yields or can’t get back up,” the dwarrowdam assured her. “Once the battle is done, Uncle Thorin will be able to administer justice. The combat is to allow you a chance to regain your honor and take control back. I’ll tell you one thing though, Adamanta. He’ll end up dying that day because none of the dwarves of Erebor would allow him to leave the mountain alive for what he’s done to you.”

“That’s a relief to know,” the hobbit commented, burping her son before cleaning herself and setting her clothing to rights. “I need to ask one more thing, Belis. Would you do me the honor of being one of the ones to fight at my side?”

Belis leaned forward, taking her sister’s free hand and meeting her eyes as she answered the other woman in a fierce tone.

“I would be honored, sister,” she told her. “We’ll start working on getting you back to shape tomorrow since this evening is too busy. I’d suggest you talk to the family tomorrow about what’s going on. Knowing them as I do, the others will help you get back to fighting form.”

“Meaning Dwalin will try to kill me to make sure I won’t be hurt in the arena,” Adamanta groaned, making her sister laugh.

“And me as well since I’m one of your seconds,” the dwarf answered with a grin. “You have an idea who else will stand with you?”

“I’ve a thought on that but will wait to see how things go,” she commented, hearing the bell tolling for the hour and sighed.

“Thorin should be up with the little princess so I can get them ready for this evening,” Adamanta began. “Who has baby watching duty so Kili and I can get ready?”

“Mum and Dwalin,” she grinned. “They won the game so they got the privilege.”

“I still can’t believe that the family is taking to gambling to see who gets to watch the children during the occasions not on the schedule,” the hobbit grumbled, getting up to give her son a bath and dress him in the attire Adara had created for the twins.

Belis giggled, following her sister into the suite and helping her get the little one ready. She took the baby girl from Thorin when he arrived, flashing him a mischievous grin and making him chuckle.

“My nephew is ready, I take it,” he asked his niece.

“Looking adorable in Durin blue,” Belis told her uncle with a giggle. “Adara’s work is just magic, I swear. Adamanta added the embroidery to the outfits, and the twins will pretty much steal the hearts of everyone at the presentation tonight.”

“Of that, I have no doubt,” the king chuckled, kissing his niece’s forehead and leaving so he could ready himself for tonight’s ceremony.

The young dwarrowdam entered her brother’s suite and helped Adamanta bathe and dress the tiny princess. She was right, the twins would steal everyone’s hearts tonight. The little prince was dressed in a tunic and trousers made from a soft fabric Adara had on hand. A tiny sash embroidered with runes set the outfit off, and there were delicate runes along the hems of the sleeves and hem of the tunic for long life, happiness, and love. The little princess was in an adorable dress made of the same Durin blue fabric her brother’s outfit had been crafted from. Like her brother, the same runes adorned the hems of her sleeves and dress.

“They look perfect,” Adamanta said with a soft smile, peering down at the two babies. 

“I have to say, you and my brother make some beautiful babies,” Belis admitted, looking over her sister’s shoulder. 

“We do,” the hobbit answered, eyes so very tender. “It does make me wonder what the next one will be like.”

The dwarrowdam froze, staring at the younger lass. She couldn’t believe what she’d heard, and the young woman was quick to question her.

“You want more children, Adamanta?”

“I haven’t told Kili yet but yes, I do want to try again in a few years,” the young mother shared. “Once these two are mobile and I know I can handle being pregnant along with raising them, then I’ll go off of the herbs Oin and Emali gave me.”

“My brother will be ecstatic,” Belis said quietly. “He’s always wanted a large family with three children at least, but he’s kept quiet about it because he knows how difficult pregnancy and childbirth can be for a woman.”

“I hated being an only child but was glad for it at times because I was afraid a boy would take my parents’ attention away from me,” Adamanta admitted. “I was so lonely and looking back on it, I don’t think they would have shunned me if they had been blessed with another child. I see the bond you share with Fili and Kili, and I want that for these two.”

The dwarrowdam kissed her sister’s cheek before taking her niece and nephew from her.

“You go bathe and get ready,” Belis instructed, laughing when Holly leaned over the back of her chair to stare at the babies. The cat, who was nearly full grown, had taken to the children rather well and didn’t suffer from lack of attention at all. 

Adamanta smiled, petting the cat before heading back to her bedroom. She knew Belis would be leaving as soon as Dwalin and Dis arrived to take charge of the twins.

By the time everyone was ready to head to the temple, she was in a dress identical to the one she’d worn for the coronation, though this one was larger as she couldn’t yet fit into her first one. Adamanta had left her hair down, save for her marriage and familial braids, and had chosen to wear the beautiful braided and chained circlet had Kili had given to her at Solstice. The sapphires gleamed against her hair, and she’d chosen the simple sapphire studs she’d worn during the coronation as well.

“You look lovely, my jewel,” a familiar voice called, making her turn on her seat in front of the small vanity she used.

Kili’s hair had been brushed and his two braids left to flow freely while the rest of the tresses in the front had been tied back with a clasp. He was dressed in Durin blue as well, and she gave him a gentle smile.

“You look very handsome, my Kili,” the hobbit replied, eyes soft as she looked at her husband.

He moved closer to her, cupping her face to give her a lingering kiss. She smiled into it, leaning into his touch.

“Ready for this,” he asked her after the kiss had ended.

“I think so,” Adamanta answered. He’d been teaching her about everything that would happen and felt ready for it.

Kili helped her to her feet, offering his arm which she took, and the pair left the bedroom to find the family waiting for them in the front room.

Thorin held one twin while Dis had the other, and the pair headed out with the family trailing behind them. They found the hallways empty on the way to the temple, and Balin mused quietly that all of the dwarrow of Erebor had already assembled in the temple to wait for them.

The advisor was proven to be correct when the royal family entered the massive chamber to find it was completely full, and Fili gave his brother a grin when he spotted the familiar figure of their cousin and his family.

“Dain made it in time,” he murmured back to Kili, who nodded while the family continued heading to the seats.

Bombur, his family, and the brothers Ri took their seats in the row of comfortable chairs behind the row set for the royals. As they sat down, they watched as Dain introduced his family to Adamanta, who gave them each a warm smile as she welcomed them.

After they were settled, the head priest of Mahal took the stage and welcomed them all, starting with the ritual chants. Once that had finished, the priest and priestess took the twins from the king and his sister.

The babies stayed quiet as a blend of incense was waved over them while the priestess sang a song of welcoming, thanking Mahal for the new lives that had been given to the dwarves of Durin’s Folk. The only disruption was a tiny sneeze from the baby boy, which caused the audience to laugh.

Kili shot his wife a look full of mirth and love, seeing it returned on her own face. He took her hand, holding it as the priests continued with the blessing and dedication of the twins to Mahal and His wife.

When that portion of the ceremony was done, Thorin rose and mounted the platform, nodding when the priests gave a bow to the monarch. He turned and faced the audience, a look of joy on his face and it could be heard in his deep voice.

“Welcome dwarrow of Erebor,” he greeted them. “Today is a day to celebrate the addition of two new members to my family; Princess Adamanta Durinshield went through her battle with strength and grace, and this is an opportunity to pay tribute to her as well as to bestow their names in front of Mahal, Erebor, and our people.”

Kili rose from his seat then and headed towards his uncle. Once he’d mounted the steps, he bowed to the king before going to the priest to take his son from the dwarf. The archer stood in front of the one who had helped to raise him.

“Mother Erebor, dwarrow of Durin’s Folk, today a son joins the Line of Durin,” Thorin began, accepting the baby from Kili. “Prince Kili Dragonsbane, speak the name of your son before Mahal, Erebor, and the dwarves of Durin’s Folk.”

“Before Mahal – our Stone Father, Erebor – our Mother and home, and Durin’s Folk, I present before you and my king the next of our line. This is Frerin, son of Kili, son of Krili, prince of the Line of Durin.”

Thorin froze, and Fili took his mother’s hand when a soft sound was heard from the dwarrowdam. Adamanta shot her a look, hoping that having their deceased brother’s name being used once again would not be an issue. She and Kili had wanted to honor the brother who had lost his life at the battle for Moria, and it had been something they had debated for months before she’d given birth.

It seemed Erebor was enthusiastic as the stone began singing with joy, and the emotion seemed to seep into the dwarrow. Thorin’s voice was emotional, joy mixed with nostalgia, as he spoke to the ones assembled.

“Welcome home, Prince Frerin, son of Kili, son of Krili,” he said to the baby in his arms.

Frerin cooed, eyes opening when he heard Erebor’s song, and a little hand reached out as if to grab onto whatever was making the sound. The action and sound had everyone who heard the coo and saw his reaction chuckle, and the king handed the baby to his nephew.

Kili headed down the steps, handing the baby to his mother before going back up to retrieve his daughter from the priestess. The little one squirmed a bit, giving a soft complaint at being moved from her comfortable spot to another person’s arms. He chuckled softly at her fussy behavior, rocking her for a moment to settle her. Once she’d calmed down, the archer handed the little princess to her uncle.

“Mother Erebor, dwarrow of Durin’s Folk, today a daughter has come to bless the Line of Durin,” the King Under the Mountain began to say while accepting the baby from his nephew. “Prince Kili Dragonsbane, speak the name of your daughter before Mahal, Erebor, and the dwarves of Durin’s Folk.”

“Before Mahal – our Stone Father, Erebor – our Mother and home, and Durin’s Folk, I present before you and my king a daughter to bless our house. Our daughter will be named in the traditions of the children of the wife of our Father so I give to you Iris, daughter of Adamanta Durinshield, daughter of Belladonna, princess of the Line of Durin.”

Erebor’s song grew louder, holding so many happy emotions that the stones nearly vibrated with it, and the hearts of all of the dwarrow echoed the joy of their home.

“Welcome home, Princess Iris, daughter of Adamanta, daughter of Belladonna,” Thorin greeted, watching as the little girl opened brown eyes to give a giggle at the vibrations of the stones she could hear.

“Sounds like the babies have a good stone sense already,” Dain whispered to his cousin, sounding proud as the dwarves chuckled at the merry sound from their new princess.

Kili took Iris, bringing her to his brother before stopping part of the way of steps and offering his hand to his wife. Adamanta rose, heading towards her husband and accepting his hand. He helped her up the steps, taking position at her side as she faced Thorin.

“Though the family has given their thanks,” the king began, watching her closely. “I wish to do so one more time. Frerin and Iris are perfect and amazing, and we cannot thank you enough for the gift you have given us.”

Adamanta gave him a sweet smile, eyes soft as she did so. She knew she didn’t have to answer but did so in her own way by leaning up and placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Love them, Uncle Thorin, and promise me that Iris will never grow up believing as I did,” she said, not realizing that her words could be heard.

“I swear by stone and blood, Adamanta Durinshield, that Iris and any other daughter that grows within the halls of Erebor will never be told that they are worthless because they were born female. They will know they are blessings from Mahal and Yavanna,” he said, making her smile wider and kiss his cheek again.

Thorin smiled, nodding to Kili who stepped to his wife’s right side. The king watched as the archer sectioned out another thick lock of hair beside the familial braid and began weaving another braid for her. 

Adamanta spotted one bead that was placed near the top of the braid done in silver and sapphire, and she could see their daughter’s name inscribed in runes on the sapphire with iris flowers etched along the silver edges. The second bead went in the middle of the braid, made similar to his sister’s but had Frerin’s name inscribed in the sapphire with knots along the edges. The final bead was mithril and sapphire and brought tears to her eyes when she saw the runes her husband had etched into it. ‘Blessed Warrior of Life’ was written in beautiful script, and she managed to give him a sweet smile before he sank onto a knee in front of her.

“In the gardens of Beorn, I vowed before Mahal, Yavanna, and my family to protect and love you,” Kili said to her. “In front of Mahal, Yavanna, my kin, and people, I swear to you now to love, honor, and protect you and to ensure you understand just how much you and our children mean to me. Thank you, Adamanta, daughter of Belladonna, for the gift of our children.”

The hobbit probably broke tradition by leaning over and kissing him, but she didn’t care. Apparently, the others didn’t either judging from the cheers that filled the room.

Truth was, she was the happiest she had ever been and she swore to herself to make sure there wouldn’t be any threats to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I chose the name and flower Iris because it represents faith, hope, admiration, wisdom, and peace in the flower language. I think that’d be a great way for Kili and Adamanta to show what they want for their lives and their daughter’s life. Hope you enjoyed it; I’m off to edit the next chapter now! ~ Laran


	61. Family Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Hope you continue to enjoy the updates! 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Despite the blissfully happy night the family had passed after the presentation of the twins, Adamanta carried out her determination to share the contents of the dream with her loved ones. Before everyone had parted ways for the night, she’d asked if they would be willing to have breakfast together as she had something important to speak with them about and Thorin volunteered his suite for their use.

So that morning, she got up early to tend to Iris and Frerin and make a dish of eggs to take to the breakfast. Kili grabbed the bowl and Frerin, walking beside his wife as they headed to Thorin’s rooms.

Breakfast was enjoyed by all and once the food was eaten, the children were sent to play in the family room of Thorin’s suite. The king kept a toy chest in there for when the family was over, and this would keep them out of the way while the adults spoke.

“What is it you wanted to speak about,” the monarch asked his niece, hiding a laugh when Balin managed to snitch Frerin out of Dwalin’s arms.

“Do you remember Kili telling us about the dream he had where he spoke to Lady Yavanna,” she asked, feeding Iris and keeping her modesty protected with the adorable pink and white blanket Ori had knitted.

“Aye, I remember it,” Dwalin said, pouting at his brother for a moment before turning his eyes to Adamanta. “What about it?”

“I had one yesterday before the presentation,” the hobbit answered, then began to share the details of the dream she’d had and the conversation with Mahal.

Once she had finished, the family was very quiet as they processed what they’d been told by the young mother and Fili was the one who broke his silence.

“I see where He is coming from and while I know it’s a good opportunity for you to reclaim the control he took from you, how does Mahal expect you to go up against someone who has been alive for so long?”

“I wouldn’t be doing it alone,” Adamanta said quietly. “I don’t want to fight, Fili, but what happens if he catches another hobbit lass and this time, she might not have such a wonderful family to help her find herself again. She might not have a Kili of her own to give her back the choices stolen from her. What happens to her then?”

“What if it happens to Iris,” Dis spoke up, taking her granddaughter from her daughter in law once the baby had finished nursing. She continued talking as she burped the baby. “Iris is half-hobbit, and this Hardran could very easily take his anger out on her. Would you have Adamanta sit by and do nothing until her daughter is old enough to be given the same treatment by this man?”

“There’s something else to consider,” Meira broke her silence, setting her tea cup down to look at her cousins. “After the fall of Erebor, how many times have the women of Durin’s Folk been placed in danger? There were four who settled with us in the Iron Hills to wait until their home was restored, and I had to work with all of them because of the assaults they had suffered.”

“One took her own life,” Dain’s son, Thorin, interjected. “It left her family devastated. I think we were watching over them for well over several decades before they healed enough to move past the risk of taking their own lives to follow her.”

Thorin winced at his words and remembered that report. He’d sent what funds he could to Dain to help support that family until they’d recovered enough to be able to work again. The dwarrowdam had been the daughter of his mother’s friend, and he’d been furious that there had been little to do to help her.

“What are your thoughts on this,” he asked Adamanta, watching her carefully.

“I am not a warrior by nature,” the hobbit said quietly. “I can fight thanks to my family, and the skills have enabled me to protect my loved ones. I am not one to look for a fight, but I truly believe I must do this. Word of what happened to me will emerge during the trial, and I’m not afraid of that. What I want is for all of the dwarrowdams – young and old – as well as the human females around us to know that we have the choice and the right to fight for our own honor and to regain our control. 

“Even if I lost the battle, I would still be a message to any woman who has been assaulted to any degree that they still have their dignity and control. That it’s acceptable to fight and show their strength, and Mahal would support them every time.”

“Have you thought of who your seconds would be,” Bofur asked, amazed by the quiet strength of their hobbit.

“Belis has accepted to be one of them,” Adamanta answered, looking to Dis. “I had hoped that you would do me the honor of standing with us, Mother.”

Dis’s eyes, very much like her brother’s, burned with anticipation as she answered her son’s wife. In choosing women to stand with her, Adamanta was holding true to her words. The women of the royal family were going to prove that all women could find justice and a means of regaining what had been lost.

“I would be honored, daughter,” she told her. 

All eyes turned to Kili when the archer set his tea cup down with a great deal of care, not looking at his wife as he asked the question on his mind.

“You are determined to do this,” he asked in a voice that was incredibly quiet.

“I am,” Adamanta told him, hoping he wasn’t angry with her. It was rare to see her husband so still like this, and it worried her.

Brown eyes turned towards her, burning with emotions she wasn’t sure she could decipher. It worried her to not be able to read his mood, and the hobbit hoped he would support her in this. 

“Then promise me you will do everything we ask you to do,” he said to his wife. “I have no doubt that Dwalin, Fili, and Uncle Thorin will work with me to ensure you are back to fighting form and teach you more of what you need to succeed. Work hard because I will not see you hurt by this bastard again.”

“I promise, my Kili,” she said, realizing what it was she was seeing in his eyes. It was pride. Her husband was proud of her as well as worried, but pride and love were the two emotions burning stronger than the others.

“Uncle Thorin, Fili, while I know Mother and Belis have their armor in pristine condition, all Adamanta has is the mithril shirt you gave her. If you two have free time, can you come up with something light enough for her that will allow her to move while still protecting her?”

“I think we can take care of that after breakfast, Fili?”

“I think you’re right, uncle,” the blond haired heir answered. “I’m volunteering myself as one of your tutors and sparring partners too, Adamanta.”

That started a round of volunteering from the family, and Adamanta knew all of them would do all they could to ensure she did her best during the fight. She gave them a smile, feeling happy by the signs of belief they were all giving her, and mentally promised to do her best every day.

Kili reached out, taking her hand as he leaned in to kiss her. Once it ended, he murmured softly in her ear.

“I am proud of you, my jewel, but I am worried.”

“That’s part of loving someone,” the hobbit answered, fingers of her free hand sinking into his hair. “I am going to do my best to learn everything I can from all of you.”

“You’d better because I don’t want you hurt, Adamanta. I wish I could be the one to stand beside you, but I understand why I’m not,” he said softly. “I want to see you regain the control you lost that day on your own terms.”

“You gave me back my choice, Kili,” she whispered, sounding horrified by the thought that he might still believe she regretted what had been given back to her.

“Your choice, yes, my love, but not your control or your honor. That is something only you can do, and I will see to it that you have everything you need to take back what is rightfully yours,” the archer replied.

Adamanta pressed a loving kiss to his lips, grateful he understood. She’d been so terribly afraid he would be upset by all of this and to know he supported her was the one of the greatest gifts she could have been given.

“Right, Adamanta, fetch your equipment,” Thorin said, setting his napkin down. “Fili and I will wait for you in the garden and then take you down to the forges to get you measured out for new gear. Adara, I think she’ll need something to practice in so if you have time later?”

“Of course, Thorin,” the seamstress answered. “Dori, will you be available to help?”

“I will be,” the silver haired dwarf answered. “She’ll need this done fairly quickly. While she fights well in skirts, I think it’d be best to make sure she has nothing to trip over or be used against her.”

The hobbit sighed, smiling as Ori took the twins since it was his turn to watch over them, and she climbed to her feet to head back to her suite. Once in the rooms she shared with her family, Adamanta set the bowl into the sink to be washed later before retrieving her belt with Sting and Biter as well as her mithril shirt. As was her habit, she already had her daggers strapped to her forearms beneath her dress as well as one of the bladed ornaments in her hair. The young woman did remember the ornament she’d worn during her captivity and brought it with her.

With everything in hand, the hobbit emerged out into her garden, breathing in the scent of soil and growing plants. She could see Fili murmuring to Thorin and headed towards them, glad they were willing to donate time to her so she could have what was needed to protect herself.

The three of them went down to the forge area where Fili and Thorin had claimed a work space of their own, and the king checked to ensure that Sting and Biter were still in good shape.

“Blades have a very sharp edge,” he told his niece, chuckling at the smile she gave.

“Kili and I often spend part of our evenings cleaning and sharpening our weapons,” Adamanta replied. “He recently taught me to care for the smaller ones that are in the hair ornaments. I was going to ask if one of you had time to repair this one.”

Fili took the ornament in question, pulling the small blade from its hidden sheath and frowned.

“Mahal, the blade took some damage,” he observed, holding the blade closer to the light. “What happened to it?”

“Belis used it to pick the locks on the cuffs we were forced to wear,” the hobbit answered. “It’s still useable for fighting, but there’s no way I can realign it or ease out the nicks in the blade. Kili said to give it to one of you in hopes that the damage can be repaired.”

“I can certainly fix it,” her brother promised, laying it and the sheath onto his work bench. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to copy the design for some of these for Adara, Emali, Mum, and Belis. This one came in handy, and most people wouldn’t expect it.”

“Only if you can make two more please,” Adamanta added. “Given their positions, Sigrid and Tilda would be wise to have something like this on them at all times as well. Especially since Sigrid is nearing the time where she will begin to attract attention from other males.”

“Wise idea,” Thorin commented. “We’ll do that for the girls as a coronation present; I know we’ll need gifts for Bard and Bain too. At least we have time to plan for that event since there has not been a date chosen for that yet. As to your equipment, the sheaths for Biter and Sting are in good condition, but you need a better belt.”

“That one was my mother’s,” the princess admitted softly. “I know it wasn’t really meant to carry weapons on, but it was the best she had.”

“It served its purpose, but it’s past time we got you outfitted properly. Fili, do you have paper and something to write this down with,” he asked his nephew, nodding when the blond dwarf held up the items in question.

Adamanta was led to a chair and helped to stand on it, staying still as Thorin walked around her a few times, frowning to himself.

“I know hobbits rarely wear shoes,” the monarch began, thinking of what his niece would need for any future armed conflicts. “Would you object to wearing a pair of greaves?”

At the look of confusion on her face, the younger dwarf was quick to explain, remembering she hadn’t been around armor that much.

“It’s a form of armor that goes around your shins for protection,” Fili supplied. 

“I wouldn’t object to it as long as it’s not heavy,” Adamanta answered now that she knew what her uncle was talking about. “The mithril shirt is perfect because it’s so light. I’d rather not have anything that would weigh me down.”

“We wouldn’t give you anything solid metal,” Thorin replied. “One of your best assets as a fighter is your speed and ability to go unheard. The last thing we need is to hinder those talents.”

“All right then, greaves it is,” she said, giving a bit of a lopsided smile as she tried to say the unfamiliar word. 

The dark haired dwarf chuckled, knowing the word was a bit muddled in khuzdul, and was proud of her for trying to learn. Thorin made a quick measurement of her height before starting with what would be needed so they could make the greaves. He measured around her ankles, then from ankle to under her knee, and then called out the diameter at certain areas around her calves. 

“Right then, belt,” he said, having her don her normal one with Sting and Biter on it.

The hobbit was proud it fit now, but she knew she was still heavier than she had been before she’d gotten married. Fili just shot her a grin, picking up on her thoughts when she’d made a slight face when Thorin had measured around her waist where the new belt would rest.

“Don’t worry, little sister. We’ll make sure it’s adjustable so it won’t be too big as you lose the baby weight,” he commented, grinning when she growled at him.

“The belt needs to be wider to hold the weight of the blades better,” the elder blacksmith stated, throwing a graphite pencil at his nephew for teasing their hobbit. “A sturdier buckle wouldn’t go amiss either.”

Fili nodded after catching the pencil, making notes as he did so.

“With the mithril shirt, should we worry about a form of protection around her middle?”

“I have an idea for that,” Thorin answered his sister son, moving on to taking measurements of Adamanta’s hands from elbow to wrist. 

“Bracers,” she asked, blinking when he shook his head.

“Vambraces,” he answered. “Bracers are slightly different and mostly used by archers. Don’t worry, you’ll learn all of this soon enough.”

“It’s confusing,” Adamanta admitted, smiling when she heard her uncle laugh.

“Fili had fun learning all of these terms when it came time for him to learn how to smith armor during his younger years as an apprentice,” Thorin said with a laugh. “There’s a lot of different terms for certain pieces of armor.”

“Mahal, yes. I thought uncle would smack me over the head with a hammer each time I kept getting confused,” the blond dwarf said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. 

“You were enough to push any sane dwarf into losing his temper,” he told his nephew, eyes alight with mischief. “Still are actually.”

“Well, if Frerin or Iris find your craft to be their calling, I expect you two to be patient and no hitting them over the head with something. They might not have the thick skulls from their dwarven family,” Adamanta replied, being patient as Thorin took a final set of measurements.

Her words made the two freeze, and she wondered if she’d said something wrong.

“You would allow one of us to apprentice them if they find themselves called to this craft,” Thorin asked.

“Both of you actually,” the hobbit answered. “As king and crown prince, I know your schedules are busy so both of you working with whichever twin that wants to become a blacksmith would be perfect.”

“Just when I think I have uncovered all there is to know about you, niece, I find there is still more I do not know,” the king said softly. “You continue to surprise me.”

“I hope I always will,” she replied with a gentle smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Now, are we done? I imagine Dori and Adara will be wanting to take measurements next.”

“You are,” Thorin answered, lifting her down off of the chair. “If you see Ori, send him to me please? I need him for a few things.”

“Will you be down here for a while,” she asked, ensuring her blades were strapped properly around her wrist as Thorin had been wiggling them around somewhat during measurements.

“I will be,” he replied, handing her the belt. “I’d like to borrow your mithril for a while, if that’s all right?”

“That’s fine,” Adamanta replied, giving both of them a hug before hurrying out to find Ori while heading towards Adara’s suite.

There was a lot to be done, and the hobbit was so very grateful that her family was not only supportive in her goal of facing Hardran but also willing to do what was needed so she would be successful in that battle. She was willing to work as hard as possible, not wanting to disappoint her family as well as the people who had been in situations similar if not worse to what she had faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – She’s got her family helping her face her upcoming challenge, and that’s a really good thing! Time to edit another while all of you enjoy this. ~ Laran


	62. Private Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – This will be the last chapter posted today. My energy for editing is fading, but I think I made good progress. There’s only a few more chapters left to go until the story is completely posted. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Thanks to some creative organizing of her schedule, Adamanta spent quite a few hours of the day in one of the training arenas. Ori, at Thorin’s request, had written up a schedule of training times for her to be alone with a tutor as well as times with her seconds. The hobbit would break as long as was needed to eat, drink, or feed the twins, and then go back to her training.

More often than not, she’d spend a few hours in the evening doing her paperwork in the family room of the suite of rooms she and Kili shared with the twins. Fortunately, he helped out where he could and Ori was often found with her so she’d have another set of hands when it came to fulfilling her responsibilities. Thorin had tried to temporarily put her duties onto Ori, Belis, and Dis, but Adamanta had refused because she knew the others were busy too. She wouldn’t slack off on her duties just because of the upcoming fight she was preparing herself for.

Despite her exhaustion, the hard work was paying off. She was almost back to the size she’d been at the beginning of her pregnancy, but her hips and breasts had retained a fullness to them that hadn’t been there when she’d married Kili. Dis had said that it was unlikely for these two areas to slim down anymore, and the hobbit couldn’t really complain due to the fact that her husband couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of those specific locations on her body.

Time passed slowly, and Adamanta had gone to Emali one last time for a follow up on how her body was doing since giving birth. She’d made a few plans after that visit, thinking to reward her husband for his patience and understanding, and Dis had promised to delay Kili’s return home from an inspection he was doing with his mother and sister.

Some of the hunting parties had found a herd of deer, bringing down a few of the older does and bucks that were unable to contribute to the population. Adamanta had been given a piece of meat, and she’d started it to roast earlier so it would be tender. She’d fixed it and some tubers the human foragers had discovered.

Even though the amounts were small, everyone had been given the fresh ingredients and were glad for it. There was still barrels of salted and smoked fish as well as other staples they had been eating a lot of over the winter and early spring so fresh food was definitely appreciated.

While the food was cooking, Adamanta had set the table for the pair of them and then went to take a long bath to relax. She washed her hair and cleaned up, getting out and drying off. The hobbit dressed in one of the nice nightgowns Adara had given her; these had been handed to her once she’d dropped enough of the baby weight with a wink and whisper that these might come in handy later. Now that she was wearing one, she had a good idea what the matron had meant.

The young woman was brushing her hair when she heard the door open and the footsteps of her husband come into the suite.

“Adamanta,” he called quietly, recognizing from the silence that the twins were probably asleep.

“Coming, love,” she said to him, donning a dressing gown and tying it as she headed towards the family room.

Her husband looked up when she came into the room, giving her a tired smile. She headed towards him, placing a warm kiss on his lips to welcome him back.

“I needed that,” he murmured against her mouth after the kiss ended.

“Me too,” his wife answered, brushing hair out of his face. “Our meal will be ready soon, but you have enough time to clean up before we eat.”

Kili gave her a soft smile, kissing her one more time before he heading to their bathing room to clean up. He could smell the food cooking and couldn’t wait to spend time with his wife. Once cleaned up and dressed in a pair of sleep pants, the archer checked on the twins 

Their little ones were sleeping peacefully, Frerin snuggled close to his sister, and he chuckled quietly while leaving the nursery.

“Something smells delicious,” Kili said to his wife, taking the platter of venison from her to set it on the table.

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Adamanta replied. “This will be one of the first times I’ve been able to cook for you in a kitchen and not helping Bombur over a camp fire.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” the dark haired dwarf replied, kissing her playfully on the neck when he passed her by to grab the wine she had set out for tonight as well as some cool water to water hers down with. Since she was nursing, the young woman refused to drink anything strong.

The hobbit hummed as she finished setting the food out, smiling at her husband when he pulled a chair out for her. She stole a kiss as she sat down, watching him as he got himself seated and comfortable.

Once he was seated, Adamanta served their meals and waited to see what he thought of the food she’d made for them. She didn’t have to wait for very long because his eyes widened as he chewed the first bite of the venison.

“My jewel, this is utterly amazing,” he said, sounding very amazed and it made her happy.

“Thank you,” the young woman answered, looking pleased at the compliment. She couldn’t wait until she had more ingredients to bake bread and sweets as well as cook more dishes for her husband. 

Once the meal was done, Adamanta put the left overs into a cool pantry to keep them from spoiling while Kili cleaned up the dishes at his insistence. She wiped down the table and counters, then smiled as her beloved dried his hands.

“That was an amazing treat to come home to,” the archer said, giving her a warm kiss as he pulled her close to him.

“The evening isn’t over yet, my love,” she murmured, sinking her fingers into his hair and giving a tug with the right amount of pressure. 

Adamanta felt a shiver go through her when the tug had the effect she knew it would, making her husband’s eyes darken in building passion. She leaned in, kissing him deeply and parting her lips beneath his to invite him in. It was an invitation he quickly took, tasting her as he hungrily plundered the warm mouth.

Kili groaned when she tugged at his hair again, making him shudder against her. This was one erogenous zone she was so very happy to have discovered since his hair was one of her favorite places to run her fingers through.

“You make me so very famished, wife,” he growled against her lips.

“Then perhaps my lord husband would be interested in dessert,” the playful hobbit asked, letting him go long enough to undo the sash of her dressing gown.

Kili’s brown eyes burned hotly with passion when he spotted the white nightgown that hid very little of his wife’s body. Though cut modestly, the material was soft and sheer, showing enough of her curves to make his blood run heatedly through his body.

“Two questions,” he managed to grit out, barely keeping control of himself. “Do we have time before the twins’ next feeding, and has Emali finally deemed it safe enough to make love once again?”

“I fed the twins late so it’ll be a few hours before they’re hungry again,” his wife answered. “She gave me permission to resume our intimate activities today.”

Her husband moved so quickly, Adamanta didn’t have time to make a sound as she was picked up and tossed lightly over his shoulder. Instead of protesting, she indulged in her love of exploring her husband and decided to take advantage of the target presented in front of her. The hobbit grinned, slipping her hands into the back of his sleep trousers to caress the bare skin of his arse and cup the tempting mounds.

“Adamanta,” the archer called out in a raspy voice, pleased to see her bravery in their intimate times was still in place. They’d had to slow down once she’d reached a certain point in her pregnancy and then waiting until after she’d healed from the birth. He’d been afraid she wouldn’t continue the progress she’d made during the time she’d started to take initiative during their lovemaking.

“Can’t help it, it’s a tempting target,” she purred back, then laughed when she was dropped onto the bed.

Kili stripped out of his sleep attire and climbed onto the large bed, crawling to her with the grace of a big cat. He stopped her before she could get out of her nightdress, wanting the privilege of undressing her himself. The dwarf didn’t stop moving until he was on his hands and knees above her, leaning down to kiss her hungrily.

Adamanta kissed him back with equal hunger, hands reaching up to sweep over the powerful plains of his chest and belly. She gave a low moan as passion began burning in her lower belly at the feel of the strength above her. The young woman adored the fact that he was stronger than her and always marveled at just how controlled he could be when she knew he could crush her easily.

The dark haired male groaned in response, shuddering at the feel of those tiny hands against his body. He settled himself on his knees, letting them take his weight as he pulled the nightdress off of her, and his eyes roved over her pale skin.

“So beautiful,” he purred, leaning in to lick and nibble at her ear.

The hobbit mewled in response to the nibble, blond curls spilling over the pillows as she tilted her head so that he could reach it easily. Her own hands weren’t idle, still exploring the wonderful body above her, and her fingers tweaked at his nipples to help push his own arousal.

The sounds of arousal he gave only fired her blood even further, and she decided to have a bit of fun. Playfully, Adamanta pushed him onto his back and straddled his abdomen with a grin. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily, nearly purring as he returned it with equal passion.

Remember something she’d discovered after her talk with Dis months ago, she broke the kiss and began licking and nipping her way down his throat and chest. Since dwarrow were built to be sturdier than hobbits, Adamanta had learned that Kili enjoyed the harsher nips and she felt her core grow moister as every groan he gave vibrated against the area where she straddled him.

The hobbit left a few marks on his belly as she worked her way down, then playfully licked across the head of his throbbing erection. At the pleading sound he made, she grasped him carefully and took him into her mouth, licking and sucking at the tip to savor the taste of him.

It was only when Kili began begging that she took more of him into her mouth, using her hand to pleasure him on the areas of his shaft that she couldn’t take in. She watched her husband unravel as she continued to pleasure him, enjoying the salty tang of his pre-emissions that coated her tongue with each pass.

“My jewel, please..I can’t.”

At those words, Adamanta pulled off and moved forward, keeping a hold of him with one hand as she straddled his hips. Once in perfect position, she slowly sank down and shuddered as she felt him enter her.

Both of them groaned at how tight she was, and Kili kept still. It had been a long time since they had been joined like this, and he would not hurt his wife due to being too eager. He did place his hands on her hips, steadying her as she tried to relax. One hand moved over the soft skin to her core, fingers deftly finding her pearl and started to gently rub it.

“Kili,” she rasped, shuddering around him.

“Move when you’re ready,” he whispered in a husky tone, eyes devouring her as she followed his instructions.

Her curls flowed over her shoulders and down her back, sliding over her flesh with each downward thrust she made, and her eyes closed as his heavy length pressed against the pleasure point inside of her body. With the candlelight dancing across her lightly tanned skin, she looked like the rarest gem to him and she took his breath away.

The combination of him pressing against that spot inside of her channel and his keen fingers teasing her clit, Adamanta reached a strong climax, crying out breathlessly as pleasure overtook her. She was too lost in the sheer amount of heat and pleasure to hear the groan of need from her husband to anticipate his next move.

With a quick display of strength and speed, Kili had her back on the bed and him thrusting deeply into her without having to pull away from her. His deep movements pushed her through her climax and towards another one that felt like it would be even more intense than the first.

It didn’t take the couple long to succumb to the depths of their need; Adamanta muffling a scream by biting down on his shoulder when the pleasure broke over her body in a powerful wave. Kili had barely managed to keep from waking the twins by biting down on the pillow beside his wife’s head as he fell into the current of pleasure sweeping through his body.

The two lay there for several long moments, gasping while their bodies slowly relaxed and cooled. She made a soft sound of complaint when he pulled out of her, but the sound was quickly stopped as strong arms pulled the hobbit against him.

“I love you, my jewel,” the archer murmured quietly into her ear, making his wife smile blissfully.

“As I love you, my Kili,” she answered, snuggling into him.

He chuckled quietly, keeping her close to his heart. His eyes were partially closed, almost asleep, when he remembered something he needed to tell her.

“Ori wants to see you tomorrow. They cleared the entrance into the library, and there’s something important you need to see.”

“I’ll find him in the morning,” she replied, yawning in between words.

“All right, love,” Kili whispered. “Sweet dreams.”

The hobbit murmured it back, and the pair soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – I hope everyone enjoyed the updates; I will be posting more tomorrow. Please let me know what you thought of the chapters! ~ Laran


	63. Shire Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – More updates! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Ok, so for my readers on fanfiction, I had to cut one chapter out of the updates yesterday due to the majority of it being rated above what fanfiction dot net allows. If you want that chapter, please message me with your date of birth (please make sure you’re logged in and set to accept messages) and if you’re of age, I’ll pass it along.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “The Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Early the next morning, after her familial responsibilities were taken care of and training done for the moment, Adamanta went in search of her friend. Kili had reminded her that Ori had wanted to see her, and she had gone to the suite where the scribe lived with his brothers. Fortunately, Ori had still been there.

The excited dwarf had passed her a cup of tea before explaining everything he’d found, and she listened to him speak for a while before tilting her head.

“Do you have the help you need in there,” she asked.

“I do right now, but I would love to have your input there once your schedule calms down,” Ori answered. 

“You do have too much on your plate right now,” Dori replied, looking up from his current project. “That wasn’t the only reason he needed to talk to you.”

Ori blinked at his brother for a moment before his expression brightened, and he hopped out of his seat to rush back to his bedroom.

“He’s become rather forgetful since the library became accessible,” the silver haired dwarf commented, snipping the thread before starting another seam in a different area of the project. “I can’t blame him though. He’s dreamed of seeing Erebor’s library since he was small, and Thorin surprised him by giving him control over it.”

“Ori is perfect for the task,” Adamanta commented. “With the Consort’s duties split between us, he’ll have time to focus on tending to the library. I’ll help where I can.”

“Only after your schedule isn’t as busy,” Dori replied. “You’ve barely enough time to have five minutes to yourself as it is.”

“Hopefully, that will calm down once Hardran is dealt with,” she answered with a quiet sigh, sipping at her tea. “I don’t like living in uncertainty, and this not knowing when everything will happen is wearing on me.”

“It will calm down to a normal pattern,” he said soothingly, a small smile curving his lips when Ori rushed back into the front room.

“Here,” the scribe said, handing her a small book. “I found this for you after the doors were open. I know you’re familiar with the stories, but I thought you might want to read it for yourself.”

Blue eyes widened as she read the Westron script that adorned the binding of the book.

“The Courtship and Marriage of Mahal and Yavanna,” she read aloud, opening the pages to look over the beautiful script on the paper.

“It has everything from Lord Mahal seeing Lady Yavanna for the first time all the way to their marriage and the wedding gift Ilúvatar granted them,” he told her.

“The creation of the hobbits,” the princess breathed softly, looking up at Ori. “I didn’t expect you to find this so quickly.”

“I did promise I would find the book,” he answered his friend. “You deserve to know where your people come from and be able to read it for yourself instead of it being told to you.”

Adamanta hugged him, grateful for her friend. He hugged her back for several long moments before both of them took their seats.

“I have one more surprise,” Ori said. “I asked Thorin, and he’s given me permission to copy the book to send to the Shire if you want to.”

Blue eyes blinked at that, realizing just what the pair were offering. This would be a chance for her people to regain some of the knowledge that had been lost over the centuries. The question was if the information would be enough to help the hobbits realize that women were important since their creator had been female.

“The problem is that one book would have a very strong likelihood of going missing,” she said softly. “All it would take is one of the heads of family to see what the book says and burn it.”

“So we make enough of these books to send out in sets,” Dori piped in. “It’ll mean a considerable amount of work for the scribes, but it’d be more difficult for the books to go missing if they come in waves.”

“My grandmother and aunts might be able to help,” Adamanta shared. “They were a lot like my mother though not as inclined for adventure as she was.”

“Why don’t you write them,” the tailor suggested. “They might be worrying about you, and this would be a good way to start a dialogue between you so that you can send the books along when they’re ready.”

“I hadn’t given any thought to writing them,” she admitted, looking a little frightened. “Despite having a strong heart, they might not be proud of what I’ve done.”

“They don’t have to be,” Ori stated. “Your family is here, remember? We are proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “I guess I should write Grandmother and my aunts to let them know I’m all right. If they don’t provide names to send books to, I’ll go off of my memory and do it that way.”

“I think that’s the right thing to do,” Dori replied soothingly. “Ori is right; no matter what they say, your family is here. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Adamanta gave them both a hug, grateful she had such a wonderful family. She would never have guessed that the visit Gandalf had made that stormy night would have such a fantastic influence over her life, and she was so grateful to all of them.

“I suppose I should get that done before Fili brings Frerin and Iris up for their feeding time,” she said once the hugs ended. 

“I’ll get a raven once you’re ready,” Ori offered, knowing she’d be spending bonding time with her twins before heading back to training.

“I appreciate it, Ori,” she said with a smile, heading out to her own suite.

Once in the rooms she shared with her husband and children, Adamanta made herself another cup of tea and sat down with the small lap desk that Balin had ordered for her since he knew that her time in her office was limited. She pulled out a sheet of paper, inkwell, and quill, staring at the blank sheet for several moments.

“Right, time to get this over and done with, Adamanta. Like they said, even if they don’t approve, your family here does and that’s all that counts.”

The hobbit dipped the quill into the ink and began writing, giving a slow pat to Holly when she jumped into her lap.

Dear Grandmother,

I must start this letter with a sincere apology for waiting until now to contact you. Until recently, life has been rather chaotic but incredibly fulfilling in so many ways.

As I am sure you know, the Baggins family had refused Papa’s first attempts at trying to hand guardianship of me to the Tooks. In fact, he was told that there was a possibility that I would be given to one of my cousins and Papa would not allow that to happen. Nor did he want me to end up taking care of someone else’s children and home.

The night he passed away, we were visited by Mother’s and Grandpapa’s dearest friend, Gandalf the Gray, as well as a friend of Gandalf. Papa granted them guardianship over me, and I left with them in obedience with his final order.

Oh Grandmother, this was the best choice he could have made for me! I have seen, learned, and done so much – much more than any hobbit has ever done. I’ve met elvish lords, crossed mountains, and even faced adversity several times. I believe I have grown as a person because of all of this, and the dwarves I traveled with (guardians included) also agree that I have a lot of courage and spirit.

I have discovered so much about myself and our people! Did you know that the creator of the hobbits is the Valië married to Lord Mahal, father of the dwarves? It’s true! The dwarves shared the story of how Lady Yavanna’s heart was won by Lord Mahal, and Ilúvatar gave Her a song of life to grant to Her so She could have Her own creation. She chose to make a race of people similar to Her husband’s but who would love and respect the earth as She does.

It’s sad because we’ve lost sight of who we are as a people and where we come from. Do you think She would be proud of Her children due to how our females are treated? 

During my travels, I have found that no one treats their daughters and wives in the way the hobbits do. Women are allowed a chance to choose for themselves who and when to marry. They can inherit property and tend for themselves should they choose not to marry or are widowed/orphaned.

Regardless of whether or not this changes how hobbit women are treated, I will be sending you and my mother’s sisters copies of the book that was found in the library of my new home. At least this way, Lady Yavanna can be honored as She deserves to be as the Mother of our people!

As to news of my own life, I have a great deal to share with you. I helped a group of dwarves, led by my guardian, reclaim their home in Rhovanion. Erebor is beautiful, Grandmother. I wish you and my aunts could see it! 

It had been taken over by a horrible dragon, but Kili, the company’s archer, killed the horrid thing and now they have their home back. I have been so happy and proud to be able to help and have a home here.

I do have a home, Grandmother. I fell in love with Kili, who is the youngest nephew of our leader (and my guardian) and we have married. In fact, you are now a great grandmother! Kili and I have two adorable little ones, named Frerin and Iris, and I fear they will be in danger of being spoiled by everyone in the family and mountain. 

Up until now, children have been rare for the dwarrow and twins are practically unheard of here so you can well imagine the attention my little ones have drawn. We will do what we can to ensure they grow up to be level headed adults, and I have my hopes that they will be strong, happy, and healthy.

I will close this now; I just wanted to let you know that I’m happy and safe. I love you all very much.

Your Granddaughter,

Adamanta.

A tap at the door brought her attention away from her thoughts, focusing on Fili. The blond dwarf was cuddling his niece and nephew, who seemed to be showing signs of being hungry.

Adamanta grabbed one of the blankets that was kept on the back of her chair for this reason, getting herself situated before reaching for one of the twins. Once Iris latched on, nursing under the blanket, she gave a smile to her brother-in-law.

“How has your day been so far?”

“Doing all right,” he said with a smile. “It’s hard for people to be angry and fight over things when there’s these two in the room with me. It’s amazing how much we’ve been able to get done without someone reaching for a weapon to settle an argument.”

“I can imagine,” she giggled. “I remember the first guild meeting where Belis and Dis pulled a veritable armory out to get the guild masters to remember their manners.”

“The look on Kili’s face when Mum pulled the long knife from her bodice was hilarious. I thought he would pass out or throw up when she reached down her dress for it,” he chuckled.

“You were fairly close behind, brother dear,” Adamanta teased.

“The whole walking armory idea I learned from Mum,” the crown prince admitted. “She was the one who taught me that even the smallest weapon could be of use in the right circumstances.”

“I think I’m picking up that habit,” she agreed. “I overheard Uncle Thorin say something about my needing to have backup weapons.”

“Which reminds me, we will need to see you tomorrow at the forge. Everything is ready, and we want to make sure it all fits properly,” Fili shared.

“When would be a good time,” the lass asked, handing him the little princess to be burped and taking Frerin from him.

“After breakfast and before your first training session with Dwalin,” he told her. “Uncle and I have a time to see to it then.”

“I’ll make sure to be there,” Adamanta commented, laughing a bit at the tiny burp from her daughter.

“She’ll get there,” he joked. “At least she didn’t spit up on me this time.”

She giggled, calming when she heard Frerin fuss a bit at her moving him.

“Sorry, my little love,” she soothed, adjusting the blanket and staying still so as not to disturb her son. “He’s a bit particular at times.”

“He gets that from our side of the family, I’m afraid,” Fili laughed. “Every member of this family has to have things just so in order for it to be acceptable.”

“Which is what makes all of you so good at what you do whenever you practice your craft or focus on the needs of the mountain,” Adamanta replied with a gentle smile. “I hope these two understand that in the future and learn to apply it when they need it.”

“Oh they will; I have no doubt of that. They’ve got an outstanding mum to make sure of it.”

She blushed at that, burping Frerin once he was done and then going to clean up. When she came back out, Fili had both twins and was singing softly to them.

“Heading to training?”

“I am,” she commented. “Nori is working with us this time over utilizing my advantages. I know it’s Uncle Thorin’s turn to watch the children, but would you mind sending these letters off with ravens please?”

After handing one of the babies to her, Fili picked up the envelopes.

“The Shire?”

“I wrote my grandmother and my mother’s sisters,” she answered. “Just to let them know I’m all right and what’s going on. I’m hoping they’ll be interested in reading the book Ori found.”

“I can certainly do that,” he told her. “I’ll drop these little pebbles off with uncle and then head to the aviary to send these out.”

Adamanta kissed her little ones, ensuring Fili had them, and then hurried off to the training areas. She really wanted to get ready soon so that she could put this last piece of worry behind her. Life was good, and she wanted it to stay that way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - There’s one loose end somewhat tied up. I hope you guys enjoyed this; I have more to edit so hang on and another chapter will be posted soon! ~ Laran


	64. Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Here’s another chapter to enjoy. My cat is trying to make editing difficult by sleeping in my arms while I’m trying to work! lol
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Nearly two months had passed, and both Erebor and Dale were doing extremely well in their growth. Bard had cheerfully reported that several women were expecting, and Thorin had also been given the news of ten dwarrowdams reporting their pregnancies to healers and midwives. Given how slow the dwarrow population was to grow, the news had been celebrated with keen enthusiasm.

Adamanta had suggested that both communities try to build up a reserve for winter as it was nearing midsummer, and she was very much aware that the people would need plenty of food to survive. Because of that, both communities were working together to ensure there would be enough food for everyone to eat fairly well over the winter and early spring. 

Lord Elrond had sent plenty of saplings for orchards and had also given notice of locations where sheep, pigs, and cattle could be bought once grazing land was available. Thorin had thanked him, sending payment for the advice as well as trees, and the orchards had been planted close enough to the river so water would not be a problem.

She spent time sharing her knowledge of canning fruit and vegetables to be used over the winter months, speaking to the glass blowers and blacksmiths so they could have enough supplies laid in for that once they were needed. The hobbit also wrote recipes for that in both Westron and khuzdul so both communities could be prepared in case some people didn’t know what they had to do to prepare.

Bombur had been grateful for her recipes, and they had plans for a massive canning event to take place once the time was right so that everyone in the mountain would have supplies. She had a feeling it would be soon as her own garden was starting to show signs of being ready for harvest.

Things were going well, and the wonderful feeling of nature thriving in and around the mountain had kept the hobbit in a very good mood. It wasn’t unusual for the dwarrow she passed during her rounds or on her way to meetings or training to hear her humming or singing when they saw her. Her time in Erebor had only served to deepen their respect for their princess, and it was a joy to them to see her looking so happy.

Adamanta was humming again, listening as Balin went over a few papers with her, and the sound died when the pair heard a loud uproar coming from the hallway. The two shared a look of worry, then hurried to her office door to see what was going on.

“What happened,” the advisor asked sharply, getting Fili’s attention as the blond hurried down the corridor beside Thorin.

“Hunting party was attacked,” the prince shared, not stopping to talk to them so both Adamanta and Balin followed.

The hobbit froze for a moment when she heard the news, eyes going large. Kili had gone out with the party that morning to hunt.

“Are they all right?”

“I don’t know. Thorin is going out with a group to find them. One of the members made it back; he’s not in good shape, and Oin’s with him now,” Fili told Balin as they rounded the corner towards the armory.

Thorin looked up from where he was donning his gear, spotting his niece and realizing she’d heard the news. He finished lacing up his vambraces and hurried towards the small trio, sending Fili to equip himself.

“He’ll be all right,” the monarch told their hobbit. “We’re going to bring him home; I promise you, Adamanta. I will not come back without him.”

She clutched at his arms when he rested his forehead against hers, trying to hold herself upright. Thorin gladly shared his strength, voice comforting as he continued to speak.

“Dis is ensuring the guard on the walls and gate are doubled,” he said, sharing the information with her and Balin, who was standing beside the shaking hobbit. “Everyone here will be safe, but I need you to make preparations for any injured we will be bringing home.”

“I will make sure of it,” she whispered, fingers tightening on his forearms. “Just be careful, you and Fili please.”

“We will be, and Kili will be with us,” he swore to his niece, moving when a fully armed Fili approached.

“I’ll make sure uncle and Kili get back safely, little sister,” the crown prince assured Adamanta, pressing his forehead to hers in an affectionate manner. “Just don’t let Mum worry herself half to death please.”

“All right,” she whispered again, following the group as they headed to the gates where the ponies were waiting for the armed party.

Balin stayed beside her as Thorin, Fili, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, and several other members of Erebor’s guard mounted up and hurried towards the location where the attack had reportedly taken place.

A gentle touch on her shoulder drew Adamanta’s attention away from where the king and his warriors had ridden away, and her blue eyes focused on the figure of the advisor standing next to her.

“He’ll be all right, lassie,” Balin assured her. “Kili is strong, intelligent, and wily. I am certain they will find him and the others alive. We just have to trust that Mahal will watch over them and keep them safe until Thorin arrives.”

She was silent for a long moment, thinking over his words before answering him.

“I should find Dis and see about making sure if there is anything I can do for everyone to be ready for when Uncle Thorin returns with the hunting party.”

“I will alert Oin and ensure he is ready in the healer’s wing,” he commented. “Dis will most likely be near the throne room so you’ll need to look there.”

The hobbit nodded, turning to go that direction. Somehow, she managed to keep the worry and fear from showing since she didn’t want to worry the dwarrow she passed. 

Dis was certainly in the throne room discussing increasing the watch as well as sending a warning to Bard about the potential danger to the human city. 

The dwarrowdam spotted her daughter-in-law and headed towards her after sending the other dwarrow out to carry out her instructions. Once alone, Dis hurried to Adamanta and wrapped her arms around her. The hobbit clung to her for a long moment, soaking in the comfort offered to her.

“Did the one who warned us say who or what attacked them?”

“A group of men,” the dwarf replied. “They outnumbered the hunting party greatly.”

“Do you think it was Hardran?”

“There’s no way of telling who was behind it from his report, but we can’t discount that possibility,” Dis answered.

Adamanta was quiet for several long minutes before speaking and sharing what was on her mind.

“Since it’s Mahal’s Will that Hardran should face judgement, we should have the guards ready to take the prisoners to whatever passes for a prison here,” she said, making Dis beam with pride.

“We should be ready,” the dwarrowdam agreed. “I’ll make sure the dungeon guards stand ready to escort the prisoners to their cells. For now, we just have to have faith that the Stone Father will protect our loved ones.”

“I will, Mother,” she whispered. “It’s just so very difficult.”

“It always is when it’s our loved ones who are away from us and we are left behind to wait for news,” Dis agreed. “We just have to be patient and trust in Mahal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Short but necessary! Things are moving swiftly now. I’m off to edit another chapter while you read this one. See you soon! ~ Laran


	65. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Enjoy everyone. It’s short but helps move things along.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Night was beginning to fall when a group comprised of dwarves and a few men approached Erebor’s gates. The guards posted by Dis’s orders immediately approached the party and were instructed to take the men down to the dungeons to await trial. They obeyed, pushing the males down a corridor and leaving the dwarrow to sort themselves out.

A group of those who had been injured headed towards the healer’s wing, and Thorin turned towards his heir.

“Find your mother and sisters,” he ordered. “Bring them to where Kili and the others will be.”

“Adamanta is probably worrying herself sick,” Fili answered, turning his mount over to one of the groomsmen. “We’ll see you there, uncle.”

At the nod of dismissal from Thorin, the blond haired prince hurried towards the wing that housed the Royal Suites. He had a feeling that his mother and sister would be waiting in the suite Kili, Adamanta, and the twins shared, and he would try to find them there first. Fili hoped he was right, not wanting to delay sharing the news of their arrival with his family.

His hunch paid off, and he bit off a thankful sigh when Belis answered the door. His sister gave him a hug, then pulled him into their brother’s warm suite.

“Look who’s here,” the younger dwarrowdam chimed out, drawing the eyes of everyone in the parlor towards the pair.

“Fili,” Dis murmured, rising to her feet and passing Frerin to her daughter before hugging her son. “Are you injured? Kili and Thorin?”

“Uncle is fine as am I, but Kili did sustain some injuries,” Fili replied, hugging his mother back. “Uncle would like for us to head to the healer’s wing; he’ll explain everything there.”

A few moments later, the twins were taken to Emali, who happily agreed to watch over the little ones, and the family hurried to where Kili and the other injured had been taken. Even though she was somewhat smaller than her family, Adamanta had pulled ahead of the others and was the first to go through the doors into Oin’s domain.

Despite her anxiety to see to her husband, the hobbit stopped by the bed of each injured member of the hunting and rescue parties. She inquired after each of them, wishing them a speedy recovery before moving on to find where her husband was.

Thorin met them at the end of the chamber, expression calm. That went a long way to soothing the anxiety the women were feeling.

“He’ll be all right,” the king assured them. “He sprained his wrist during the fight, and Oin will be releasing him soon once the swelling is down and the bandages are secure enough for his liking.”

“Thank Mahal,” Belis said softly. “Given how long the group had to wait for reinforcements, we had feared the worst but it seems that there haven’t been any life threatening injuries from what we can tell.”

“Mahal was watching over them and us,” Thorin agreed. “Oin told me that the one with the most serious injury would be in the healer’s wing for a fortnight. I was very relieved to hear that.”

“As were we,” Dis commented, watching with a smile as Adamanta slipped past them and hurried to her husband’s side.

“Was it him,” Belis asked her uncle and oldest brother once her sister-in-law was out of earshot.

Thorin didn’t require an explanation, knowing exactly who it was his niece was inquiring about. His voice held a note of grim satisfaction which was echoed on Fili’s face.

“It was, and he is now enjoying a stay in our dungeons,” the king replied. “Dwalin and Nori are going to keep an eye on him to ensure he remains there until the trial.”

“We’ll want to get that organized as quickly as possible,” Fili commented. “It won’t take long before that monster says something about Adamanta, and we all know the guards will spread word when they hear of it. Considering how much our people love our hobbit, we could very well be looking at having to defuse lynch mobs.”

“I’ll speak to Balin about getting that taken care of and make sure Dwalin knows to keep only those who can be trusted to remain silent to watch over our prisoners,” Thorin agreed. “Dis, are the three of you ready?”

“We are,” the elder princess answered. “Adamanta has managed to break in the new armor you and Fili had crafted for her, and Fili finished overlooking repairs on ours. All we are waiting for is the trial so she can make the request.”

“I am pleased to hear it,” he told her, turning to keep an eye on his youngest nephew. “I’ve a feeling Kili will not be allowed to go too far until our hobbit’s fears are settled.”

“I feel the same way so he had better not complain,” Dis muttered, not liking the fact her son was injured. “I might teach her the knots I know he can’t get out of to make sure he stays where he’s supposed to be.”

Thorin chuckled at that, knowing how often they had threatened to do that with both boys as they were growing up. Though Fili was a bit better at it now, his younger brother still had times where it was difficult to get him to sit still and focus. Dwalin had figured out the best way to handle that was by dropping a certain hobbit lass onto the archer’s lap since it seemed Kili automatically cuddled her whenever she was in arms’ reach. Adamanta had protested for a few moments at being manhandled, but that had stopped when her husband had kissed her breathless.

Since it had been proven to work, it wasn’t unusual to see her being used as a means to keep Kili seated so he would listen to what was going on. Granted, it was usually done during family meetings because that type of informality couldn’t happen during council meetings or open court but the archer typically managed to stay still for that, much to the relief of the family.

“Given how Kili’s mind works, I think Dwalin’s method might be less traumatizing for the rest of us,” Fili stated, ducking when both his mother and uncle took a swipe at his head for putting such a thought in their heads.

“What did you do, Fili,” his brother asked, turning everyone’s attention to the dark haired prince seated on the side of the bed. His uninjured hand was being held tightly by the relieved looking hobbit sitting beside him.

“I think I disgusted Mum and Uncle Thorin,” the blond said with a laugh. “I don’t often pull that off with them.”

“I don’t think I want to know,” Adamanta commented, blinking when both Thorin and Dis blushed. She put her hand over her husband’s mouth, shaking her head. “You can ask Fili later when the pair of you are alone.”

“Oh really, sister,” the elder prince asked, eyes gleaming with mischief. “You might have fun with this one.”

The hobbit gave him a flat look, showing she was not amused by the subject being discussed. Fili just grinned, signaling to his brother that he’d tell him later, and then focused on Adamanta when she turned her attention to Thorin.

“Was it Hardran who attacked the hunting party?

“It was,” the monarch answered. “He and a few others are now guests in my dungeon until we are ready to try him in court.”

Blue eyes closed for a moment, body tightening with tension for several seconds before relaxing.

“It’s almost over,” she murmured. “Just a few more steps to go and then I won’t have to think about him ever again.”

Thorin heard something in her voice and knelt in front of her, taking her free hand while looking into her eyes. He spotted the anxiety and tiredness in the azure depths and came to a realization that this man had been on her mind more than the family had realized.

“How often do you have nightmares of that time,” he asked in a gentle tone of voice.

“Once or twice a week now,” she admitted, drawing everyone’s attention towards her. “It was worse before the twins were born.”

“Adamanta, why didn’t you tell me,” Kili asked, sounding so very worried for his wife.

“I thought if I talked about it, it’d make it worse – like I was giving him more power over me. I wanted to push it away and keep him away from my mind,” the hobbit answered, trembling now that she was finally talking about her hidden pain and fear.

“Sometimes, the only way to heal is to face the memory head on instead of trying to push everything away,” Thorin told her, voice heavy with compassion and understanding. “Hiding from it only allows the fear and pain to grow and fester, like an untreated wound.”

She nodded, gaze focused on her lap. Adamanta looked up when she heard Kili speak to her, seeing his love for her in the dark brown eyes she adored.

“Don’t hide this anymore please, my jewel. You deserve so much more than to suffer in silence, and you know we are all here for you. There’s no shame in talking about what happened and how you feel about it. I talked to uncle about it because I didn’t want what we went through to have any negative impact on our relationship,” Kili admitted.

“I didn’t know you had talked to anyone,” the hobbit lass commented, feeling both confused and relieved by her husband’s words.

“Our first time together should never have happened the way it did,” her husband answered, hiding nothing. “For a while, I felt guilty because I felt I had been one of the ones who had taken your control away.”

“You didn’t! You only did it to keep the others safe as well as me,” Adamanta rebutted. “You gave me back my choice, my Kili. You didn’t take it away!

“I know that now, my jewel, but I didn’t after it happened. Uncle really helped me realize that, and the rest of us can do the same for you if you will find someone you feel comfortable speaking to about what Hardran put you through.”

“I won’t keep quiet about it from now, I promise,” she answered, shaking slightly under the force of emotion she was feeling.

Once everyone heard her words, she was engulfed in hugs from her family and she basked in it for several minutes before feeling crushed under the weight of every dwarrow holding as tightly onto her as they could.

“Hobbit needs to breathe here,” she cried out, making them laugh at her words.

Adamanta felt incredibly loved and safe with all of them surrounding her, and she knew she could get through the troubling times ahead. Hardran would not be able to hurt her again, and the hobbit silently vowed to ensure that she would not only keep herself safe this time but also ensure that her family was protected from the vile being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note – Hardran is now in Erebor and waiting for trial. Adamanta will get the justice she deserves now! ~ Laran


	66. The Trial of Hardran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – This chapter will be a bit longer, and it’s one we have all been waiting for! 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Balin was waiting in the antechamber of the courtroom. Almost all of the royal family had arrived, except for two, and they were waiting on them. They weren’t late, but it was more than likely Adamanta had gotten delayed due to Frerin and Iris, who were going to be watched by Adara, Emali, and Gimli. No one had wanted the twins anywhere near these proceedings, but the Company had expressed their need to support their hobbit. Kili and Adamanta had gratefully accepted Gimli’s request to be the one to stand watch over their children, and his mother and Adara had offered to take care of them while the young dwarf provided protection.

The Royal Advisor was pulled from his thoughts by the arrival of the couple they were all waiting for. Kili was dressed in a Durin blue silk tunic over dark trousers, belted at the waist with a leather belt that held his personal seal on the buckle. Like his brother and his uncle, there were seven silver stars embroidered on the cuffs of the tunic as well as the neckline and hemline. Both siblings wore the circlets the younger brother had made for them.

“I think Kili decided to make a very strong statement about our hobbit’s position within his life judging by Adamanta’s current attire,” Thorin mused to his advisor softly.

Balin could only nod in agreement, eyes focused on the small princess.

Unlike her husband’s outfit, Adamanta’s dress was rather severe in its own way. The gown she wore was made from heavy silk dyed the color the royal family wore. The neckline was modest, revealing only a slight hint of her collar bone as the dress hugged her curves from the neckline to her hips before flaring out slightly in a semi-full skirt. 

The dress was well made, but it was Kili’s additions to this ensemble that made the princess shine. A linked belt was clasped just above her hips. Each link was either gold or silver and on each silver link, the archer’s personal seal was deeply etched in and gleamed when the light hit it just right, allowing the symbol to be highly visible. The gold links bore the tale of Mahal and Yavanna etched in beautiful drawings on each one, and a person would have to work their way around the princess to see the story in its entirety. 

Her hair had been worn loose, except for her braids, and the gold tresses tumbled to her waist in a waterfall of curls covered by the sapphire teardrop adorned chains that were part of the silver and gold circlet her husband had gifted her. Matching sapphire teardrop earrings had been placed in her ears, and her mother’s locket could be seen as well.

“Aye, his mark is on her to show his claim to her,” Balin commented. “Nice touch with the drawings of the story of our Father and His bride. It really hammers the point home that the pair of them mimic our Father in their own way. No one will be allowed to forget this when they look at her, and the lad did the right thing in doing so.”

“My sister-son has done well,” the king agreed. “I forget how shrewd he can be, and then he surprises me with details like this.”

“He’s grown up well and is a credit to you and Princess Dis,” the advisor remarked. “Though I know we all despaired of ever seeing him show signs of craftiness outside of pranks.”

“The silver in my hair is well earned,” Thorin chuckled, then sobered. “Are we ready?”

Everyone nodded and lined up as Balin went out the door to call the court to readiness. Every dwarrow in the mountain, save for three, were in the audience. No one knew what the court had been called for, and they waited as the king and his family entered the room and took their seats upon the dais. Bifur and Dwalin, as personal guards to the family, stood in key positions near the front of the dais to ensure no harm could be done to any of them.

Everyone went quiet as the advisor began the proceedings, his voice carrying easily through the large chamber.

“We are assembled here to witness the trial against several who acted against citizens of Erebor and the Royal Family. Your Majesty, are you ready to proceed?”

“Bring in the accused,” Thorin said to his advisor, eyes cool as he waited for his order to be carried out.

Balin gave a small bow, then turned to the guards standing beside another side door. One of the guards opened it, and a group of four men were brought into the courtroom. All four of them were bound in heavy chains and accompanied by a large party of dwarven guards. 

The guards forced the men to their knees in front of the platform and took position around them so none of them could try to escape or harm the royal family. 

“The human identified as Hardran, you and your men have been brought into the court of His Majesty, King Thorin II Oakenshield, to be tried for your crimes. You stand accused of the crimes of assault against citizens of Erebor, assault against a member of the royal family, kidnapping of two members of the royal family, endangerment of four members of the royal family, kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment of citizens of Erebor and a ward of Erebor, and the removal of control from a woman under the protection of Erebor’s king and kin. How do you plead?

There was a loud growl from the audience when the last charge was laid against the humans. Removal of control, or rape as humans called it, had no gray scale in the eyes of the dwarven people. It didn’t matter if it was simple unwanted touching or full on sexual contact, it was deemed hideous by the Children of Mahal and the blood of the guilty ones were nearly always spilled for that crime.

The noise died when Balin called for silence in Khuzdul, then demanded the humans’ plea once again.

“Not guilty,” Hardran sneered, eyes never leaving Adamanta’s in a bid for intimidation. He was forced to look away when Dwalin barked something in the dwarven tongue, causing the guard to push his head down.

“Do all of you plead not guilty,” the white haired dwarrow asked, eyes watching the men keenly as three of them agreed.

To everyone’s surprise, one of the men disagreed with Hardran and others. His voice was full of remorse and muted anger when he addressed Balin.

“No, my lord, I do not plead this way. I will plea guilty to the charge of assault against citizens of Erebor and a member of the royal family. I recently joined Lord Hardran due to the fact my daughter needs a healer, and I can’t afford one. He came through my village, looking for men to hire and told us we were going to attack a party leaving the mountain because there was something here that was stolen from him,” the man told the advisor.

Thorin leaned forward in his chair, watching the human for several long minutes.

“What is your name and where do you hail from?”

“I am Marin, and I live in the village of Ciradan. It’s about two hours on horseback from here, your majesty,” he answered in a respectful tone.

“You will be removed from the trial until your words can be verified,” the king told him. “Once I have what I need, you will be judged for the deeds you have pled guilty to. Should you be lying, you will follow the fates of the ones who will be tried today.”

At the motion from Thorin, Marin was taken away and Balin bowed when the king addressed him.

“Lord Balin, you will ensure someone is sent to the village of Ciradan to investigate the man’s words once this trial is over. We will now proceed. Who are the witnesses to the charges laid against these men?”

“For the charges of assault against citizens of Erebor and assault against a member of the royal family, the witnesses are Prince Kili Dragonsbane and the members of his hunting party. As for the charges of kidnapping of two members of the royal family and endangerment of four members of the royal family, Princess Belis and Princess Adamanta Durinshield are the witnesses. The witnesses for the charges of kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment of citizens of Erebor and a ward of Erebor, and the removal of control from a woman under the protection of Erebor’s king and kin are the Company of Thorin Oakenshield,” he answered.

The members of Kili’s hunting party came up one at a time and shared their testimony about the attack that happened two days before. Kili was also called upon and he stood in front of his king, reporting everything that had happened and listing every injury his men had taken.

When the witnesses for that charge had finished giving their testimonies, Balin called upon Princess Belis to speak about the kidnapping and endangerment charge. She held herself proudly, recalling everything that had happened that day and her fears for her sister and the babies she had been carrying. Adamanta’s testimony was the same except for the addition that she had begun showing signs of early labor during the kidnapping and rescue, which reminded everyone in the courtroom of the precious lives she had been carrying at the time. The resulting noise had Balin stepping in to quiet them down, though the dwarf could not blame them for their anger and knew it would get worse.

Each member of the Company shared their memories of what happened while crossing the Misty Mountains, reporting the purposefully blocked path and what occurred once they were trapped. Kili’s testimony had brought tears to many eyes as he shared what had happened, including his thoughts regarding what he had been forced to do. 

If Kili’s report had brought tears, Adamanta’s brought sheer rage to the assembled dwarrow. The royal family and the company could hear vows of protection for their princess, shouts of admiration for her strength as well as death threats for the man who had removed her control from her.

Thorin finally rose to his feet, shouting for silence. It took a few moments before the enraged dwarrow were able to obey, and he nodded towards the assembly.

“We are grateful for the loyalty you have shown, but the trial must be concluded. Everyone harmed must be allowed closure for the events that have happened to them, and I will see to it that justice is served.”

The king returned to his seat, eyes burning hotly as he eyed the humans in front of him.

“The evidence that has been laid out before all of us today is more than overwhelming. For the crime of assault against citizens of Erebor and an assault against a member of the royal family, I find you guilty. For the crime of kidnapping of two members of the royal family and endangerment of four members of the royal family, I find you guilty. The crime of kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment of citizens of Erebor and a ward of Erebor, I find you guilty. Finally, for the heinous crime of the removal of control from a woman under the protection of Erebor’s king and kin, I find you guilty.”

Before he could continue on and issue the punishment for the trio in front of him, Adamanta rose from her seat and moved to the center of the dais before kneeling in front of her king. She placed her hand over her heart, bowing her head as she waited for Thorin to address her.

“Princess Adamanta Durinshield, you may speak,” he granted, watching her as she lifted her head.

“My Lord King, while my heart is gladdened by these findings, I have come before you now to declare that I seek to regain what I have lost. I call for Trial By Combat,” she stated, hearing the approval of the assembled dwarrow behind her.

“Your right is granted, princess,” Thorin told her, pride in his voice as he addressed his niece. “Will you stand alone or have you chosen those who will stand beside you?”

“Princess Dis, daughter of Thrain, and Princess Belis, daughter of Krili, have agreed to stand beside me during the Trial,” Adamanta informed him.

“Then the Trial will take place at sunset tonight in the main arena,” Thorin informed them. “The princess and her chosen will reclaim what has been wrongly taken from her. Court is temporarily adjourned until the Trial. Guards, take the prisoners away.”

As everyone began to move, Thorin and the family went into the antechamber and all eyes turned towards the hobbit.

“Are you all right?”

“Angry and shaken by all of this,” Adamanta confessed. “It was hard hearing everything again, and it was worse when I had to retell it myself.”

She leaned against Kili when he wrapped an arm around her, soaking in the comfort while Dis addressed her daughter-in-law.

“You did remarkably well, and we’ll make sure to make him suffer in the arena. Go rest, spend time with the twins, and we’ll meet you in the arena an hour or so before sunset so we can warm up properly.”

Adamanta hugged each of them, then let Kili take her away so she could follow Dis’s instructions. She was nervous about this but drained as well. However, despite that, she couldn’t let her focus slip now that the Trial was soon to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - And now we move out of this chapter and closer to the end of the story. I’ve got to get the last bit of editing done so I can post the next chapter today. Enjoy!


	67. Reclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I had to do something different for this scene; the fight sequence would not come to me at all. I spent nearly two weeks fretting and fussing over this chapter before I decided another approach was necessary. I hope it works for you guys since I found myself happy with how it wound up reading. My beta-reader approved of the idea, which I was grateful for, and really helped me since the fight scenes did NOT want to be written. Last chapter for today.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

Kili leaned back in his seat, rocking a fretful Iris as he waited for news about his wife, sister, and mother. He could hear his uncle humming to Frerin, trying to soothe the unhappy infant, and realized the babies somehow knew something wasn’t right.

“They’ll be all right,” Fili reassured his brother, sitting down from where he’d been talking to Ori. “Dwalin said the armor held up and figured that it was damage from the force of impact.”

The archer nodded, knowing his brother was correct. Belis and their mother wore a mixture of mail and small plate armor that Uncle Thorin had crafted for them once Belis had come of age and stopped growing. The armor, maintained by his brother and uncle, had served them well over the years and none of the fine detail work holding their personal seals had shown signs of wear.

Adamanta’s armor had been well made too; he remembered when his family had presented both the armor and clothing for her to wear for today’s events and to protect her against future attacks. Both he and she had been rather pleased with what she’d been given.

Kili had helped her dress for the trial by combat today, feeling reassured with the quality of clothing and equipment she had worn. She had been attired in black trousers that went to her ankles, a style not preferred by hobbits but felt rather comfortable, and had tucked in a cotton shirt of Durin blue into the waistband of the trousers. Over that, Adamanta had worn the mithril shirt Uncle Thorin had given her shortly after reclaiming Erebor. She added a leather vest over the mithril for added support and to hide the shine of the mithril links. The vest was low enough so the beautiful beadwork around the neck of the mithril shirt could be seen but still provide the protection and support needed. A pair of leather vambraces had laced on her wrists, over the sheathed daggers, and a pair of greaves had also laced snugly over her calves, protecting her from a little below the knee to ankle. The outfit was finished off by a wide leather belt where the sheaths for Sting and Biter had been hung, and the belt buckle was engraved with Kili’s personal seal with honeysuckle around it to show this belonged to a child of Yavanna.

All of the leather work had honeysuckles and stars stamped into the hems where the leather had been sewn to keep the edges smooth. All of the leather she wore was a dark shade of brown that was almost black, and it was light enough for the hobbit to move with her normal speed but also provide the much needed protection she required.

The entire family had congratulated the two blacksmiths, who didn’t dabble in leatherwork often, on the items they had crafted for their hobbit. Both Fili and Thorin had been pleased to know they had done their best to protect Adamanta and for the most part, the equipment they had crafted for her had done its job.

“I know,” he finally answered, not wanting his uncle or brother to feel guilty. “Even though hobbits are fairly close to our size, they’re not built like we are and can be hurt a lot more easily even with the best armor on.”

“The lass did a damned good job out there,” Dwalin rumbled. “Once she’s cleared to train again, I think she needs to continue doing so to improve her skills. Mahal only knows if they’ll be needed again.”

As much as Kili wanted to refuse, he knew he couldn’t. Dwarrowdams were just as skilled as their male counterparts, and the archer wanted his beloved wife to have as much training as she could to defend herself. The life of a dwarrow was never completely peaceful, and he couldn’t disrespect her by demanding she remain within the safety of Erebor’s halls if an attack should happen.

“I think she’ll agree,” the youngest son of Dis commented softly, looking up when one of the healers entered the waiting area with the eldest princess beside him.

“Princess Dis is fine, just some bruising where an occasional blow hit in the weaker parts of the armor. She’ll be stiff for a few days, but I can release her to you now. Princess Belis will need to stay overnight; she took a hit to the head and has a concussion.”

Kili winced, remembering how the human his sister had been fighting had somehow managed to hit her hard enough to knock her helm off. Belis had retaliated, axes moving swiftly as she took the man’s leg off before staggering several feet away to fall to her knees. She had won that part of the duel but had left Dis and Adamanta to face Hardran and his other minion in the arena.

“Any word on Adamanta,” Ori asked, watching as Fili guided Dis to a seat on Thorin’s free side.

“Oin is still with her,” the healer replied. “We’ll bring you a report as soon as we can.”

When the healer had left, Kili handed his daughter to Gimli, getting up to pace. While he was relieved his mother and sister were all right, he was incredibly worried for his One.

While Belis had triumphed by removing her opponent’s leg, Dis had fought ferociously with the intent of downing her target swiftly so she could aid her daughter-in-law in her fight against Hardran. The king’s sister had downed her opponent in under ten minutes, taking a few hits that her armor had shielded her from, but the human had not survived the vicious attacks from the twin blades the eldest dwarrowdam wielded. The princess had gutted the human, leaving him to die a slow death on the sands of the arena’s floor.

Adamanta had been holding her own, dealing several injuries while taking a few herself. Kili’s heart had been in his throat the entire time, and his fears did not ease when his mother was finally able to help the hobbit face this particular human. One thing the dwarf had been afraid of was the amount of skill Hardran would possess due to his extreme age, and he’d been right to fear it.

Hardran had been skillfully finding the areas that were vulnerable on the hobbit: thighs, upper arms where the mithril didn’t cover, head, and throat. Adamanta had blocked a few of the blows with either Sting or Biter but had missed a few times and was bleeding from her left thigh and upper right arm where the mithril didn’t cover.

The sight of the blood was enough to nearly push Kili into a battle rage and had he not had his little Iris on his lap, he might have intervened. However, seeing the hobbit was injured had been more than enough to fuel Dis’s determination.

Both the dwarrowdam and hobbit had focused on their opponent, ignoring the horrid words the bastard kept uttering. The dwarrow in the arena with Kili had not taken the slanderous venom well, roaring in anger when Hardran had called the hobbit princess a whore and other disgusting things. The only thing that had kept them in their seats was Adamanta’s need to regain the control that had been taken from her.

Hardran had not been able to find any vital points to hit on the dwarrow princess but had hammered at the weak points near the joints, hoping to weaken the dwarrowdam so he could focus on the hobbit. However, he had not accounted for the pair working together in a fashion that was almost as seamless as when Adamanta and Kili fought side by side.

The two women had worked in tandem, hammering at the horrid human’s weak points while trying to evade the skilled swordsman’s attacks. Both of them had taken quite a few hits before Adamanta’s blade sank into the man’s gut, tearing downwards towards the groin. Dis had caught the hobbit princess when Hadran’s wide blade had hit the small woman’s side in a swing that had been given at full power in a desperate move to try to cause as much damage. The man had known he had lost and had cursed all of them, Valar included, when he realized his immortality had somehow been ended.

Thorin had sentenced the surviving humans to death, carried out by Dwalin and his guards once the three princesses had been escorted out of the arena to Oin’s domain. Adamanta and her chosen warriors had reclaimed her control, and the family as well as the entire population of the kingdom of Erebor were incredibly proud of the trio for what they had done that day – especially the hobbit lass that had won a place in their hearts.

Kili admitted to himself that he was more than proud of his wife; he was amazed by her strength of will to face the one who had forced the pair of them into a situation neither were prepared for. He hoped and prayed their daughter would have her incredible strength and spirit, which was a prayer he often repeated since Iris’s birth. Now though, the prayer running through his mind was for his wife’s health.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened, turning to find Oin standing in the entryway to the healer’s wing. The elderly dwarf held his hand up, stopping the questions before they could be heard.

“Adamanta will be all right in time,” he began. “She had a deep cut to her right arm, which is stitched and bandaged up. The injury to her left thigh will take longer to heal as the cut is incredibly deep; she’ll have to be careful once she’s allowed back on her feet.

“The worst of it came from that last strike; I think the bastard used the flat of his blade considering the area that was hurt. He broke four of her ribs; we’re lucky the bones didn’t puncture her lungs, but the breaks were pretty bad. The lass will be here in the healer’s ward for a while until I’m certain enough time has passed where she can be moved without any danger to her lungs.”

“But she will be all right,” Kili asked, hands clenching into fists as he absorbed Oin’s words.

“Aye, she will be but she’ll be in considerable pain for a while,” the healer advised. “I know she’s still feeding the little ones so she’ll need help to be able to do so without moving too much.”

“If Kili can’t bring Iris and Frerin to her during the twins’ feeding time, Belis, Adara, Emali, or I can bring them to her and help her,” Dis said, leaning against her brother. 

“Can I see her,” the archer asked, needing to see his wife.

“Aye but she’ll be asleep,” Oin warned. “I dosed her fairly well since I want her to sleep and hopefully not move. She was in a lot of pain.”

“Go on, Kili, I’ll watch over the twins tonight,” Thorin promised, smiling gently when his sister-son hurried through the door to go to his wife’s side.

Kili rushed through the door, finding the private room where Oin usually kept the royal family so they would not be disturbed by the comings and goings of the other citizens of Erebor. He slipped into the room and found his wife and sister sleeping. Their equipment had been set onto a small table, and both of them were dressed in a simple nightshirt kept for patients.

The archer breathed a sigh of relief, sinking onto a chair beside Adamanta’s bed and taking her hand as he did so. She was sleeping peacefully, no sign of any pain, and the prince closed his eyes for a moment.

“Lord Mahal, Lady Yavanna, thank you for giving her this chance to reclaim what was taken from her and most especially for protecting her,” he murmured, knowing Hardran could have killed her had Dis and Belis not been there.

Though his wife would have a lot of healing to do in regards to the injuries she had taken, Kili knew that the emotional and spiritual wounds dealt by Hardran that fateful day were now able to heal without scarring. 

He leaned over, kissing her softly and whispering in her ear.

“Rest now, my jewel. Dream of sunshine and love,” he murmured to her. “No more shadows from this day forward, I promise. You vanquished them, my little warrior, and I am so proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - Last chapter for today. The final ones will be posted tomorrow. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! ~ Laran


	68. Issues With Hobbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – Originally, I had planned for this to be the last chapter but two amazing reviewers on fanfiction dot net nudged the plot wombat one more time. It’s because of ExperimentalNotion and Netiri Vi Britannia that this little mini-wombat found a home in this story. Thank you both for helping to inspire this particular portion of the tale! A lot of you were curious about a certain topic during the last batch of updates so here is your answer.
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make money from this story.

Time passed, and Adamanta healed from the injuries she had been given during the trial by combat. Her smiles and laughter were easily given now, and Kili noted that her sleep was no longer haunted by the occasional nightmare. The confrontation and knowledge that the vile being was gone had eased the lingering fear she had been hiding, and he was pleased to see the results of it.

The archer was humming to himself, listening to Iris and Frerin babble in their cradle while he read through a report Thorin had passed to him after breakfast. His uncle had commented on the change in their hobbit, and it seemed he hadn’t been the only one to notice it. The whole family was happy to see her without that shadow haunting her, and he’d commented to the older dwarf that he felt the Valar were blessing not only the family but Erebor. One only had to look at Adamanta to see proof of it because of everything she had done.

He was drawn from his thoughts when his wife came through the door that joined his office to hers. She was frowning, looking at a document in her hand.

“Adamanta, is everything all right?”

“Gandalf just arrived with a letter from my grandmother,” she said softly, looking up at her husband. 

“Should I get the others,” Kili asked, realizing something was truly wrong and the opinions of the family would be needed.

“I think that’s a good idea, love,” the hobbit agreed, sinking into a chair.

He hurried out of his office, finding Thorin in Dis’s office with Fili and Belis. They looked over at him, noticing the serious expression on his face, and quickly followed him into his own office where the hobbit was waiting.

“What is it, Adamanta,” Thorin asked once everyone had found a seat.

“Gandalf arrived with a letter from my grandmother,” she began, setting the letter on her lap and looking up at her family. “As you know, Ori and I worked with the other scribes writing up multiple copies of the story of Lady Yavanna’s courtship with Lord Mahal, their wedding, and how the hobbits were created as a gift for Her for their wedding.”

“I remember,” Fili commented. “All of you were working on it for a while since writing was one of the few things Oin allowed you to do while your ribs were healing. Did the copies make it to the Shire all right?”

“Yes, they did,” Adamanta answered. “Grandmother managed to distribute the copies to the women of different families in the Shire, but that only lasted a short while.”

“What happened,” Belis asked.

“One of the elders of the Baggins family found the story and alerted the elders of the other families of what was being spread,” she told them, looking unhappy. “They’re now pushing to no longer allow women the right to learn to read in case something like this happens again. All of the copies were gathered up and burned.”

“I seriously thought the men of the Shire could sink no lower but obviously, I was wrong,” Dis growled, looking furious.

“I agree,” the hobbit shared. “Grandmother and a few of the other women memorized the story; they’re sharing it as often as they can during parties, visits during tea, or even sewing circles. She said the younger girls are starting to question why they’re being treated so poorly when the one who made our people is a woman.”

“I can see where this is going,” Thorin commented. “One or more of the menfolk must have heard what the women are doing and are trying to crack down on it.”

“Unfortunately, you’re right,” Adamanta said, brushing hair out of her face. “Grandmother has said that she’s worried for what it means for the women of the Shire because the menfolk are now banning sewing circles and ensuring there is a man present during parties and visitations. She’s hoping I’ll have some form of advice or answer for her.”

“Mahal, she’s not asking for much, is she,” Belis asked, eyes wide. “Shouldn’t they be figuring this out?”

“It took both of my parents to find a way to get me out of the Shire,” she told her sister-in-law. “Even then, I had to have Gandalf and Uncle Thorin to provide the means of escape. I wouldn’t have been able to do it on my own, not back then. I knew I wanted something more, but I didn’t know how to get it. Uncle Thorin, Gandalf, and the Company pushed me in the right ways so I could start growing as a person and break out of the shell the Shire had put me in.”

“You know, it’s a shame we can’t just have your grandmother spread the word for any woman wanting to leave to be ready by a certain day and just send a few squads of soldiers to bring them here,” Fili commented, blinking when all of them stared at him. “What?”

“That actually isn’t a bad idea,” Dis commented. “The only problem would be if the Thain of the Shire lodged a complaint with the rangers. Word will spread about what we did and could cause a lot of political problems.”

“Gandalf might be able to help with that,” Kili pointed out. “We also have a friendship with Lord Elrond; we could inform him of what’s going on. He would be able to help us with the fallout of such an action.”

“What would we do with them once they’re here? Provided we aren’t marched on by another kingdom hoping to avenge the Shire,” Thorin asked.

“We find dwarrowdams to foster them,” Belis pointed out. “Any hobbit lass under the age of majority will be fostered to a couple until she finds her craft or finishes a courtship. Older women can be partnered with a dwarrowdam to help encourage them to find their own strengths.”

“Do you think it’ll work,” Adamanta asked, unsure of whether or not the people of Erebor would be willing to do such a thing.

“You are well loved by the dwarrow here,” Fili commented. “All it will take is a few whispers about how women are treated in the Shire, and everyone will be volunteering to help the new arrivals acclimate themselves here. If there is one thing every dwarf knows is that a woman is to be treated as the treasure she is – with respect and kindness. The fact that women are treated as breeders and have no rights at all will ensure that our people will do all they can to help the new hobbits to value themselves properly.”

“Especially since Lady Yavanna has blessed the mountain as She has,” Kili agreed. “I’ve heard a lot of people referring to Her more these days than I used to back in Ered Luin. Our people will want to help the children of our Father’s wife as She has done so much for us.”

“Before we even move further and start planning this, we should bring Tharkûn into this meeting and share what’s going on. I’d like to see what his thoughts on this are,” Thorin stated.

Adamanta got up, going into the hallway and sending a dwarf to retrieve the wizard. Gandalf entered Kili’s office a short while later, smile disappearing at the serious expressions on their faces.

“What’s happened?”

“The letter from Adamanta’s grandmother carried potentially ill news,” the king began. “We have an idea as to how to help, but we’d like your thoughts on the matter.”

Once Gandalf nodded, Thorin explained what Adamanta had told them and then shared Fili’s idea, stating the points they had come up with in regards as to what to do with the women once they arrived in Erebor.

“It’s a good plan,” the Istar told them. “I am willing to carry a message to Lord Elrond and explain everything to him. Adamanta, I suggest writing your grandmother and getting a general idea of how many women wish to make their escape. If things go well, I can have Lord Elrond contribute a few of his warriors and perhaps some of the Dúnedain to escort the lasses to Rivendell. They can winter there and wait for your squads to arrive when spring comes.

“I do have a suggestion to make first,” Gandalf continued. “Someone needs to present this to Lady Yavanna in prayer and gain Her approval of this. We won’t get very far if She doesn’t agree with this plan.”

Thorin frowned a moment, thinking about everything before rising to his feet. The wizard was right; they would need approval from the Valar for this plan to be successful. He had seen how worried Adamanta had been the night they had first met, and the details of how hobbits treated their womenfolk were spoken of quite often since he and Tharkûn had taken the lass under their protection.

“Go ahead and speak to Lord Elrond, Tharkûn. I will send a raven if permission to do this is granted. Adamanta, go ahead and write your grandmother about this. Find out if she thinks someone might take us up on an offer of sanctuary and if so, how many we might be able to expect. We’ll have a raven take it if Lady Yavanna blesses this.”

The king hurried to the door, calling back at his family as he did so.

“If I’m needed, I’ll be in the temple.”

Thorin made his way to the temple, nodding and occasionally waving as he was greeted by his people. It was wonderful seeing them looking happy and fulfilled as they went about their tasks, storing away the food that had been harvested and readying the mountain for winter since autumn was now upon them. Their joy had gone a long way to easing the pain of failing them for so long; he would never stop worrying about them but now, he had an additional worry for the race of people that were siblings to his own people. There was nothing he could or would do for the males of this race, but the female siblings would come under his protection if the Valië gave Her permission to enact their plan.

The monarch closed the doors of the temple behind him, approaching the altar. With a steady hand, he lit the incense that was stored near the burners and then sank onto a seat. Blue eyes focused on the two statues of the Valar that were parents to his race and to the hobbits.

“I’ve never been one for prayer,” he said quietly, wincing as his voice echoed in the cavernous room. “But I’m facing a situation where I can do something good for someone other than my people. The hobbits are killing themselves with their attitudes towards their womenfolk, and it both saddens and infuriates me to know they aren’t treasuring the ones who grant life to their society.

“There’s a chance I can help the ones who want out, to be able to live and make their own choices. I was able to help grant that for Adamanta and want to help the others. The consequences could be far reaching and possibly even catastrophic.”

Thorin rubbed his face with a calloused hand, trying to gather his thoughts. A new voice made him look up before he slipped out of his seat and fell onto his knees, head bowed in reverence for the two in front of him.

The scent of honeysuckle surrounded him as a pair of gentle hands lifted his head, allowing him to see the Valië. 

“My son,” she said, lightly caressing his brow. “My husband has forged a strong and kind soul in you, and I am so very happy that your compassion extends to my children.”

“Females are so few amongst dwarrow, which means bairns are even rarer,” he said quietly, thinking of his infant niece and nephew as well as the baby girl Emali had recently given birth to. “It angers me to know another race would treat their women in such a manner; they are the reason every race has a future.”

“Indeed,” Mahal agreed, moving to sit on the edge of the dais. “We have heard Fili’s idea and are providing our blessing to this, Thorin. I will guarantee that there will be no repercussions for your people.”

“Doing this will mean freedom for the women of my children but also bring something to your people as well,” Yavanna said softly. “My husband, for all of his talents, forgot about something very important regarding His children. Fertility is difficult for dwarrow, and I will continue to lay my blessing on your dwarrowdams. However, your people will have help from my children as well.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand, my lady,” Thorin told her, looking a tad bewildered.

“The blood of the dwarrow runs fierce, remaining dominant in the rare offspring of mixed marriages. There is one particular trait that will now follow the line of Durin due to Adamanta’s marriage with Kili; fertility is a dominant trait for hobbits and no matter how strong dwarven blood will be in the little ones’ veins, they will be incredibly fertile as will their descendants.”

“Are you saying that dwarrow marrying hobbits could help ensure our race’s future,” he asked, grabbing onto hope as he did so.

“Indeed, even if a half-hobbit marries a dwarf and their children wed dwarrow, the continued offspring of that line will never lose the fertility granted by the hobbit ancestor,” Yavanna assured him. “This blessing will remain as long as your people do not lose faith in their Father and Mother.”

“This will save my people,” the king rasped, voice full of gratitude. “But what will happen to the hobbits who do not leave the Shire?”

“I will continue to touch the hearts of the women who remain in hopes of helping their daughters escape from the bonds they are tied to,” the Valië told him. “Over the years, some of the women will send their sons to be raised here in Erebor so they can learn what their fathers have refused to. Some of them will remain here; those will marry other hobbits or dwarrowdams and eventually, a home for them will be found here in Rhovanion outside of this mountain. The others will return to the Shire to make their homes there, teaching their sons and daughters the truth.

“It will take several generations before this will happen, but Vairë is certain that my children will return to me and treat their women kindly as equals.”

“I will touch the dreams of my priests and priestesses to let them know that this plan and the intermarrying has been approved by me. The other Valar will do the same for the other races so that none will accuse you of kidnapping,” Mahal told the king. “Erebor will lead by example.”

“I will do my best to help the hobbits, our siblings,” Thorin promised. “You brought Adamanta into our lives, and she helped us in so many ways. I am grateful for her presence in my life and the lives of my family. I want to repay that happiness by aiding those who wish to leave the Shire and help them learn their true value.”

“You have our blessing, son,” the Vala said with a smile, watching as His wife pressed a gentle to kiss to the king’s brow.

Thorin closed his eyes, bowing his head once more. Within a few moments, the powerful presence of the two Valar disappeared and the dwarf rose to his feet. There was a lot to get done; plans needed to be made and refined before the first of the immigrants from the Shire arrived in the spring.

Autumn and winter had passed swiftly with ravens being sent back and forth from Rivendell to Erebor, plans being made for the escort of the hobbits who wished to make the mountain their new home. Adamanta had been stunned when Lord Elrond had sent a missive with the census of the immigrants who were now wintering in Imladris.

Sixty women had bravely left the Shire with the heavy clothing and essentials needed for the journey from their former home to the valley of the elves. All of the women were either just on the cusp of coming of age or had just come of age and had wanted to flee before being sent to the bed of someone they had not chosen for themselves.

What had surprised all of them, Elrond included, was how many fauntlings and babies had accompanied the lasses. Twenty infant males and thirty little girls had been sent away from their homes in hopes of them growing up to understand that life was meant to be lived in equality. The mothers, bound in matrimony, could not leave but had sent their little ones away. 

The acts of courage from these women, giving up their dearest treasure, humbled everyone – dwarf, hobbit, Istar, and elf alike. No one had expected this, and it only reinforced the desire to ensure that the hobbits coming to Erebor would be taught and nurtured in the correct way.

Both Elrond and Thorin agreed to do this every year until there were no more who wished to leave the Shire, and Adamanta had sent word of this to her grandmother, telling her she would send word of when and where the escorts would be waiting each year. The elderly hobbit matron had written back, stating that she would ensure that her daughters would make sure the word would be spread. Mirabella and Donnamira would take up where their mother left off should the elderly woman pass onto Mandos’s Halls. 

When Thorin announced the plan to his people, telling them of their Father and Mother’s approval, there was a massive outcry of support after word got out regarding how women were treated in the Shire. Couples signed up to foster or even adopt a child while dwarrowdams stepped forward to take an adult hobbit under their wing to help them embrace their new lives as well as encourage them to find their own courage.

Dis, Belis, Adamanta, and Ori were the ones who screened the applicants, setting up small files so they could keep track of the ones who wanted to help. All of them were grateful for the support, especially Adamanta. The hobbit had been overwhelmed by the amount of people who came up to her, stating how proud they were of her for realizing her own self-worth and fighting for what made her happy.

When she expressed her embarrassment to her family, all of them were happy to remind her that they were just as proud of her for her progress. Adamanta had value to them, and everyone deserved to know just how much they were loved and appreciated.

The young woman finally gave up protesting, knowing that their admiration and pride for her unlearning what the Shire had taught her as well as fighting to come into her own would not cease. Instead, she vowed to herself that her success story would be repeated in the lives of those coming to Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Note - The end goal I had for this project was three-fold: ensuring the fertility of the dwarrows with a bit of help from the hobbits, eventually creating two hobbit territories (Erebor and the Shire), and having the male hobbits who were raised correctly to return (in several generations) and teach the elders and youngsters just how to treasure the women of their society. As far as the genetic issues, I sort of hinted at that when describing Frerin and Iris when they were born. There were hints of their hobbit heritage but held a lot of dwarven features. Yavanna did this, keeping the fertility strength as dominant , so that the dwarrow would eventually have the fertility bred into their line. I hope I was able to answer all the questions and solve the problem in a way that satisfied everyone. One last chapter to go. ~ Laran


	69. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note – I am posting this chapter with mixed feelings. This story has been important to me; it wouldn’t leave me alone, begging me to write it. Now that I am presenting the final chapter, I am both proud and sad to see this journey finished. Thank you, all of you, who have walked with me on this quest and left me such wonderful, encouraging reviews. May the Valar watch over you!
> 
> Monkiainen did a fan mix for this, and I will be linking it when she posts it on AO3. She is my artist-partner for the “Hobbit Big Bang.” I’ve had so much fun with this, and I hope we get to do another one when the time comes. 
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “the Hobbit” nor do I make any money from this story.

The Halls of Mahal, where dwarrow went after returning to stone, was always a noisy, vibrant place. Dwarrow worked on their crafts while waiting to be reunited with the loved ones who had been left behind, spending time with those who had passed on before they had. There were always tears for those entering the halls as well as joyful laughter and the occasional argument. It made everything lively, and those who waited there thrived in it as their souls healed while waiting.

This held especially true for the line of Durin; while they shared the blood of the one known as “Deathless,” even the longevity of each member of the house eventually ended due to old age or violence. 

Thorin II Oakenshield had ruled justly, eventually passing his crown to Fili so he could help his sister-son adjust to his throne as the younger dwarrow took charge of the people of Erebor. He had fallen ill some years later, his body too worn down by centuries of hard work and worry, and had passed away peacefully in the night. Dis had followed him two years later, breaking the hearts of her family.

Kili had been greeted by his mother, uncle, and father shortly after his one hundred and ninety-first birthday. He had gone scouting when orcs had been reported near the borders of Erebor, and their party had been attacked. The archer had killed several before putting himself into the path of a sword that would have ended his eldest son’s life, sacrificing himself for his loved one.

When he wasn’t visiting with his family and getting to know his grandparents, he spent his time working at his craft as he remembered his time on Arda while waiting for the others he had left behind to arrive. His thoughts were always full of his family and his One, hoping they would live full lives and have many tales to share with the family once they were reunited.

Fili had ruled justly with his consort and siblings at his side; Kili had been so proud of him and still was, knowing that Erebor was once again the crown jewel amongst the dwarven kingdoms. Even the hobbits, who had made the mountain their home, had worked hard to ensure Erebor would be the happiest and safest of the dwarrow kingdoms. 

When Kili had passed onto his father’s halls, the migration of hobbit women and fauntlings were still ongoing but slowing down as a few of the adult males were going back to the Shire with each generation. Everyone had taken it as a sign that the plan devised to keep the female hobbits safe and treasured was working. Yavanna had certainly blessed the mountain both inside and out; fertility had been climbing, much to everyone’s joy.

His brother and Ori had been gifted three children by Belis, who had focused on her craft after each birth. She made time to spoil her oldest brother’s two sons and daughter as well as the children Kili and Adamanta had welcomed into the world as well.

The archer sighed to himself, smiling at the thought of his One. He and Adamanta had gone on to have a grand total of eight children before she had been cautioned not to have anymore. She had been ill a great deal during her final pregnancy since she had carried twins each time she had been with child, and both had agreed to focus themselves on their little ones. Kili counted himself as blessed and hoped that his beloved wife and children would continue on even though he was gone.

The only regrets he had were leaving his loved ones behind and not getting to be there for the birth of his first grandchild. There was one other thing laying on his heart; a worry that had been planted during a discussion about the family over a meal he shared with his mother, father, and uncle.

Thror had started the topic before going on to dine with his father and brothers, warning that while Kili’s offspring would join him here in Mahal’s Halls due to their dwarven blood, Adamanta might not be permitted to enter the halls designed for the dwarrow’s afterlife.

Dis had immediately told Kili that she didn’t believe Mahal and Yavanna would keep them separated since the two were soulmates, and Thorin and Krili had agreed with her. Kili hadn’t said much on the topic that night or in the days that followed, praying that the Valar would be kind and allow him to be reunited with his beloved wife once her time came.

Time passed and more family and friends joined the Durin line in Mahal’s Halls with no sign of Adamanta; Kili focused on his craft to try to ignore the hole in his heart that continued to grow every day without his soulmate. He knew his family worried about him, but he couldn’t reassure them since he didn’t know if he would be allowed to be all right or not.

“Kili, Prince of the Line of Durin.”

The deep voice pulled him away from his work and thoughts, and he turned to see the Stone Father standing in the doorway of his workshop.

“Lord Mahal,” he greeted, bowing his head in reverence.

“You show signs of being unhappy, son, and that troubles me,” the Vala began. “The others work, feast, and live within my halls with great joy. You have always been a sparkling diamond, but that radiance has faded. I wish to know what grieves you.”

“I miss my One,” he admitted, gritting his teeth at his own bluntness and hoping Mahal would not take offense. “It has been such a long time since I last saw her, and my great-grandfather reminded me that there is a very strong chance that I would not be reunited with her once she leaves the realm of the living.”

“Some would view me as stern, my son, but I am not that cruel,” Mahal stated. “My lady wife has sent a gift for you.”

Confused but hopeful, Kili looked up and spotted the wide smile on the Vala’s face. He followed when the Stone Father gestured him to do so, wondering what was going on.

The pair entered a large hall where the occasional party was held, and the archer spotted his family waiting not far from the door where he and Mahal had used to enter the cavernous room. Before he could say anything, a voice pulled his attention away from his family and the Vala.

“Kili!”

Kili didn’t even think; he ran for all he was worth when he spotted the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Within seconds, he held his beloved wife in his arms, sobbing softly as he kissed her. Adamanta held tightly onto him, kissing him back before trying to soothe her soulmate.

“Lady Yavanna swore that any hobbit who was the soulmate of a dwarf would be allowed into Mahal’s Halls. She and Lord Mahal have no wish to part the souls they crafted to be One,” the hobbit said to him, wiping his tears away. “I’m here now, my Kili, and I will never leave you.”

“Adamanta, my jewel, I love you. I have missed you so much.”

“I love you too,” she told him, blue eyes shining with just how much she felt for the other. “The years were so miserable without you, but we’re together now.”

Kili laughed through his tears, picking his wife up and spinning her for a moment. Her beautiful laughter filled the hall with its sweet sound, and he was so grateful that he would be able to experience this for the rest of his afterlife until it was time for the world to be remade.

Adamanta continued laughing as he set her down, and she kissed him once more. She took the time to savor it, letting his presence seep into her essence once again. When she had woken in Yavanna’s Gardens, the hobbit had thanked her creator for watching over her and had been so very happy and incredibly grateful when the Valië had told her she would be reuniting with her husband now that she was awake.

She was home now in the arms of the one her heart had chosen, and she would savor every second she was with him because she knew just how close she had come to never knowing love at all. In truth, she was not just grateful to the Valar for allowing her to be with her family here in Mahal’s Halls but Adamanta was also incredibly thankful for the rescue that had enabled her to live such a rich life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s End Notes - I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter as well as my story. Though this tale is now finished, I will be posting more “Hobbit” stories because my heart adores this fandom too much to leave it behind. Truth is, I have enough wombats to keep me writing in this fandom for years. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I hope that you will continue to follow me through the next adventure in Tolkien’s realm. ~ Laran

**Author's Note:**

> End Note – I hope everyone likes this. It’s a bit out of the norm for me, even for gender bending so we’ll see how this goes. I read what I have written to my mom, and she was hounding me to find out what happens next. Let me know what you think please! See you next chapter, Laran.


End file.
